


It was always you

by Alezita_Depyran



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 97,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezita_Depyran/pseuds/Alezita_Depyran
Summary: Clark es un Omega, durante mucho tiempo ha estado ocultando su verdadera naturaleza,  pero cuando las cosas salgan a la luz tendrá que enfrentar quién realmente es.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> Hace algunos años leí un fic omegaverse donde Bruce era el omega y odiaba serlo, cuando terminé los cinco fics que completaban la obra estaba enojada y frustrada por cómo habían terminado las cosas y desee cambiarlas. 
> 
> Por ello cree este fic, para darle un nuevo giro a los omegas, que tal si el omega no odiara su naturaleza? Si realmente fuera el omega más poderoso del mundo? Que problemas le acarrearia?
> 
> Pues bien, decidí darle solución a todos mis pensamientos. 
> 
> Bienvenidos a mi fic

Alicia sintió un nudo en la garganta formarse mientras todos sus sentimientos se apretujaban en su interior, "Botitas" su gato negro de patas blancas estaba atrapado en un árbol, un grupo de pandilleros lo había perseguido por la calle para darle aspirinas hasta que reventara, el pobre animal había escalado para alejarse de ellos y ahora no había forma de bajarlo. Sus padres trabajarían hasta tarde y no había podido escalar lo suficiente para alcanzar a su gato que llevaba horas maullando desconsolado.

Las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos le hicieron ver todo borroso mientras lloraba a raudales y le impidieron ver el fogonazo azul y rojo deteniéndose frente a ella.

-Qué lindo gatito-la voz de Superman le habló, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas a tallones mirándolo con embeleso.

No hacía mucho que Alicia había cumplido 12 años y su organismo Alfa se había activado, el aroma dulce la golpeo con violencia y se sonrojo mientras el hombre le tendía el minino asustado.

El olor la mareó con su fuerza y no pudo decir nada más que un leve balbuceo asombrado. A él pareció no importarle y sonrió cariñoso antes de acariciar su cabeza y dejarle impregnado el olor a Omega, a Omega de primer nivel.

Esa había sido la primera aparición de Superman, como un Omega, al principio los habitantes de Metrópolis lo tomaron como un rumor, pero a medida que acontecía una catástrofe y el alíen se presentaba las sospechas se volvieron confirmaciones. El superhéroe más grande de todos era un Omega y para aumentar el escándalo de la situación, uno de primer nivel sin unir.

Los noticieros, la radio y los periódicos no dejaban de hablar de otra cosa, ¿por qué Superman se revelaba ahora como un Omega?, cuando anteriormente nunca había exudado aroma alguno que revelara su casta, ¿Era alguna clase de poder? Las interrogativas no se hicieron esperar hasta que un día después de un incendio Superman bajo flotando del cielo y declaró:

-Daré una entrevista para "El Planeta", esa será mi única explicación- informó antes de salir como un bólido por los aires dejándolos a todos expectantes. Metrópolis era un hervidero de chismes y conjeturas, todos esperaban la entrevista hasta que el día tan aclamado llegó.

Las cámaras no dejaron de tomarle fotografías cuando descendió de los cielos con un ligero movimiento ondulante de su capa.

Los reporteros se abalanzaron pululando a su alrededor, mientras una fila de guardias armados le protegían, no los necesitaba, era el hombre de acero, ni sus armas, ni sus cámaras o micrófonos podían herirlo.

-Superman por favor para la Gaceta de Ciudad Central, ¿Es cierto que patrocinarás una nueva línea de ropa Omega?-le preguntó uno de los reporteros haciéndose campo a empujones entre la marea de gente. 

-¡Por aquí Superman! Para el Boletín de Starling City- gritó un hombrecito con su micrófono alzándolo tanto como podía -Superman, saldrás en "hombres del año", como el primer Omega en ocupar la portada, ¿dedicarás tiempo para una futura carrera de modelo?-

Superman les miró a todos y sonrió suave, una fila de impecables dientes blancos y sus alienígenas ojos azules. Saludó a la población con un gesto de mano, atrás de los reporteros había filas de personas con pancartas con leyendas como "Cásate conmigo" "Hazme un hijo" "Te amo" "Superman a favor de los derechos Omega."

Los guardias Alfa alrededor de él, lo dejaron instintivamente en el centro protegiéndolo hasta entrar al diario "El Planeta", se sentía como un colegial al regresar a su alma mater, la familiaridad de su lugar de trabajo le hacía sentir confiado.

Los alfas a su alrededor no podían ignorar el dulce y almizclado aroma Omega sin unir, no era un olor a flores, ni frutal, la gente que lo relacionaba más con algo cálido y hogareño, si el sol tuviera un aroma, seguro a eso olería él.

-Estoy bien por mi cuenta -les dijo a los hombres, que parecieron dudar de dejarlo ir solo y se miraron entre sí tratando de inventar un pretexto para hablarle o seguir a su lado cuando menos, Superman les dedico su sonrisa y antes de que se le unieran caminó con seguridad, renuentes se vieron obligados a dejarlo ir, el olor a Omega sin unir era demasiado atrayente, como agua para el sediento. Como Clark Kent, nunca había sido objeto de atención, un reportero Beta de nivel bajo, con un sueldo modesto, en un pequeño apartamento en una torre muy alta, tímido y apasionado a su trabajo.

Miró a sus colegas, caminando mientras la secretaria, Anie una mujer Beta con la cual había trabajado dos años, le miraba nerviosa y alisándose la ropa. Con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara lo condujo a la sala de juntas, ofreciéndole agua, café o básicamente cualquier cosa que deseara, no era su culpa, los Betas solían ser complacientes, era su "naturaleza"

Habían pulido, limpiado y abrillantado todo, incluso los empleados lucían sus mejores ropas, era extraño porque pensó que si hubiera tenido que trabajar con ellos, no habría tenido nada que ponerse.

No era ninguna novedad que en su identidad secreta como Clark Kent, era común y aburrido.

Sonrió suave al pensarlo y atravesó la puerta donde ya lo esperaba Lois Lane, con un traje gris pizarra y su sonrisa coqueta.

-Superman, muy buenos días, por favor tome asiento-le dijo con un gesto de invitación señalando una silla evitando olisquear el aire pese al fuerte aroma que desprendía - Estoy encantada de por fin tener la exclusiva para el diario "El Planeta"- le dijo radiante y sin cubrir lo ansiosa que estaba por comenzar la entrevista.

-Lo sé, fue especialmente insistente - le dijo con una pequeña risa sentándose frente a ella, mirándola con interés, Lois era su mejor amiga, pero ni ella podría reconocer el cambio operado en él de Superman a Clark Kent, Lois era un Alfa, de media clase, agresiva, perseverante y con un sentido por la justicia que había afectado profundamente a Clark en sus primeros días de ingreso al periódico. Había sentido atracción por ella ante sus valores, belleza y sentido del deber social, lamentablemente, su amor platónico, no funcionó, Lois no podría enamorarse de un Beta como Clark, y menos aun considerándolo sólo un amigo.

-Bueno- dijo con un suspiro dramático Lois - una tiene que hacerse su camino si quiere alcanzar sus metas-le dijo llamando al camarógrafo y las luces para que fueran acomodadas en los ángulos correctos mientras comenzaban a grabar y tomando su libreta y pluma para hacer notas, se sentó muy recta y comenzó con fluidez.

-Muy bien, comenzaremos, aquí Lois Lane, reportera del diario "El Planeta", con la entrevista exclusiva del héroe de Metrópolis Superman, El hombre de Acero, quien recientemente ha revelado al mundo entero que es un Omega, y no solo eso, sino un Omega de clase alta, Superman, ¿Por qué has decidido revelarte como Omega?-

La respuesta era la más ansiada para todos, Superman había aparecido como un día cualquiera para bajar gatos de árboles, visitar el pabellón de los enfermos, apagar incendios y detener robos, pero algo había cambiado, había comenzado a oler.

Los Alfas se habían reunido a su alrededor como moscas a la miel, no era extraño, era comúnmente sabido que menos de un cuarto de la población era Omega, con mayoría en Alfas y Betas. Pero él no era cualquier Omega, era Superman el Omega Invulnerable, y así habían comenzado a llamarlo. Si los Alfas entorpecían su camino Superman simplemente los quitaba, no respondía a sus provocaciones, palabras obscenas o chiflidos en el mejor de los casos. Había generado tal polémica, que incluso había conseguido un pequeño grupo de fans que iban a cualquier desastre sólo para verlo y regalarle flores y demás cosas pretendiendo cortejarlo.

-Lo hice para apoyar a la comunidad Omega- le dijo simple tras pensárselo unos segundos.

-Entonces ¿no están equivocadas las especulaciones de que estás a favor de los derechos Omega?-

-En estos años he usado mis poderes para neutralizar mi olor -le explicó -La Liga de la Justica e incluso los súper villanos usan todo tipo de artilugios para no revelar nada de sí mismos y mantener su identidad secreta. Me he mantenido en silencio y en el anonimato, porque creía que reflejar una imagen neutral era lo adecuado para un héroe, a fin de cuentas soy un símbolo- le explicó.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?-

-La injusticia social, he caminado disfrazando mi verdadera naturaleza, no quiero que los demás Omegas, Alfas o Betas, crean que estoy avergonzado de ella, porque no es así. Creo que me debo a los que son como yo, que no pueden ocultarse, aquellos que son tratados de manera inferior por algo tan simple como nacer con una casta, lo hago por justicia, por demostrar que los Omegas pueden estar a la par. No son diferentes a un Beta o un Alfa, y pueden ser héroes con capas, o al ayudar a los demás, al ser amables, al hacer un poco mejor este mundo, ese es mi mensaje al hacer esto. - los hermosos ojos azules de Superman brillaron al recitar su discurso, estaba comprometido con la idea.

-Muy inspirador, pero ¿qué hará con la nueva atención indeseada por parte de los Alfas? con su revelación también resulta obvio que es un Omega sin pareja y más aún uno de alto nivel-

-Esa también es una cuestión que estoy tratando de erradicar. Somos personas no objetos. No tenemos por qué tener niveles entre nosotros, cada quien tiene habilidades y características distintas que nos hacen únicos, sé que todos podemos desempeñar las mismas labores, quizá suene algo Omeganazi- dijo riéndose del término que usaban en las redes sociales para aquellos que intentaban reformar las antiguas estructuras - pero el mundo ha cambiado paulatinamente, atrás quedaron los horribles reformatorios donde separaban a los Omegas para ser entrenados para servir y ser vendidos al mejor postor, las justificaciones a los Alfas de golpear a los Omega, la prohibición a los Omegas a llevar un control de natalidad y no sólo parir hasta morir-

-Vaya no cabe duda que tiene ideas innovadoras, apoyo por completo su campaña y no dude que escribiré sobre ella, ¿tiene planes para emparejarse y tener hijos en un futuro?.

En este punto Superman se sonrojó un poco sin poder evitarlo, bajando la mirada avergonzado -Es una posibilidad que no descarto - dijo escueto, pensando en su difunto padre y su madre, ellos le habían dado un hogar a un bebé extraviado, habían llenado su vida de alegrías siempre había pensado en hacer lo mismo, incluso aunque sus padres fueran Betas estériles, sabía que el amor por un hijo era algo inigualable.

-¿Entonces aceptará citas de Alfas?- inquirió con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Creo que en ese punto debería decir que no, después de todo mi trabajo es muy demandante, y en razón a los Alfas yo no me siento atraído por un género especifico, hombres, mujeres, Omegas, Alfas o Betas, creo que el amor es algo maravilloso que no debe ser limitado.-

-Sin duda su club de fans, estará aullando de la emoción al saber que muchos más tienen posibilidades con usted, tendrá que irse con cuidado de toda la atención no deseada.-

-Creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo descomunal rechazarlos a todos, pero sin duda me interesaré por quienes apoyen mis ideas y lo demuestren.-

-Bueno, ¡ahí está!, que comience la cacería por el corazón del Omega más famoso del mundo.-

Así había concluido su entrevista, la cual había sido publicada por todos lados, cientos de fans habían comenzado a realizar campaña de apoyo a Omegas, derechos de parejas de diferentes castas y adopciones sin género, incluso grupos de ayuda intentado hacerse notar para llegar al gran alíen azul.

Superman demostraba públicamente su aprobación a las causas y rechazaba las invitaciones y regalos que cientos de personas le enviaban, mandando mensajes a la población de que su deseo era que ayudaran a los desamparados.

Llegó a recibir tantos regalos que comenzó a donarlos a orfanatos, hospitales y centros de acopio.

No había manera de impresionar al boy scout azul.

..-.-.-.-.-.-

-Meses atrás-

La capa roja ondeó a sus espaldas y en su pecho el símbolo de la casa El le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse a las personas reunidas en la sala.

-Hola Sups- un tornado amarillo y rojo giró a su alrededor, Flash llegaba corriendo para ocupar su lugar haciendo girar la silla al momento de sentarse- ¡justo a tiempo!- dijo felizmente deteniéndose en seco mirando al resto de la liga saludando con una sonrisa.

Superman sintió los ojos de todos sobre él mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa oval, los saludo con un gesto de cabeza recorriendo con los ojos a sus amigos.

-Perdonen que los haya reunido de manera tan abrupta, pero he decidido hacerles una confesión -les dijo ante los ojos inquisitivos de los demás miembros de la Liga.

-Puedes contarnos lo que quieras -le instó la Mujer Maravilla con una sonrisa buscando el apoyo en los demás que cabecearon al unísono.

Superman les dio una sonrisa nerviosa, los recorrió con la mirada una última vez y habló -En el pasado con la creación de La Liga, al darnos cuenta que los villanos se fortalecían y que era imposible actuar sin coordinación y apoyo, nuestros problemas de confianza se agravaron ante la idea de revelar nuestra identidades secretas, poderes o locaciones, rompimos esa barrera con tiempo, amistad y trabajo en equipo, lo cierto es que no les he sido del todo honesto- tomó aire y esperó.

-Ya por favor dilo, ¿alguien más que yo está desesperándose? -interrumpió Flash moviendo los dedos frenético sobre sus brazos cruzados.

-¡Flash compórtate!- le acusó Linterna Verde, mandándole una mirada de represión.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que incluso aunque saben que soy Clark Kent, les mentí sobre ser un Beta, mi verdadera casta es Omega - dijo suave dejando que la información entrara a sus cerebros mientras lentamente bajaba sus escudos y su aroma Omega se desprendía de él como un aluvión y a la vez el aroma Alfa lo llenaba a él.

Batman, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido callado gruñó, llevándose una mano a la boca para impedir el aroma pasar. La garganta se le cerró ante el olor, su saliva Alfa le llenó la boca en un instante y una incómoda sensación le hizo notar su excitación, sus pulmones dolían por más de aquel delicioso aire lleno de feromonas y deseo.

-No estaba preparado para esto en definitiva - gruñó Flecha Verde, tosiendo como si el aroma le picara en la garganta -Ya entiendo porque no querías decirnos - dijo con ironía sintiendo el cuerpo tenso, La Liga de la Justicia reunía a los mejores especímenes de Alfa, los hombres más ricos, poderosos y justos.

-Lamento la incomodidad- se disculpó Clark bajando la vista en una actitud sumisa que no solía mostrar nunca, pero la sala cerrada llena de aroma Alfa, era demasiado, sentía que los ojos encima de él quemaban, sentía como lo olían, era vergonzoso, como una mujer exponiendo sus pechos y atributos a los demás.

-No es tu culpa Superman, es sólo que...- la Mujer Maravilla no encontraba palabras.

-Es sólo que hueles condenadamente follable - dijo Flash sin pelos en la lengua tragando la saliva que le llenaba la boca.

-¡Flash!- le volvió a regañar Linterna Verde haciéndole un gesto para que se callara.

-No había querido desentonar en el grupo, ya que todos son Alfas de alto nivel, creí que sería incómodo para ustedes trabajar con un Omega - les dijo Superman -Pero...he pensado en hacerlo público y por ello quería de su opinión.-

-¿Hacerlo público? Viejo estás loco van a violarte - esta vez fue la Mujer Maravilla quien reprimió a Flash con una mirada fulminante.

Superman sonrió un poco -He pensado en esa posibilidad, por ello, quiero pedirles un favor, quiero intenten someterme con todo lo que tengan, si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirme a ustedes, podré hacerlo ante cualquiera. -Además no pienso volver a ocultar mi olor y es tiempo de que me acostumbre al aroma Alfa-

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el silencio mientras caían lentamente en la consciencia de todos.

Esta vez no fue Flash quien habló -¿Quieres que intentemos violarte?-le dijo Flecha Verde y comenzó a reír.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> El primer capitulo engancha un montón, lo hice pensando en ello. 
> 
> Cuando comencé esta historia no podía dejar de pensar en ella y escribí ocho capítulos seguidos de jalón de la emoción. 
> 
> Les informo que esta historia tendrá 37 capítulos y que el título del fic está inspirado en la canción "It was always you" de maroon five

Cuando Clark era pequeño, su historia favorita era del día en que sus padres lo habían encontrado.

"Sucedió el 29 de febrero, el día más extraordinario para alguien como tú" -le decía su madre llenándole de besos la cara

"Habíamos estado resignados a que no tendríamos hijos" - solía decir su padre

Martha y Jonathan Kent, eran Betas de nivel medio, los Betas solían tener problemas para reproducirse, sus cuerpos no estaban tan preparados como el de los Omega para parir, y al ser un par de granjeros en la pequeña población de Smallville, sus posibilidades de pagar un tratamiento de fertilidad eran muy limitadas.

"Llegaste del cielo como un ángel" -seguía su madre con una sonrisa radiante

Ambos habían tomado la carretera muy tarde por la noche, en medio de la nada, lo que ellos creyeron como un meteorito cayó del cielo estrellándose contra los campos de cultivo.

Fue la curiosidad lo que los impulso a ir al lugar del siniestro, para encontrar la respuesta a sus plegarias, un bebé, un hermoso niño recién nacido en una nave espacial cubierto en una manta roja, lo tomaron con ellos, ocultaron la evidencia y fingieron un embarazo, nueve meses después Clark Joseph Kent, era su hijo ante la ley.

"Tenías problemas para respirar cuando llegaste, tu madre y yo no podíamos dormir de la preocupación, temíamos que murieras, pero no podíamos llevarte ante ningún doctor sin levantar sospechas"

Incluso en aquel entonces, llegaron a pensar que el aire de la Tierra le hacía daño, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, Clark se iba fortaleciendo, creciendo como cualquier niño sano y feliz.

"Fue tan peculiar verte adquirir tus poderes, por lo general los padres presumen de sus hijos cuando aprenden a gatear, caminar, correr, montar una bicicleta o pescar, pero no tú, tu podías levantar nuestro tractor o las vacas" - y en esa parte Jonathan se reía recordando el agarre de su pequeño bebé que le costó un dedo roto, el hecho de que Clark nunca se enfermó, si se caía de la cama nada le ocurría, cuando apenas tenía un año podía alzar el garrafón de agua o la mesa de la sala.

Sus padres, habían educado a Clark para ocultar sus poderes frente a los demás, pero en casa, fue practicando poco a poco, adquiriendo más fuerza, controlando su oído, para poder dormir o simplemente pensar cuando empezaba a escuchar múltiples conversaciones a la vez de los pueblos vecinos.

La visión de rayos x, llegó después y hasta casi el final de su adolescencia el vuelo, mientras tanto solo daba saltos de grandes distancias, sería hasta su etapa adulta cuando desarrollara el aliento helado y la visión calorífica.

Todo trascurría con relativa normalidad para los Kent, hasta que con 12 años, comenzó a sentirse mal, al principio había pensado que se estaba muriendo, un dolor agudo le llenaba el estómago y la parte baja del vientre, nunca había sentido dolor y aquello era una agonía. Por fortuna habían sido vacaciones de verano y estaba en la granja cuando pasó.

El primero en darse cuenta fue su padre, quien le tomo en brazos y lo llevó dentro de la casa, mientras su madre le preparaba un baño de agua fría para calmar los calores y sudor que acometían su cuerpo.

No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero su padre salió en la camioneta de trabajo y una hora después regreso con supresores, si Clark hubiera sido un humano normal, estos hubieran ayudado, pero su invulnerabilidad también era en contra de los medicamentos. Los cuales no sirvieron de nada y durante una larga y exhaustiva semana sufrió las consecuencias de su ciclo.

Fue una experiencia vergonzosa y cansada, donde no paraba de lubricar y de estar excitado al punto del dolor.

Cuando todo pasó sus padres hablaron con él, le explicaron que era un Omega, y por su aroma uno de alto nivel, le explicaron que el olor que percibía era el propio y que nunca se iría de él, ahora tendría ciclos cada mes. Repetir la experiencia le parecía un castigo más que el milagro de la vida, sus padres siempre habían creído que por ser alienígena no tendría casta y por ende no podría unirse y formar manadas.

Durante el tiempo que paso de un ciclo al siguiente, Clark intento tomar supresores, incluso en grandes cantidades, pero no hubo efecto alguno y la fecha se avecinaba cada vez más rápido, no había forma de consultar a ningún experto, porque nadie sabría cómo tratarlo, y peor aún, sus vacaciones de la escuela se terminaban y tendría que ir a la escuela como un Omega sin marcar, aquello era ofrecerse así mismo a los lobos.

El mismo día de su ciclo comenzó a sentirse con la necesidad de armar un nido, un refugio seguro donde pasar sus días de fertilidad, sus padres, los libros e incluso las clases en la escuela, le habían explicado que aquello era una conducta normal en los omegas, buscar un lugar donde pasar sus momentos de mayor debilidad. El ciclo los afectaba según el nivel de su clase, y duraba más en los de alto rango, quienes perdían el buen juicio y se sometían por completo a sus deseos.

Se encerró, se quitó la ropa y meditó, se centró en lo que sentía, en los pequeños cambios que iban operando en su cuerpo hasta que el celo llegó, con toda su potencia, haciéndolo sentir pegajoso y sudoroso, con un calor terrible y una dolorosa necesidad dentro de él, su propio aroma lo intoxicaba, deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser algo más, alguien más, lo deseo con tal ardor, que su aroma comenzó a anularse.

Aquello sería el comienzo de uno de sus poderes, la habilidad de camuflarse, y que le permitiría tener una identidad secreta, la simple razón de porque nadie lo reconocía como Superman cuando solo usaba unos lentes de pasta dura sin aumento para ser Clark Kent, podía cambiar la forma en que lo percibían los demás.

Decidió ser un Beta de nivel bajo, demasiado común y aburrido para levantar sospechas de las actividades extrañas que se suscitaban alrededor de él, a un Beta nadie le daba una segunda mirada, y menos cuando olían tan débil, cuando su personalidad era tan tímida y poco atrayente incluso santurrona. Clark Kent sería su identidad secreta, quien usara lentes como mascara, y quien ocultara su aroma ante los demás.

Al volverse un súper héroe nunca pensó en fingir ser Alfa o Beta, simplemente no olía a nada, así era más difícil para los villanos y enemigos rastrearlo, todo el mundo asumió que aquello era una simple característica de ser Kriptoniano, y no que era otra clase de poder en Superman, uno menos vistoso que volar o sacar rayos por los ojos.

Y de esa manera Clark había continuado, pasando sus ciclos, siendo un Omega en toda regla, pero sin oler a uno, sin la característica más importante de su casta. Ningún Alfa pensaría que algo que parece Beta y huele como Beta sería Omega, era un plan brillante y sencillo que nunca pensó cambiar, hasta ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> Tengo que aclarar algo muy importante, en este universo la marca únicamente se produce mediante el sexo y la mordida, así que las dos cosas separadas no crean el vínculo.
> 
> Espero haberme dado a entender, cualquier duda estoy a su servicio en los comentarios.

-Yo no sé ustedes pero a mí me suena como una terrible idea - Flash miró a los demás, todos se sentían afectados por el aroma, era demasiado penetrante, como si en lugar de manar de Clark los envolviera, seduciéndolos

-Además, yo ya soy un Alfa comprometido, tengo a mi esposa Iris, que por cierto tendrá gemelos, nadie quiere arruinar mi matrimonio, ¿verdad chicos?- dijo sonriendo mirando el ambiente tenso

-No está bien atacar a un Omega - murmuró la Mujer Maravilla

-He pensado seriamente en esto, ustedes son los Alfas más poderosos del planeta, si puedo vencerlos, no tendré problema con los supervillanos que quieran tomar mi casta como una desventaja en mí - Clark miró como los demás le daban la razón pero aún inseguros de hacerlo

-Un alfa que ya tiene un vínculo no te servirá Superman- le dijo Flecha Verde -Si tantos deseos tienes de ser atacado, entonces yo lo haré, prepárate - se puso de pie, mientras Clark lo seguía. Los demás Alfas se tensaron al sentir al Omega sin vínculo alejarse, exponerse ante otro Alfa. Actuaban instintivamente ante el Omega en peligro.

Flecha Verde, gruñía suave, no podía evitarlo, tenía que defender a su presa de los demás, la sala se llenaba de pequeños gruñidos roncos.

Clark le miró receloso, el aroma de La Liga le llenaba la nariz, mareándolo, era un aroma adictivo que le hacía acelerar el corazón, los gruñidos le erizaban la piel, sonrió de medio lado e hizo gesto para que viniera por él. Fue todo lo que necesitó Flecha Verde para abalanzarse contra él, mientras Superman lo esquivaba, no llevaba su arco, pero Ollie, no lo necesitó, dejo que la saliva alfa se acumulara en su boca, que su aroma se volviera más fuerte y le gruño primitivo a Superman, el cual se paralizó por un instante ante aquel llamado, no estaba acostumbrado a esa dinámica de Omega/Alfa. Flecha Verde aprovechó para tomarlo del brazo e intentar acercarse a él para morderlo.

Superman empujó su cara con una mano y lo retiro de él, aventándolo contra el otro lado de la habitación asustado por la repentina furia y hambre que había visto en los ojos ajenos.

-K.O.- anunció Flash sorprendido, de que Flecha Verde hubiera intentado morder a Superman

-Detengamos esto-pidió la Mujer Maravilla preocupada -No puedo quedarme viendo cómo nos hacemos daño-

-Lo siento Diana, por hacerte esto, estoy siendo egoísta- Clark suspiró relajándose de la reciente batalla y dejó que su aroma se incrementara bajando todas sus defensas que tanto tiempo había mantenido -Atácame Diana- murmuró y como un último empuje ladeo su cuello donde la glándula Omega se encontraba. Aquella era una táctica peligrosa, era provocar y ofrecerse.

El gruñido que salió de Diana no tuvo nada que ver con el de Flecha Verde, la Mujer Maravilla corrió hacia él, golpeándolo en el pecho, mientras Superman se defendía de un Alfa provocado. Ella lo golpeó y pateó con dureza, mientras trataba de someterlo con sus gruñidos. Clark tomó su brazo, lo dobló sobre su cuello y la redujo hasta el suelo, colocándola en una posición de sumisión, el combate había acabado.

El siguiente en combate fue Linterna Verde, el cual duró aún menos que los otros dos, pese a que con su anillo había creado jaulas, cadenas, collares y tractores para aplastar a Superman nada de eso había rendido frutos. La invulnerabilidad de Clark podía combatir al anillo.

Por ultimo quedó Batman, de pie frente al otro, la capa que le cubría llegaba hasta el suelo.

-Quiero que sepas que esto es una estupidez - la voz gruñona y profunda de Batman le hizo estremecer, se sentía más alerta de su presencia que nunca, del olor que manaba de él llamándolo como el canto de las sirenas.

-Supuse que te molestaría esto -dijo con un ademan refiriéndose a sí mismo

Batman gruñó por lo bajo, atacó rápido y preciso como una serpiente, fue hasta que recibió el golpe que lo supo, un anillo de kriptonita en la mano de Batman, el golpe lo había dejado inestable.

-Es una tontería exponerte de esta manera, esto te enseñará- Batman tomó del cabello a Superman y lo golpeó en la cara una vez más. La cabeza de Superman daba vueltas, se sentía débil y enfermo, sus defensas bajaron y un lento gruñido bajo y sensual llenó sus sentidos

-Arrodíllate- la orden llenaba lo más oscuro de su ser, tan dentro de sí que no había salida más que obedecer y sus rodillas se vencieron en la posición de mayor sumisión en un Omega. Rindiéndose ante el Alfa, ante Batman.

Batman se acercó despacio mirándolo, llenándose de poder, el hombre más poderoso arrodillado ante él, frente a todos, rindiéndose. Un gruñido le lleno la boca y se sintió excitado y sobrecogido por el aroma Omega, respirándolo dejándose salivar.

Superman bajó la vista, sus brazos se cruzaron por detrás de su espalda y su cuello se ladeó en una invitación.

Batman se arrodilló ante él, abrió su boca y sus ojos se toparon con aquellos azules irreales, -¿vas a hacerme esto Bruce?- dijo muy suave y sin voz antes de sentir la mordida y el grito de horror de sus colegas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> Al escribir este fic realmente me enfoque en explicar cada pequeño detalle y crear el pasado de todos, creo que fácilmente los primeros 20 capítulos son unicamente desarrollo de personajes.

Tan pronto como su boca mordió la glándula se llenó de feromonas Omega, su saliva Alfa realizó por sí sola el intercambio de hormonas. Fue una explosión de placer, sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo duro y caliente de Clark atrayéndolo al suyo posesivo, enterrando su nariz en su cuello llenándose de él, de su intoxicante aroma y sabor dejando que le llenara todos los sentidos.

Había podido escuchar el gemido de dolor por parte de Superman, y sus manos débiles sosteniéndose a su cuerpo, la mordida era pocas veces placentera para el Omega, pero adictiva en un Alfa. Era un shot directo de hormonas Omega, las parejas Alfa/Omega, fortalecían sus vínculos con continuas mordidas durante el sexo, al punto que la mordida en el celo, se trasformaba en un vínculo permanente difícil de romper marcado con una cicatriz, alimentada por el continuo intercambio de hormonas.

Las mordidas eran símbolo de propiedad, de sumisión y de una relación estable, que un omega sin pareja tuviera una o varias de diferentes Alfas era interpretado por promiscuidad.

Batman le mordió tan fuerte como pudo sobre la tela hasta que fue apartado de un jalón por la Mujer Maravilla, por su parte Flash, Linterna Verde y Flecha Verde, estaban conmocionados. Morder a un Omega era un símbolo de dominio, de sexo y unión. 

Por lo general, la primera mordida se realizaba en las personas más religiosas hasta el día de la boda, no era algo que la gente tomara a la ligera, como morder a cuanto Omega uno se encontrara en el camino, debía de haber consentimiento entre las partes en algo tan íntimo.

La Mujer Maravilla apartó el anillo de Batman con un manotazo, mientras Superman dolorido se ponía de pie, con las mejillas rojas y ocultándose la mordida con una mano. La mordida, su proximidad y aquel aroma Alfa lo había puesto húmedo, era vergonzoso estar ahí, donde todos podían oler su excitación, como si su propio cuerpo traidor pidiera por más del Alfa, acentuando su aroma, llamándolo por haberse retirado de él, avergonzado y sin levantar la vista para no conectar con la de Bruce salió de la sala.

-..-...-

Se teletransportó hasta la Baticueva, fue un alivió el olor a tierra, humedad y moho, serviría para aclarar su cabeza demasiado llena de feromonas. Fue directo a darse un baño de agua helada, sintiéndose hirviendo, maldijo por lo bajo a Superman, a sus feromonas, a su debilidad, su olor y su sabor. Más que nada recordaba su sabor, el latir de la sangre bajo su lengua, la deliciosa presión de la carne y el gemido bajo ante el dolor de la mordida.

Pese a tener una dolorosa excitación no se tocó, no quería ponerle cara a sus fantasías, enojado se sentó a trabajar con un albornoz mientras sus dedos tecleaban velozmente, pero ni todo el crimen fue capaz de hacerlo enfocarse.

Rememoró a Clark incluso desde que comenzara a ser Batman, supo de su existencia, alguien vestido en azul, rojo y amarillo, era muy poco probable que pasara desapercibido. En su lucha contra el mal, Superman alguna vez visitó Ciudad Gótica, para luego echarlo porque era una ciudad demasiado pequeña para dos superhéroes.

Clark nunca había olido a nada, recordaba esa primera impresión que le había dado, de ser alguien anormal, al no emitir aroma, de no saber quién o qué era, de ser alienígena.

No fue hasta irse involucrando más uno con el otro que llego a conocer su identidad, Clark Kent, reportero y Beta, había sentido aquello como una decepción, un beta, quizá por ello podía unirlos tan bien y hacer que trabajaran en equipo. Los Betas siempre eran considerados el "pegamento de la manada", lo había atribuido a ello, sin ninguna prueba más que aquella que su olfato le daba, que imbécil había sido.

Peor aún, lo había mordido, había sucumbido a sus instintos más básicos y demostrado que sólo era un perro en busca de una mordida y había tratado a su mejor amigo como su perra al morderlo.

La confusión le hizo llevarse las manos a la cara, ¿cómo habían terminado así?, las cosas eran tan sencillas cuando vivía en la ignorancia.

-Amo Bruce, parece estar teniendo dificultades - la voz flemática de Alfred interrumpió su cadena de pensamientos sombríos

-No ahora Alfred- gruñó mientras suspiraba preparándose para enfrentar la inteligencia del Beta a su lado. Alfred había sido el primer miembro de su manada, cuando sus padres aun vivían, su madre había sido la omega, su padre el líder alfa, el su cachorro y Alfred el Beta que los unía a todos. Por desgracia aquel equilibrio perfecto no estaba destinado a durar, con los años reuniría su propia manada con los Robins, Batichica y Batwoman.

Alfred le miró inteligente y dejó su comida a su lado -Amo Bruce, si le permite una observación, usted siempre encuentra una solución a todo, estoy seguro de que este enigma frente a sus ojos se aclarará y de no ser así, tiene aliados y amigos, la Liga de Justica lo secundará-

-Esto es más un problema con alguien de La Liga, un problema personal - dijo mirando su comida sin apetito alguno

Alfred lo miró perspicaz, al Amo Bruce nunca parecía importarle su relación con los demás -Si es ese el caso, le sugiero lo hable con la persona, no hay nada que no pueda solucionarse con palabras, es evidente cuanto le molesta estar en malos términos con él- Alfred dio media vuelta y Bruce no preguntó cómo sabía que era un él

...-.-....-...-....-

Cuando encendió la luz de su departamento supo por el inconfundible latido de su corazón quién estaba esperándolo. Años atrás había memorizado ese particular sonido vibrante entre el resto del mundo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo juntos escuchándolo, tanto así que su memoria eidética lo conservaba.

Bruce Wayne, con su fina ropa a la medida, semblante serio y ensombrecido por la oscuridad esperaba sentado en su sofá, completamente fuera de lugar entre sus muebles baratos y su pequeño hogar.

Fingió no sentir sorpresa y con una mirada desinteresada dejó su maletín en la mesa, seguido del saco y los lentes, quitándose la corbata ante la atenta mirada azul plomizo. Aquellos ojos le hacían revivir los hechos demasiado recientes para ser ignorados, agradeció su disfraz Beta, porque todas sus feromonas se agitaban en su interior ante la presencia Alfa.

Trago duró alejando sus pensamientos y decidió enfrentarse al nuevo reto.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? -sonrió falso y aunque Bruce lo notó, se dio media vuelta tras su negativa y llenó un vaso de jugo para ir a tomar asiento junto a él en el sofá.

-Tenemos que hablar- la voz rasposa de Bruce le hizo temblar, nunca se había sentido incómodo a su lado, pero ahora mismo quería volar hasta la Luna y no saber nada del tema.

Asintió bebiéndose de un trago el jugo y dejándolo en la mesa -No hay nada de qué hablar, fue mi culpa - dijo suave, alzando despacio la mirada hasta su cara, era difícil mirarlo a los ojos y no sentirse tan vulnerable, quizá no estaba oliendo, pero daba igual, con la intensidad de la mirada de Bruce no hubiera sido raro que también disparara rayos de calor por los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Clark no estaba preparado para el tono traicionado de Bruce

-No quería que me trataras diferente, no hubiéramos sido amigos, la Liga no habría confiado en mí liderazgo, sería incómodo para ustedes y para mí olernos, la continua excitación, sería una distracción...-

-Sé que no probé mi valía en La Atalaya, con lo que pasó entre nosotros Clark, pero eres mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí?-

-Confió en ti- le aseguró, la intensidad de sus alienígenas ojos azules fue avasalladora -Eres mi mejor amigo Bruce, no estaba listo, llevo demasiado tiempo ocultando lo que soy - suspiró

-Lamento haber sido un perro, no comportarme con un Alfa, las cosas se salieron de control con la mordida, vine a ofrecerte algo - Bruce metió los dedos dentro de su saco y de su bolsillo sacó un Alfashot, era un pequeño botecito de hormonas Alfa donadas por personas anónimas que se destiladaban en un compuesto químico, eran usadas como medicamento para el celo o ataques de pánico en Omegas, y estaban catalogadas como una droga muy fuerte que requería receta médica. Clark no se sorprendió que Bruce tuviera acceso a ese tipo de drogas, era Bruce Wayne después de todo. Tomó el botecito entre sus dedos, rozando los suyos.

-No me servirá -le dijo mirando el envase -Tampoco los supresores hacen efecto en mí, ya lo he intentado antes -

-¿Es por tu naturaleza Kriptoniana?

Clark asintió dejando el envase en la mesa de centro en un silencio que se prolongó entre los dos.

-¿Qué tan mal está la mordida?- Clark unió sus ojos a los de él con la pregunta y abrió despacio su camisa, en la piel sin imperfecciones ni cicatrices de Clark resultaba impactante, la mordida se había extendido y ahí donde los dientes de Bruce se hundieron en su glándula Omega, la piel estaba negra, seguido de un púrpura hasta terminar en bordes rojizos.

El hombre tras la máscara de Batman apretó los dientes con seriedad, -Lo lamento -dijo sintiendo que las palabras eran muy poco comparadas con aquel enorme hematoma.

Las primeras mordidas de un Alfa siempre resultaban escandalosas, difíciles de ocultar, estaban diseñadas para alejar a los demás, era una marca de advertencia en contra de cualquier otro Alfa, el primer paso en un vínculo con un Omega.

-Es la primera vez que me muerden, pensé que mi piel invulnerable no dejaría rastros o que sanaría con rapidez, pero al parecer como Omega no estoy exento de esas cosas aunque sea de Kriptón- le dijo pasando los dedos por la marca, dolía un poco lo cual también era extraño para él, porque nunca el dolor se conservaba en su cuerpo.

Bruce no había esperado aquello, haberle quitado la primera mordida a Clark, lo cual era extraño, Clark era diez años más joven que él, y nunca le había conocido una pareja seria pero imaginaba que tenía encuentros con más personas, fue una sorpresa enterarse que si los tenia no eran con Alfas, lo cierto es que en su opinión esperar hasta el matrimonio para morder a un Omega era una idea estúpida y retrograda, afianzada por las películas y novelas románticas, en ellas siempre hacían parecer la mordida como algo medido e indoloro. Miró a Clark, él era propicio al sentimentalismo y seguro estaba reservando algo como eso para la persona adecuada. Se sintió peor aún.

-No tienes que esconderte- le dijo suave y grave -No tiene nada de malo lo que eres-

-Lo sé, no estoy avergonzado de mí mismo, es sólo que... he tomado el camino simple, debí saber que no hay caminos fáciles - dijo con un suspiro

-Apoyo tu decisión-

Clark alzó la mirada sorprendido

-Hazlo público-

-Pero...-Clark estaba atónito - ¿No será difícil trabajar conmigo en las misiones?

-No eres el único que huele, también estamos haciendo las cosas difíciles para ti con nuestro aroma Alfa por todas partes, nosotros no nos disfrazamos porque habrías de hacerlo tú-

Clark asintió meditando sus palabras, su sonrisa se fue haciendo más ancha conforme todo el peso de ellas hacía eco dentro de sí, Bruce lo aceptaba, Batman lo aceptaba, estaba de su lado. La felicidad que se extendió por su pecho se reflejó en su cara, Clark era trasparente en sus emociones.

-Gracias Bruce -

El otro se tomó un momento para memorizar sus rasgos, los ojos azules chispeantes, el rostro anguloso, los labios carnosos y aquella sonrisa devastadora, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, sentía que había ignorado una parte importante de Clark, algo escondido en la obviedad, aquella belleza Omega que representaba a todos los de su género. Clark no era delicado, era fuerte, brillante, cálido, seguro y bueno, tan bueno.

-Sólo digo la verdad- dijo restándole importancia y poniéndose de pie -Creo que es hora de irme

La sonrisa de Clark tambaleó en sus labios pero asintió suave poniéndose de pie para acompañarlo

-Supongo que sólo queda acostumbrarnos al olor- le dijo Clark sintiendo que todo había quedado perdonado entre ellos, le alegraba estar de nuevo en buenos términos.

Bruce asintió sin decir nada más, mientras caminaban a la puerta, lo cual apenas requirió unos pasos en el pequeño espacio.

Abrió la puerta y miró a Bruce una última vez

-Iré a visitarte pronto -le dijo -No te sientas mal por esto - dijo señalando su cuello -Me alegra que fueras tú y no un villano, seré más cuidadoso, ahora puedo ser yo - y ante los ojos de Bruce los escudos cayeron y un intenso aroma surgió de Clark, aplastante, cerrándole la garganta de nuevo, dejándole seco, inhaló despacio sintiendo que el aire no salía de sus pulmones hasta que habló.

-No olvides no dejar tu aroma Omega en el departamento de Clark Kent, levantaría sospechas, sé cuidadoso, La Fortaleza de la Soledad será un mejor lugar para ti, para pasar los ciclos y anidar -le recomendó

-Lo sé, allá hago esas cosas -le dijo y le abrazo, como algunas veces hacía el Beta Clark, no era algo nuevo pero se sentía diferente

Bruce tragó y rodeó la cintura ajena, un acto sin pensarlo inhalando su aroma hogareño y cálido. Clark se separó apenas con las mejillas rojizas y aquella sonrisa, -Adiós Bruce -dijo dando unos pasos atrás dejando que el otro apretara los labios de nuevo gruñendo apenas y murmurando también un adiós


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> Siempre pensé que en un universo omegaverse de DC Clark sería el omega perfecto, por ser un símbolo de paz y amor, aparte de que es inocente y bueno, creo fervientemente que Clark solo buscaría ayudar a los demás y esa naturaleza tan bondadosa lo haría un omega digno de ser un ejemplo para otros.

Clark estaba irremediable y perdidamente enamorado de Bruce Wayne.

Rememorando podía darse cuenta que cierta atracción siempre había estado presente entre ellos. Cuando apenas comenzaba a mostrarse con su identidad secreta de Superman, ya sabía de Batman, el caballero de la noche. Por las múltiples noticias que llegaban hasta Metrópolis y más concretamente a su trabajo en el diario "El Planeta"

Se encontraron por primera vez siguiendo una investigación que había pasado de Metrópolis a Ciudad Gótica, la red de tráfico de armas se había expandido y en su intento por detenerlos había volado a las sombrías calles sólo para ser expulsado por el murciélago.

"Esta ciudad es demasiado pequeña para dos superhéroes"

El murciélago de Ciudad Gótica prácticamente lo había echado en una pelea en la que Superman había vencido y el orgullo del murciélago desencadenó la visita de Batman a Metrópolis. Siempre estaba más preparado y colocó un rastreador en Superman que lo llevó hasta el apartamento de Clark Kent y el descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad. Al darse cuenta furioso Superman usó sus poderes para ver bajo la máscara y descubrir el rostro que guardaba, Bruce Wayne.

El conocimiento de la verdadera identidad de Batman, le abrumó, ¿Por qué un Alfa como Bruce Wayne, rodeado de preciosas Omega se volvería Batman?, la duda sacó lo mejor de sus habilidades de reportero para cubrir aquella primicia, le investigó, su trágico pasado con la muerte de sus padres, su exitosa vida como empresario, los escándalos en los que se veía involucrado con su excéntrica personalidad.

Nada de eso parecía encajar con Batman, sus gruñidos, su fuerte aroma Alfa, su seca personalidad. El tema lo había obsesionado y por ello buscó encontrarse de nueva cuenta con él.

Pero Batman tan astuto como siempre, lo había investigado por sus propios medios, y más que eso había encontrado su debilidad. La Kriptonita. Había aprovechado eso para en su siguiente encuentro derrotarlo y humillarlo.

"No olvidarás que fui yo quien te derrotó" - le gruñó con su voz profunda y rasposa

Y no lo olvidó.

Sus encuentros no se detuvieron, fue a sus ruedas de prensa y los bailes de caridad que organizaba Fundación Wayne, ambos sabían quién era el otro y por momentos jugaban a no conocerse, a ser el gato y ratón pero nunca estaba claro quién era quién. Incluso cuando creía que lo tenía, que había descubierto el misterio que era Bruce Wayne, lo asombraba con su ingenio, con su destreza y su bondad.

Superman no podía entender cómo un humano sin poderes podía arriesgarse tanto, intentó ofrecerle su ayuda y sólo lo ofendió.

"Ya tengo un ayudante" -le dijo refiriéndose al niño que en aquel entonces le acompañaba. Robin. Un pequeño niño Beta de bajo nivel, adoptado por Bruce, tras la muerte de sus padres.

Batman odiaba sentirse débil y vulnerable y Superman no volvió a tocar el tema, porque comprendía que el evento pasado en Callejón del Crimen había marcado al hombre para siempre, una herida que nunca sanaría más que llevando por sus propias manos justicia, hasta que ningún niño volviera a tener un mal día.

Para ambos, las cosas como héroes solitarios no pudieron continuar indefinidamente, los villanos se aliaban y las circunstancias lograron que ellos también, pelearan codo a codo descubriendo que eran un buen equipo, Clark podía ser flexible y Bruce lo suficientemente razonable para admitir que necesitaba ayuda, por ese entonces Richard Grayson comenzaba a crecer para formar los Jóvenes Titanes y Batman reclutaba un nuevo Robin, Jason Todd, un pequeño Alfa de alto nivel, quien había intentado robar las llantas del Batimóbil.

Con su nueva alianza, comenzaron a mostrarse más villanos y más héroes, la idea de unirse apenas se vislumbraba en las mentes de todos. Héroes como Mujer Maravilla y Flash, estaban dispuestos a iniciar un nuevo equipo, pero no podían hacerlo solos, y aunque Superman deseaba estar con ellos, le era imposible unirse sin convencer a Batman de hacerlo también. El Caballero de la Noche, se había negado a ello, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, ese pensamiento no cambió hasta la fatídica muerte del segundo Robin.

El Guasón había atrapado a Jason en la terquedad de Batman de no necesitar a nadie, no llegó a tiempo, y Jason pagó las consecuencias de sus errores.

"La broma es para ti"

La leyenda se mostraba cruel sobre el uniforme de Jason, el cuerpo nunca había aparecido y las sombrías carcajadas del Guasón habían quedado para profundizar la herida.

Dick había regresado de Jump City a Ciudad Gótica, tras conocer la verdad, desolado por la realidad de perder a un miembro de su manada, enfrentó a Bruce, pero este no quiso escucharlo, fracturando su relación.

Clark se presentó al funeral, parándose al lado de Bruce mientras ocurría todo, siendo testigo del cambio en la familia Wayne.

-Esto es mi culpa - había murmurado en un gruñido ronco Bruce, cuando todo había acabado, tras una discusión con Dick y Alfred.

-Eso no es cierto- Clark había apoyado su mano en el hombro de su amigo y por primera vez le había abrazado consolándolo

-Era mi hijo, mi cachorro, estaba dentro de mi manada, apenas había comenzado a ser un Alfa, sólo tenía 13 años y estaba lleno de potencial, no lo saqué de las calles para esto - había comenzado con una diatriba removiéndose entre los brazos cálidos de Clark que pese a sus protestas e incluso golpes no le soltó, le abrazó hasta que Bruce le regresó el abrazo y en un silencio sin palabras lloró su pérdida.

Clark no pudo decirle nada, su padre había muerto de un ataque al corazón y sabía que una pérdida de ese tamaño no podría ser superada, que nada cambiaría el dolor que el Guasón le había provocado. Incluso cuando tuvo que dejarlo lo siguió vigilando, fue ahí cuando aprendió a diferenciar el latido del corazón de Bruce de cualquier otro, que agudizó su sentido del oído a tal punto para vigilar al vigilante. Porque Bruce había cambiado, se había vuelto más agresivo, desquitaba su odio con los criminales los dejaba desfallecidos por los golpes, no dormía, no comía y estaba siempre ausente.

Alfred le había llamado un día desesperado, Batman llevaba tres noches fuera sin regresar, la compañía comenzaba a preguntar por Bruce Wayne y Lucius Fox, no podía detener la caída inminente de Empresas Wayne, incluso Dick estaba desesperado no quería perder a alguien más de su familia.

Superman no tuvo dificultades para encontrarlo, famélico, lleno de cortes y sangre seca que no era suya, los nudillos hechos trizas de tantos golpes dados.

-Es hora de irnos Bruce - le había llamado sentándose a su lado dándole la mano que su amigo quería rechazar, Clark le cubrió con su capa y lo tomó en brazos para regresar a la Mansión Wayne.

La recuperación de Bruce sería lenta, no por sus heridas físicas sino emocionales.

-Tómate unas vacaciones - le había sugerido Clark con una sonrisa y sus ojos azules llenos de esperanza

Bruce no supo por qué acepto, pero era más fácil alejarse del dolor, el manto de Batman pasó a ser de Dick, y por unos cuantos meses, Clark se dedicó a mostrarle las maravillas del mundo a Bruce, lo hermoso que era vivir, la belleza de la tierra y la esperanza en la humanidad.

Lo llevó a la Fortaleza de la Soledad, donde nadie más que él había estado, abrigado le mostró las luces del polo norte, voló con él por la tierra dejando que sanara su corazón mientras Clark y él ayudaban a las personas que se topaban en su pequeño viaje.

Clark Incluso lo llevó a pasar navidad a Kansas con él y su familia, Bruce ayudó a preparar la cena al lado de Martha, colocó las esferas con Clark quien lo veía radiante de tenerlo con él. Fueron las cosas comunes, repetidas y habituales que devolvieron el sentido a la vida de Bruce, sanando sus heridas hasta estar listo y así un día decirle a Clark:

"Estoy listo para regresar a Ciudad Gótica, llévame ahí Clark"

Bruce tomó el manto de Batman una vez más, Dick y él pudieron devolverle un poco de sentido a sus vidas, incluso si Dick ya no podía seguir los ideales de Batman, y decidiera dejar el liderazgo de los Jóvenes Titanes para convertirse en Nightwing y marcharse a Blüdhaven.

Batman y Superman se unieron a la Liga de la Justicia como miembros fundadores al lado de Mujer Maravilla, creando el Salón de la Justicia y posteriormente la Atalaya en el espacio con las nuevas tecnologías y apoyo de los nuevos miembros.

Bruce tomaría a un tercer Robin, un pequeño niño omega de bajo nivel llamado Tim Drake. Quien había descubierto las identidades secretas de Batman y los demás Robin, un chico tan inteligente que podría rivalizar con la gran mente detective de Batman.

Sería en cada misión nueva, en cada reunión, en cada visita a la Mansión Wayne o en cada entrevista en que fingiera no saber quién era quien, que sentiría su corazón latir por él, un afecto tan grande, un aprecio tan mayúsculo que sólo podría definirse como amor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> Tengo que confesar que antes de escribir este fic yo era adicta a los omegaverse, lei todos los que pude uno tras otro y al final, cuando hice este fic tomé lo que había aprendido y le di mi propio toque. 
> 
> Este fic está ambientado con la tecnología que tenemos ahora, existe el sexting, las aplicaciones para encontrar pareja, el WhatsApp, existen las empresas dedicadas a la salud sexual de los omegas, protección del gobierno, toda una cultura de igualdad social, así que no se espanten si leen el término "omeganazi" es solo una referencia de nuestro contexto actual extrapolado a mi fic.

Su resolución para revelarse como Omega, había nacido de una simple plática con su madre, una tarde de verano caluroso en Smallville su pequeño pueblo natal era su destino de vacaciones más concurrido. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus viejos amigos de escuela y en especial con su madre Martha Kent.

-No tienes que pasar todas tus vacaciones con tu madre Clark- le dijo mientras sentada en su mecedora hacia un bordado.

-Sabes que me gusta venir a verte ma- le dijo Clark reparando las viejas alacenas de la cocina con su equipo de trabajo y su ropa de granjero con la cual se sentía tan cómodo.

-Eres un niño mimado Clark, creo que Jonathan y yo te mimamos de más -dijo riendo

-Como Superman tengo poco tiempo, así que como Clark Kent quiero estar con mi familia - le aseguró terminando de reparar el molesto chirrido que hacían las puertas de la cocina para ir a sentarse frente a su madre limpiando la grasa de sus dedos.

-Clark Kent y Superman, ambos son lo mismo para mí, siempre hablas como si fueras dos personas cariño, tú sólo eres una, mi querido hijo -la mujer mayor alzó la cabeza y sonrió afectuosa

-Eso lo dices porque eres mi mamá, pero no es tan fácil, no puedo ser ambos, Superman es un símbolo y Clark Kent sólo una persona -

-¿Sólo una persona?- le dijo asombrada dejando su costura -Clark Kent es cariñoso, dedicado, amable, dulce, bueno, un reportero increíble, un gran amigo y un hijo estupendo - le dijo enumerando con sus dedos -Las personas no son "sólo personas" mi querido niño, hay más dentro de todos de lo que se percibe a simple vista -

-Pero como Clark Kent no puedo salvar a las personas con mis súper poderes -le aseguró testarudo

-Hace falta más que un súper poder para hacer el bien Clark, se necesita un corazón bondadoso, una mente justa y el sentido para hacer lo que es correcto aunque no sea fácil, las personas se ven envueltas en circunstancias donde deben probar su valía día a día Clark, son nuestras decisiones las que definen quiénes somos en realidad-

Clark lo medito y asintió

-Recuerdas a tu amigo, Bruce, hace tiempo que no lo traes a casa, él también es sólo un humano pero se trasformó así mismo en Batman

-Bruce tiene recursos, dinero e inteligencia-

-Los recursos los tenemos todos depende de la forma en que los utilizamos Clark -le aseguró

-¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta platica ma?, Yo entiendo la diferencia entre mi vida como Clark y Superman, que no puedo mezclarlas porque pondría en peligro a las personas que me importan como tú -

-Esta plática es porque no necesito telepatía ni poderes para conocerte Clark, te escondes de ti mismo-

-¿eh? Claro que no-dijo riéndose sin comprender

Martha le miró inteligente y sonrió -incluso ante mí, sigues oliendo como un Beta cariño - le dijo suave mientras Clark balbuceaba

-Es solo la costumbre ma, siempre como Clark bloqueo mi aroma para parecer un Beta -

Martha suspiró bajando los ojos con tristeza a su costura ahora olvidada-Tu padre y yo nos preguntábamos si estábamos inculcándote mal en esconder tu naturaleza Omega, pensamos que quizá no supimos tratarte de la manera adecuada en su momento y que eso creo en ti tendencias Omegafobicas -

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! -dijo alzando la voz más de lo que pretendía

Ella le miró con gravedad y no dijo nada esperando a que se calmara -Entonces ¿porque Superman no es un Omega? Si Clark Kent no puede serlo, ¿Por qué Superman tampoco?

-Yo...eso, fue porque habría sido difícil explicarlo y hacer equipo con los demás - dijo nervioso dándose cuenta que estaba justificándose

-No tienes nada que explicar Clark, eres lo que eres y tu padre y yo estábamos orgullosos de ti por ello, él no pudo decírtelo - dijo con tristeza - pero quería que lo supieras, lo feliz que lo hacías por seguir tus sueños y aspiraciones -

-Estoy cumpliendo mis sueños ma, vivo en Metrópolis, trabajo en el Diario "El Planeta", puedo ser superhéroe y ayudo a las personas con la Liga de Justicia que me ha permitido conocer a gente maravillosa.

Martha le miró meditando y continuo -Cuando llegaste en una nave espacial pensamos que eso sería lo que más te separaría de la humanidad, ser de Kriptón, pero has vuelto tus ojos a la Tierra y la has mirado con amor porque este es tu mundo Clark, sin importar tu origen o si tu nombre es Kal-El. Tú eres también un hijo de la Tierra, es tu contacto con la humanidad lo que te ha hecho benefactor del planeta en lugar de un conquistador, si tu procedencia alienígena no te ha separado de los demás Clark, que ser Omega no te separe de lo que has construido-

Clark asintió, pensando en sus palabras, sin poder decir nada, se puso de pie y caminó hasta con ella para tomarse de las manos, dejando que el aroma Omega saliera de él, cálido, fragante y hogareño.

-Soy como todas las madres Clark -le dijo avergonzándose -Me preocupo por mi cachorro - dijo sintiéndose tonta por conmoverse hasta las lágrimas por el contacto con su hijo -Quiero verte feliz -le dijo suave

-Yo ya soy feliz -le aseguro agachándose y frotando sus mejillas afianzando el vínculo de manada que tenían

-Si eres feliz entonces no te ocultes Clark, si en verdad lo eres consigue una pareja que te amé por lo que tú eres sin mentiras ni falsedades, ese es mi mayor anhelo, que te amen sin condiciones-

-Ya he tenido parejas antes -le dijo sonriendo recordando sus relaciones pasadas Lana Lang, Lori Lemaris, Lyla Lerrol, Luma Lynai, Sally Selwyn y Lyrica Lloyd

-Y a ninguna de ellas la trajiste a casa, fue más que tú amiga, tuvieron una corta relación o nunca les contaste sobre Superman y menos pensar en decirles que fueras un Omega-

-Ya tengo a alguien-le dijo sabiendo que aquello no era del todo cierto

-Eso es estupendo Clark -le dijo con ojos brillantes de emoción - cuéntame de ella-

-Es un Él- dijo con las mejillas calientes de vergüenza

-oh... bueno eso es lo de menos, pero si él te quiere tal como eres, es la persona indicada Clark -le dijo riendo como una niña feliz de verlo así de rojo

-Bueno, él aún no sabe todo, sabe que soy Superman - le dijo tímido de hablar de sus sentimientos, no había confesado a nadie su amor por el Murciélago de Ciudad Gótica, no había pensado que lo haría ante su madre.

-Entonces debes decirle, sé que te querrá, ¿quién no lo haría? -dijo orgullosa de su muchacho

Clark se sintió más apenado si era posible, nunca había considerado decirle a Bruce, nunca había pensado decirle a nadie que era un Omega, aquello ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza y ahora su madre le ponía las cartas sobre la mesa. Pero su madre lo decía con tal convencimiento, ¿de verdad Bruce le querría si sabía que era un Omega?, si sabía que le había mentido todos esos años y ocultado su naturaleza.

-¿Y si sólo me quiere por ser un Omega y él un Alfa?, quiero que me quiera por quien soy, no por cómo huelo -le dijo triste ante aquella verdad

-Eso lo sabrás cuando se lo digas, porque a fin de cuentas, ¿quién es el que no está siendo realmente honesto? ¿Cómo quieres que te amé por lo que eres si ni siquiera le has mostrado tu verdadero yo?

La verdad en sus palabras le cayó como balde de agua fría, era cierto, Bruce nunca había pensado en ser su pareja porque nunca se había mostrado como un candidato, nunca le había demostrado su interés amoroso. La imagen de Bruce paseando con Omegas de su brazo sonriéndoles llevándolos a las fiestas caminando y riendo con ellos, le agrió la boca. ¿Se comportaría Bruce de esa manera con él? O por el contrario, sería todo como antes, serían amigos y nunca lo vería con deseo como a cualquier otro Omega.

Las posibilidades se apilaban en su cabeza, ser libre de mostrarse por quien realmente era, ser aceptado por sus amigos, decirle la verdad a todos y finalmente ser deseado por Bruce.

Su corazón latió deprisa de pensarlo, la posibilidad se le antojaba extraña y tan cercana a él sólo tenía que hacerlo, mostrarse como Omega y ya. Tan simple que parecía absurdo.

-¿Sabes que ma? Tienes razón le diré que soy Omega.

Martha lo abrazó feliz por él

-Nada me hará más feliz que tú también seas feliz cariño -le aseguró mientras compartían un abrazo entre ellos. Con Clark con la determinación en la cabeza sonriendo ante la nueva oportunidad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> Creo que es algo muy de DC pero siempre hace villanos obsesionados con los héroes, y cada uno tiene el suyo que parece tener algún tipo de romance enfermizo con el héroe. 
> 
> No pude evitar tomar un poco del canon y manipularlo a mi conveniencia, así que si, tendremos unos cuantos villanos que no dejaran de perseguir a los héroes hasta ver cumplida su obsesión

-Señor, todo listo- Marcy Graves, taconeó hasta el escritorio de Lex Luthor, con una Tablet en el brazo para dejarla a su lado mostrándole su trabajo

-El yate ha sido alquilado, el dinero para la Biblioteca Municipal de Metrópolis ya fue recibido y las invitaciones enviadas, todo el mundo estará allí al igual que la estatua que mandó hacer - le informó pasando las imágenes por la pantalla junto con los gráficos

-Perfecto, si todo sale bien Marcy, esa noche habré conseguido al Omega más famoso del mundo y su poder absoluto se doblegará ante mí - dijo con una sonrisa mirando la estatua de Superman, el hombre postrado a la humanidad, alzando sus manos con bondad a los cielos como un Dios.

Lex Luthor, era un Alfa de clase alta y estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre lo que deseaba, por una parte su mente analítica y sumamente brillante podía elaborar los más ingeniosos planes y por el otro su inmensa fortuna podía suministrarle acceso a todo tipo de tecnología, armas, personas y lugares.

Sólo una cosa se le escapaba, no poseía poderes, aquello no lo intimidó, Lex Corp, podía producirle armamento suficiente para vestirlo de tal forma que sería invulnerable.

Batman había sido su inspiración, un humano combatiendo al lado de los héroes, pero él deseaba más, deseaba ser divino.

Hacía años que había observado a Superman, pero él nunca había tomado partido ni bando alguno, no había forma de contactarse con él y durante años La Maravilla de Metrópolis continúo siendo inaccesible.

Hasta la gran revelación, Superman era un Omega, un Omega de alto nivel, la noticia le había hecho reír por lo hilarante del asunto.

Un Omega de alto nivel en las narices de todos, bajo el ojo público, pavoneándose y sin marcar, tanto poder, fuerza y belleza sin dominar. De sólo pensarlo sentía excitación y su saliva Alfa comenzaba a brotar, quería marcarlo, poseerlo y utilizarlo.

Se puso de pie mirando su imperio desde su ventana en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, podía verse el globo de "El Planeta" desde allí, las avenidas principales y los parques cercanos, quizá si observaba fijo podría verlo, no un ave, no un avión, sino Superman.

Se río frente a la ventana ansioso por encontrarse con su presa.

-Muy pronto Superman, tú y yo seremos uno -dijo mirando su reflejo y sus fieros ojos azules brillaron con malicia.

...-*****.....-*****.....-****

Superman entro en el comedor común de la Atalaya, de inmediato fue seguido por un silencio y unos cuantos susurros que su súper oído no tuvo dificultad de captar.

-"El primer omega de la Atalaya"-

-"increíble que lo haya podido ocultar tanto tiempo"-

-"Cállate nos puede escuchar imbécil"-

Era como volver a la preparatoria pero peor.

Se formó en la fila con su charola para recibir su comida, al menos los robots lo trataban igual

-¿Postre?- la voz metálica del androide le preguntó y murmuro un sí para ver cómo el último pastel de manzana era llevado por Shazam, el niño iba devorando muy feliz su comida

-Si quieres puedes tener el mío-

Se dio la vuelta mirando a Flecha Verde ofreciéndole un pedazo de pastel, era su favorito y su ciclo estaba a la mitad lo cual lo hacía especialmente antojadizo y hambriento, pero que un Alfa diera comida a un Omega era símbolo de protección, de cuidado, que podía proveer al Omega de todo lo que necesitaba, deseaba decir que sí pero al final afligido dijo no

-¡oh vamos hombre comételo!, después de cómo lo miraste con tanta tristeza no podría comérmelo yo, comételo hay niños en el mundo que no tienen nada que comer -le dijo poniéndolo en su bandeja usando la culpa contra él mientras caminaban a su mesa bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

"Justo como en preparatoria" pensó Superman sin poder evitar sentirse feliz por tener su pastel y en cierta forma encariñado con Flecha Verde por dárselo, maldijo sus intentos Omega por lo fácil que era y tomó asiento con los demás.

Su mesa en términos de "preparatoria" era la de los chicos populares, donde los miembros fundadores solían sentarse cuando tenían tiempo y no estaban en una misión.

Shazam y Flash comían, el niño colgaba las piernas del asiento, y Flash devoraba cuatro bandejas a la vez.

-Tranquilo no van a comerte- le dijo Flecha Verde susurrándole al oído, lo cual le mando un escalofrío no estaba acostumbrado a estar en su forma Omega todo el tiempo, las sensaciones y olores eran más fuertes, y el aroma Alfa en el comedor era casi insoportable de sobrellevar

-Estoy bien-mintió mientras comenzaba a comer tratando de no enfocarse en los intensos ojos verdes de Ollie que no le creía nada

-Qué bueno que no eres un villano, mientes horrible -le dijo riéndose jugando a molestarlo, parecía el nuevo hobbie de Flecha Verde, incomodar al Omega.

-¿Cómo va la mordida?-le pregunto Ollie por lo bajo de nuevo

-Va, ya está morada en lugar de negra, así que no debe tardar en quitarse-le dijo muy bajo

-¿Sabes que es bueno para quitar una mordida?-le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, Clark pensó que se iba a arrepentir de preguntar pero de todos modos lo hizo

-¿Qué?-

-Saliva de otro Alfa. Un Alfa diferente lamiéndote el cuello hará que las hormonas anteriores se borren- la sonrisa de Ollie creció al ver el sonrojo en Clark que parecía mudo de sorpresa.

Superman bajo la vista y continuo comiendo hasta sentir una presencia tras de sí, Batman estaba ahí con su bandeja, le miró aliviado como quien se aferra a una tabla de salvación, se sentó como siempre al lado de Clark y comenzó a comer sin mirar a nadie en su usual silencio que fue una bendición para Superman.

-Hey Batman y Superman, ¿les llegó una invitación como esta?- les preguntó Ollie sacando de su traje una carta de cuidadosa caligrafía, el evento de caridad del año, patrocinado por Lex Corp

Batman alzó la vista para ver la tarjeta, él también había recibido una y como Bruce Wayne no podía faltar a esos eventos, no le asombraba que Ollie también fuera invitado, Queen Enterprises estaba ganando terreno en la industria y era conocida por su generosidad altruista.

-Yo iré-les dijo Superman tomando un bocado de su pastel de manzana, sonriendo ante la dulzura y lamiéndose los labios, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni para Batman ni para Flecha Verde.

-De hecho soy el invitado de honor, se creará un monumento en mi nombre y anunciaré las mejoras en Metrópolis - dijo recordando la invitación tan inusual que había recibido, el parque había sido cubierto con flores que mirado desde el cielo anunciaban su invitación al evento.

-Estás muy cerca de tener tu propio museo -le dijo Flash terminando de comer, mirando a los demás -serás tan increíble como yo -dijo presumido riéndose

Clark se rió - entonces creo que nos veremos por allá-les dijo a Batman y Flecha Verde con una sonrisa terminando su postre y levantándose para dejarlos llevándose su bandeja.

.....-*****.....-****....-****

Bruce miró la invitación una vez más, con el ceño fruncido, parecía que el papel lo hubiera ofendido de alguna manera.

-Señor Bruce, no por mirarla va a cambiar lo que dice en la tarjeta-

Alfred le miró con diversión en los ojos, burlándose de él, mientras dejaba su traje perfectamente planchado a su lado

-Su avión está listo para despegar en una hora, será mejor que se apresure o llegará tarde al baile - dijo con aquella voz educada que escondía lo jocoso de la situación

-Ya voy -dijo mirando al hombre salir de su habitación, miró una última vez su invitación decía su nombre, iba a ser Bruce Wayne asistiendo a una fiesta de caridad como siempre, en la cual llevaría a un par de modelos Omega de sus brazos y se encontraría al Omega más famoso de la actualidad, Superman.

Dejo la invitación en su cama comenzando a vestirse, ya había estado en bailes anteriores con Clark, sólo que él siempre era Clark el reportero, el chico invisible con el cual se mandaba miradas de vez en cuando o compartía algunos comentarios sexys y atrevidos y Clark respondería tímido o con algún comentario astuto, sabía jugar así, no con un nuevo elemento en el tablero.

Como Bruce Wayne se esperaba que coqueteara con Superman, era tan evidente que suspiro a su imagen impecable en el espejo, y cambio su gesto sombrío por la galante sonrisa Wayne.

....-******.....-****....-***

Aterrizó en el yate con un movimiento de su capa roja, los reporteros y los flashes no se hicieron esperar, sonrió saludando a todos y se alejó sin dar comentarios. Llevaba su uniforme y el inconfundible rizo sobre la frente, sus ojos azules buscaron por caras conocidas, pero fue interceptado por una mano en su espalda baja, el toque le hizo estremecerse y una oleada de feromonas Alfa le llenó las fosas nasales volteando a encontrarse con un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa.

-Superman, un honor que hayas venido, soy Alexander Luthor-la voz de Lex era baja y grave, y no retiraba su mano de Superman, que no encontraba un modo cortés de decir "deja de tocarme"

-Estoy agradecido con su trabajo altruista hacia Metrópolis, es maravilloso - dijo dando un paso atrás cediéndole terreno para huir de su contacto, Lex avanzó un paso más acechante

-Nunca se hace demasiado por esta ciudad- le comentó sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarlo fijo

-Tiene razón, se necesitan muchas manos para conseguir la paz, la población se verá favorecida con su donación en libros a la biblioteca - le dijo suave, nunca había sido acosado por un Alfa y no deseaba averiguarlo ahora

-Puedo hacer más por esta ciudad tengo grandes planes que me gustaría comentar contigo después en mi oficina o podríamos ir a algún sitio más privado para hablarlos - le dijo con aquella sonrisa que no parecía borrarse nunca de su cara acercándose un poco más a él hasta el límite del espacio personal

-No acapares a nuestro invitado de honor Lex, todos queremos hablar con él - la voz de Ollie fue un alivió y pronto sintió su mano rodearle la cintura -Superman, apuesto a que Lex no te ha ofrecido una bebida, ¿gustas acompañarme a la barra?- su rubio amigo le sonreía como había visto hacer a las chicas antes, era demasiado bizarro, pero accedió tomando la mano que le ofrecía

-Estamos hablando de negocios Oliver Queen, no sería educado que te lo llevaras por la fuerza - le dijo Lex con la sonrisa descendiendo de sus labios con aquellos ojos duros tomando la mano libre de Superman.

Clark se sintió como un juguete por el que dos niños se pelean

-Vaya no sabía que habría pelea de perros como parte del show - la voz le tomó por sorpresa y ahí estaba Bruce tomando una copa

Ninguno de los dos le soltó pero dejaron de tirar de él, Superman avanzó hacia Bruce liberándose, aliviado al verlo, era su tabla de salvación en un solo día, le sonrió con agradecimiento mientras se alejaba de los tres Alfas, lidiar con ellos era demasiado cansado. Miró la barra de comida en busca de algo que beber, pero sólo había alcohol, algo que iba en contra de su código moral.

Tomó un canapé que lucía demasiado delicado y hermoso para ser comida, y le dio una probada tentativa, era dulce y cremoso, sorprendiéndole por su sabor. Los Omegas tenían sentidos más agudos que los Alfas o Betas, esto los ayudaba a elegir la mejor pareja para ellos y distinguir a sus cachorros por el olor.

Comenzó a comer uno tras otro, hasta que un vaso se posó a su lado, era Bruce

-Tómatelo con calma, parece que nunca te invitaron a una fiesta de gala chico de granja- le dijo burlón, empujando el vaso hacia él-es agua mineral, no hay nada en este yate que no sea champagne y vino -le dijo

Superman tragó el último bocadillo y se limpió la boca con una servilleta ante el regaño de Bruce, lo cierto es que no tenía sus modales impecables, Bruce se deslizaba como seda entre la crema y nata. Miró el vaso y no dudó en darle un buen sorbo, como Kriptoniano no necesitaba comer, podía básicamente hacer fotosíntesis, pero eso no significaba que no prefiriera hacerlo.

-Te vas a poner gordo como sigas comiendo de esa forma -

-¿Crees que estoy gordo?- le preguntó mirándose así mismo en su traje azul de súper héroe, Bruce no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo, no, definitivamente no, un cuerpo como ese era todo menos gordo.

-¿Dónde están tus omegas hoy?- le preguntó Superman tras su silencio caminando juntos al barandal, en la noche se movían suave y ligero entre las olas del mar.

-Los dejé por allá-le dijo señalando con la cabeza un rincón donde dos chicas rubias se sentaban aburridas

Superman le sonrió al saberse poseedor de toda su atención

-Si dejas a tu cita sola no dudes que luego te la quitarán -le dijo juguetón, casi coqueto incluso puso sentir como todos sus sentidos Omega percibían al Alfa frente a él y desplegaban sus feromonas para atraerlo.

Por un momento Bruce se acercó más a él reduciendo el espacio, dejando que su aroma Alfa se incrementara, sólo mirándose a los ojos, Clark sintió su corazón palpitar y sus mejillas enrojecer y por último una mano sacarlo de su ensoñación. Era Luthor.

-Vamos a iniciar la ceremonia Superman acompáñame- el brazo de Luthor se extendió para él caballeroso pero Superman lo tomó como si fuera una cadena alejándose de Bruce con un suspiro

-Deberías tener cuidado Bruce Wayne es un conquistador y nunca se ha interesado por ningún Omega, sólo los utiliza-le dijo Luthor al oído mientras lo llevaba a la zona principal dejando que su asistente le diera un micrófono para hablar con todos y Superman velozmente se soltaba de su agarre

-Damas y caballeros, Lex Corp en asociación con la Biblioteca Municipal de Metrópolis estamos orgullosos de tenerlos aquí esta noche, espero pasen un agradable momento hoy y esto se vea reflejado en sus donaciones - Lex esperó un momento mientras las risas fluían -Como invitado de honor esta noche nos acompaña Superman, "El hombre del mañana"- anunció Lex con una floritura, Clark avergonzado sonrió a los presentes mientras una ola de flashes le tomaban fotografías al lado de Luthor quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para rodearle la cintura y atraerlo a él una vez más.

Una chica beta pasó con un gran cheque con una fuerte cantidad, entregándoselo a la pareja que sonrió a los presentes -LexCorp entregará este cheque a manos de Superman para la causa de hoy - vítores se escucharon y nuevamente eran fotografiados

-Y como un agradecimiento especial por las nobles causas de nuestro héroe anunciamos la inauguración de la estatua de Superman- el yate se detuvo cerca del muelle donde las luces se encendieron en azul, amarillo y rojo iluminando la figura de acerco de Superman, inclinado en el suelo con las manos alzándose en sinónimo de fuerza y bondad, la gente rompió en vítores y dos edecanes mostraron un lazo rojo con tijeras doradas, tanto Lex como Clark las tomaron para cortar el lazo de manera representativa.

No había visto la estatua pero le impresiono verse así mismo, era lo que ellos veían en el, fuerza, magnificencia y bondad, hecha de acero y enorme se posaba entre las luces de manera imponente.

-Parece que te gusto-le dijo Lex sonriéndole satisfecho con su trabajo -Creo que juntos podríamos hacer mucho bien a la sociedad Superman, estoy realmente interesado en contarte mis planes, por favor reúnete conmigo en LexCorp, cualquier día a cualquier hora, estaré esperándote -le dijo con aquella mirada depredadora y sensual

-Iré-le dijo al final Superman dejando a Luthor complacido el cual estuvo con él durante la velada, incluso si la atención de Superman se desviaba a Bruce al lado de las dos Omega o platicando con algún empresario o famoso.

...-******....-*****

Descendió hasta la entrada del enorme edificio, Lex Corp, era la empresa más grande y con mayor prestigio en Metrópolis, los guardías le dieron la bienvenida y pasó entre los empleados perplejos que lo recibieron con los mayores honores.

Lo llevaron hasta la oficina principal, Lex se puso de pie para recibirlo

-Superman, adelante toma asiento -le dijo señalando una de sus sillas recorriéndola para él, dejando que el hombre de acero se sentara, podía sentir su presencia justo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?-le preguntó tomando asiento frente a él

-No, gracias -le dijo mirándole -he venido a hablar contigo de las mejoras que propusiste -

-Me alegra que vinieras al fin, es un placer hacer negocios contigo Superman, siempre te he vigilado de cerca- afirmó con su peligrosa sonrisa entre los labios y su opresor aroma Alfa

Superman le miró fijo, Lex se había encargado de anunciar por todos los medios posibles de que ambos hablarían juntos, que podrían llegar a tener una alianza, había hecho mejoras en becas educativas y trabajos de investigación en universidades en los ramos de medicina y tecnología, promoviendo el empleo con su compañía y anunciando que habría más de ello con su ayuda y la de Superman. Básicamente lo había orillado a ir, por medio de beneficencia, todos los medios exhibían su fotografía con Lex, incluso su periódico tenía una noticia de la "buena pareja que hacían", aquello le repugnaba, todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que le faltaba un Alfa.

-Dime tus propuestas - le dijo al final

Lex tecleo un poco en su computadora y las persianas se cerraron para crear una proyección, -tengo pensado lanzar mi campaña política y volverme Gobernador de Metrópolis -le dijo haciendo pasar las diapositivas

-Con mis recursos pondríamos a la ciudad de Metrópolis a la vanguardia, crear empleos con la nueva tecnología, nuevos hospitales, universidades, centros de conocimiento y recreación- los proyectos se visualizaban frente a sus ojos, edificios, trenes eléctricos, parques, teatros y museos. -Una ciudad organizada, limpia y tranquila, con una policía mejor entrenada, con mayor salario y armas más poderosas -

-Yo no me alió a ningún partido político -le dijo Superman

-Es cierto, Superman es un símbolo, un alíen o un Dios, pero también un hombre-le dijo poniéndose de pie mientras las imágenes de lo que podía ser Metrópolis continuaban su sucesión

-Piensa en todo el bien que podríamos darle al mundo, si gano estas campañas y con el mejoramiento de la ciudad lo siguiente será la presidencia del país...-Lex se paró frente a él, Superman se tensó en su asiento mientras este se inclinaba sobre el estirando su mano y posándola en la suya

-Yo apoyaré a la Liga de Justicia, a todos los héroes que necesiten asilo o dinero y a los nuevos que aparezcan, crearé reformas y leyes en beneficio de la humanidad, daré paz, únete a mí, el mejor trato es un vínculo- le dijo acariciando sus dedos -Tú te volverás mi Omega y yo tu Alfa, estaremos unidos, y seremos uno- se arrodilló frente a él y sacó un anillo, un impresionante diamante

-Cásate conmigo Superman, tendrás todo lo que desees y más, la libertad de seguir luchando por la justicia, de cambiar no sólo al país sino al mundo, de ayudar a miles o millones a través no sólo de poderes sino de leyes y acuerdos.

Las palabras de Lex dieron vueltas en su cabeza, sintió el pánico inundarle, el asco porque dejara de tocarlo, era quizá una idea más fácil, más sencilla de ayudar a las personas y talvez tuviera razón Luthor, pero negó con la cabeza retirando su mano.

-No- dijo poniéndose de pie empujando la silla viendo arrodillado a sus pies a Luthor conmocionado

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, podemos conocernos más, hablar más de ello, puedo demostrarte las ventajas de nuestro matrimonio.- dijo intentando pararse y hallarle sentido a lo que decía Superman

-Es imposible, no lo haré- dijo flotando quedando aún más inaccesible para Lex -Yo no podría casarme contigo, ni vincularme, incluso por lo que me ofreces-

-¿Es otro Alfa acaso? ¿Alguien más te propuso algo mejor? - Luthor no tuvo que escuchar su contestación, supo por ver los ojos de Superman que en efecto, había otro Alfa.

-Será mejor que no vuelvas a intentar contactarme ni hablar por mí ante la prensa, gracias por lo que hiciste por Metropólis - Superman no le dedicó una mirada cuando salió por su ventana, se alejó un poco y después gano una velocidad estratosférica, resonando en la soledad de la oficina de Lex.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> Este es uno de los momentos decisivos del fic, creo que sin la muerte de Clark Bruce nunca habría asimilado sus sentimientos, debido a que el nunca arriesgaría a su familia incluso sobre su felicidad. 
> 
> También vemos una parte oscura de Bruce, su depresión, la facilidad con la que se deja vencer y caer.

Los gritos eran tan ensordecedores que Superman tenía que bajar el rango de su súper oído, los edificios caían, cientos de voces se sumaban a un aullido colectivo de dolor y masacre.

La capa de polvo, fuego y cenizas se extendía por todos lados, La Liga de la Justicia no era capaz de contener todo el daño y destrucción que aquel monstruo causaba.

Había caído del cielo, en una nave, para estrellarse contra la Tierra. Incluso aunque la habían detectado, interceptado e intentado destruirla, no había sido suficiente.

La bestia había sido liberada para avanzar hasta Metrópolis y su destrucción.

El ejército, la marina y la Guardía Nacional, habían intentado detenerlo y evacuar, pero era imposible, alzaba tanques como si no pesaran nada y los arrojaba derribando todo a su paso.

Las fuerzas militares habían despegado sus armas, sin resultado alguno replegándose.

El caos se había diseminado con facilidad ante aquel monstruo que habían llamado Doomsday.

La Liga de la Justicia se había presentado, pero uno a uno fueron cayendo, Linterna Verde no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo destruía todo aquello que creaba el anillo, Doomsday era invulnerable y sumamente fuerte.

El lazo de Diana apenas y podía contenerlo, solo había durados unos minutos antes de lanzarla contra un edificio.

-Tenemos que evacuar a todos- La voz de Flecha Verde les hablaba por los comunicadores, incluso a través de su voz se escuchaban las voces de miedo de los ciudadanos

-Encárgate de eso - le dijo Superman por su comunicador, volando a detener a Doomsday, parecía el único capaz de hacerle frente a tal abominación.

El monstruo tenía sed de destrucción, Batman lo conducía con su Jet a la zona menos poblada cerca del mar.

-Ten cuidado Superman-su voz rasposa sonó en sus oídos cuando se cruzaron, el gobierno había soltado sus misiles, Superman tomó a Doomsday lanzándolo a los misiles, la explosión detono en un estruendo ensordecedor, levantando olas del mar.

La figura de Doomsday cayó al agua herida, pero se alzó de nuevo, recuperándose nadando a la superficie destruyendo los pilares que sostenían el muelle, saltando para emerger.

-No hay forma de detener su avance- la voz de Diana sonó en el comunicador apresurándose a reunirse con ellos con Linterna Verde, ambos heridos.

Doomsday miro el jet de Batman, lanzando una roca contra el, mientras el murciélago disparaba en su contra y esquivaba.

-Podemos usar kriptonita en el - les dijo Batman

-Ve por ella, yo lo contendré- Superman cerro la comunicación con el atravesándose en el camino de Doomsday golpeándolo dejando que Batman huyera de ahí,

Usó su aliento helado congelándolo, conteniéndolo apenas unos segundos, la Mujer Maravilla y él lo golpeaban mientras unas manos verdes provenientes del anillo de Linterna lo capturaban, los aventó de un golpe y volvieron a ponerse de pie.

-Lo detendremos para ti Superman- le grito la Mujer Maravilla, tomando su lazo y mirando a Linterna Verde, quien con su anillo construyó grilletes apresándolo juntos.

La visión calorífica de Superman se disparó de sus ojos quemando a la criatura mientras profería chillidos de dolor.

Parecía estar funcionando pero el monstruo se liberó, jalando el lazo de Diana, aventándola contra Hal y dándoles sendos puñetazos que los dejaron inconscientes.

Superman se precito contra el -Déjalos en paz monstruo- grito dándole un puñetazo haciéndolo retroceder, golpe a golpe, recibiendo los puñetazos del otro sintiéndose perder terreno pero sin parar de luchar

"¿Dónde estás Bruce?"

La visión se le emborronaba, cayó arrodillado, sintiendo el cuerpo gemir de dolor, la boca se le lleno de sangre y sintió sus costillas rotas en su pecho.

Se puso de pie de nueva cuenta tambaleándose y una mano le sostuvo, era Batman, había regresado usaba una de aquellas armaduras pesadas y llevaba una lanza con la punta de Kriptonita, se sintió mareado y débil al lado de su luz.

-Descansa- le dijo y deseo que no lo soltará y que no se alejara de él, estaba tan cansado.

Doomsday pareció reírse de Batman, sus puños chocaron uno contra el otro, la maquina parecía ceder, pero no él, atacó con la lanza en un grito de batalla y el monstruo lo golpeo lanzándolo, haciéndolo rebotar contra el suelo, juntando sus manos para golpear el traje, dando puñetazos uno tras otro, la armadura se rompía, Superman los miró horrorizado

-¡Batman! ¡No!- voló contra Doomsday, mientras este lo golpeaba en la espalda y él lo estrellaba contra una pared casi destruida, alzo la lanza y la clavo en su pecho hundiéndola mientras escuchaba como profería un grito de dolor tomándolo con sus últimas fuerzas y clavándolo con el atravesándolo.

Superman sintió un dolor terrible, la Kriptonita lo debilitaba, lo mareaba, escucho una voz llamándolo, aroma alfa rodeándole, no supo cuando lo habían liberado de Doomsday, tosió sangre mientras la calidez pegajosa le empapaba manchando el símbolo de la esperanza en su pecho, miro la máscara que ocultaba su identidad, gritándole palabras que escuchaba más y más huecas, alzo apenas su mano a la mejilla de Bruce sonriéndole, antes de que sus alienígenas ojos azules se apagaran.

*-.*-.*-.*.

-Bruce...es hora de dejarlo ir -La voz de Diana le abstrajo de su dolor.

La amazona tenía los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas, estaba destrozada, no tenía vergüenza en mostrar su dolor.

-Debemos enterrarlo, los demás están asustados por ti, no has dormido, no comes, no permites que nadie entre aquí-le dijo asustada avanzando a el murciélago y el cadáver de Superman.

Estaba caliente por los reflectores de calor que caían sobre él, lo habían limpiado y tenía ropas nuevas, Bruce había hecho una aguja con kriptonita para abrir su dura piel cocerlo y arreglar los órganos dañados.

Diana se acercó a Clark peinándole el suave cabello arreglando el rizo sobre su frente con un sollozo

-No pudimos protegerlo, era nuestro omega, el omega del equipo y no pudimos hacer nada por él- dijo mirándole

-Murió por protegerme, yo tenía que haberlo salvado a él, es mi culpa- repitió Bruce, lo había dicho desde que la Liga lo había encontrado con Clark en brazos, catatónico de dolor e impresión.

-No pudimos hacer nada, debemos darle sepultura, su familia y amigos tienen que verlo descansar - le dijo tratando de ser razonable, Bruce se había llevado a Superman, lo habían encontrado en una mancha de sangre, con Clark en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados...muerto. Bruce se había negado a separarse del Omega. Gruñendo desquiciado con todo su poder Alfa.

-Es inseguro enterrarlo, no podemos dejar su cuerpo en cualquier lugar, debe de estar resguardado- insistió Bruce tomando la mano de Clark inerte, llevándola a su boca, aún olía, suave como las flores muertas que conservan su esencia.

En Metrópolis se había creado una tumba representativa, el símbolo de la casa El donde la placa rezaba "En memoria de Superman, el héroe de Metrópolis", sabía que Lex Luthor había donado dinero para construirlo.

Metrópolis era un hervidero de noticias, todos estaban impresionados por la muerte de su Omega. El Diario "El Planeta" bullía con noticias, algunos decían que era un desperdicio, otros daban sus condolencias, otros más estaban preocupados por el rápido incremento en la inseguridad. Solo un pequeño fragmento había hablado sobre Clark, unido a cientos de personas desaparecidas durante el ataque de Doomsday, la ciudad se reconstruía poco a poco. Acorde al ánimo colectivo la temporada de lluvias había llegado y un aire depresivo llenaba a sus habitantes, el sol se había ido junto con Superman.

Nadie podía creerlo, menos Bruce, enterrarlo era hacerlo real, muy dentro de si se negaba a creer que Clark estaba muerto, que no volvería a ver su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz o su intoxicante aroma Omega. Había rechazado a todos, la Liga de la Justicia, a los Robin e incluso a Alfred. Encerrándose con el cuerpo inerte de Clark, lo había colocado bajo los reflectores de calor.

"Es lo que necesita sol" se había dicho en medio de su pena tras curarle las heridas

La Lanza que había causado la destrucción de Doomsday y Superman había sido escondida en lo más recóndito de una bóveda de la Baticueva. Donde nadie volviera a usar su poder destructivo.

Diana le abrazo, fue un primer contacto humano que le calentó el frio corazón

-El desearía descansar en su casa, con su padre-le dijo al oído, apretándolo fuerte contra su pecho, incluso si dolía un poco, el abrazo de la amazona calmo un poco su interior y accedió.

El funeral se llevó con la máxima discreción, un ataúd negro cubierto de rosas con el símbolo característico de Superman tallado en la madera, fue cargado por los miembros de la Liga en actitud solemne, hasta ser bajado a la tierra.

Martha Kent sollozaba, había perdido a toda su manada, su esposo Jonathan y su hijo Clark.

La mujer era una figura muy pequeña al lado de los superhéroes.

Linterna Verde creo una pala con su anillo y la tierra fue cayendo sobre el ataúd hasta dejarlo cubierto, la lápida rezaba "Clark Joseph Kent, Amado hijo y amigo". No podían enterrarlo como Superman y aunque Clark seguía legalmente desaparecido, Martha había insistido en dejarlo descansar al lado de su padre.

Bruce sintió un peso dentro de sí, habían enterrado una parte de el mismo en ese ataúd, algo tan precioso que no podría ser remplazado.

Se acercó a la mujer después de que todos le dieran sus condolencias y palabras de aliento

-Esto era de él- le dijo entregándole su uniforme y la capa, Martha tembló al verlos abrazándolos a su pecho

-Era su cobija de bebé-le dijo muy suave con voz rota -Llego a mí con solo esta manta envolviéndolo, tan suave e indestructible, había deseado que la dejara para sus futuros cachorros- alzó los ojos a los tormentosos de Bruce

-Gracias Bruce, se cuánto significaba Clark para ti y sé que él te correspondía de la misma manera- la mujer le apretó muy suave el hombro y le sonrió apenas dejándolo con sus sentimientos y las palabras nunca dichas al Omega que amaba.

Se quedó solo en aquel cementerio, con la cabeza gacha -Tengo algo que decirte. Debí decirlo cuando estabas aquí, pero...espero que sepas...que supieras que me enseñaste que la justicia no tiene que venir siempre de la oscuridad. Voy a extrañarte...Te amo Clark.- Dejó que las palabras y sus sentimientos fluyeran y fueran enterrados con él. Cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí subiéndose al Jet y alejándose de Smallville.

Dentro del ataúd e imperceptible para todos, un corazón comenzaba a latir. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> Uno de los personajes con más motivos ocultos y evolución es Tim, fascinado por Bruce, un alfa de primer nivel al que respeta y al que aspira a ser siendo el un omega de bajo nivel. 
> 
> Tim siempre se siente decepcionando de quien es y lo que representa, he ahí el conflicto, además de ser solo un adolescente esa mente analítica se vuelve muy poco cuando las hormonas entran en acción.

-Él no puede seguir así Alfred- Dick caminaba en círculos por la amplia sala, las cortinas estaban corridas y el fuego encendido, el clima lluvioso en Ciudad Gótica era bastante pesado y las gotas golpeaban las ventanas sin detenerse.

Eran unos días horribles y no sólo por el ambiente depresivo que las lluvias acarreaban, era por el peso que cargaba la familia Wayne.

-El amo Bruce no se encuentra bien ahora joven Richard -Alfred suspiró sentándose junto al fuego calentando un poco sus viejos huesos

-Es como repetir la pérdida de Jason...- susurró trémulo, nadie nunca hablaba de Jason en la Mansión Wayne, era tema tabú, Dick pareció ensombrecerse solo por decir su nombre.

Tim miró a los dos miembros de su manada que restaban, porque ya no podían confiar en Bruce, no en su estado actual al menos. Cuando recién llegara a la manada había escuchado rumores sobre Jason, meros relatos contados en partes sobre lo que su pérdida había causado en Bruce, pero nunca había vivido la experiencia completa.

Bruce estaba destrozado, su espíritu había sido roto por tercera ocasión.

Apretó los finos labios y miró a los Betas perder el control, ellos eran quienes de forma natural e instintiva debían tener una solución, una manera de acercarse a Bruce y lograr calmarlo, pero lo cierto es que nadie sabía qué hacer, Bruce no escuchaba razones.

Alfred suspiró derrotado, en otros tiempos habría llamado al señor Kent, él siempre estaba del otro lado de la puerta, susurrando palabras de aliento para el Amo Bruce, procurándolo, comiendo juntos en medio de alguna conversación que, aunque el sombrío dueño de la casa no siguiera, Clark Kent no se rendiría por más negativas que tuviera.

Pero el sol se había ido y sólo quedaba la lluvia.

-Debo salir a patrullar, la violencia se está alzando por todas partes, no sólo en Metrópolis ahora que no tiene un vigilante- les dijo abatido Dick con los hombros caídos, derrotado.

Ahora los héroes en la Atalaya hacían rondas por Metrópolis para contener el crimen que aumentaba y era cada vez más violento sin Superman.

Lex Luthor, quien había creado un monumento con el símbolo de Superman en honor a su muerte, comenzaba su campaña política posicionándose como el mejor candidato para las próximas elecciones en Metrópolis, lo cual era un riesgo, pero la Liga de la Justicia se había pronunciado, ellos no tomaban partido político si Luthor cumplía con su campaña honestamente no podían oponerse.

-Parece que la muerte de Superman ha alentado a los villanos y a los criminales menores, no tienen miedo, creen que porque ha muerto un héroe pueden matar a los demás- Dick rechinó los dientes con desesperación aumentando sus rondas frenéticas en círculos.

Superman no era sólo el héroe de Metrópolis, miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, parte de la Trinidad, era la apología de un Dios entre los hombres, un símbolo a seguir.

Hace años con la muerte de Jason y la depresión de Bruce, Superman había hablado con él, se había acercado con una sonrisa amable posando su mano sobre su hombro, recordaba como el calor que manaba se había extendido por él como un bálsamo para su alma torturada. Era entonces un adolescente y estaba tan enojado con Bruce por la muerte de Jason, lo culpaba. Se habían dicho cosas hirientes mutuamente y desolado como estaba no encontraba su lugar al lado de Bruce ni de los Jóvenes Titanes. Jason habían sido su hermano, compañero, amigo y más que nada un miembro de su manada, de su familia.

Superman no había dicho disculpas vacías como todos, él le había contado la leyenda de Nightwing y Flamebird, héroes Kriptonianos, le dijo que había encontrado la información en la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Jor-El, manifestado gracias al poder de las supercomputadoras kriptonianas se la había relatado.

"Nightwing y Flambird fue mi historia favorita" - le había dicho con una sonrisa resplandeciente

"Ellos me recordaban muchísimo a ti y a Batman, rescatando personas, luchando sin poderes, ayudando a los necesitados, ocultándose del mal con un lugar secreto y un vehículo con su nombre" en ese punto Superman le había mirado con aquello ojos azules alienígenas para luego ensanchar la sonrisa

"Y sus nombres, Nightwing y Flamebird están inspirados en aves de Kriptón, como tú que eres Robin, el petirrojo"- Dick recordaba lo mucho que le había interesado la historia y que cuando era niño y se unió a Batman, había conocido también a Superman y lo había admirado como su superhéroe favorito.

Él había tomado su segunda identidad secreta de aquel relato, como una forma de decir que siempre sería compañero de Batman y lucharía por la justicia sin importar el nombre que tomara o que dejara de ser Robin.

La voz de Tim lo sacó de sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que había frenado su andar incesante

-¿Tomarás el manto de Batman? -Tim sonaba aún infantil, le miró, tenía aquellos ojos azules inteligentes con la misma expresión perspicaz de Bruce.

-Sí - dijo con pesar Dick removiéndose, su ya de por sí, revuelto cabello. Se notaba el estrés en sus movimientos y su desesperación, ninguno de ellos quería ver fracturada su frágil estructura familiar, eran una manada rota, aunque nadie lo admitiera. El Alfa no estaba, los Betas eran inútiles y Tim como Omega no sabía qué hacer.

-Yo seré tu Robin, ahora mismo es lo mejor que puedo hacer, ingresaré en la computadora de la Baticueva para hacer las investigaciones, será más rápido el trabajo.-le dijo de manera eficiente, aquel cerebro era su mejor habilidad, no podía decir o hacer algo para que Bruce se sintiera mejor, pero podía ser útil, al menos de aquella forma.

Dick le miró con alivio -sí, por favor hazlo - dejó caer sus brazos derrotados y relajó apenas los hombros tensos

Tim asintió mirando en alternancia de Alfred a Dick para decidir que al menos tenían un plan de acción, se puso de pie y se retiró dejándolos con sus pensamientos.

Bruce no estaba bien, no lo estaba desde la muerte de Superman. Hacía más de un mes de eso, de la terrorífica imagen que había asolado todas las televisiones y diarios del mundo, la ciudad destruida, el monstruo sin control. Los principales héroes de la Liga de la Justicia habían caído uno tras otro como muñecos sin vida, hasta llegar a Superman, quien había dado muerte a Doomsday a cambio de su vida.

En los corazones de todos aquello no se sentía como una victoria, no lo era cuando la imagen del murciélago con el cadáver de Superman en sus brazos en medio de un charco de sangre aún los acosaba en sus sueños.

El tormento había sido mayor cuando Bruce se había negado a soltar a Superman, era todo furia, sus gruñidos amenazaron a cualquiera que intentó apartarlo del fallecido Hombre de Acero, no se podía razonar con él.

Había sido la Mujer Maravilla quien había decidido qué hacer y lo convenció. "Hay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro" le había dicho ella y Batman en un gruñido había decretado el lugar "La Baticueva", mientras la Liga accedía a aquella locura.

Diana había cargado el cuerpo de Superman envolviéndolo en la capa roja y lo había entregado a Bruce. Al principio éste parecía tener un propósito, arreglar el cuerpo, cerrar aquel horrible agujero en su pecho y limpiar la sangre. Pero Bruce había continuado como una especie de loco Doctor Frankenstein, esperando animar un cuerpo muerto, cerrando los órganos, cosiendo la piel, vendando las fracturas y brindándole sol.

La Baticueva nunca había estado tan caliente e iluminada y Bruce pasaba ahí horas a veces incluso días, cuando aquello se prolongó demasiado, llamaron a la Mujer Maravilla, porque Bruce había echado a Alfred, le había gritado a Tim y había gruñido con todo su poder Alfa a Dick para apartarlos de su lado.

Creyeron que el funeral arreglaría las cosas, que daría algún tipo de conclusión a aquella faena, pero sólo era el principio de un gran proceso de duelo.

Bruce había reaccionado completamente distinto a la muerte de Jason, había dejado de salir de su mansión, no iba a Empresas Wayne, no combatía el crimen, no se presentaba en las juntas de la Liga de la Justicia, simplemente había abandonado todo para encerrarse en su habitación dejando que todo a su alrededor se descuidara incluso su apariencia personal, llevaba barba cosa que nunca había mostrado y su aspecto prolijo se veía desteñido en batas y pijamas.

Dick tenía que creer que aquello era temporal, se aferraba a esa idea, además de todo Ciudad Gótica necesitaba un vigilante, crímenes violentos se estaban llevando a cabo en las calles cada día. Alguien nuevo había llegado a la ciudad y estaba acabando con los delincuentes, literalmente acabando con ellos. Decenas de cadáveres de traficantes de drogas y armas se encontraban por la policía en las mañanas tras las trifulcas cometidas en el amparo de la noche.

Los periódicos de Ciudad Gótica había revelado algunas imágenes bastante feas de lo que estaba pasando, alguien estaba rastreando al Guasón y a Doble Cara, la policía no entendía qué pasaba, pero no podía ser algo bueno. Agradeció tener de su lado a Robin, Tim era demasiado pequeño, pero sabía que estaba listo, tenía que estarlo.

Tim en la Baticomputadora escribía como quien pasea sus dedos por un piano, dominaba aquella máquina sin dificultad. En el mapa de Ciudad Gótica los asesinatos se mostraron como luces rojas, no tenían ningún patrón aparente, al parecer el asesino había estado vigilando y los había encontrado en acción para luego detenerlos y matarlos con un arma de fuego.

No había testigos vivos que hubieran presenciado la forma en que mataba, pero por las autopsias se determinaba que usaba arma de fuego calibre 38 y por los golpes presentados en las víctimas había usado exceso de violencia, incluso aunque no le opusieran resistencia.

Analizó la información que se le presentaba, era alguien que estaba copiando las mismas tácticas de Batman, tratando de ejercer justicia vigilando y haciéndose cargo por su propia mano, era peligroso, violento e iba armado.

Tim revisó los probables sitios con mayor índice de criminalidad e imprimió sus datos para llevarle su reporte a Dick, pero no hubo necesidad porque éste se presentó en la Baticueva. Por un segundo dudó que fuera él, llevaba el traje de Batman, aquel que Bruce se había negado a ostentar.

-Vístete...es hora de patrullar- la voz ronca modificada por los artilugios Batman reprodujo el mismo tono Alfa, incluso se había perfumado en esencia Alfa disimulando su aroma Beta.

Tim le observó con recelo y obedeció tomando el traje de Robin, armándose antes de subir con él al Batimovil, fuera la lluvia continuaba y el símbolo de Batman iluminaba la noche tormentosa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> Cuando fui escribiendo a Dick imagine su relación con Bruce, al ser el mayor de sus hijos siendo adoptado por un Bruce joven que apenas iniciaba su camino como Batman a él le tocaría tener una relación más relajada y desafiante conocería a Bruce no como padre sino como amigo y camarada.
> 
> Dick es el único capaz de enfrentar a Bruce sin titubear hacerlo ver sus errores y por ende, ellos pueden llegar a endurecerse fácilmente con el otro.

Saltó de un techo al siguiente mientras Dick corría delante de él intentando atrapar al encapuchado, era la tercera vez que lo seguían, las últimas dos habían sido infructuosas y terminaron lamentablemente con la muerte de los criminales.

El Teniente James Gordón no estaba feliz, y los había presionado para capturar al culpable y llevarlo a la justicia, la prensa anunciaba muertes todas las noches y en las sombras las aguas turbias de la delincuencia se agitaban. Se estaba llevando un cambio de poderes y mafiosos morían cada día.

El responsable era aquel hombre que se autodenominaba "Red Hood", era violento, usaba armas de fuego y lo más insólito de todo parecía conocer el estilo de combate de Dick y como neutralizarlo, las dos últimas peleas lo habían demostrado contrarrestando todos sus ataques.

Dick lanzó dos batarangs que se abrieron con un lazo para atrapar los pies del delincuente, pero éste dio un giro en el aire y cortó las cuerdas con destreza.

Tim jadeó al alcanzarlos, aquella persecución llevaba demasiado tiempo, era hora de ponerle fin, se colocó en posición de defensa tras Batman. El hombre los miró tras su máscara roja

-No tiene caso pelear con basura - la voz ronca y poderosa de Alfa les habló -Cuando el verdadero Batman aparezca lo enfrentaré mientras tanto será mejor que deje de enviar a sus lacayos-

Tim arrugó el ceño, que clase de delincuente era aquel que podía reconocer la diferencia entre Dick y Bruce, lo cierto es que Dick no podía ocultar del todo su estilo de pelea, que era más acrobático, Bruce era duro y preciso no desperdiciaba nunca un movimiento.

Red Hood caminó hacia atrás, al borde del edificio y con una pistola apuntó al siguiente lanzando un cable que se incrusto en la pared balanceándose al vacío arrojándoles bombas de humo, mientras Batman se cubría con su capa y Robin le imitaba. Se lanzaron tras de él pero de nuevo había desaparecido.

-Regresemos a casa Robin- Batman se dio media vuelta llamando al Batimovil mientras Tim miraba en la oscuridad frustrado por la pelea infructuosa.

*-.*-.*.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Regresar a casa con las manos vacías era aún más desalentador

-Iré a revisar unas cuantas cosas - Dick se sacó la capucha de la cabeza sentándose en la Baticomputadora comenzando a teclear mientras Alfred aparecía para curar sus heridas y brindarle algo de comida.

Tim se cambió dejando a los Betas por su cuenta, tenía algo más importante por hacer.

Recorrió los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar al cuarto de Bruce, tocó con los nudillos pero no hubo respuesta, giró el pomo para verlo sentado en su cama con la barba creciendo desprolija y una pijama azul marino de seda. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Bruce?-le llamó sin respuesta, para ir a sentarse a su lado subiendo suavemente a la cama dudando de su proximidad con el otro Alfa.

-Bruce... Ciudad Gótica te necesita, yo te necesito, están ocurriendo cosas, un nuevo villano te conoce, ha diferenciado entre Dick y tú -le dijo mirándolo buscando algún cambio en su expresión

El Alfa no lo miró ni pareció darse cuenta de su presencia cosa que hizo enfurecer a Tim

-¡No puedes seguir haciendo esto!- le gritó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-Él está muerto nada de lo que hagas lo traerá de regreso, pero nosotros seguimos aquí... Bruce date cuenta, no queremos perderte- Tim sintió que se ahogaba con sus propios sentimientos y unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas blancas odiándose por ello, por ser tan débil, por ser el típico Omega llorón y sensible.

Continuó pese a sus hipidos -Yo también lo extraño...siempre era bueno conmigo y me daba consejos de omega -le dijo bajo, aquello no lo sabía ni Bruce. Apenas un año atrás había comenzado su ciclo, siendo el único omega en la casa había tenido que averiguar algunas cosas por internet, él era un omega de bajo nivel, su olor no era tan fuerte y sus ciclos duraban un día o dos, aun así se había sentido perdido pero recordaba a Superman llegar a casa con su fuerte aroma Omega y sonreírle amable invitándole a comer helado de fresas con él que Alfred había servido en unos cuencos de cristal mientras trataba de responder todas las dudas tan bien como podía.

Bruce pareció reaccionar a aquello y Tim lo tomó como una señal positiva apoyándose contra su brazo, nunca habían sido una familia muy afectiva, Batman no solía dar las gracias, pedir las cosas por favor o ser asiduo a los abrazos o muestras de afecto comunes en las manadas.

-Era un buen ejemplo de Omega para ti -le dijo suave Bruce con la voz rasposa de no usarla alzando la vista de sus manos a los ojos de Tim

-Bruce, mañana entraré en celo y no puedo acompañar a Dick a patrullar, debes ser Batman, este sujeto, Red Hood es peligroso, lo he visto huir de todos nuestros encuentros, está matando personas, quizá sean mafiosos pero eso no significa que no esté tomando sus vidas- le dijo serio, Bruce reconoció al detective en él y la gravedad con la que lo miraba pese a sus 14 años. Tim había visto demasiado y apenas entraba en la adolescencia, él lo había involucrado en esa vida.

Lo miró fijamente, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, se veía flaco y descuidado y a sus sentidos llegaba el leve aroma de Omega en estrés. Los Omegas eran propensos a angustiarse cuando su manada no estaba en orden y aquella angustia podía empeorar hasta ataques de pánico, cambios en sus ciclos y desorden de sueño. Supo que como padre y líder de la manada él los había orillado a esto.

-Iré-le dijo apretando sus manos en su regazo mirando el alivió en la cara de Tim, quien no supo bien cómo actuar y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de salir de la habitación.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Alfred lo miró con orgullo cuando salió estaba rasurado, caminaba erguido y su fuerte aroma alfa manaba de él para dirigir a su manada vestido con su traje de Batman. Dick terminó de vestirse como Nightwing, se colocó a su lado con una sonrisa, Tim no los vería se encontraba encerrado en su habitación sufriendo el celo bajo los cuidados constantes de Alfred.

-Vayamos - gruñó suave subiendo al Batmovil con Dick, éste le había manifestado sus preocupaciones.

Red Hood tenía que ser parado esa noche.

Llegaron a los muelles, la investigación de Dick y Tim los había llevado ahí, a la mercancía que ilegalmente llegaba a Ciudad Gótica.

Se escabulleron a la par entre las sombras, hasta detener a los empleados del carguero noqueándolos uno tras otro hasta llegar a la bodega con el cargamento para encontrarse con Red Hood manipulando armamento Lex Corp.

-Veo que decidiste mostrarte al fin Batman, lástima que el reencuentro sea tan corto- colocó el lanza cohetes en su hombro visualizando por la mira para disparar

-¡Nightwing cuidado!-Batman empujó a Dick esquivando por poco, la explosión rugió sobre sus cabezas de los escombros que cayeron, unos fierros lastimaron una de las piernas de Nightwing. Tuvo que dejarlo atrás para seguir a Red Hood quien le apuntó de nuevo y Batman se lanzó contra él para con una patada precisa retirar de sus manos el armamento

-¿Estás haciendo planes con Lex Luthor?- demandó con un rugido alfa y un puñetazo a la cara queriendo romper aquella mascara, Red Hood se tambaleó y una ranura se creó en su casco

-Lex Luthor vende a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a pagar- de su cinto sacó su pistola disparando a Batman, quien con agilidad esquivo las balas, lanzando discos a los pies de Red Hood que explotaron

-Aún estás lleno de juguetes, yo también tengo los míos - unas estrellas ninja rasgaron la capa de Batman cuando saltó para ir a confrontarlo

Red Hood dio una patada, Batman la interceptó golpeando con el codo la rodilla ajena, mientras el otro daba un giro para pegarle con el otro pie y destantearlo.

-Has envejecido...te has vuelto un viejo Alfa - Alzó su pistola de nuevo, pero Batman la hizo explotar con un batarang

-¿Quién eres?- le gruñó tomándolo por la camisa dándole un nuevo golpe a la máscara rasgándose mientras esta soltaba gas, provocando que se alejara de él cubriéndose

-He aprendido bien Batman, ¿aún no me reconoces?, bueno han pasado los años -le dijo con una risa ronca -Antes era sólo un niño - dijo mientras el humo se dispersaba y la máscara rota revelaba un rostro familiar de atractivas facciones, un joven de piel clara, cabello oscuro e intensos ojos azules.

-¡Jason!-

-Hola Bruce - le dijo con una sonrisa cínica

-¿Cómo es posible? Tú estabas....-

-¿muerto?, agradece a Ra's Al Gul y al pozo de Lázaro, quizá debiste usar eso en Superman- le dijo mordaz -te afectó bastante ¿no?, como para descuidar la ciudad y enviar a ese nuevo Robin que ocupa mi lugar y a Dick que no llena el traje de Batman-

Bruce no necesitó más de su fanfarronería - ¿A qué has regresado Jason? -

-He venido a hacer lo que eres incapaz, proteger a Ciudad Gótica, erradicar el problema-

-¿Erradicar el problema? Te has vuelto un asesino y un traficante de drogas, sólo has usurpado su lugar volviéndote uno de ellos -

-Verás Bruce, ese es el problema contigo, tu moral no te permite ver más allá, esto nunca va a terminarse, es una lucha sin final, pero si soy el que controla todo nadie innecesario tendrá que morir-

Bruce negó, Jason estaba tan equivocado -Si matas a un asesino, tú ocupas su lugar y el número de villanos permanece intacto -

-No podemos proteger a nadie sin las armas, ¿crees que con juguetes y artilugios vas a vencer a Bane, Deadshot, el Espantapajaros, Pingüin o el Guasón? El mundo no funciona así, lo aprendí por experiencia propia cuando morí, cuando dejaste que me mataran - la rabia se traslució en sus palabras como un golpe contra Bruce

-Fue mi error, fui descuidado y dejé que te enfrentarás al Guasón solo, pero mientras estuviste a mi cuidado intenté enseñarte lo que era bueno, nunca fui un buen líder de manada Jason pero no deseo que termines de esta forma -

-Lo peor de todo es que no hiciste nada Bruce, si hubieras sido tu no descansaría un día hasta vengarte. El Guasón sigue suelto dañando gente como a mí, El Psiquiátrico de Gótica no los contendrá, nunca lo hace... si vas a detenerme hazlo ahora o quítate del camino y mira como hago las cosas-

-Si vas a comportarte como un criminal Jason, prepárate a que te trate como a uno -Batman se colocó en posición de ataque mirándolo, era su error, Jason era el producto de todas sus fallas e iba a pagar por ello

Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, Jason con un cuchillo intentando cortarlo, golpeándose entre sí sin retroceder, Batman dio un salto en el aire golpeándole la cabeza con una patada haciéndolo caer, Jason giro sobre su espalda incorporándose golpeando su pecho con un puñetazo luego sus riñones tirándolo al suelo ahorcándolo

-¡Jason! ¡Basta!- Dick cojeó hasta con ellos, sangraba de su pierna y tenía un rictus de dolor

Batman aprovechó su distracción para con una pierna sacándoselo de encima jadeando un poco

-No te metas en esto Nightwing -Batman gruñó mirando al Beta herido, mientras Jason corría con los puños alzados hasta Dick

Nightwing bajo sus brazos recibiendo el golpe de Jason cayendo al suelo

-¡Defiéndete!

Dick recibió sus golpes quitándose el antifaz de los ojos -¿Por qué no volviste a casa de inmediato idiota? -le dijo sintiendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas y sus brazos reaccionar por sí solos abrazando el cuello de Jason, aferrándose a él como a la vida molido a golpes por él

Jason miró a Dick catatónico intentando quitárselo de encima infructuoso

-Vuelves de la muerte, ¿sabes cómo me sentí cuando me dijeron que moriste?- las lágrimas de Dick parecían no tener fin, lloraba desconsolado con hipidos fuertes y la voz rota

-Pensé que moriría, todos estos años, yo... no podía soportar la idea y ahora regresas y crees que voy a dejarte hacer una estupidez que vuelva a quitarte de mi lado, ni lo creas -le tomó de las mejillas y ante los ojos perplejos de Batman lo besó.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> Con la introducción de Jason me gusta pensar en el como uno de esos perros rescatados de la calle después de mucha violencia. 
> 
> Jason es así, desconfiado, arrogante, celoso, no ha tenido amigos, ni familia que lo ame, esta muy dañado y su crecimiento personal para ser una mejor persona será lento y lleno de piedras.
> 
> Como dato curioso, Jason es el hijo favorito de Bruce, debido a que sabe que le falló y entiende lo necesitado que está de afecto.

Abrió los ojos en la profunda oscuridad de su mortaja. Intentó estirarse pero estaba débil por la falta de luz, su corazón y su respiración era el único sonido que escuchaba en la quietud. El aire mohoso iba acabándose y por unos segundos dejó que el pánico se apoderara de él.

Estiró sus manos en el espacio pequeño mientras sus pulmones tomaban lo último de aire que quedaba y concentrando su fuerza, emergió en una explosión de tierra y madera de su ataúd.

Flotó en la quietud del ocaso desorientado y en soledad, los pocos rayos de luz que aún quedaban del crepúsculo le dieron alivio. Dando una bocanada de aire descendió, analizó sus ropas formales, el traje con polvo y tierra, descendió su mirada a la tumba de su padre y la suya.

¿Qué había pasado?

Recordaba a Doomsday, y un dolor terrible en el pecho, se llevó la mano instintivamente a la zona, y revisó sobre sus ropas, no tenía ninguna herida, había sanado y la piel se mostraba tan impoluta como siempre. La lápida rezaba su nombre, todos debían creer que estaba muerto.

Contrariado y confuso voló hasta su casa, sin importarle no llevar el traje de Superman.

Se posó en el jardín mientras agudizaba el oído escuchando los ruidos de la televisión. Se adentró a la casa dando tumbos abriendo la puerta con brusquedad, sobresaltando a su madre.

Martha abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión y dio un grito estrangulado, atónita.

-¡Ma'!- Clark fue hacia ella cubierto de tierra y oliendo a humedad, la envolvió en sus brazos

-¡Clark! ¿Cómo es esto posible mi niño?- dijo mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos llorando desconsolada de felicidad. Apretó fuerte a Clark quien la sostenía con gentileza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- la cuestionó limpiando sus lágrimas con su pulgar

-¡Oh Clark! ese monstruo te atravesó, tenías un agujero horrible en tu pecho, te desangraste en brazos de Batman-le dijo recordando la amarga experiencia

-Él te llevó a su guarida y curó tus heridas, pero al final tuvimos que enterrarte, Superman murió pero como Clark Kent no había manera de explicar tu muerte y menos tras las heridas que te habían infringido, dijimos que desapareciste en la destrucción de Metrópolis-le explicó

-Pero ahora estoy vivo de nuevo, ni yo mismo me lo puedo explicar-le dijo separándose de ella mirando su cuerpo, funcionaba igual que siempre, se sentía débil por la falta de sol, pero sabía que recargándose el día de mañana todo estaría bien.

-Es un milagro, siempre lo has sido Clark, estoy tan feliz de tenerte de nuevo, no hay nada peor que la muerte de un hijo - Martha lloró un poco más, Clark intentó consolarla pero ella lo detuvo alejándose -tengo algo para ti -le dijo con una sonrisa llorosa y fue a su cuarto para traer el traje de Superman, con su capa roja doblada pulcramente

Clark tomó la capa mirando el símbolo de la esperanza de la casa El

-Tengo un lugar al cual ir -le dijo mirándola y ella asintió como sabiendo a qué se refería

***-*****-****** *-.*-.*-.-.*-.*-.

La capa roja ondeó a sus espaldas mientras miraba la Mansión Wayne, su visión de rayos X, algo defectuosa por la pérdida de su poder le hizo saber que había tres personas en la casa, supuso que serían Bruce, Tim y Alfred.

Voló hasta la Baticueva flotando hasta el gran monitor que era la Baticomputadora

-¿Batman?- preguntó en la oscuridad olfateando, sus instintos omega le indicaban el aroma alfa a seguir, fuerte y especiado un aroma embriagador que lo hizo caminar en la oscuridad.

-No deberías estar aquí, de hecho no deberías estar vivo - le habló una voz profunda y susurrante, unos ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad

-¿Bruce?- Superman dio un paso atrás el gruñido alfa le erizó la piel y de entre las sombras surgió un muchacho no mayor a los dieciocho, atractivo, alto y fuerte

-Jason, ¡estás vivo! -dijo asombrado bajando sus defensas ante el niño que alguna vez había conocido, poco quedaba de él, se había vuelto un Alfa de primer nivel en todo sentido

-Lo mismo debería decir yo, había escuchado rumores sobre ti, pero veo que todo es cierto, eres un Omega, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, supongo que Bruce tampoco- dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Jason, ¿dónde está Bruce?- Superman lo miró, algo no andaba bien del todo, su cuerpo se estremecía con el aroma Alfa agresivo y dominante marcando territorio

-Bruce salió a patrullar con Dick- le dijo con una sonrisa y un rugido bajo acercándose más a él

Superman flotó un poco tratando de poner distancia -será mejor que me vaya entonces-

-¿Te vas tan pronto? También escuché algo muy interesante -le dijo sacando una pequeña caja que Superman reconoció demasiado tarde. Cuando Jason la abrió liberando el resplandor verde Clark cayó al suelo, porque débil como estaba la kriptonita le afectaba más.

-Es gracioso como algo tan pequeño puede afectar al ser más poderoso, y que ese ser sea un omega parece un regalo para cualquier alfa -le dijo acercándose a él agachándose a su lado para olerlo, fragante, hogareño y muy cálido.

Jason jamás había estado tan cerca de un Omega, aún más, un Omega sin unir, el poderoso aroma era embriagador como un perfume. Había escuchado de Alfas decir lo maravilloso que era unirse a un Omega, el placer, los orgasmos y el delicioso clímax al anudarlos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a él a un nivel primitivo, su propio aroma se incrementaba llamando al contrario, su saliva Alfa se acumulaba en su boca dispuesta a ser usada para marcar la glándula en el cuello de Clark.

-Basta Jason- le dijo con una expresión de dolor y la visión desenfocada

-No entiendo cómo Bruce no te tomó para sí mismo cuando pudo, quizá deba enmendar su error - sonrió para abrazar el cuerpo ajeno y oler su cuello, era un aroma seductor y atrayente. Los Omegas eran seres preciosos y raros, menos de un cuarto de la población era Omega, tener a uno postrado a sus pies le hacía llamar lo más básico de su naturaleza, poseerlo.

Lamió el cuello ajeno disfrutando del jadeo que soltó Superman y la descarga de feromonas Omega incitándolo a más, la mano temblorosa de Clark intentó apartarlo, estaba tan vulnerable que era exquisito para el Alfa. Besó la piel bajo su oreja, deseando morderlo, pero el traje le cubría bien sin dejar piel expuesta, un pensamiento salvaje llenó su mente, debía romperlo.

-¡Jason!- una patada lo empujó lanzándolo lejos mientras la kriptonita rodaba por el piso y Superman se arrastraba lejos de ambos aprovechando la confusión

Dick miró a Jason con odio, una mirada dura de sus ojos azules. Llevaba aún el traje de Nightwing, estaba sudado por patrullar y su aroma Beta le rodeaba

Jason abrió mucho los ojos al verlo -Dick yo...-

-No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus excusas miserable perro - le gruñó colérico con su confianza rota, sintiéndose traicionado por el Alfa con los puños apretados listo para brindarle otro ataque.

-¿Qué crees que hacías jugando con esto imbécil? - le regañó tomando de entre las ropas de Jason la caja de plomo y guardando la piedra verde que relucía inofensiva en el suelo. Los ojos de Dick recorrieron a Jason posándose en su semierección -eres una basura, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- le dijo colérico, cruzándose de brazos tenso como una cuerda

-Dick...es un omega y yo un alfa, ¿qué esperabas que pasara? - le dijo poniéndose de pie, enfrentándolo con más claridad de mente debido al golpe

-¿Qué esperaba? Que no seas tan hijo de puta, sólo eso, pero supongo que es demasiado pedir para un perro de la calle- le miró con decepción en sus ojos azules y sin hablar más se fue.

Jason alzó la vista, Superman se había arrastrado lejos de él, recuperándose, más allá la sombra de Batman le miraba con dureza y, con un gruñido territorial y una oleada de aroma Alfa, Jason bajó la cabeza en sumisión al líder de la manada, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Batman no se había movido desde que llegara y encontrara a Jason a punto de morder a Superman, pero aquello era imposible porque Clark estaba muerto, había sido Dick quien reaccionara por él apartándolos.

Sus ojos conectaron con los azules de Clark y éste le sonrió, aquella sonrisa hermosa que pensó que no volvería a ver. El alienígena se puso de pie y, en lo que pareció ser un esfuerzo descomunal, corrió al lado de Bruce con los brazos abiertos hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron.

-¡Batman!- Superman enterró la cabeza en su cuello, temblando por los eventos recientes, estaba dolorido aún, mareado y débil, se aferró al murciélago inhalando su aroma Alfa tan familiar para él.

-Superman- susurró suave, tocó su cara mirándolo de nueva cuenta, aquella sonrisa bajo sus dedos enguantados, sus ojos chispeantes y de aquel azul incomparable, las mismas facciones que había conocido durante años estaban de nuevo frente a él.

-He vuelto Bruce -le dijo ladeando su cara al toque frío de Bruce, recreándose en sus ojos

Bruce antes no lo hubiera creído, pero Jason había renacido también, ya habría momento para su mente lógica después -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó serio y bajo, podía oler el aroma de Jason en él, su brazo le rodeó acercándolo de manera protectora e instintiva, liberando su propio aroma Alfa para impregnar con él a Superman

-Ahora lo estoy - Superman sonrió feliz y con un gesto tierno y suave juntó su boca con la de Bruce de manera tentativa, dejando paralizado al Alfa hasta sentir su agarre apretarse y su boca respondiendo.

*****-******-**** *.-*.-*.-*.-*..-

-Amo Jason debería disculparse - Alfred sirvió un plato dejándolo frente a él, retirándose para seguir con sus labores.

De entre todos, Alfred había sido el menos conmocionado por el regreso de Jason a la Mansión, había dicho: "después de la sorpresa de encontrar al Amo Bruce con un traje de murciélago, nada puede asombrarme"

Jason gruñó, llevaba dos días en la Mansión Wayne, desde aquel estúpido beso que, sin decir nada, le había dado Dick. Había hecho explotar su cabeza de la manera más literal posible, se había quedado sin palabras y sin saber cómo reaccionar, como un maldito adolescente. Incluso su pene había despertado un poco para su vergüenza.

Se desquitó con sus vegetales machacándolos con su tenedor de mal humor, había regresado, por Dick, porque aún recordaba la admiración que le tenía cuando era niño, el cómo jugaba con él diciéndole "hermanito".

Recordó que se había vuelto Alfa demasiado pronto y precoz, como siempre, había sentido deseos sexuales insatisfechos, no sabía nada del mundo y Bruce nunca había sido un excelente líder de manada, con tan poca edad sólo comprendió que los entrenamientos físicos eran su forma de satisfacer toda esa tensión sexual acumulada por la adolescencia. Y pronto comprendió que Dick tenía un cuerpo flexible, personalidad carismática y sonrisa fácil. Era el anterior Robin y era alguien completamente asombroso cuando tienes 12 años y un problema por las noches porque sueñas con él y su suave aroma Beta de bajo nivel y su traje pegado a aquellas partes que es mejor no nombrar sino quieres tener una nueva erección entre las piernas que resume lo patética que es tu vida.

Por suerte para él había muerto (¡JA!) y esa tortura hormonal había acabado. (Casi)

Suspiró, todos estaban enojados con él, quizá no todos, el niño nuevo seguía encerrado en su habitación por la recaída del celo, la cual había sido mucho peor por los desvelos, mala alimentación y estrés tras la depresión de Bruce, lo cual significaba que como el Alfa nuevo en la manada que era, no tenía permitido ni acercarse a veinte metros del chico.

Y luego estaba Dick, que era un dolor de huevos en toda la extensión de la palabra, el hombre seguía teniendo todos esos atributos de la adolescencia e incluso unos nuevos, esa habilidad de besar profundo y delicioso como para ponerte a cien en menos de dos Mississippi.

Miró su cena machacada y sin apetito comenzó a comer, había accedido a no matar al Guasón, pero su deseo de venganza, aquella ira y violencia dentro de él ardía a fuego bajo siempre. Dick nunca le perdonaría hacer justicia a su manera.

Dejó sus pensamientos rumiar alrededor de Dick, recordando la noche del beso. Había estado tan confundido como un venado frente a los reflectores y su beso lo había arrollado con la fuerza de un tráiler.

Si cerraba los ojos aún podía sentirlo, labios carnosos, lengua ávida y conocedora, aquella saliva dulce y sus brazos aferrándose a su cuello, jalando un poco su cabello, lo suficiente para enviarle una corriente de placer por toda la espalda.

Se volvió a estremecer en la vida real, suspirando despacio. Batman había gruñido para separar aquello (¿sería considerado incesto aunque fueran hermanos adoptivos?).

Dick le había sonreído con aquella sensualidad nata en él. Si existía un Dios, no había hecho a Dick Omega, porque ser tan sexy y Omega hubiera sido un pecado para los Alfas.

-"Volverás a casa conmigo"- era una afirmación, Dick nunca había dudado de que lo haría y no se equivocaba, lo había tomado en brazos para ayudarle con su pierna herida mirando a Bruce que, al parecer, había hecho una tregua con él y los había llevado al Batimóvil en un silencio incómodo entre Alfas.

-Sabía que eras tú, dentro de mí lo sabía, lo supe por tu estilo de pelea, eres el único que puede leer todos mis movimientos, eran nuestros mismos entrenamientos de niños - Dick parlanchín como siempre lo aseguraba mientras Alfred curaba sus heridas sin increparse por los eventos ocurridos.

Batman se mantenía extrañamente silencioso, evaluándolo, dentro de sí supo que él sabía que no duraría aquella paz. Bruce como siempre no se equivocaba.

Dick lo había llevado con él a su viejo cuarto, donde todo se conservaba pulcramente ordenado por Alfred.

El mayor se había sentado en la cama acomodándose entre los cojines con holgura, seguro de sí mismo, llamándolo con una mano para que se sentara a su lado.

Su corazón había dado un salto, porque de pequeño había imaginado una escena parecida, sus pies había ido por si solos y dócil, como un cachorrito, se había sentado

Ese hombre lo había trasformado de Alfa errante y solitario a un cachorro perdido que hace trucos.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estés de vuelta Jay...- Dick le había sostenido la mano y lo había mirado con gravedad, con los ojos muy serios, de una persona que ha sufrido un tormento muy largo y por fin llega a su fin

-Ni la muerte misma me quiso, no soy tan fácil de eliminar - le había dicho presuntuoso porque no tenía más manera de contestar y estaba... ¿asustado?

Dick había reído y lo había atraído a su cuerpo muy suavemente por su herida, quedando frente a frente y de nuevo había ocurrido, lo había besado y todo él se llenó de Richard John Grayson.

Jason era casi inexperto, un poco de sexo casual en las calles en medio de unos callejones vacíos con Betas prostituyéndose no le había mostrado el deseo, sólo el desahogo. Nunca había besado de la manera que Dick lo hacía, lento y profundo, sin prisas, acariciando su lengua de una manera tan sensual y rítmica que arrancaba jadeos de su boca y mucha saliva Alfa.

-"¿Puedo tocarlo?"- le preguntó bajando el cierre de Jason tras su subirle la camisa y acariciar su pecho bien formado. No había respondido nada coherente sólo un gruñido necesitado.

Él había sonreído y para su sorpresa lo había tocado....con su boca.

Su pene se había mostrado más que feliz de follarle la boca, tenía esos labios carnosos que se envolvían en su carne de una manera tan experta que, por un segundo, tuvo un fogonazo de celos que no alcanzaron a manifestarse porque su boca estaba muy ocupada gimiendo.

Dick nunca le quitó los ojos de encima, el azul marino se veía negro de placer y lo que no pudo tragar lo tomó con sus dedos estimulando una y otra vez.

Mentiría si dijera que hizo un intento por avisarle que iba a correrse, porque lo que en realidad quería era terminar profundo en su garganta y por las succiones glotonas de Dick, él también lo deseaba, acabó en un estertor de placer y un gruñido anudándole la boca como en el mejor porno.

Saciado y feliz, Dick le había susurrado más que palabras de deseo, verdadera necesidad de él, de su compañía, de su cariño de cosas que Jason no estaba seguro siquiera que existieran dentro de él para poder dárselas a Dick, él no tenía amor dentro de sí, iba a terminar haciéndole daño, como había hecho cuando lo encontró con Superman.

Pensar en aquel aroma Omega y aquella necesidad cegadora de Alfa dentro de sí lo hacía dudar de su capacidad de control y preguntarse si así era la reacción natural con cualquier Omega y el cómo podía controlarse Bruce frente a Clark.

Terminó de comer sin darse cuenta, levantándose para dejar su plato en el fregadero.

Una disculpa no cambiaría las cosas que había hecho, pero si alguien era capaz de redimirlo ese era Dick.

*****-***************-****** *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Su boca se llenó de saliva Alfa mientras se besaban y ambos ladeaban sus rostros para profundizar el contacto. El suave beso se había trasformado en uno salvaje, lleno de lengua y mordidas a los labios de Superman, quien soltaba pequeños suspiros que mandaban señales a todo su cuerpo.

El aroma de ambos se extendía llamando al otro y sus manos en la cintura de Clark le acariciaban la espalda, aquello era tan real, después de semanas de dolorosa pérdida, aquel vacío parecía llenarse con el sabor, olor y calidez del otro, era maravillosamente correspondido y no había hecho falta mediar palabras. Ambos sabían cuánto había dolido.

Clark se estremeció apretando a Bruce dándole un poco de dolor, su superfuerza se recobraba lentamente, pero aún la poseía. Fue aquello lo que los hizo separarse

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar -le dijo Clark con los labios húmedos y aquel poderoso aroma Omega que revelaba su excitación y posible humedad.

Bruce se quitó la máscara sus ojos azules se veían oscuros por la excitación -yo también - dijo separándose para aclarar su cabeza, tragando toda la saliva Alfa que le llenaba la boca, sus manos apenas habían soltado el cuerpo ajeno, todos sus instintos le suplicaban que no dejara al Omega

Clark sonrió siguiéndolo por la Baticueva como un cachorrito sin querer alejarse de él ni un poco -Vine a buscarte, pero me encontré con Jason -le dijo flotando tras él

-¿No supiste diferenciarlo de mí?- le preguntó, los celos de Alfa colándose en su voz y mordió sus labios tras las palabras, sintiéndose idiota por tener celos de Jason

Clark retrocedió un poco ante aquel gruñido Alfa -Mis poderes no están al cien por ciento, me hace falta luz solar, pude haber ido al espacio, pero...quería verte - le dijo descendiendo frente a él -Bruce yo... fui un tonto al no hablar contigo antes, he desperdiciado el tiempo, la batalla con Doomsday... mi revelación como Omega, todo eso fue para poder acercarme a ti - le dijo vehemente

Bruce no dijo nada, Clark ofrecía su corazón en una mano, pero él no podía hacer lo mismo, no tenía esa habilidad para hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos, intento decir algo pero calló, saboreó su saliva aún en su boca, el sabor de Clark, al fin sabía cuál era después de tan larga espera.

-No sé si puedo ofrecerte lo que esperas Clark- le dijo honesto al final - Una relación no funcionaría, ambos somos superhéroes, yo ya tengo una familia y una manada, soy Bruce Wayne no puedo llamar la atención -

Los ojos de Clark manifestaron todo el dolor que las palabras de Bruce le causaban y el murciélago le hizo frente a esos ojos de azul increíble sin echarse atrás.

-Sabía todo eso, sabía que podía arriesgar nuestra amistad pero...aun así, quiero intentarlo, estoy dispuesto a todo Bruce, ¿a qué estás dispuesto tú? -

El silencio se prolongó entre ellos -Lo que yo te dé es muy poco y sólo va a dañarte Clark-

Apretó los puños sintiendo ganas de gritar - No podemos vivir sin dolor Bruce, pero podemos elegir quién nos lo infringe, mírame y dime que no deseas esto y me iré -

Bruce gruñó enojado dándose la vuelta -Siempre haces las peores elecciones, no eres nada racional -caminó subiendo las escaleras que dirigían a la Mansión

-Tú eres el racional -le dijo Superman y flotó tras él con una sonrisa porque no iba a rendirse ni a dejar que Bruce huyera de él.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> Creo que hasta el momento no lo he dicho pero este fic se encuentra terminado tanto en fanficcion como en wattpad, allá me encuentran como Alezita Depyran o Makima Depyran

La puerta se cerró tras sus espaldas y la figura de Bruce caminó a su lado, mirándole con una última advertencia. 

Era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de Bruce, era inmensa y el aroma Alfa llenándolo todo le tenía embriagado. 

Bruce abrió la puerta del balcón, dejando que las largas cortinas se mecieran con el viento. La lluvia parecía haberse detenido, al menos por el momento, y la noche fresca llenaba el aire. 

Clark se sentó en la cama, expectante, mirando los lentos movimientos del contrario, ambos sabían qué harían, a dónde se dirigía aquello, podía escuchar los latidos en su pecho acelerarse. Extrañamente Bruce parecía calmado. 

Caminó despacio hasta él para quedar a sólo un par de pasos. 

-Este es el momento en el que te puedes echar para atrás –le dijo la voz ronca y susurrante de Bruce sin dejar de mirarlo. 

-Dilo para ti mismo –le dijo Clark con aquella sonrisa confiada que Bruce tanto había extrañado. El murciélago se encontró a sí mismo quitándose el guante y tirándolo al suelo, descuidado, para con sus dedos salvar la distancia entre ellos, tocando aquella cálida mejilla, acariciando la piel suave y sin imperfecciones, Clark ladeo la cabeza mimosamente sonriendo y besando ligeramente su palma, mandándole escalofríos. 

Retiró sus dedos y se quitó la capucha de Batman para al fin mirarse cara a cara. Clark le miró juguetonamente, preguntándose si se quitaría el resto del traje logrando que el pensamiento le hiciera ruborizar. 

Bruce pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque tiró de los cierres del traje y lentamente éste fue descendiendo por su cuerpo. Clark no supo que había dejado de respirar hasta que el traje terminó en el suelo y Bruce Wayne en calzoncillos y cubierto de cicatrices le devolvía la mirada, con ojos oscuros de placer contenido. 

Se mordió el labio y se puso de pie para ir con él, bajando su propio cierre, despacio y sin prisas, quería disfrutar de aquel momento, grabarlo en su totalidad en su memoria para siempre, la piel impoluta quedó a la vista, no quedaba rastro del paso de Doomsday por su cuerpo. 

Bruce le tocó el pecho mandándole una descarga de placer, acariciando donde había suturado y una cicatriz debía quedar. Inesperadamente se inclinó y beso el lugar, los brazos de Clark le envolvieron con gentileza acariciando el cabello negro, disfrutando de los besos que se posaban como mariposas. Las manos ajenas rodeando su cintura, envolviéndolo con dedos fríos y elegantes, aquella boca subió conocedora hasta su pezón, chupándolo, mandandole una descarga de placer que lo estremeció. 

Bruce gruñó satisfecho, inhalando el aroma Omega que parecía llenar sus sentidos, su boca se hizo agua y mordió el otro pezón, sintiendo a Clark temblar entre sus dedos, una sensación de poder y placer le cegó. 

Mordisqueó el cuerpo ajeno, la piel dura no parecía tener objeciones a los tratos rudos, así que mordió más fuerte sintiéndolo estremecer entre sus brazos. 

Clark acarició su espalda y después su pecho, sin quitarle las manos de encima dejando que su lento avance subiera por su piel. 

Bruce mordisqueó su hombro y besó la zona que Jason había lamido, quitando con su lengua su aroma, borrándolo del cuerpo ajeno. 

Clark suspiró en un casi ronroneo, inclinándose hacia él besando su cuello también, mordiendo suavemente dejando que Bruce ladeara su cuello dejándole hacer. 

Sus cuerpos tan juntos reaccionaban y sus erecciones rozaron, Bruce bajó sus manos por el pecho ajeno hasta su cadera y después al trasero bien formado de Clark estrujándole en sus dedos, sacando una sonrisa del otro con un pequeño respingo. 

-Vamos a la cama-le dijo suave Clark jugando con el elástico de su bóxer, bajándolo y rozando con su mano la erección contraria, cálida y suave entre sus dedos para masturbarle. 

Le besó la boca a modo de respuesta y lo empujó suave al colchón donde ambos dando tumbos subieron para seguir con sus besos y toques, la ropa interior de Clark descendiendo rápidamente, los dedos de Bruce rodearon su pene mientras ambos se ofrecían mutuamente placer, conociéndose. 

Clark se acostó en la cama, lamiéndose los labios hinchados, sintiéndose húmedo y viscoso entre sus piernas, era vergonzoso, nunca había tenido sexo en un papel pasivo. 

Sus ojos lucieron nerviosos cuando Bruce acercó sus dedos y los paseó por su entrada haciéndolo gemir 

-Lo haré con cuidado –le dijo el detective adivinando la corriente de sus pensamientos, llevando a su boca los dedos pegajosos para lamerlos en una actitud tan sensual nunca antes vista por Clark 

Bruce se inclinó y alzó una de sus piernas besando desde el tobillo subiendo con ligeras mordidas y lamidas hasta sus muslos abriéndolos para él, contemplando la imagen de Clark avergonzado pero deseoso, tan trasparente como siempre 

Le sonrió de medio lado –Te enseñaré un poco de lo que es el sexo entre hombres- le dijo inclinándose a su erección dando ligeros toques al glande que se humedecía haciendo hilos de pre-semen 

-Soy buen estudiante –le respondió con un jadeo 

Bruce abrió su boca y lamió muy suave la punta, retrasando el placer de Clark, jugando con él. Entre sus piernas el aroma que despedía a sexo era adictivo, era su parte racional la que impedía que el Alfa dentro de sí embistiera hasta el fondo en una estocada y lo marcara para siempre como suyo. 

Su boca rodeó el glande y apretó contra el paladar, chupando fuerte haciendo gemir abiertamente al Omega. 

Sus ojos no querían perderse el espectáculo, le lamió lento y constante, cambiando a rápido y duro, alternando cada vez que estaba cerca de acabar. 

El pecho del kriptoniano subía y bajaba, el rubor le cubría el rostro y trataba de no cerrar los ojos para seguir conectado su mirada con la del murciélago. 

-Bru...Bru...ce- le llamó haciendo un puño su mano balbuceando algo incoherente. 

Bruce mordisqueó la punta aceleró la succión y recibió el líquido caliente y amargo, tragándolo todo sin rechistar, incluso si algo le manchó los labios. Chupó la punta semierecta y bajó por el falo lamiendo los testículos bajando aún más hasta su entrada, palpitante y húmeda. Si era así de sensual se preguntó cómo sería en celo, la idea le hizo doler el pene y sin ceremonias, paseó la lengua por su entrada en un beso negro húmedo que arrancó un grito de placer de Clark, por primera vez vulnerable y entregado, sometido y complaciente. 

La espalda del omega se curveó empujando su cadera, abotargado por el orgasmo y las sensaciones llenándolo. Sus dedos aprisionaron las sábanas destruyéndolas con su fuerza. Bruce separó sus nalgas y arremetió con un dedo que fue recibido con un gemido insatisfecho, necesitaba aún más, estaba tan húmedo que el dedo de Batman resbalaba con facilidad dentro de él. 

Se mordió los labios tratando de contener la retahíla de gemidos 

-Déjame escucharte-le susurró Bruce con aquella voz Alfa y sus ojos azules oscurecidos, se besaron y se saboreó a sí mismo, abrazándolo con sus piernas, los dedos dentro de él hacían un sonido húmedo y viscoso, acariciando de formas que hacían girar su cabeza. 

Clark le besó la boca lamiendo su lengua con la suya, alzando su cadera y restregándose contra él, en un leve momento de claridad –co...co..condones –le dijo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Él no podía utilizar anticonceptivos, no había forma de llevar un control de natalidad, tener sexo sin protección podría conllevar a un bebé. 

-Lo tengo cubierto –le dijo sobre su boca con una mirada inteligente, sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de él, húmedos de sus fluidos hasta el buró para tomar uno y abrirlo. Clark tuvo un leve fogonazo de celos preguntándose si había llevado a más personas hasta su habitación. 

Miró la erección ser cubierta por el preservativo y alinearse contra él adentrándose suavemente en su interior y limpiando de su cabeza de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el deseo del momento.

-Clark....- le llamó con un gemido, abrazándose mutuamente mientras sus paredes cálidas lo recibían. Disfrutó los leves jadeos que emitía Bruce y el cómo lo llamaba, le abrazó con más fuerza instándolo con su cadera a moverse. 

Comenzaron un lento vaivén que, poco a poco, fue tomando fuerza y ritmo. Se acomodó entre sus piernas alzándolas y penetrando a profundidad, su boca se llenaba de saliva Alfa que era bebida por Clark glotonamente. Sus labios rozaron la glándula Omega, deseando morderla, formalizar el vínculo, los instintos de Clark le hacían ladear suavemente su cuello, entregándose ante el Alfa, le besó el lugar, presionando su boca sin morder, aspirando el aroma embriagador, cambiando la posición y dejando a Clark sobre él montándolo. 

Se lamió los labios saboreando su piel y le instó a moverse, el cuerpo marcado de Clark obedeció, gimiendo a los rebotes sobre la erección de Bruce, acelerando el ritmo, cada vez más hasta lo imposiblemente humano, apretando la erección dentro de sí, estrujándole sacando gemidos del Alfa. 

-¡ahhh!...Bruce...voy...voy...voy a correrme....- le dijo con los ojos apretados, sin querer contener todo el placer que sentía, su carne ciñéndose, apretando el miembro dentro suyo mientras terminaba entre sus vientres manchándolos con la calidez de su orgasmo. 

Bruce dio unos últimos empujes y finalmente se corrió, su nudo hinchándose y mandándole una corriente de placer nunca antes conocida a Clark, quien soltó un gemido y, sumiso, agachó la cabeza rendido ante el placer. 

El orgasmo acometió a Bruce, soltando su esencia dentro de él, gimiendo a la par de Clark, vencido a la presión cálida y húmeda 

El kriptoniano cayó sobre su pecho -Te quiero- le susurró dulce, alzando sus ojos azules mirándolo. Bruce no supo qué hacer, lo envolvió en sus brazos y a modo de respuesta le besó la frente donde sus rizos de formaban. 

Clark cerró los ojos, atrapado, nunca antes había sido anudado, era una sensación ligeramente incómoda, se sentía lleno de los jugos de Bruce y de su aroma Alfa, tan reconfortante que sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. 

Los dedos perpetuamente fríos de Bruce le acariciaban el cabello y la espalda, había escuchado sobre ello, el cómo anudar a alguien hacia a los Alfas cariñosos después del sexo. Deseó que no fuera simple biología sino algo real, el sentimiento correspondido que tanto deseaba, el "yo también" que quería escuchar, sintió unas lágrimas mojarle un poco las pestañas y cerró los ojos cansado para dormir sobre el agradable sonido del corazón de Bruce. 

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-. 

Cuando abrió los ojos Bruce ya estaba despierto y duchado, terminaba de vestirse para ir a Empresas Wayne. Las cortinas estaban corridas y el sol asomaba por el horizonte para anunciar un nuevo día. 

-Entonces es verdad que despiertas con el sol –le dijo Bruce mirándolo con aquellos ojos que nunca dejaban de analizarlo y recabar información

Se desperezó con un bostezo, dejando que la sabana que le había cubierto resbalara por su cuerpo, estaba sucio por el sexo y con el cabello revuelto, pero la sonrisa tatuada en su cara no se desvanecía. 

-Sí, suelo llegar tarde al trabajo por culpa de eso –le dijo poniéndose de pie, con una muy pequeña molestia en su trasero, su cuerpo se había curado así mismo y no parecía tener quejas por la actividad de anoche. 

Recibió el sol sobre su piel en el balcón cargándose con su energía 

-Si quieres desayunar será mejor que te apresures y te vistas-le dijo Bruce quien no había dejado de observarlo ni por un instante, se colocó un reloj de oro y se contempló una vez en el espejo, tenía un aspecto prolijo de importante empresario.

-Puedes usar lo que desees del baño, estaré abajo- 

-Sí, gracias –le dijo sin voltear dejando que Bruce saliera. Aún debía ir a Metropolis y aclarar el asunto de Clark Kent, no podía seguir "desaparecido" para los registros y también debía hacer su aparición como Superman ante la Liga de la Justicia. 

Se quedó hasta el último segundo que pudo ante la calidez del sol para luego, con sus poderes, apurarse a ducharse y vestirse con el traje de Superman y bajar a donde la BatiFamilia se reunía 

Tim dejó caer su cuchara al verlo bajar con la boca abierta sorprendido sin siquiera parpadear. 

Jason lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona como diciendo "sé lo que estuvieron haciendo". 

Dick miraba de él a Bruce, como pidiendo una explicación que no iba a llegar. 

Bruce por su parte leía el periódico sin inmutarse. 

-Buenos días – dijo sonriendo, moviendo una silla para sentarse dejando de flotar 

-Buenos días, señor Kent, es bueno verlo de regreso ¿fruta y avena para desayunar?- le preguntó Alfred colocando un plato frente a él

-Muchas gracias Alfred –le dijo tímido comenzando a comer su desayuno ante la atenta mirada de los hijos de Bruce

-¿Cómo es posible?- les dijo Tim a todos – ¿es que nadie se pregunta por qué dos personas que supuestamente estaban muertas ahora comen con nosotros?- les preguntó escandalizado 

-Jason resucitó por el Pozo de Lázaro y Superman debido a su naturaleza kriptoniana, cuando regreses del colegio podemos discutirlo, ahora termina tu desayuno o llegaremos tarde –le cortó Bruce bajando su periódico y tomando de su café. 

-¿Y qué explicación hay para que pasara la noche aquí?- le preguntó Jason sonriendo ante el sonrojo de Superman, pero fue rápidamente cortado por un gruñido Alfa proveniente de Bruce 

-Tú y yo no hemos terminado el asunto de ayer Jason, pero cuando regrese de Empresas Wayne, no dudes que lo resolveremos - el aludido cerró la boca y miró a Dick, quien le lanzó una furibunda mirada, sin más apetito se levantó de la mesa para irse. 

El ambiente tenso parecía querer cortarse con un cuchillo, Superman terminó su desayuno levantándose –gracias por la comida, es hora de irme –le dijo a Bruce caminando hacia él y, agachándose rápidamente, le besó la mejilla para salir volando de ahí. 

Dick y Tim miraron al Alfa perplejos, pero con una sonrisa en la boca. 

-¿De esto también habrá explicación por la noche?- le preguntó el mayor de sus hijos con una sonrisa burlona, Bruce no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, muy suave, por la sensación cálida que el beso había dejado en él. 

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-. 

-¡Tienes idea de cuan preocupados nos tenías! – La voz molesta de Lois le regañó, con una mirada furiosa de Alfa y un gruñido que hizo que Clark bajara su cabeza, apenado. 

Jimmy Olsen le rodeó los hombros a Clark de manera protectora –Ya déjalo en paz Lois, lo vas a traumar más de lo que ya está-le dijo frotando la espalda ajena abrazándolo. 

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso "Smallville"-le dijo su amigo apretándolo a su pecho con fuerza oliendo su suave y bajo aroma Beta. 

Jimmy tenía el cabello de un hermoso rubio fresa y unos ojos verdes amables, era un Alfa de bajo nivel y trabajaba como fotógrafo para el Diario "El Planeta" desde que Clark entrara. 

-Estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo chicos- les dijo acomodándose los lentes de pasta dura sobre la nariz, sin salir del abrazo ajeno. Los Alfas eran muy sobreprotectores con quienes compartían un lazo de amistad, familia o noviazgo, no le pareció raro que Jimmy básicamente estuviera llenándolo de su olor. 

-¿Creen que Perry me dé mi empleo de regreso?-les preguntó preocupado en realidad por ello, su departamento no había sido destruido en el ataque de Metrópolis, pero lo había perdido. Sus cosas habían sido recogidas por Lois y Jimmy, para luego ser enviadas a Smallville, así que básicamente estaba en la ruina. En la Fortaleza de la Soledad tenía algunas ropas normales con las cuales se había permitido regresar a Metropolis para arreglar el caos que era su vida como Clark Kent. 

-Iré a hablar con él, Smallville-le dijo Lois con toda su actitud Alfa y con un meneo de caderas y su taconear se fue hasta la oficina de su jefe. 

-Puedes quedarte conmigo en lo que todo se estabiliza –le dijo Jimmy soltándole por fin, acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito perdido y, de hecho, estaba muy cerca de convertirse en un Omega en apuros. Su celo no tardaba en llegar, no tenía donde vivir, ni trabajo, ni cosas, ni ropa, ni dinero y su vida sentimental con Batman no había llegado a ningún puerto fijo. 

Suspiró y Jimmy lo volvió a abrazar para reconfortarlo. Tenía que pensar positivo, había cosas peores (podría estar muerto), tenía una especie de "relación" con Bruce, había tenido sexo maravilloso, estaban sus amigos con él y, mejor aún, seguía vivo. 

-Ya Jimmy deja de estar de encimoso o les consigo un cuarto –le dijo Lois de regreso –Perry quiere hablar contigo Smallville- lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó con ella 

Perry gruñó, gritó y vociferó, pero al final del día tenía su empleo de regreso.

"Ve y redacta un maldito artículo Kent que ya te tomaste suficientes vacaciones, tienes suerte que estemos recibiendo la oferta de compra de una empresa multimillonaria o no tendría espacio para tu trasero aquí" 

Se la pasó haciendo llamadas, su madre quien había recibido sus muebles los enviaría de regreso tan pronto como pudiera, la persona que solía rentarle lamentablemente había muerto en la batalla contra Doomsday y los edificios ahora no estaban en renta, por lo cual tenía que buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir. Le dio tristeza perder su viejo hogar, no era mucho, pero había sido su primer departamento al llegar a Metrópolis desde Kansas. 

Al final, sólo había podido arreglar con el banco su estatus de "desaparecido" a "cliente", su cuenta tardaría 72 horas en activarse, mientras tanto estaba sin un solo centavo. 

Lois le llevó una ensalada y jugo a la hora de comer, conociendo sus hábitos vegetarianos y al menos no tuvo que hacer fotosíntesis para no tener hambre. 

Cuando el día terminó, Jimmy prácticamente lo arrastró hasta su carro y lo llevó a su casa, era bonita y hogareña, mucho más amplia que su departamento, le sirvió de cenar y le preparó la cama de invitados, mientras Clark tomaba una ducha saliendo en la ropa, algo pequeña para su complexión, que su amigo le había prestado. 

-Es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa y hace demasiado que te conozco-le dijo Jimmy, mirándole, acercándose a él quitando el cabello húmedo de su cara. 

-Lo siento, no he sido un buen amigo contigo ni con Lois-le dijo apenado, dejándose hacer 

-Lois estaba muy preocupada por ti y yo también, de sólo pensar que algo malo te pudo haber ocurrido...- Jimmy suspiró con tristeza y alzó su rostro –Pero estás aquí, sano y salvo, siempre has tenido demasiada suerte Smallville-le dijo juguetón 

-Lamento haberlos preocupado-le dijo Clark con tristeza 

-Sé qué piensas mucho en Lois, soy tu amigo lo noto-le guiñó un ojo –Ella es un Alfa increíble, con todos esos logros y esa actitud justiciera ¿quién no se enamoraría de ella? con tu desaparición hablamos, al parecer quedaron como amigos –le dijo curioso sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente 

-Sí, Lois no está interesada en Betas y menos Betas de bajo nivel-le dijo Clark encogiéndose de hombros, aquello hacía mucho que no le importaba, Lois era mejor como amiga. 

Jimmy se mordió los labios y acortó la distancia entre ellos, alzando un poco la cabeza ya que Clark era más alto que él -A mí esas cosas no me importan Clark –le dijo suave buscando su mano, acariciándola –Tú me gustas, siempre me has gustado, no me importa que seas Beta ni mucho menos-le aseguró 

Clark pestañeó sorprendido ante aquello, Jimmy siempre había sido su mejor amigo como Clark Kent, sin conocer jamás el trasfondo de su persona. Se asombró por escuchar aquellas palabras que deseaba de labios de alguien más. 

La mano de Jimmy le acarició muy suave y le atrajo a su cuerpo, vio aquello como en cámara lenta, la boca del fotógrafo acercarse a la suya y, gentil, apartó el rostro, colocando una mano entre ellos. 

El pelirrojo le miró avergonzado y balbuceó una disculpa, soltando la mano ajena se retiró del cuarto con las orejas rojas de la pena. 

Clark se asombró de lo que acaba de pasar, se sentó en la cama e inquieto dejó una nota en la cama disculpándose por tener que irse. Se cambió a sus ropas civiles y saltó por la ventana para unirse a la noche sin saber a dónde ir. 

No anduvo demasiado cuando la lluvia comenzó empapando su traje, la temporada de lluvias aún no acababa, deprimido vagó un poco, pensando en volar a la Fortaleza de la Soledad cuando una limosina paró a su lado. 

Un hombre con un paraguas bajó 

-Señor Kent, permítanos llevarlo a casa- alzó la vista a Alfred, quien le protegía de la lluvia y dentro de la limosina flamante, con uno de sus trajes, se encontraba Bruce 

Sorprendido avanzó adentrándose al vehículo que fue cerrado por Alfred, quien tomó su lugar como chofer para comenzar a manejar alzando el vidrio de separación dejándolos en intimidad 

-Estás hecho un desastre-le dijo buscando su pañuelo ofreciéndolo a Clark

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó confuso 

Bruce le miró serio –No suelo dejar desamparada a mi pareja en el primer día que comenzamos – 

Clark le sonrió feliz al escuchar aquellas palabras acercándose a Bruce, para con sus brazos rodearle y besarle sintiéndose por fin en su hogar, reconfortado por su aroma Alfa.

Se separaron por la falta de aire en los pulmones de Bruce, quien no parecía afectado por mojarse a causa de Clark -¿Por qué siempre hueles a otros Alfas?- le preguntó con un gruñido bajo, olfateándolo, apretándolo a su pecho y acariciando su espalda. 

-Al parecer soy un tanto popular entre ellos-le dijo juguetón, riéndose ante el gruñido celoso de Bruce quien lo calló con un beso que le siguió a otro más. 

No notaron cuando el carro se detuvo hasta que Alfred les tocó el cristal anunciándoles su llegada. Se separaron, Bruce tragándose la saliva Alfa que comenzaba a generar y Clark arreglando sus ropas, salió del auto sin mirar a Alfred avergonzado y dejó que Bruce lo guiara. Seguían en Metrópolis, cerca de Lex Corp, en el barrio más caro de la ciudad dentro de un complejo de edificios. 

Clark le miró curioso mientras subían por el elevador privado dejando atrás al mayordomo. 

Las puertas se abrieron revelando el penthouse, el lugar estaba amueblado con exquisito detalle. 

-Quiero que te quedes con este lugar –le dijo dejando la tarjeta electrónica en su mano. 

-Esto es demasiado Bruce no puedo aceptarlo – Clark negó rechazando la oferta. 

-No tienes a donde ir Clark, tus cuentas de banco están congeladas y tu apartamento cerrado – 

Clark alzó una ceja – ¿has estado vigilándome?- le preguntó curioso 

\- Lo suficiente para saber que necesitas ayuda y que ese amigo tuyo quiere algo más que sólo eso- le dijo cruzándose de brazos

Clark se rió sin poder evitarlo, ante la mirada furibunda del otro

–Puedo encárgame de mí mismo Bruce, soy un Omega muy capaz –le aseguró tranquilo –Aprecio tu ayuda, pero yo no soy de estos lujos, me siento raro aquí –le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo 

-Quédate aquí en lo que encuentro un mejor lugar- 

-Me quedaré, pero no hagas estas cosas de multillonario sobreprotector celoso nunca más, es enfermizo- le aseguró 

-¿Es mal momento entonces para decirte que compré El Diario "El Planeta"?- le preguntó receloso, retrocediendo ante la mirada enojada que le envió Clark 

-¡¿Qué tu qué?! No soy un Omega en apuros Bruce, no toleraré que pases sobre mí y puedo defenderme solo ¡maldita sea soy Superman!- Los ojos azules relampaguearon con rojo y Bruce accedió 

-Lo lamento, me he dejado llevar, después de que te fuiste... no he podido concentrarme en el trabajo, ni en nada, me prometí a mí mismo que sólo revisaría qué hacías para saber que estabas bien, hackee las cámaras y te vi con ellos – 

Clark supo que se refería a Lois y Jimmy 

– Mis instintos los he refrenado al momento en que tuvimos sexo, me ha costado una eternidad no morderte Clark, porque quiero que elijas libremente, sé que me estoy volviendo un perro y lo lamento –le dijo con estrés en su voz. 

Clark suspiró calmándose, había sido un día realmente largo para él y para Bruce, apenas comenzaban y ya habían tenido su primer pelea. 

-Esto es nuevo para ambos- accedió –quiero intentarlo Bruce, en serio que sí, es lo que siempre he querido, tú –se acercó dejando que su aroma Beta se fuera de él y el Omega se hiciera presente. 

Salvó la distancia y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, oliéndolo llenándose de su aroma. Bruce le besó la frente y luego los labios, muy despacio quitándose la ropa húmeda, llevándolo hasta la cama. 

Clark notó las marcas en su cuerpo, las líneas que con su superfuerza le había dejado en la piel con sus dedos al hacer el amor. 

-Está bien, no me lastimaste, sólo son moretones –le aseguró Bruce ante la cara de consternación del Omega 

-Lo lamento, seré más cuidadoso-le dijo besando las marcas dejando que Bruce se acostara en la cama mientras sus labios recorrían la piel lamiendo cada cicatriz a su paso

-Ambos lo seremos...- le alzó el mentón y lo miró - te quiero Clark, vamos a lograr que esto salga bien-le aseguró y Clark no pudo más que sonreír y creerle. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas!
> 
> Este es mi primer fic publicado en esta plataforma, al principio quería subirlo en inglés pero no he tendió tiempo de hacer la traducción, espero algún día ser capaz. 
> 
> También si sigo subiendo fics aquí solo pondré los que están concluidos

-Lamento haberme ido así anoche Jimmy - Clark agachó la cabeza apenado, mirando nervioso a su amigo, que le respondió con una sonrisa tímida. 

-Perdóname tú, te presioné e hice que te fueras, me dio mucha pena no encontrarte por la mañana ¿dónde te quedaste? - le preguntó consternado 

-Estoy bien, conseguí un lugar temporal y algo de dinero, aun así gracias por tu ayuda y perdón por las molestias causadas - 

-Es hora de la comida muchachos- les dijo Lois mirando la escena con ojos inteligentes haciéndolos separarse al interrumpirlos 

-Iré a comprar comida ¿quieren algo?-les preguntó Jimmy, quien ante la negativa de sus colegas, salió azorado en su camino a la calle 

-¿Qué está pasando aquí exactamente Smallville?-le interrogó, llevándolo a comer a la sala de descanso, alejándose de los demás compañeros de trabajo. 

Clark tomó su almuerzo, Alfred había cocinado para él, Bruce sabía que se negaría a recibir dinero de él, pero no a la comida recién hecha por el mayordomo. Comenzó a comerlo ante la mirada intrigada de Lois, quien le retiró la comida mirándola. 

-Muy bien, es suficiente Smallville, vas a hablar o te haré hablar -le dijo con una sonrisa sensual de sus labios rojos. 

Clark supo que Lois no le dejaría ir tan fácil, tenía esa mirada de depredador cazando una noticia y no descansaría hasta tener toda la información que quisiera 

-Está bien Lois, ayer fui a la casa de Jimmy, pero...bueno él dijo algunas cosas, me sentí incómodo y mejor me fui -le explicó. 

Lois entrecerró los ojos mirándolo -así que por fin te dijo lo que siente por ti- lo resumió tan bien que Clark sólo pudo asentir y sonrojarse. 

-Te daré un consejo Smallville, como Alfa te explicaré una cosa- Lois le miró con aquellos audaces ojos azules y continuó -Tú no sabes decir que no- finalizó - Deberías tener cuidado, los demás podrían aprovecharse de eso. Si no te interesa Jimmy es mejor que se lo digas claro y otra cosa ¿quién preparó esto para ti? Portobello y espárragos, jugo de naranja sanguina y crema de pera con trufas blancas -alzó una ceja con aquella mirada de sabueso -¿A dónde fuiste después de salir de casa de Jimmy?- 

Clark se quedó perplejo sin saber qué decir, con la boca abierta tratando de encontrarle una explicación a Lois, quien no lo iba a soltar hasta estar satisfecha.

-Fui a la casa de alguien, me dejará quedarme allá porque no necesita el lugar y me mandó desayuno -le explicó tratando de no dar demasiados detalles. 

-¿De alguien? ¿Quién es ese alguien? ¿En este tiempo desaparecido no te habrás reunido con esa persona? Alguien que con holgura puede darte su casa libre e ir y preparar desayuno para ti, uno bastante caro y elaborado por cierto -le dijo dándole la comida. 

-No fue él, fue su mayordomo - dijo Clark tratando de explicarse. 

Los ojos de Lois se abrieron como platos y comenzó a reírse -Vaya Smallville, quién iba a decirlo, ¡pescaste un pez gordo! ¡Dime quién es! -le pidió emocionada mientras Clark negaba frenético con la cabeza. 

Lois frunció la boca voluptuosa ante la negativa sin rendirse -Tiene que ser alguien que no puedes decir quién es ¿alguien quizá en el ojo público?- Clark se sorprendió de lo rápido que estaba descifrando todo Lois, no dudaba de porqué era la mejor reportera. 

-¿Quizá Lex Luthor?- 

Clark frunció el ceño ante el nombre a toda respuesta comenzando a comer, era cierto, nunca Clark Kent sería relacionado con Bruce Wayne y quizá era lo mejor. 

Jimmy no tardó en aparecer para sentarse a comer con ellos y Lois cambió la plática hábilmente dejando en paz a Clark. 

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.* 

Se alzó en los cielos, que poco a poco se despejaban dejando atrás las aguas. Se acercó a las casas destrozadas, las cuales habían sido arrasadas por las lluvias y tomó a los damnificados con él. La presa se había desbordado y los campos de cultivo estaban inundados, las cosechas muertas, el ganado ahogado y las casas destruidas. 

La gente lloraba, no sabía si era de alegría al saberse salvados o de pena tras perderlo todo, no había manera de confortarlos. 

Un bebé lloraba y lo tomó entre sus brazos sonriéndole, limpiando sus lágrimas lo llevó a su cuello, donde su glándula se encontraba, dejando que su aroma Omega lo cubriera y tranquilizara.

Los Omegas eran los más capacitados para cuidar niños, incluso algunas profesiones relacionadas a los menores seguían sin contratar Alfas por los prejuicios establecidos por la sociedad. 

El pequeño se tranquilizó hasta llevarlo a brazos de las enfermeras y doctores que cuidaban de todos, el agua estancada estaba provocando múltiples enfermedades en la población, lamentablemente aquel pequeño se había quedado sin padres. 

Era su primera aparición de regreso como Superman, la ayuda había sido bien recibida y la gente lo miraba con asombro, sin saber si de verdad era él, creyéndolo aún más un Dios por haber resucitado. 

La Liga de la Justicia trabajaba a su lado, habían detenido el avance del agua, rescatado a las personas y drenado el agua dejando que por fin el suelo húmedo fuera visible. 

Lamentaba no haber estado antes para detenerlo todo, pero a veces no podían salvarlos a todos, el pensamiento triste no le hizo desistir en su empeño. 

Ayudaron tanto como pudieron y cuando la paz se restauró, se alzaron entre los cielos para retirarse a la Atalaya. 

Unos brazos le rodearon con fuerza apretándolo contra su pecho, Superman se vio capturado por Diana. 

-Cariño, es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta-le dijo afectuosa, le acarició el cabello con sumo cuidado dejando el rizo en su frente y besándole la mejilla -Te extrañé tanto- 

Clark le correspondió el abrazo, enterrando su nariz en su cabello negro, oliendo su aroma Alfa, tenía un olor distinto que le hizo mirarla perspicaz 

-¡Oh, no estabas para contártelo!-le dijo mostrándole su mano donde un anillo se posaba -Me uní con Steve Trevor-le dijo con un brillo feliz en la mirada, dejando asombrado a Clark felicitándola por su elección. 

Steve Trevor, era el piloto de las Fuerzas Armadas de Estados Unidos que cayó en la Isla de Themyscira. No sólo había sido el primer hombre en llegar a una isla llena de mujeres, sino también el primer Omega. 

Las amazonas, quienes eran sólo Alfas, se habían vuelto locas al olerlo, lo habían tenido que poner en una celda para su propia protección y quien había sido enviada a regresarlo sano y salvo al mundo exterior había sido su princesa Diana. 

Él y Diana habían pasados largos y trágicos momentos, Steve había tenido que claudicar de ser piloto al descubrirse que era Omega, había tenido que ser rehabilitado en una clínica especial en Londres tras quitarle la ingesta de supresores que había tomado con los años. Al ser relacionado románticamente con Wonder Woman, había sido secuestrado y puesto en peligro, así que habían tenido que asumir un perfil bajo y separarse para estar a salvo. 

Ella se había mudado a Londres para estar juntos y con su identidad secreta como Diana Prince comenzaron desde cero. 

Clark miró el anillo en el dedo de su amiga, bajo su atenta mirada las letras "Ángel" se leían.

-Lo lamento, no pude estar ahí -le dijo pensando que últimamente se disculpaba demasiado, había lastimado a mucha gente al irse. 

-Descuida Clark, fue una pequeña ceremonia en Themyscira, Bruce no pudo ir....él estaba indispuesto cuando te fuiste -le dijo suave y bajo, ambos se quedaron en silencio. 

A la par que él había regresado a la Liga de la Justicia, Bruce también lo había hecho, había sido una sorpresa doble para todos los miembros quienes los habían recibido más que felices de tenerlos de regreso. 

-¿Por qué las caras largas?- Flash pasó a su lado con un ventarrón sonriéndoles y tomando a Superman en sus brazos, dándole muchos giros antes de dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo. 

-Es bueno tenerte de nuevo Sups, quería ser el nuevo líder, pero los gemelos me tienen muerto-le dijo con una sonrisa brillante de papá orgulloso. 

-Yo también te extrañé Flash-le dijo riéndose -Es bueno estar de regreso- 

-No éramos una buena manada sin ti, eres el Omega del equipo-le dijo con un guiño 

-Pensé que íbamos a celebrar el rencuentro con champagne y canapés- Flecha Verde caminó a ellos con una sonrisa, llamando a los demás para que se les unieran acercándose a Clark. 

-No vuelvas a irte de esa manera idiota -le dijo estrechando su mano y acercándose a él, abrazándolo, inhalando su aroma Omega acariciándole la cabeza. Junto su mejilla con la de él e hizo un movimiento curioso ante los demás, frotó sus mejillas marcándose mutuamente, un lazo que haría una familia, una manada. 

Clark le respondió la caricia con una sonrisa -Estamos todos juntos en esto, no me iré-le aseguró separándose para ir a los brazos abiertos de Hal Jordan, quien lo estrechó, le besó las mejillas y frotó la suya. Fue dejando que el aroma Alfa de todos se impregnara en él, marcándolo como su Omega. 

Al final, quedó Batman, todos les hicieron espacio mirándolos sin disimulo. Clark se sonrojó, no habían aclarado nada de su relación naciente, pero al menos la mayoría parecía saber que terminarían juntos, antes incluso que ellos mismos. 

Clark le rodeó el cuello y sintió las manos aprensivas de Batman rodearle la cintura, olerlo, la mezcla de aromas en él, posó su mejilla contra la suya frotándose suavemente para sentir la boca ajena buscar la suya y besarlo, suave y dulcemente frente a la manada más poderosa del planeta, que reconocía a Superman como el Omega líder del equipo. 


	14. Chapter 14

Caminó al comedor comunal, haciendo fila mientras los robots le servían un tazón de caldo de verduras y una ensalada de frutas. 

La sensación de que había regresado a la preparatoria no le abandonó. Por un lado, los demás miembros habían dejado de cuchichear a sus espaldas y olisquear el aire a su paso, pero, por el otro... ahora todo el mundo parecía andarse con cuidado de él. Nadie le miraba a los ojos y, si tenían que hablarle, lo hacían de la manera más rápida, para luego evitarlo como la peste. 

No le sorprendió el giro de las cosas, no hacía falta olerlo dos veces para sentir sobre él el aroma de los miembros fundadores, más efectivo que cualquier arma en los demás Alfas del lugar. 

Aún seguía sin marcar, su relación con Bruce era demasiado nueva para saltar a aquel gran paso, pero mientras tanto el olor de los demás ahuyentaba a cualquier posible Alfa que interactuara con él. 

-Vamos a comer Sups- Flash se colocó a su derecha cargando dos bandejas llenas de comida chatarra hasta el tope, sonriéndole para caminar con él. 

-¿Sólo vas a comer eso?- le preguntó Linterna Verde colocándose a su izquierda ojeando su bandeja –Entiendo que no te guste la carne, pero debes balancear bien tu dieta –le dijo mientras ambos lo escoltaban a la mesa, caminando en sincronía a sus pasos como si fueran un banco de peces. 

Superman supo que lo hacían de manera inconsciente, al ser el único Omega en una Liga de Alfas y algunos Betas, no existía un equilibrio y, por ende, ningún miembro de la Liga había hecho un vínculo tan fuerte como para realizar una manada, hasta ahora. 

Era comúnmente conocido que las mejores manadas debían contener por lo menos un Omega, al ser los más escasos dentro de la población. Los Alfas podían tener un Omega en común, a fin de controlar su temperamento, llegar a acuerdos, no realizar disputas y proteger mejor a la manada trabajando en sincronía. Los Betas podían apaciguar a los Alfas o tratar de llegar a un acuerdo, pero por su jerarquía en relación a los Alfas esto no siempre funcionaba. 

-Olvidas que, de hecho, puedo hacer fotosíntesis-le dijo Superman como una broma a Hal, sentándose al lado de Bruce, quien ya se encontraba comiendo con Mujer Maravilla y Flecha Verde. 

\- Hablando de fotosíntesis, recordé que te gustan las flores cariño- La Mujer Maravilla abrió un pañuelo y le mostró una peonia malva –En el lenguaje de las flores significa "Nuestra amistad es fuerte" –le dijo con una sonrisa. 

Diana siempre había sido una gran amiga, y se había vuelto junto con los demás especialmente protectora con él después de su muerte, entendía el estrés que les había hecho pasar, el cómo todos habían pensado en la ruptura de la trinidad, después de los altos índices de criminalidad en Metrópolis y el retiro de Batman de Ciudad Gótica, alejándose de todo y todos. La herida seguía ahí, nadie hablaba de ello, de cómo su estructura se había roto, por ello el temor de que hubiera más muertes era latente. 

Bruce deslizó un vaso de agua a su lado sin decir nada, mientras Clark la colocaba la flor en éste sonriéndole agradecido. 

-¿Qué no había una leyenda acerca de las peonias y las amarilis? – preguntó Flecha Verde –Creo que recuerdo a mi madre diciéndome que antes los Alfas regalaban flores de Amarilis en cada cita con un Omega y cuando proponían matrimonio, Peonias blancas –les dijo intentando recordar aquello. 

-Más que una leyenda es una vieja costumbre- la voz profunda de Batman les habló aclarando todo como siempre. 

-Suena romántico, le llevaré algunas a Steve- dijo Mujer Maravilla con una sonrisa. 

-Creo que seremos los solteros del grupo Flecha Verde- le dijo Hal a su amigo rubio con un suspiro de decepción, concentrándose en su bandeja de comida. 

-Habla por ti, hoy tengo una cita con un canario –les dijo con una sonrisa mirando hasta el otro extremo donde las Aves de Presa se reunían. 

-Seré soltero para siempre... ¡cuando hasta Batman ya tiene pareja y yo no!- Hal fingió lloriquear, mientras Bruce le lanzaba un gruñido Alfa y los demás se reían por la situación. 

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-. 

Un ventarrón de polvo se elevó hasta detenerse en la puerta de la Mansión Wayne y en una fracción de segundo tocó el timbre esperando lo que, a su ritmo, pareció una eternidad hasta que el mayordomo abrió la puerta. 

-La edad nos está haciendo lentos, ¿no Alfred? 

-No a usted señor West- le respondió Alfred, sin inmutarse abriéndole la puerta dejándolo pasar 

\- El amo Richard se encuentra en su habitación-le indicó mientras el otro alcanzaba de un pestañeo las escaleras –no es necesario que me acompañes, puedo llegar solo gracias Alfred. Por cierto, lo que tienes en el horno se ve delicioso ¿puedes darme un poco?- 

-Por supuesto señor West, siempre es bienvenido a cenar, prepararé la mesa para un acompañante más –le dijo mirándolo desaparecer en su carrera interminable. 

Wally tocó la puerta tres veces antes de que Dick le abriera. 

-¡Qué desesperado eres! –le gruñó abriendo, encontrándose con la cara pecosa de su amigo que en cuanto lo vio le rodeó en sus brazos, alzándolo un poco del suelo para darle una vuelta afectuoso. 

-Bájame grandulón-le dijo con una risa mirándolo más fijamente. Aquellos chispeantes ojos verdes y el cabello pelirrojo haciendo juego. Cuando ambos estaban en los Jóvenes Titanes, Dick era un poco más alto que él, pero eso había sido en su adolescencia, ahora adultos los genes Alfa de primer nivel obraban su milagro haciéndolo todo un hombre. 

-¿Qué pasa Dick? ¿Qué te tiene triste?-le preguntó preocupado por su amigo. 

Desde que se separara de los Jóvenes Titanes, hablaban por videollamada o se reunían algunas veces para salir y comer pizza, pero sus agendas conforme crecían se volvían cada vez más ocupadas, separándolos. 

Dick lo invitó a sentarse en la cama con él, apoyándose en una almohada para comenzar a hablar –Es Jason, desde que regresó está volviendo mi vida un caos- dijo con un suspiro 

Wally rodó los ojos ante el comentario, Jason siempre había sido parte vital en la vida de Dick. Recordaba cómo hablaba de él, presumiendo incluso las fotografías de un niño demasiado activo y fuerte que, al crecer, fue cayendo en lo violento, pero Dick no podía o quería ver esa parte agresiva en él y para desgracia de la Batifamilia Jason había muerto, rompiendo los lazos entre Batman y Robin, dando paso a Nightwing. 

-Siempre dejas que Jason haga de ti lo que desea, incluso cuando era un niño lo malcriabas. No te va a gustar lo que te diré Dick, pero no creo que él sea una buena influencia para ti – le dijo con un suspiro. 

-Jason ha regresado, no puedo sacarlo de mi vida ni ignorarlo, pero es cierto, tengo que enseñarle modales, no tiene ni idea de cómo vivir sin esa agresividad y ese horrible orgullo Alfa que se carga. Es un perro callejero por desgracia- le dijo cruzándose de brazos. 

-Has adoptado un perro callejero que muerde Dick, esperemos que no te muerda a ti y que puedas domesticarlo –le dijo con una risa juguetona pegándole con la almohada. 

-Por lo pronto tengo un plan para ello y estoy esperando que tú me ayudes –respondió también con una sonrisa 

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja sonriente animándolo a hablar. 

-Intentaré jugar con su orgullo Alfa, lo que Jason necesita es mano dura –aseguró 

-¡Uy, esto se pondrá kinky!-dijo riéndose, escuchando el plan de Dick dispuesto a ayudarle. 

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-* 

-Amo Jason, llega justo en el momento preciso – Alfred caminó con un carrito de comida -¿Puede llamar al Amo Richard y al señor West?- le preguntó mientras iba colocando la vajilla en la larga mesa de la mansión. 

-¿Kid Flash está aquí?-Jason gruñó olisqueando el aire para salir en busca de ellos, mientras Alfred lo veía salir apurado, antes incluso de que le dijera dónde se encontraban. 

Bajó a la Baticueva escuchando los resoplidos y golpes, ocultándose en la oscuridad analizando el perímetro. 

Ambos luchaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba y descalzos, entrenaban sus movimientos. Dick utilizando bastones de eskrima dobles y Wally sólo su velocidad para anticiparse a los movimientos, golpeándose el uno al otro. 

Jason los miró, era la clase de entrenamiento que antes realizaban él y Dick, ahora parecía muy lejano, como en otra vida. 

Dick realizó uno de sus movimientos acrobáticos, lanzándose al aire con una voltereta doble dando una patada, golpeando a Wally quien retrocedió cediendo terreno que el otro no dudó en aprovechar. 

Le dio una serie de golpes con los bastones, ganando la pelea. 

-Me rindo, ¡me rindo!-le dijo riéndose, mientras Dick le tendía la mano alzándolo para ponerlo de pie. 

-Creo que tenemos compañía –le dijo juguetón Wally, apoyándose en Dick, rodeando su cintura desnuda y húmeda de sudor con su mano, apoyando su mentón en el hombro contrario relajado. 

-¿Pasa algo Jay?-preguntó Dick con una sonrisa sensual en los labios, apoyándose en Wally a propósito, quería que los viera e impregnarse del aroma Alfa de Wally. 

-Es hora de cenar –les dijo bajo y grave, con un gruñido Alfa y con furia en los ojos, sin poder ocultar sus emociones marchándose de allí. 

-Está más grave de lo que me dijiste- Wally le soltó mirando a Jason desaparecer. 

Dick se encogió de hombros, le gustaba jugar con fuego, fue por dos toallas para limpiarse y se puso una camiseta. 

-¿Crees que me golpee cuando sepa que tú y yo...?-le preguntó alzando las cejas con gesto divertido 

-Aunque se enteré no puede hacer nada, eso ya quedó en el pasado, junto con Barbara y Kori- le dijo con un suspiro 

-Demasiados rivales para el pobre pajarito bebé – dijo burlón para limpiarse el sudor y vestirse, caminando de regreso a la mansión 

-No te comenté, pero Barry quiere que entrenemos más chicos para los Jóvenes Titanes. Chico Bestia, Raven, Aqualad, entre otros estarán por allá –le comentó – De hecho Kori está asignada a ser la maestra de este nuevo proyecto, aunque ella quería separarse ¿Qué dices Dick, te interesa educar a pequeños?-le preguntó entusiasmado. 

-No lo creo, tengo a Tim aquí siendo el nuevo Robin y Jason el cual también necesita de mí. He pensado que si todo falla con Jason regresaré a Blüdheaven, allá era policía y Nightwing –le dijo pensando en todo lo que había cambiado tan recientemente. 

-El proyecto ya está en marcha, si cambias de opinión sabes dónde encontrarme-le dijo con un guiño encontrando su lugar en la mesa, mirando al pequeño Tim, quien había regresado de sus estudios. 

-Así que tú eres el pequeño nuevo Omega, he escuchado de ti- Wally le sonrió con todo su encanto Alfa avergonzando a Tim. 

-hmm...gracias, yo también he escuchado de ti-le dijo bajo e intimidado 

-¿Vas a venir aquí a robarte a todos nuestros miembros de manada?-le preguntó Jason gruñón, comiendo de su plato molesto. 

Wally le miro incrédulo y sólo río –quizá, necesitan un buen Alfa que los cuide y que alabe su comida ¿cierto Alfred?-le dijo terminando su plato en un pestañeo pasándolo para que le sirviera 

-Siempre se aprecia a quien come bien, señor West- Alfred rellenó su plato, dándoselo de nueva cuenta 

-Ya tienen un buen Alfa –le dijo Jason rechinando los dientes, mirando que ninguno de su manada quería intervenir en la disputa. 

-Sí claro, no he olvidado a Batman- le dijo sagaz 

Jason golpeó la mesa con un puño, haciendo saltar todo y asustado a Tim, Dick le envió una mirada fulminante sin decir nada. 

-No tengo apetito – dijo dejando su servilleta en la mesa, retirándose hecho un torbellino. 

Alfred suspiró –No terminó siquiera su cena – dijo mirando el plato abandonado. 

-No te apures Alfred, lo comeré yo –le dijo Wally con su sonrisa, atrayendo el plato hacia sí para comer, el silencio se había formado en el comedor. 

Wally intentó animarlos con su usual humor, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a los chistes. Después de la cena, Dick acompañó a Wally a la salida abrazándose para decirse adiós, mirando como el velocista corría alejándose de su casa y de Ciudad Gótica. 

Sin saber qué hacer bajo a entrenar para encontrarse a Jason golpeando un saco de boxeo, no llevaba guantes y los puños los tenía enrojecidos por la sangre, desquitaba su rabia golpe tras golpe. 

-No vengas aquí oliendo de esa manera- le dijo con un gruñido sin voltearlo a ver. 

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia Jason, pero sólo para aclarar esa cabeza de perro tuya, Wally es mi mejor amigo –le dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo. 

-Haz lo que quieras- le gruñó mostrándole los dientes salvaje dándole la espalda y volviendo a realizar una serie de golpes al saco de box 

Dick entrecerró los ojos mirando toda esa ira contenida, avanzo sobre el campo de entrenamiento y se sacó la camisa por la cabeza aventándola sin ceremonias, sintió sobre el la mirada de Jason preguntándose qué hacía 

Tomó de la caja de armas los bastones de eskrima dobles, dejando que se movieran flexibles entre sus manos, girándolos con facilidad, saltando con ellos, creando blancos imaginarios en su cabeza con los cuales entrenar. 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo haciendo los ejercicios hasta que el sudor recorrió su torso desnudo mientras giraba sobre sí mismo en un saltó acrobático, sus piernas se estiraron al unísono dando una voltereta y luego otra, sus palmas chocaron contra el suelo para ponerse de pie y repetir el ejercicio 

Giró en el aire en un último ejercicio y cayó abriendo las piernas en un split perfecto. 

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de observarme Jason?- 

Reaccionó a su nombre sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo ajeno, olvidándose del saco que había dejado de golpear desde hace mucho, Dick llevaba pantalones de licra para moverse con más facilidad y la tela se marcaba alrededor de su cuerpo como una segunda piel, remarcando sus piernas y el increíble trasero que poseía. 

El sudor le lamía el pecho desnudo, apenas pudo apartar los ojos de aquella imagen que le llenó la boca de saliva Alfa, olisqueó el aire inundado de su aroma beta, dulce y sutil, el aroma de Wally poco a poco se borraba. 

Dick lo analizó mientras giraba su pierna para regresar a una posición normal mirándolo, abriendo sus piernas frente a él y estirándose hacia adelante haciendo uso de su flexibilidad. 

Jason no había perdido detalle de sus movimientos, de su flexibilidad, se preguntó qué tan elástico podría ser en la cama y el pensamiento le hizo tragar saliva. 

-¿Es tu manera de vengarte por lo que pasó con el alíen azul?- le preguntó con la voz ronca de excitación. 

-No Jason, yo no soy así, pero tú nunca pediste una disculpa –le dijo frío y aquel tono le ardió en el pecho al Alfa. 

Reculó a sus palabras, pero sabía que las merecía, Dick tenía su propio orgullo y no iba a perdonarlo así de fácil. 

-Hable con Bruce, ¿te lo dijo? Me mostró lo que le había hecho a su Omega – le dijo tratando de ofrecer paz entre ellos.

Bruce no había sido un obstáculo sencillo, le había gruñido bajo y peligroso "Eso no se hace a los Omegas Jason, menos al Omega de tu Alfa", nunca había visto a Bruce hacer uso de sus instintos Alfa, pero se había mostrado celoso y protector, "Si vas a quedarte aquí tienes que respetar a los que pertenecen a mi manada, si no puedes irte, no sé qué clase de relación lleves con Dick, pero confió en que tomará la decisión correcta contigo, si quiere que permanezcas aquí o no" – Me dijo que tú fuiste quien abogó por mí ante él y ahora ni siquiera me miras ni me hablas y en lugar de eso, traes un Alfa nuevo y diferente a tomar mi lugar. En verdad no soy el segundo Alfa de esta manada, todos me ignoran, incluso aquel niño Omega para quien no represento ningún tipo de autoridad – 

Dick le observó sin decir nada, esperando a que sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro porque raras veces podían compartir lo que sentían. Él mismo lo sabía, todos habían sido criados por Bruce y, para bien o para mal, habían aprendido a ocultar sus emociones 

-Lo sé- le dijo mientras cambiaba de flexión para comenzar a hacer posturas de yoga, llenando la cabeza de Jason de pensamientos nada alejados de su pene. –Sé que tu estadía depende de mí –le dijo realizando lo que en el mundo del yoga se conoce como la postura de la vaca y que Jason contempló ido sin poder alejar su mente del sexo. 

Trató de encarrilar sus pensamientos pero sólo salió un leve balbuceo de su boca, Dick lo tenía en su mano –Lo que vengo a decir es que... que... lo siento, yo cometí un error, fue imbécil y te pido perdón – 

-Está bien Jason, acepto tus disculpas, sé que has estado solo mucho tiempo y que eso afecta la manera en que te relacionas con los demás, que no sabes la manera correcta de tratar con las personas, te ayudaré, ¿quieres mi ayuda?-le preguntó en aquella pose sugestiva, Jason hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa de él, dijo "sí" con la voz ronca y su aroma Alfa incrementándose a su alrededor, sintiendo su pene responder a la voz insinuante de Dick, porqué demonios, ¡era tan sexy! 

Dick cambió a la postura del bebé feliz, y sonrió a las palabras de Jason, a la mirada lasciva que le enviaba y que le hacía sentirse poderoso y deseado. 

Dick relajó los músculos y le sonrió de aquella manera maravillosa, poniéndose de pie acercándose a él 

-Primero que nada, nadie está tomando tu lugar Jason, yo hable con Bruce para que te quedaras porque estoy muy feliz de tenerte de regreso, quiero que permanezcas aquí, pero tienes que aprender a comportarte -No puedes llegar imponiéndote, Tim apenas te conoce, para él sólo eres un Alfa agresivo que acaba de llegar a su manada –le explicó suave 

-No sé si podré hacerlo, convertirme en lo que desean que sea, estoy demasiado roto por dentro Dick, no podemos regresar a la forma en la que éramos – 

-No, no podemos, pero podemos hacerlo mejor, déjame ayudarte Jay- caminó hacia él y le tocó los nudillos temblorosos y lastimados. -¿Estás dispuesto a aprender?- Jason asintió muy suave entrelazando sus dedos con los de Dick 

-Jay...estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí...no vuelvas a decepcionarme- le dijo muy suave, mirándole con aquellas palabras marcadas en sus ojos, tan sincero y honesto como siempre, demasiado precioso para tocarlo, sus manos solo sabían destruir, pero antes incluso de formular ese pensamiento le respondió 

-Nunca, no sé qué me estás haciendo Dick- le dijo llevando su mano a su boca oliendo su aroma - ¿Soy un Alfa dañado porque tu aroma Beta me gusta más que el Omega de Tim?- le preguntó, sintiéndose acomplejado y extraño. 

Ya no era una simple reacción sexual a la sensualidad de Dick, lo sabía, era algo más profundo y oscuro, no sólo deseo, pero aquel sentimiento lo intimidaba. 

-No es extraño Jay, yo te quiero aunque sólo sea un Beta de bajo nivel y tu un Alfa de nivel alto, eso no cambia nada para mí, pero tienes que cambiar....porque aunque te quiera no dejaré que me destruyas – su mano libre acarició la mejilla de Jason, quitando los mechones blancos de su frente, aquellos que era el único vestigio de las consecuencias de traer a alguien de la muerte. 

Jason le miró fijo y acercó sus cuerpos, era tan sencillo caer en su atracción, era un planeta frío y muerto, girando en torno a un sol cálido. 

-Ayúdame entonces Dick, pero si todo fracasa me iré-le dijo. 

Dick no quiso pensar en aquella posibilidad, en la separación, había sido ya demasiado tiempo pensando que estaba muerto. Se alzó de puntillas apenas y le abrazó, sus bocas conectaron la una con la otra con facilidad, sin pensarlo, recorriéndose mutuamente. Las manos de Jason le tomaron de la cintura feroces, queriendo borrar el toque de Wally, su aroma Alfa se extendió para cubrirlo, fregándose, deseando llenarlo de él, marcarlo de tal forma que no pudiera irse, jamás. 


	15. Chapter 15

Le abrazó recorriendo con sus dedos su espalda, las manos de Dick aferradas a su cabello dándole deliciosos tirones, jadeó y los dientes ajenos le mordieron el labio inferior con hambre.

La saliva Alfa comenzó a acumularse en su boca con rapidez, excitado lo pegó a su cuerpo frotando su miembro contra él, necesitado de más. Bajó sus dedos a su trasero, apretujándolo y dándole una nalgada.

Dick gimió contra su boca, sensual, y Jason repitió el proceso con una sonrisa satisfecha, masajeando, tenía unas nalgas perfectas, quería morderlas.

Caminó con él a trompicones, apoyándolo contra la pared y alzándolo de las piernas, restregándose sin dejar de besarlo, embistiendo sobre la ropa. Dick le abrazaba, curveando la espalda contra la pared, empujando su pelvis buscando más, ambos en un baile frenético sin ton ni son, en el que lo único importante era conseguir más placer.

Jason acarició el borde de los pantalones, bajándolos hasta la mitad de su trasero.

-No aquí...-le dijo entre jadeos, deteniéndolo con su mano - Vamos al cuarto- Dick trató de apartarse, pero el agarre de Jason era férreo -Vamos Jay, suéltame... te enseñaré algunos trucos en mi cuarto-le dijo al oído metiendo su lengua y mandándole escalofríos al otro que, al final, accedió.

Richard se acomodó la ropa y, para su sorpresa, la mano de Jason se entrelazó con la suya para jalarlo hasta la habitación. El segundo Robin no supo qué le daba más calor, si la sensación de los dedos de Dick con los suyos o la dura erección entre sus piernas.

No se toparon con alguien en su camino, pero no les hubiera importado menos.

Al llegar al cuarto no dejó a Dick hablar cuando ya tenía sus bocas unidas de nueva cuenta. La mano del mayor se deslizó entre las piernas contrarias y apretó su miembro duro, con dedos hábiles desabrochó el botón y resbaló hasta encontrar la piel satinada de su pene, apretando la punta húmeda, sintiéndolo grueso y cálido al tacto.

Jason suspiró de placer, sin querer callar el gruñido Alfa en su garganta. Cerró sus ojos y su cadera se movió por sí sola contra la palma de dedos expertos, podía sentir como lo tomaba lento y firme.

-Jay....-la voz de Dick le llamó - quiero probar algo contigo... ¿Me dejas?-preguntó sensual, sus dedos cerniéndose en su erección y sus labios besando su mejilla bajando por su cuello.

Apenas registró sus palabras sin responder, dejando que siguiera. Los labios continuaron su recorrido por su cuello, lacerando la piel flexible, bajando a mordisquear su hombro sobre la camisa.

Dick cambió la táctica y lo tomó con firmeza por la base del pene, jalándolo a la cama, obligándolo a caminar y hacer que se sentara en el borde.

Jason le miró confundido y sacado de su trance de placer, pero Dick sólo le sonrió lamiéndose los labios antes de arrodillarse ante él. Tomó su pene con una de sus manos y lo lamió despacio de arriba hacia abajo, chupando la cabeza. La erótica imagen era mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías, Jason casi empujó su pene contra los carnosos labios.

-No aún...- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, divertido por lo impaciente que era y lo ansioso que estaba por llegar al orgasmo y meter su pene en él. Tenía que cambiar esa desesperación, deseaba tomar todo el placer de Jason, iba a canalizar toda esa ira en sexo, sexo rudo y placentero.

Bajó el pantalón y el bóxer de Jason, arañando con sus uñas los costados de sus piernas, retirando la ropa. Alzó su pie derecho para chupar el dedo pulgar, mandándole una placentera y desconocida sensación al Alfa.

Aquella sensación húmeda y cosquilleante en los dedos de su pie era completamente extraña, no sabía qué relación existía entre la lengua de Dick en los dedos de su pie y el tirón que recibía directamente en su miembro.

El beta abrió la boca y pronto sus dedos se adentraron en la humedad, los dientes le rozaban y un reguero de saliva comenzó a mojarle hasta el talón.

Nunca había intentado algo así, pero era extrañamente excitante. Dick los sacó de su boca y paseó la lengua por el empeine hasta el tobillo dando besitos que, conforme subían, se transformaban en mordidas. Abrió sus pierna, lamió sus muslos hasta llegar al pene y dio un beso a la punta de éste, mirándolo con su sonrisa depredadora.

Jay tomó su pene por la base y con éste le dio unos golpecitos suaves a las mejillas de Dick,rozando aquella boca sensual, tentándolo a mamarlo.

-Abre grande Dick-le dijo con aquel lenguaje sucio y su sonrisa cínica.

El otro sólo abrió su boca y dejó que Jason, presuroso, lo metiera por completo, detuvo el reflejo de vómito y entrecerró los ojos sintiendo las embestidas.

Jason aún tenía ese ímpetu de adolescente, esa necesidad vigorosa de obtener placer rápido.

Chupó gustosamente sintiéndolo profundo en su boca sin dejar de mirarlo, los dedos del más joven tomándolo del cabello, uniendo sus miradas en un momento morboso e íntimo.

Succionó ahuecando las mejillas y cuando lo sintió demasiado cerca de correrse paró deslizándolo fuera con un reguero de saliva. Lamió sus brillosos labios dejando salir una sonrisa -Sabes rico- le afirmó el beta aumentando la pasión del contrario.

-¿Por qué sigues con ropa?- Jay gruñó enfadado y, con sus malos modos, le puso de pie para sacarle el pantalón de un tirón con la ropa interior. Cuando le tuvo en toda su gloriosa desnudez se tomó un segundo para admirarlo y con decisión en la mirada le atrajo, dejándolo sentando en sus piernas y abrazándolo por el trasero para darle una nalgada dura.

Soltó un gemido ante el escozor dando un salto sobre su regazo-¿Vas a castigarme Jay?- astuto le preguntó, frotándose contra él descarado abrazándolo por el cuello.

Jason le mordió una tetilla y succionó con fuerza, le encantaba esa sexualidad abierta de Dick, quien no evitó curvearse, sosteniendo la cabeza contraria y dejando que los dientes se clavaran en su carne soltando gemidos.

Las manos de Jason le tomaron por las mejillas redondas de su trasero, abriéndolas para frotar su pene contra su entrada, Dick casi ronroneó por la sensación. Gimió con los ojos cerrados moviendo su cadera, rebotándola contra su pelvis.

-Jay, ¿quieres saber por qué quería venir a mi cuarto?- preguntó notando su cara de confusión, el otro lo último que deseaba era charlar y menos cuando aquel movimiento de caderas se volvía más ondulante.

Dick se estiró con aquella maravillosa flexibilidad y, de abajo de su cama, tomó algo que prontamente fue colocado en las muñecas de Jason esposándolo a la cabecera.

-¿Si te conté que fui policía?- dijo sentado en el estómago de Jason, acariciando con sus dedos su pene caliente y duro, masturbándolo rápidamente.

-Me puedo soltar fácilmente - respondió tensándose y jalando las esposas, no le gustaba estar atado ni colocado en una posición inferior.

-He ahí el detalle, no lo harás, porque si lo haces me detendré- advirtió cesando abruptamente la masturbación y cruzándose de brazos, retándolo a decir algo y comprobar qué tan dispuesto estaba a cumplir su palabra.

-Vas a dejarte hacer todo lo que yo diga y te recompensaré con creces- su sonrisa se ensanchó sin dejar de mirar la cara de incredulidad de Jason, quien no sabía que Dick tuviera ese lado perverso.

-¿Sabes que Bruce piensa que eres el niño bueno?- dijo con una ceja alzada dejando de jalar la cadena, intentando demostrar que no se resistiría a los juegos de Dick.

-Lo sé, voy a enseñarte que tan bueno soy - se inclinó y tomó de su buró una botella de lubricante sin importarle la mirada celosa que Jason le mandaba. Le contentó con un húmedo beso y el más joven pronto pudo sentir los dedos húmedos acariciarle, mojándolo con aquella viscosa sustancia que se calentaba al tacto volviéndolo loco.

Dick separó sus bocas, levantándose un poco y girando, dejando que tuviera la vista de su espalda y su trasero. Jason pudo notar que en la parte baja de su espalda tenía unos sensuales hoyuelos coronando las nalgas redondas. Le miró darse a sí mismo una nalgada juguetona, acariciar sus redondas formas y abrirlas para darle plena vista a su ano.

Los dedos húmedos acariciaron su entrada sin prisas, sensual, arqueándose, metiendo uno de ellos, jugando a ensancharse, pronto fueron dos dedos abriéndolo. El pene de Jason dio un salto a la imagen y Dick lo envolvió en su mano cálida soltando gemidos mientras se penetraba con los dedos.

-¡Dick déjame joderte!,.... ¡maldita sea! - golpeó violento las esposas y el aludido sólo volteó sobre su hombro con aquella expresión de placer, apretando entre sus dedos su pene, estrujándole.

-Aguanta un poco más... ya casi estoy listo...eres grande Jay-las palabras de Dick calentaron a un más a Jason, quien no pudo reprimir la necesidad empujar su pelvis contra la mano del otro en busca de alivio.

Cuando terminó de ensancharse, tomó el pene y lentamente se fue sentando, dejando que la extensión entrara hasta el fondo.

La calidez asfixiante de Dick le envolvió y, por un vergonzoso segundo, creyó que eso sería suficiente para correrse. Él lo miró sobre su hombro, se lamió los labios y comenzó a moverse despacio, torturándolo, retrasando su placer. Jason presuroso alzó la cadera para embestirlo, sacando un gemido del otro quien lo estrechó en su interior y comenzó a mover su cadera de arriba abajo, haciendo rebotar sus nalgas buscando el tan anhelado placer. Saltando sobre él, en una marea de gemidos sensuales.

-Ve el espejo Jay...- dijo entre jadeos, señalando el tocador que tenía frente a su cama donde se mostraba así mismo saltando sobre Jason, quien no pudo retirar la vista de la imagen morbosa. Dick para provocarlo aún más paseó sus manos por su pecho y las bajó despacio a su pene comenzando a masturbarse.

Sus gemidos eran tan fuertes que no dudaba que se escucharan por todo el pasillo.

-¡aah Jay!...Jaay...se siente tan bien... ¡voy a correrme!- la mano se movía frenética dándose autoplacer, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, subiendo y bajando sobre la erección palpitante.

Jason sintió sus manos dormidas y ligeramente laceradas por las esposas, su cuerpo tenso y su cadera acompasada al ritmo de Dick, demasiado cerca del clímax.

Entrecerró los ojos mirando como Dick se corría entre sus manos liberando su placer con un gemido largo y necesitado, antes que su propio orgasmo le golpeara con fuerza haciéndole cerrar los ojos por completo y arquear su cuerpo queriendo llegar lo más hondo posible en el pasaje estrecho y húmedo de Dick, llenándolo con su esencia, corriéndose a chorros dentro de él para finalizar anudándolo.

-¡ahh!- Dick lloriqueó por la sensación incómoda del nudo, su cuerpo no estaba diseñado para él y éste no se bajaba. Se lamió los dedos manchados con su propia esencia y miró la imagen en el reflejo de un Jason desfallecido en la cama

-Ummm...creo que ha sido una mala idea esta posición, tu nudo no me deja moverme y se me han entumido las piernas -dijo parlanchín como siempre, riéndose completamente sudado y con el cabello despeinado, a los ojos de Jason simplemente hermoso.

Un clic se escuchó y el menor se liberó de las esposas para nalguear a Dick y acariciar sus formas - Al menos así no te irás a ningún lado - le acarició la cintura húmeda de sudor y lo embistió sólo para sacarle un jadeo. Lentamente y con paciencia lograron acostarse en la cama, la espalda de Dick en el pecho de Jason esperando porque el nudo se bajara, los dedos del Alfa acariciando el costado de Dick con su rostro volteado besándose tras la sesión.

-Había querido joderte desde hacía mucho -le confesó tras un largo y húmedo beso.

-Lo sé... yo quería que lo hicieras- le respondió.

Jason después culparía a sus instintos Alfas de hacer de él una pareja cariñosa, por entrelazar sus dedos con Dick y apretarlo muy fuerte contra su pecho, incluso cuando su nudo ya se había bajado y su pene se deslizara flácido fuera de él, llenándolo de besos y suaves caricias hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

*-***.....***....***

El camión de mudanza se detuvo frente al complejo de apartamentos, era un edificio nuevo, pero menos sofisticado que aquel en el cual había vivido algunos días.

Bruce le había regalado el piso, alegando que lo había comprado y que no le encontraba ningún uso y que, además, jamás lo había habitado. No había podido decir que no, aunque lo había intentado reiteradas veces, Bruce siempre le había dado una lista de por lo menos 50 razones por las cuales era ideal que aceptara.

Al final lo había hecho por la razón número 50: "Sé que puedes rentar otro lugar, no hago esto para imponerme sino para ayudarte y aceptar la ayuda de los demás no te hace menos".

Al menos él había pagado la mudanza, lo que lo dejaba un poco corto de dinero, así que el mismo se dispuso a subir las cosas y acomodar todo, no era como si tuviera algún problema con las cosas pesadas.

Los hombres, en su mayoría Alfas, comenzaron a bajar sus cosas, su madre había enviado su recámara, sala, comedor, estufa, lavadora y refrigerador, que era básicamente todo lo que poseía, más un par de cajas de utensilios de cocina y otras más de ropa.

Miró su vida mortal ser bajada de un camión, mientras el dueño del servicio le entregaba su factura.

Deslizó sus lentes por su nariz y sacó su vieja billetera para entregarle algunos de sus últimos dólares. Miró a los demás hombres retirarse y subir en el camión que pronto desapareció.

Decidido, se remangó su vieja camisa de cuadros rojos y comenzó a apilar cajas para cargarlas y subir las escaleras. No tardó en tomar ritmo y hacerlo a velocidad humana para no levantar sospechas, incluso fingió que estaban muy pesadas cuando se atravesó con algún vecino.

Cuando estuvo en la intimidad de su nueva casa, sonrió tronando sus dedos dispuesto a usar sus poderes para acomodar todo, apenas iba a comenzar cuando el timbre sonó.

Contrariado abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la flamante figura de Bruce Wayne de pie en su puerta con un ramo de flores.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y con una sonrisa encantado por verlo, ambos habían tenido mucho trabajo y no habían podido coincidir más allá de las misiones de la Liga.

-¡Bruce eres tú!-le dijo feliz para abrazarlo por el cuello tan efusivo como siempre. El Alfa rodeó su cintura por reflejo, oliendo su suave aroma Beta de su identidad secreta como Clark Kent.

-¿Esperabas alguien más?-le preguntó al oído, separándose un poco para pasar al interior de la casa entregándole las flores a Clark.

-¿Qué clase de rosas son éstas? Nunca había visto unas flores así - dijo Clark oliéndolas, eran muy hermosas de un azul irreal parecido a los ojos del Omega

-Son una nueva especie- contestó Bruce admirando a Clark oler las flores con un asomo de sonrisa. El Omega buscó con su visión de rayos X un florero y apresurándose, en un parpadeo las colocó en agua y, haciendo gala de su superfuerza, con una mano instaló la mesa y las puso en el centro.

-Son bellísimas Bruce, muchas gracias - dijo con aquella sinceridad nata en él y la sonrisa brillante.

-Pagué a un horticultor para hacerlas con ingeniería genética, es una nueva especie de rosa, se llama "Kriptón". Estoy casi seguro de que nadie te ha regalado flores- le aseguró.

-Nadie nunca hace regalos como tú -afirmó liberando su aroma Omega y flotando para abrazarlo. Cuando estaba demasiado emocionado flotaba sin darse cuenta, pero incluso sin hacerlo se sentía en las nubes. Su relación con Bruce era demasiado perfecta, tanto que le asustaba un poco hacer algo que lo echara a perder, dentro de sí sabía que no existiría cosa que no hiciera por él.

-Sé que amas las flores chico granjero- dijo besando su boca y haciendo alusión a su ropa: camisa de cuadros y viejos pantalones de mezclilla con botas de trabajo. Los brazos de Bruce se abrieron para recibirlo contra su pecho disfrutando de los pequeños momentos que tenían para amarse.

Se separaron unos segundos mirándose -También vine a ayudarte con la mudanza-

-Puedes ayudarme a sacar las cosas de las cajas- cargó la estufa para ponerla en su lugar junto al refrigerador -¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban las flores?- preguntó curioso.

-Soy el más grande detective, eso me hace una persona muy observadora, sé que incluso a veces das vueltas por el mundo para ir a lugares con campos de flores sólo para verlas- confesó mientras abría una de las cajas sacando la ropa del Omega tocando las prendas viejas.

-Suena tan acosador cuando lo dices así -le dijo colocando las sillas alrededor de su pequeña mesa.

Bruce ignoró lo último observando las prendas en la caja -¿No tienes ropa nueva?- frunció el ceño mirando lo que Clark llamaba trajes, unas prendas horribles de tonos nada favorecedores.

-No critiques mi ropa, en realidad no gasto mucho en esas cosas, suelo pagar la renta, los servicios y comida- enumeró sus egresos - además sabes que como Clark Kent no me gusta llamar la atención-

-Ahora no pagas renta, no tienes excusas, deberías comprar algo en Omega Confort- recomendó

Omega Confort era la marca más prestigiosa de ropa para dicho género, hecha a la medida y, por lo general, con tallas pequeñas para los usualmente delgados cuerpos. Además abarcaba ropa de cama, especialmente creada para el celo cuando la piel de los Omegas se volvía más sensible y cualquier sábana común se sentía como lija.

Más recientemente habían agregado productos de baño, cuidado para la piel y, para explorar aún más en el cuidado integral de los Omegas, tenían dildos con nudos que eyaculaban, vibraban o pulsaban.

Clark frunció la boca en desaprobación -No podría comprarme nada de esas cosas, se supone que soy un Beta, sería raro que tuviera ropa de Omega, llamaría la atención. Además es demasiado cara y, por otro lado, mi piel no es tan sensible, soy casi indestructible así que incluso en el celo no tengo los mismos problemas que los demás Omegas -

Bruce le miró curioso, por su mente la idea de cómo sería Clark en celo había rondado con mayor frecuencia, pero había mitigado ese pensamiento porque no quería presionar al contrario y porque tampoco deseaba tener erecciones con el simple pensamiento de Clark, retorciéndose en una cama necesitado por ser penetrado. El simple pensamiento le dejó la boca seca.

Clark sintió el aroma Alfa de Bruce incrementarse y le sonrió avergonzándose por lo que iba a decir, antes incluso de decirlo.

Con las mejillas rojas flotó hasta él - ¿Qué estás pensando? Estás llenando todo el aire de tu aroma Alfa-le dijo juguetonamente

-Estoy pensando en ti...en celo- respondió con la voz ronca sin dejar de mirar ese sonrojo en Clark

\- Mi celo será mañana Bruce-confesó suave -Quiero que estés ahí conmigo ¿vendrás?- susurró bajo

Tragó, le había dejado sin palabras, le estaba ofreciendo un regalo muy grande y él no iba a rechazarlo -¿Estás seguro?-preguntó mirando la afirmativa del contrario - Estaré ahí - dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación dejando de ocultar el aroma pesado a Alfa que estaba llenándolo todo, acortó la distancia y besó la boca cálida del Omega, reconociéndose mutuamente.

-Ollie me regaló unas sábanas Omega Confort... podríamos estrenarlas - insinuó sobre su boca continuando con el beso.

-O podemos estrenar cada habitación de tu nuevo departamento - respondió Bruce pegando sus cuerpos, dejando que sintiera su dura erección contra él.

-Suena bien - su boca se unió a la de él una vez más y sus manos comenzaron a quitar la ropa ajena, descubriendo el cuerpo con cicatrices. Sonriendo lo llevó a su viejo sofá y rió al escucharlo chirriar bajo sus cuerpos pesados, ambos eran hombres altos llenos de músculo.

-Creo que vamos a romper mi sillón - dijo con una risa, sintiendo como su pantalón y ropa interior iban desapareciendo al igual que los de Bruce.

-Siempre puedo comprarte otro - Batman alzó una de sus aristocráticas cejas y besó a su pareja callándolo.

Estaba tan húmedo que no hizo falta preparación, alineó su pene y con rapidez se colocó un condón para penetrarlo sin esfuerzo, dejándole los lentes puestos y la camisa de cuadros desabotonada porque era demasiado morboso cogerlo con aquella apariencia de granjero.

El cuerpo de Clark le recibió abriendo sus piernas para él, aún demasiado inexperto recibiendo a un Alfa en su interior. Su ano se estrechó alrededor del falo palpitante mandándole escalofríos -¡ahh!...Bruce... -

Los ojos azules de Bruce se oscurecieron al mirarlo, se reclinaron en el pequeño sillón y bombeó dentro de él, buscando su pene para masturbarlo al tiempo que lo embestía. Su boca se llenó de saliva Alfa y gruñó a la cálida sensación de su interior apretado y húmedo.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Clark cerró los ojos curveando su espalda llamándole, mientras Bruce se mordía los labios tratando de acallar sus gruñidos cada vez más salvajes. Todos sus instintos queriendo marcar al Omega bajo suyo.

Superman se alzó un poco con las manos abiertas para abrazarlo, besándole necesitado, tragando toda la saliva que le daba hambriento, con los ojos llorosos de placer, su interior cerrándose, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

Gimió extasiado en la boca de Bruce corriéndose manchando su vientre y los dedos ajenos.

-Te has corrido demasiado rápido- dijo ronco y sensual, colocándolo de lado moviéndose más violentamente en el interior sensible. El sillón comenzando a protestar bajo el peso de ambos y los gemidos de Clark se volvían más necesitados.

-Bru...bru...bruce...muérdeme...muérdeme...por favor- pidió bajo, alzando su rostro para mirarlo.

El murciélago le miró buscando cualquier atisbo de duda en su mirada y accediendo. Acercó su nariz a su cuello, inhalando aquel aroma asfixiante y delicioso, el cual llenaba todo a su al redor con su dulzura, se llenó las fosas nasales y con un rugido bajo y grave que estremeció el cuerpo contrario, le mordió enterrando sus dientes en la glándula Omega.

Una corriente de dolor y placer recorrió a Clark, mientras Bruce apretaba fuerte sus dientes contra la zona sensible de su cuello y su boca se llenó de sus hormonas que no había sentido desde aquel día en que Superman revelara su verdadera naturaleza.

El sabor lo mareó con su fuerza, adictivo, sus embestidas se incrementaron sin notarlo y su pene se ensanchó, golpeando con dureza en el cálido interior, bombeando sin parar sacando gemidos de la boca ajena. El pene de Clark se erectó de nueva cuenta.

-¡Bruce! ¡Bruce!- no sintió siquiera los dedos de Clark arañándole la espalda y el placer cegador le recorrió con tal magnitud que, con un gruñido primitivo y completamente dominante, se corrió llegando al anhelado orgasmo, mientras el cuerpo del Omega sucumbía al placer corriéndose nuevamente.

Con un violento crack el sillón se rompió bajo sus cuerpos haciendo sonreír a Clark

-Me debes un sillón- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha de oreja a oreja y los lentes torcidos por las embestidas, tenía una gran marca roja en su cuello, estaba satisfecho y feliz.

-Te compraré otro nuevo - contestó aún con la voz enronquecida, unidos por su nudo que los mantenía fuertemente sujetos.

Clark se limpió el sudor de la frente, quitando sus rizos y acomodando sus lentes sobre sus ojos, su mano acarició la mejilla de Bruce y le besó muy suave -Te amo Bruce- dijo sincero, tal cual él era, con una sonrisa radiante.

Lo observó fijamente, gravando aquel momento perfecto, aquellas palabras que sólo podía decir Clark de manera tan pura y sincera. Era demasiado bueno, siempre ofreciéndole su corazón en una mano. Le acarició el rostro con delicadeza y le besó despacio, muy suave sin poder responder aquellas palabras, pero esperando que al menos sus acciones hablaran por él.


	16. Chapter 16

Si cualquiera le preguntara a Tim, diría que los Alfas eran la casta más débil, perdiendo el control cada vez que veían a un Omega, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, queriendo marcar y morder. Sólo había encontrado algunos Alfas dignos de su respeto, entre ellos Batman. 

Cuando analizaba el comportamiento Alfa, concluía que era completamente primitivo y, por ende, poco lógico. Sólo había que ver a Jason para confirmar el patrón. 

Sus ojos azules, analíticos, se clavaron en el susodicho, desde que llegó lo había estado observando y en parte evitando. No conocía nada de él y el hombre era tan agresivo que no se podía tener una conversación decente sin que saliera a relucir su mal humor, cinismo o agresividad. 

Frunció los delgados labios, alzando una ceja aristocrática, gesto aprendido de Bruce. 

-Deja de mirarme enano- le gruñó Jason, levantándose del sofá. Había estado ocupando el Xbox con un juego de disparos, tomando una cerveza muy campante en el sofá. 

Tim casi podía visualizarlo rascándose los testículos u orinando el sillón para marcarlo como de su propiedad, como el perro que era. 

-No te estaba mirando- le mintió, regresando a su libro, un complejo volumen sobre tecnologías de la información que Bárbara le había recomendado y que, hasta ahora, había sido una lectura agradable. 

Escuchó a Jason murmurar un "mentiroso" y, cuando el Alfa creyó que no miraba, sacó un chocolate de detrás de un cuadro. 

"Lo sabía", pensó enfocándose en las letras sin querer trasmitir la felicidad que sentía. Sus pesquisas habían llevado a un hecho curioso, cada vez que veía al nuevo Alfa estaba comiendo, eso o mirando a Dick, lo curioso es que nunca lo había visto en la cocina. La confirmación del extraño hecho llegó cuando lo vio entrar al baño y salir con una bolsa de frituras. 

La respuesta había llegado a su mente, Jason escondía comida por la Mansión, "como las ardillas guardando comida para el invierno, debe de ser por su cerebro de nuez". 

Intrigado y con su mente curiosa, había investigado los hábitos alimenticios de los Alfas. Los libros sólo le habían informado que los Alfas recolectaban comida para entregarla al Omega y demostrar que podían ser proveedores, pero Jason no la entregaba a alguien, sino que la tenía para sí mismo. Sus costumbres extrañas lo hicieron investigar la psique Alfa o cualquier dato que trajera luz a las manías de Jason. 

Lo fácil hubiera sido preguntarle directamente, pero el hombre tenía esos ojos de asesino loco y la desagradable manía de olfatear el aire cuando entraba a una habitación, haciéndolo sentir como una presa. 

No entendía como Dick se sentía tan cómodo alrededor de él e incluso lo llamaba con aquel mote cariñoso de "Jay", pero pensándolo bien Richard siempre había sido carismático y hablador. No conocía a nadie que no se llevara bien con el primer Robin, lo cual hacia que superarlo como el compañero de Batman no fuera una tarea sencilla. 

Tras identificar las raras costumbres ajenas, se había propuesto encontrar la comida que escondía el Alfa, había sido una tarea difícil, pero increíblemente divertida. Había encontrado dulces, cerveza, cigarros, goma de mascar, entre otras cosas más extrañas como condones en lugares atípicos como en el fondo de los calcetines, dentro de los cojines, enterrados en el jardín, atrás de cuadros o en las suelas de los zapatos. 

Lo peor de todo es que los miembros de la Batifamilia parecían conocer al respecto, pero nadie hacía nada. 

Cuando le preguntó a Alfred, le acarició la cabeza como si aún fuera un cachorro y no un adolescente de 14 años. 

-Es bueno tener al amo Jason de nuevo, con todo y sus manías amo Timothy- fue lo que comentó 

Bruce ni siquiera se había molestado en responder al respecto, sólo había suspirado y le había pedido que focalizara sus actividades de detective en controlar el crimen. 

Tim saltó de su asiento en el sillón, dejando el libro de lado, cuando estuvo seguro que el Alfa se había ido. Tomó una silla y se subió en ella, estirándose para sacar de arriba de un candelabro una bolsa de galletas. 

-¿Qué demonios haces ahí arriba ave bebé?- la voz de Dick le llamó desde el suelo mientras aterrizaba con un movimiento fluido gracias a su entrenamiento. 

-Acabo de descubrir otro escondite de comida de Jason, creo que alguien debería decirle que pare- le dijo frunciendo el ceño. 

-Esconde comida desde que llegó aquí- informó el primer Robin, tomando las galletas en su mano mirándolas con nostalgia. Dick tenía una expresión extraña, como si súbitamente quisiera llorar. 

-Aún piensa que llegará el día que volverá a pasar hambre- dijo suave y sombrío, toda la felicidad se había escapado de su rostro. 

Tim le miró mientras las piezas del rompecabezas que era Jason se iban acomodando sólo un poco para darle un mejor panorama. 

\- Antes también se robaba las cosas sin notarlo, algo se perdía y lo encontrábamos buscando en su habitación. Cuando murió seguimos encontrando comida escondida en lugares poco usuales, era como si aún siguiera entre nosotros, era divertido y muy triste- 

-Es cleptómano- dijo apesadumbrado Tim, quien de repente ya no tenia deseos de investigar a Jason, porque a veces el pasado de las personas es demasiado tenebroso para ser iluminado. 

-Lo es y tiene un fuerte complejo con la comida, vuelve a dejarlas donde estaban-recomendó Dick regresándole el paquete. Le sonrió muy suave antes de inclinarse y abrazar a Tim, como buscando consuelo en su hermano menor, dejándolo con la sensación de que había cometido un error al remover cosas del pasado en todos los miembros de la familia con su estúpida investigación. 

Dick se marchó y él dejó las galletas donde estaban, recogiendo su libro, dando por concluida su investigación de Jason Todd. 

***----***.....***...**** 

Entrenaba más duro que nadie, todos los días, en mente y cuerpo. 

Él no había sido criado por un matrimonio de acróbatas como Dick, quien poseía aquella maravillosa flexibilidad y podía hacer todos esos giros y saltos. Tampoco se había criado en las calles robando y peleando, entre drogas y maltratos como Jason, quien sabía pelear desde que tenía memoria, utilizar navajas, cuchillos y pistolas. 

Él había crecido en una familia normal, con padres amorosos preocupados por su bienestar. Sus padres Janet y Jack eran betas de clase media. Su madre no había podido concebirlo hasta muy avanzada edad con 40 años y tras unas largas y penosas sesiones de tratamientos de fertilidad. Había perdido ya otros 3 bebés cuando por fin quedo en cinta, habían utilizado todos sus ahorros para pagar los tratamientos y traerlo a la vida. 

Había sido su orgullo y felicidad, no sólo era obediente, sino inteligente y hermoso. Toda su vida la había dedicado al estudio, recordaba que su sueño de pequeño era ser atleta olímpico y él, como sus padres, habían hecho todo lo posible por cumplir aquel deseo, llevándolo a toda clase de actividades físicas y adelantando cursos gracias a su genialidad. 

Lo cierto es que nunca sería atleta olímpico, aquel sueño infantil había sido remplazado cuando comenzó a obsesionarse con Batman, leyendo las noticias en el periódico o interceptando la señal de radio de la policía para escuchar de los atracos nocturnos. 

Era su héroe, con su código moral, sus métodos y su seca personalidad Alfa. Él había querido ser igual cuando era un cachorro y su casta no había sido definida, ser un Alfa, un líder y un modelo a seguir. 

Nunca tuvo un contacto directo con él, pero sabía que hacía Ciudad Gótica un mejor lugar. 

Conocía las estadísticas, estaba consciente de la criminalidad en su ciudad y las muertes que se suscitaban. Había creído ingenuamente que no lo alcanzaría a él, ni a su familia, que podía vivir en una pequeña burbuja. 

Su madre había muerto víctima de los daños colaterales, había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Un criminal había retenido a las personas en el banco, su madre había ido como cualquier otro día normal. Asustada había cooperado como los demás rehenes. El hombre que los mantenía contra la pared había entrado en pánico al ver a la policía entrar, nervioso había derramado algunas lágrimas con la pistola temblándole en los dedos, balbuceando tonterías hasta que, en medio de la confusión, disparó hiriendo a su madre y dos personas más logrando escapar. 

Los otros dos se habían salvado, con heridas de bala que no habían afectado ningún órgano vital, pero su madre con el estómago perforado se desangró antes incluso de que llegara la ambulancia. 

Había sido una perdida terrible para su corta edad de 9 años. El cariñoso padre que siempre había tenido se volvió una persona frágil y distante, perpetuamente triste, la sombra del hombre que alguna vez lo había amado. 

Obsesionado con la muerte de su madre, abstrayéndose del mundo real, siguió el caso del asesino rastreándolo hasta sus orígenes, investigando por su propia cuenta. Un cachorro vagando por las calles oscuras de Gótica en busca de información. 

A los pocos días Batman había capturado al criminal hasta llevarlo a la justicia, su alma torturada había encontrado un poco de paz, deseaba con fervor reunirse con él, mostrarle toda su investigación, enseñarle que podía serle útil y de esa manera encontrar un propósito, pero pronto Batman y Robin desaparecerían del mapa. 

Recordaba la desesperación que le causaba estar en casa, escuchando a su padre a través de la puerta viendo televisión, demasiado deprimido para comer o hablar, gritando en la noche tras alguna pesadilla, faltando cada vez más al trabajo. 

Años después lamentaría ser tan inteligente y no haber sido capaz de acercarse a él y salvarlo de sí mismo. 

En ese entonces no hizo nada, ignoró el problema y se abocó en Batman. Los robos y los asaltos que continuaban sin aparición del murciélago, pese a que se mostrara su símbolo en el cielo. Un día el héroe regresó como si nunca se hubiera ido, pero mucho más violento y solo, Robin no estaba con él. Las calles se llenaron de más sangre y miedo cuando los criminales aparecían golpeados hasta casi la muerte. 

Había visto las noticias llamando sanguinario a Batman. No comprendía su comportamiento, pero su mente lógica comenzó a buscar la respuesta, tomó su computadora, hackeó el sistema de registros de la Policía de Gótica y vació todos los archivos relacionados con Batman. 

Ya antes lo había pensado, Batman tenía que ser un ciudadano de Gótica, alguien que se interesara por la ciudad, que tuviera el entrenamiento y los recursos, comenzó sus pesquisas y al final todas condujeron a un solo nombre. 

Bruce Wayne. El famoso Alfa, soltero y codiciado de la ciudad, aquel que poseía una riqueza mayor a los 60 mil millones de dólares y una de las fundaciones de mayor impacto social, que se paseaba por todas las fiestas acompañado de expedidas chicas omega a las cuales cambiaba como si fueran piezas de joyería, creándole aquella fama de casanova. 

Se presentó en la mansión con la evidencia en una mochila, aún recordaba la cara asombrada de Alfred al recibirlo y decirle que quería hablar con el dueño de la casa o confesaría a la policía la verdadera identidad de Batman. 

Alfred había sido escéptico, pero al ver la cantidad de información que el pequeño poseía, no dudo en contactar con el dueño de la Mansión. 

Bruce no había tardado en presentarse, mirando a aquel cachorro. Se evaluaron unos segundos uno al otro antes de preguntar 

-"¿Cómo lo averiguaste?"- 

La sonrisa de Tim se extendió por su cara apresurándose a darle un resumen de los hechos, detallando su punto de manera eficaz e inteligente hasta llegar al motivo que lo tenía ahí 

-"Necesitas un Robin y yo quiero serlo"- 

Bruce le había mirado con aquellos ojos azules afilados y su potente aroma Alfa intimidándolo 

-"¿Cómo exactamente planeas conseguirlo?"- 

-"Soy bueno en los deportes y tengo la inteligencia para ser el elemento que necesitas, aprenderé lo que haga falta si me das la oportunidad"- le dijo ferviente 

No supo lo que vio en él, pero seguramente fue su desesperación, el haber visto el borde del abismo y hacerle frente a tan corta edad cómo él 

-"¿Y si te rechazo?"- preguntó con aquella ceja alzada desafiándolo 

-"Vendré de nueva cuenta, quiero ser tu Robin, estoy dispuesto a mostrarte que soy capaz, dame la oportunidad, siempre te obedeceré, no dudaré nunca, si me aceptas y fallo...entonces me iré y nunca diré nada"- los ojos azules de ambos se miraron sin pestañear, el Alfa gruñó con un asentimiento 

-"Harás lo que te diga sin dudar o te marchas"- 

Y Tim lo hizo, nunca cuestionó una orden dada por Batman, comenzó su entrenamiento intensivo de forma inmediata, el murciélago no iba a arriesgarse en perder otro Robin. 

En ese entonces desaparecía de su casa, faltando a las clases avanzadas de la escuela y dedicándose a las artes marciales de todo tipo Kung Fu, Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjutsu y Tai Chi. 

El tiempo comenzó a correr y su padre se involucró con las personas equivocadas, consumiendo drogas y alcohol, cayendo en los vicios cuando él no estaba y cuando quiso ayudarlo ya era muy tarde. 

Lo habían secuestrado, fue su primera aparición como Robin al lado de Batman. Estaba nervioso y preocupado, Dos Caras tenía una red de drogas en la cual se había involucrado su padre, les debía dinero y ahora lo tenían amarrado y golpeado en un edificio abonado en el centro de Gótica. 

Cuando Bruce le había preguntado si estaba listo para ir con él, no había dudado en responder que sí, pero en medio de la pelea inminente tenía miedo, una presión terrible en el estómago que poco a poco se volvía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle a su padre. 

Había intentado ignorar sus sentimientos y enfocarse en su lado racional, utilizar su cuerpo y mente como un arma a fin de avanzar los obstáculos hasta llegar al final. 

Se vio a sí mismo luchar y noquear a sus contrincantes, Batman luchando con aquel hombre que era dos y ninguno, una extraña mezcla entre Alfa y Omega que los químicos habían logrado conciliar, una quimera que no tenía lugar en su sociedad. 

Corrió al cuarto donde, desfigurado por los golpes, se encontraba su padre, estaba inconsciente y la simple visión le llenó de horror. Lo despertó como pudo, pero estaba enloquecido por el dolor y con los ojos inyectados en sangre. 

La sombra de Batman se manifestó detrás de él acercándose a su padre examinándolo, sacando una linterna de su cinturón, revisando sus signos vitales. 

-Son las drogas... tiene una sobredosis, debemos llevarlo a un hospital - 

La policía quien siempre vigilaba los pasos del Caballero de la Noche, no tardó en hacerse presente junto con una ambulancia, arrestando a los maleantes y dándole atención a los heridos. 

Dejó su traje y se marchó al hospital, donde encontró a su padre sedado. Nadie quería decirle cómo estaba, sólo era un cachorro flaco y descuidado de escasos diez años de edad, nadie lo tomaba en cuenta. 

Usando sus recientes habilidades aprendidas, se infiltró hasta la habitación leyendo su diagnóstico. 

Había convulsionado hasta tener un derrame cerebral, los médicos lo tenían sedado y estable, pero el daño neurológico era incierto. 

Las lágrimas le habían llenado los ojos, lloró tanto como quiso, incluso aunque lo atraparon en el cuarto y se negó a irse, hasta que lo sacaron para encontrar en la sala de espera a Bruce. 

-"Haremos todo por él"- le dijo con aquella voz que no admitía un no y que fue ayuda suficiente para darle esperanza. 

Su padre no se recuperó, no del todo al menos, el consumo de drogas que había estado llevando había sido excesivo. Consumió la cantidad de drogas de un hombre que anhela la muerte y sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta la nueva sustancia sintética distribuida por Doble Cara, un químico tan potente que había acabado con su sanidad mental. Las secuelas eran desalentadoras, su padre tenía alucinaciones, pérdida de memoria y desorientación, apenas y sabía quién era Tim. 

Fue doloroso, pero al final aceptó que ya casi no quedaba nada de su padre en el hombre que veía en una bata, rondando asustado y sin saber dónde estaba, perpetuamente anestesiado para evitar las convulsiones y ataques de ansiedad. 

Bruce había mandado a su padre a una clínica especial, la mejor de su ramo, donde lo ayudarían a tener calidad de vida, que sería lo único que le quedaría. Poco después Tim se mudaría a la Mansión Wayne tras ser adoptado por Bruce al quedarse solo. 

Sería un día cualquiera de entrenamiento, que con la edad de 13 años comenzarían los calores, los cólicos, cambios de humor, el hambre y pegajosa necesidad dentro de él al tener ciclos, reconoció sus síntomas de inmediato y no puedo evitar sentirse decepcionando de ser Omega, avergonzado por ello, pensando que no cumplía con los estándares de su líder de manada al ser inútil en el celo y una distracción en el campo de batalla, creyendo que su búsqueda por ser el mejor de los Robins sería truncada por su casta. 

Lleno de dudas y sin saber cómo acercarse a Bruce, en medio del comienzo de su adolescencia buscaría sus respuestas en libros y foros de internet. Bruce nunca había sido especialmente conversador, pero se había encargado de que fuera Alfred quien ayudara al pequeño, comprándole un kit básico para el celo en Omega Confort con pañuelos absorbentes para su humedad, un pequeño dildo y sábanas suaves para su piel delicada. Vería lentamente como su guardarropa cambiaba a ropa entallada y suave, cálida para los especialmente friolentos Omegas, su habitación siendo remodelada para volverla más acogedora y completamente segura para evitar la entrada de cualquier Alfa indeseado. 

Cada nuevo ciclo se encerraba en su cuarto deseando que aquella tortura terminara y sin querer hablar de ello, cuando pasaba ignoraba el problema, agradecido de ser un Omega de bajo nivel y que su ciclo sólo durara un día o dos. 

Sólo había confiado sus dudas recientemente a Superman, el héroe siempre había sido cercado a la Batifamilia y aunque consideraba como un hermano a Dick, éste siempre había vivido en Blüd Heaven. 

Superman al revelarse como Omega había sido quien le mostrara que no había nada de qué avergonzarse y que no tenía que ocultarse, que estaba bien ser tal cual era y lo fuerte que podía ser un Omega. 

Había sentido mucho su pérdida cuando había creído que murió y fue peor aun cuando en Bruce vio los mismos síntomas que había tenido su padre con la pérdida de su madre. Por eso había insistido tanto en salvarlo, en acerarse a él aunque no supiera cómo, por eso le había afectado tanto la ruptura de su manada al punto de provocarle estrés. 

No quería repetir el patrón que había destruido a su antigua manada, el error que no había sabido evitar. 

Con el regreso de Superman y la recuperación emocional de Bruce había mejorado su relación con el Alfa de su familia. Quería ser un orgullo para Batman, no había mentido cuando desde un principio había dicho que no lo decepcionaría, y por eso acababa de terminar la Universidad y era miembro activo en Empresas Wayne, con tan solo catorce años. 

Esa mañana Bruce lo llamó a su oficina en la Mansión, tenía una maleta a su lado, estaría ausente una semana, pensó que le asignaría la tarea de patrullar con Dick y Jason, pero se sorprendió cuando le dijo que era hora de que iniciara un nuevo proyecto. 

\- La Liga de la Justicia tiene diversas ramificaciones Tim, una de ellas son los Jóvenes Titanes. En el pasado Dick fue su líder y era cuestión de tiempo para que Jason ocupara su lugar, pero las circunstancias fueron diferentes - la voz de Bruce se endureció con los recuerdos 

-Ahora es tu turno, un nuevo equipo está por reunirse, es necesario que aprendas a trabajar en equipo como yo lo hice con la Trinidad y posteriormente con la Liga, sólo así podrás enfrentar nuevos y más fuertes villanos, quiero que comiences esta semana y te mudes con los demás miembros de tu equipo a City Jump. 

Asombrado aceptó, sería el líder de su propio equipo, Bruce confiaba en él y no iba a fallarle. 

-Lo haré Bruce, demostraré todo lo que me has enseñado -le prometió. El murciélago sonrió de medio lado, algo poco usual, pero que desde que comenzara su relación con el héroe de Metrópolis parecía hacerlo con más frecuencia. 

-Sé que lo harás, confió en ti Tim- torpemente posó una mano en su hombro y despacio le abrazó impregnándolo de su aroma, reforzando su vínculo de manada. Ruborizado, Tim se sometió al Alfa de su familia y feliz le devolvió el abrazo hasta dejarlo ir con una sonrisa. 

-Debo irme ya -le dijo separándose tomando su maleta. 

-Ahora sin mí y sin ti en la Mansión espero que Dick y Jason no destruyan nada- suspiró pensando en qué tan posible era que destruyeran la casa. 

-Los vigilaré en tu ausencia - 

-Estás a cargo- dijo y, dando por concluida la conversación, salió del cuarto. 


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Llego tarde a la fiesta?-La silla de ruedas se deslizó por los pisos encerados, mirando la decoración festiva. 

-Justo a tiempo, señorita Bárbara - Alfred cerró la puerta tras la joven mujer, empujándola para reunirla con los demás invitados. 

-Me sorprende que cooperaras con ellos para hacer una fiesta de despedida para Tim ¿Qué diría Bruce si se entera?- miró sobre su hombro la expresión apacible del Beta, nada parecía perturbarlo. 

-Esta mansión no ha tenido una celebración en años, algo de vida es lo que hace falta - dijo dando una mirada a las largas cortinas que siempre tapaban las ventanas, pero que ahora estaban descorridas iluminándolo todo. 

En el salón principal, luces de colores giraban desde las paredes al suelo, confeti llenaba la mesa y, del techo, caían serpentinas enroscadas, globos formaban flores y animales por doquier. 

-¡Babs!-Dick se acercó con su perpetúa sonrisa a la chica, agachándose a besar su mejilla. 

-¿Por qué nunca hiciste una fiesta así por mí? Tienes favoritismos Dick-le dijo frunciendo la boca con una mirada de reproche. 

-Es el pequeño de la familia Babs, quizá si hubieras sido la mitad de adorable que es Tim, hubiera sido diferente - se encogió de hombros lanzándole una mirada al Omega, quien parecía diferir con aquello de "adorable" frunciéndole el ceño 

-Pensé que yo era tu favorita- rumió la chica cruzándose de brazos, en actitud infantil jugando con el Beta. 

-Eres mi chica favorita- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo reír a Bárbara quien no pudo con el encanto de Dick. Era demasiado fácil llevarse bien con él, quizá por eso no habían tenido dificultades en hacerse pareja cuando ambos eran ayudantes de Batman. 

Bárbara miró a los demás invitados, identificó a Jason, el cual la miraba hostil desde el otro lado del salón tomando una cerveza con actitud huraña. Desvió la mirada al pequeño festejado, un chico flacucho, que no dejaba de acomodar la mesa una y otra vez, organizando cada canapé de forma compulsiva. Más allá, dos pelirrojos platicaban, reconoció aquellos ojos verdes sin pupilas de manera inmediata, era Starfire y, a su lado, nada menos que Flecha Roja. Ambos Alfas le sonrieron de medio lado en actitud amigable. 

-¿Invitaste a la fiesta a todas tus exnovias?-le preguntó por lo bajo a Dick con una ceja alzada. Ellos habían roto cuando Richard había tenido que irse a los Jóvenes Titanes, para después conocer a Koriand'r, la Tamariana Alfa que había sido su novia por un corto tiempo después de la muerte de Jason. 

-Quizá...aún falta por llegar Wally- le dijo por lo bajo, mirando al rincón donde se encontraba Jason quien parecía haber sido capturado por Flecha Roja y Starfire para beber juntos. 

Dick empujó a la chica Alfa para llevarla a servirle un vaso, mientras ésta saludaba al Omega festejado con una sonrisa, besando su mejilla suave y ligeramente redondeada por estar dejando la niñez y pasar a la adolescencia. 

-¿Estás listo para dejar el nido Ave Bebé?-preguntó con una sonrisa sincera, mientras Tim asentía ligeramente nervioso. 

-Estarás bien, todos los héroes tienen que dar el gran salto tarde o temprano, asumirás tu propia identidad, estilo y dejarás de ser el ayudante de Batman - 

-Me gustaba ser el ayudante de Batman- dijo suave, tomando un vaso con jugo y dándole un sorbo por hacer algo con las manos. 

Bárbara suspiró, era un chico realmente adorable, un pequeño Omega al cual proteger y cuidar, ahora entendía por qué Dick le tenía en tan alta estima, le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa -Bruce siempre tuvo mayor afinidad con los Robins, como Batichica tenía unos cuantos problemas con su autoridad. Sé que has hecho un trabajo magnifico hasta ahora y lo seguirás haciendo con los Jóvenes Titanes- le aseguró viendo la mirada desconfiada de Tim, quien al final asintió. 

Cuando Bárbara había conocido al tercer Robin, ella ya estaba minusválida, su carrera como Batichica había sido como una estrella fugaz, llena de luz pero efímera. Tendría la misma edad de Tim cuando descubrió a Batman por los registros de policía de su padre, siempre había sido inteligente, así que infiltrarse en los archivos había sido sencillo. Pero era demasiado joven (y estúpida) al pensar que el mal no la tocaría. 

El Guasón le había dado una lección que jamás podría olvidar, lo único que la salvó fue su espíritu, su indómita fuerza interior. Batichica había sido eliminada, pero de las cenizas había renacido como Oráculo para formar una nueva alianza de mujeres heroínas, las Aves de Presa. 

-Gracias Bárbara- el pequeño le dio una sonrisa. 

-Ser Robin no es un título para siempre, yo dejé de ser Robin para ser Nightwing y en ocasiones Batman. Las identidades secretas no mueren, pero a veces sí quien las porta- dijo sabiamente Dick, buscando a Jason con la mirada por instinto, quien parecía estar entretenido con Roy. 

Alfred regresó con un pastel que rezaba "Felicidades Timothy" alumbrado por una vela, mandó a llamar al resto y colocó el pastel en la mesa frente al Omega. 

-Le irá muy bien amo Timothy-le aseguró el mayordomo con ojos orgullosos. 

Jason se acercó con los otros dos pelirrojos tras él, dándole un vistazo al pastel murmurando "niño mimado", frunciéndole el ceño a Tim, cruzándose de brazos al lado de Dick e interponiéndose entre él y Bárbara. 

No estaba nada feliz de tener a tantos Alfas invadiendo su territorio y fraternizando con su manada. Era peor porque todos aquellos Alfas eran de alto nivel y sumado a ello, amigos íntimos o exparejas de Dick. Por suerte aún no llegaba Wally, era increíble como con su súper velocidad siempre terminaba llegando tarde a todo. 

Jason miró de mala manera a Bárbara. La recordaba de su infancia, haciéndolo sentir inferior con su increíble inteligencia, acaparando toda la atención de Dick y Batman. Poco después que comenzara a ser Robin, la mujer Alfa había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas, Dick se había ido a Jump City y él había muerto. 

Tenerla en la mansión hacía reaccionar sus instintos Alfa, sintiéndose protector ante la "intrusa". Quería gruñirle a la chica para que se fuera pronto y dejara de llevarse tan bien con todos ¡si incluso Alfred parecía maravillado con ella! y ni qué decir de Tim. Para él era una mentora, ambos tan ñoños, enfrascados en discusiones que no podía seguir ¿Qué importaba que ellos tuvieran un título universitario y él nunca hubiera terminado sus estudios? 

Molesto se acercó un poco más a Dick, quien le acarició ligeramente los dedos tratando de tranquilizarlo antes de irse a ayudar a Alfred a tomar fotografías. 

Tim por su parte le sonreía a Roy quien le había animado a soplar las velas, para luego embarrarle un poco de pastel en la cara. El Omega se sonrojaba ante las atenciones coquetas del Alfa dejándolo hacer apenado. 

"Maldito traidor, es obvio que sólo quiere sexo", murmuró Jason entre dientes. Él no podía ni acercarse al Omega y ahora un Alfa desconocido iba y se volvían amigos de inmediato, sintiéndose cada vez peor apartó la mirada de la escena. No encajaba para nada ahí, todo estaban felices comiendo rebanadas de dulcísimo pastel, sentía la ira borbotear en su estómago a fuego lento, haciéndole imposible probar bocado. ¿Por qué demonios era tan fácil para los demás llevarse bien con el niño? A él lo había acosado, siguiéndolo e investigándolo para súbitamente olvidarlo y verlo desde lejos con ojos de tristeza, con la misma lástima con la que tantas veces lo habían mirado antes. 

Con la mente llena de pensamiento oscuros tomó la cintura de Dick con brusquedad y con un gruñido lo acercó a él llenándolo de su olor, iba a marcarlo, dejarle claro a esos invasores que no podían llegar y quitarle todo así de fácil. Miró a Bárbara, desafiándola a decir algo y ella, sólo alzó una ceja por el comportamiento celoso e infantil que tenía Jason. 

Dick se removía del agarre ligeramente incómodo, ofreciéndole pastel como un niño, llevando la cuchara a su boca para distraerlo. 

Jason miró la cuchara y abrió la boca dejándose alimentar -Demasiado dulce...-murmuró con desagrado, relajándose con el suave olor Beta de Dick. 

-Al menos una cucharada más- Dick le sonrió tranquilizador, zafándose de su agarre posesivo. 

Gruñó al verlo soltarse y, sin poder oponerse a los deseos del mayor, se quedó con el pastel para ir a abandonarlo en la mesa. Al Omega parecía encantarle, le miró devorar su rebanada de pastel, no era raro aquel comportamiento, los de su clase estaban especialmente inclinados a los sabores dulces. 

Miró a Dick de reojo, el cual se había separado para seguir charlando con Bárbara. 

-No eres nada discreto- el pequeño había terminado y ahora comía un plato con canapés, eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía en todo el día. 

Jason le frunció el ceño -No sé de qué hablas... - 

Tim alzó una de sus aristocráticas cejas -A veces me pregunto si eres tonto o sólo finges - 

Jason lo fulminó con la mirada, que pusieran su inteligencia en duda era un tema oscuro para él -¿No te pondrás gordo con tanta comida?... así nunca tendrás a ningún Alfa - se burló mirando la expresión enojada de Tim, era demasiado divertido molestarlo, sobre lo flaco o nerd que era, iba a ser una lástima no tenerlo rondando por ahí para decirle "mocoso". 

-Estoy a mitad de mi ciclo, es perfectamente normal que coma más - sintió sus mejillas arder, Jason siempre estaba molestando con comentarios mordaces -Puedo conseguir al Alfa que quiera, sólo no me interesa hacerlo, estoy muy ocupado siendo un héroe- 

Soltó una carcajada incontrolable, mientras el color rojizo en las mejillas de Tim se acentuaba. - Tú, ¿un héroe? No sé a quién se le ocurrió hacerte líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, apuesto a que regresarás a la semana con la cola entre las patas- 

-Deja de reírte, al menos yo seré líder de un equipo ¿quién querría a un perro como tú?- 

-¡Señorito Timothy!- Alfred quien había visto la discusión evolucionar, le reprendió escandalizado por su comportamiento. Dick y Bárbara también habían volteado a ver, Kori y Roy miraban en silencio. 

Jason apretó la boca en una línea dura con los puños temblándole, mientras Tim sentía los ojos húmedos por el coraje, odiaba estar enojado y llorar, aún más enfrente de todos. 

-¡Él comenzó! Siempre hace este tipo de cosas- dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del salón para ir a refugiarse en su habitación. Sabía que era un comportamiento infantil, pero estaba tan avergonzado que no quería que nadie lo viera de aquella manera. 

-Bien hecho grandulón, meterte con un Ave Bebé, muy maduro - Bárbara le gruñó sarcástica. 

-Si no te parece cómo convive esta manada puedes largarte ahora - dejó salir su pesado aroma Alfa, peleando con la pelirroja quien no le apartó la mirada, gruñéndose mutuamente. 

-Basta ustedes dos, la fiesta se cancela, iré a hablar con Tim y más les vale no matarse en mi ausencia - con una dura mirada, el primer Robin salió en búsqueda del Omega. 

-Como sea...- Jason dio media vuelta y salió hecho una furia de la mansión, subiendo a su motocicleta para perderse en la noche. 

Un torbellino entró a la casa y la figura de Wally se hizo presente -Lo siento por llegar tarde, ¿me perdí de algo? - 

-Un desenlace típico de las fiestas de la familia Wayne- Alfred suspiró, sabía que la velada estaba arruinada. Tomó una ponchera para comenzar a limpiar, pasando al lado del confundido velocista. 

Roy y Kori se miraron un segundo antes de comenzar a ayudar al Beta y poner al corriente al recién llegado. 

Del otro lado de la puerta, Dick intentaba razonar con Tim para que lo dejara entrar, al final se oyó un clic y se adentró al cuarto del menor. La habitación era acogedora y de tonos sobrios como gris plomizo y azul pastel, en la amplia cama se encontraba sentado Tim. 

-Siento lo que pasó ahí abajo Ave Bebé -le dijo con aquel mote cariñoso reservado sólo para él. Dick nunca había tenido hermanos, pero consideraba a Tim uno. 

-No ha sido tu culpa, no deberías ser tú quien esté aquí disculpándose - le reprochó el menor, los ojos azules se le veían rojizos y las pestañas aún húmedas. 

-Sé que Jason es un dolor de cabeza, pero él no tuvo las mismas ventajas que tú y yo Tim, dale un poco de tiempo para cambiar, aún es demasiado pronto para él- 

El menor de los Robin suspiró pesadamente y asintió -Mañana ya no estaré viviendo aquí y sus palabras no me afectarán. Sé cómo me ve, como un pobrecito Omega debilucho, pero voy a demostrarle que no lo soy, voy a tratar de comprenderlo Dick, pero no por él, sino por ti. Espero que no te estés equivocando al depositarle tu confianza - 

Richard pudo ver en él, más de Batman de lo que había en él y Jason juntos, habían sido las mismas palabras de Bruce las que ahora le repetía el más pequeño. Miró los inteligentes ojos azules de Tim y dudó un poco, por primera vez, si en realidad podría cambiarlo. 

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-* .-*.-*.-*.-*.-* .-*.-*.-*.-*. .-*.-*.-*.-*.-* .-*.-*.-*.-*.-* .-*.-*.-*.-*.-* 

El BatJet descendió hasta posarse en la nieve, había tenido unas pequeñas turbulencias por la ventisca invernal, pero fuera de eso todo parecía normal e inhóspito, tal como recordaba la Fortaleza de la Soledad. 

El lugar parecía un castillo, hecho de picos y torres dentadas, todo en hielo y cristal. En el cielo, a pocos metros de él, una figura volaba en contra del agonizante sol que demostraba que los meses de verano estaban por terminar. 

Se posó a su lado con una sonrisa, no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa especial, sólo su traje usual, al contrario de él, quien llevaba su traje con protección a las temperaturas extremas, con una capa caliente cubriéndole la espalda. 

-Bienvenido -le extendió la mano posándose en el hielo, mientras sus dedos se tocaban, llenándolo de su perpetua calidez -Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí- le dijo sincero, con aquellos maravillosos ojos de niño pequeño capaz de sorprenderse de los ínfimos detalles de la vida y su hermosa sonrisa destinada sólo para él. 

Lo guió tomando su equipaje, Clark no dejaba de balbucear sobre lo maravilloso de las luces boreales y la luz solar en la época de verano. 

Al entrar pudo reconocer las pequeñas diferencias que tenía el lugar con respecto a la última vez que había estado ahí, en aquella época gris de su vida, cuando Clark había sido su única tabla de salvación en sus momentos más oscuros. 

-¿Quieres calentarte un poco? ¿Quizá algo de comer?-le preguntó dudoso Clark, ya que no solía recibir visitas, por ello había preparado todo para cualquier eventualidad, comprando comida y bebida suficiente para ambos. 

-Algo caliente estaría bien- él no poseía la invulnerabilidad de Superman y el intenso frío, pese a las medidas que había considerado, le calaba hasta los huesos. 

Clark asintió y se apresuró volando a llevarle comida, se sentaron en unos sillones de cristal con cojines blancos, al lado de una chimenea que fue encendida con la visión calorífica del alienígena. Todo estaba demasiado iluminado para su gusto, pero no comentó nada observando al otro, parecía nervioso, le había preparado té con una rebanada de pastel de manzana, sentado uno junto al otro aunque hubiera espacio de sobra. 

Sonrió de medio lado a ello, a Clark le encantaba el contacto físico, estiró su brazo y acarició los rizos que se formaban en su nuca mandándole escalofríos, llevando su nariz a recorrer su cuello, ahí donde la mordida se ocultaba rojiza y notoria ante cualquier otro Alfa. 

-Hueles tan bien- le dijo al oído. Y era cierto, su aroma se incrementaba en el celo, era como el canto de una sirena llamándolo. Le besó la nuca, mandándole escalofríos a Clark y haciéndolo suspirar. 

-Pensé que al menos esperaríamos hasta después de la cena - dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa, tomando su rostro y juntando sus frentes, en un ademán cariñoso. 

-Ya terminé de cenar- volteó su taza vacía, dejándola de lado para juntar su boca con la ajena, en un beso suave. 

-No comiste nada de tu pastel - dijo sobre su boca en un susurro sin negarse a sus labios, su celo estaba llegando, podía sentirlo en la piel, en esa necesidad oscura y secreta de tenerlo junto a él, de que no había espacio demasiado cercano entre sus cuerpos. 

-Puedo cenarte a ti - la boca caliente de Bruce le besó lento, sin prisas, degustándolo, acariciando suave sobre su traje, sintiendo la piel cálida casi afiebrada. 

Clark le rodeó con sus brazos, recibiéndolo con gusto, chupando su labio inferior y dejando que sus instintos lo guiaran, respondiendo al aroma Alfa que emanaba su pareja. 

Bruce bajó el zíper del traje dejando la capa de lado, rebelando poco a poco el cuerpo ajeno. Sus dedos acariciaron su marca, apenas comenzaba a formarse la cicatriz en el cuello de Clark, requeriría de más encuentros entre ellos para reforzar el vínculo hasta volverla permanente. 

-¿Planeas hacerlo en cada habitación como en mi casa? -le preguntó divertido Clark dejándose desnudar, la ropa comenzaba a incomodarle y sentía mucho calor. 

-Podríamos intentarlo, pero creo que por hoy será mejor ir a tu habitación, acabo de pagarte un sillón, no quiero deberte otro- 

Clark se río de buena gana, levantándose, dejando el resto de su traje de lado, caminó en su gloriosa desnudez por los blancos pasillos hasta la habitación principal. 

-Entra bajo tu propio riesgo, quizá después no te deje salir - 

-¿Esta coqueteándome Señor Kent?, el celo lo pone atrevido - el murciélago cerró la puerta tras él, sacándose la máscara y la pesada capa. Su propia piel se sentía caliente, debían ser las hormonas Omega haciéndolo reaccionar. 

-Si lo estoy haciendo ¿qué harás? ¿Despedirme ahora que has comprado el Diario "El Planeta"?- 

-Cuida esa boca Kent... o la haré callar- los ojos de Clark siguieron cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, mirándolo quitarse el traje. Se detuvo en su miembro erecto, para después subir a los ojos de Bruce, azules y tormentosos, oscuros por la pasión. 

-Quiero ver que lo hagas - dijo apenas tragando saliva, sintiéndose húmedo y excitado. 

El Alfa respiro el aroma de su celo, su boca se llenó de saliva, salvó la distancia entre ellos y tomó su cabeza, cerró los dedos en los rizos y le hizo, alzar la cara para besarlo, para darle a tragar su saliva en un beso demandante y primitivo. 

Clark gimió entre sus bocas, abrazándose a su cuerpo necesitado, separándose unos segundos para mirarse el uno al otro. 

-Esa no es la forma en la que quiero hacerte callar- la voz ronca de Batman, le hizo estremecer, se lamió los labios queriendo más de aquella saliva especiada y adictiva, el sabor de un Alfa de primer nivel. 

-¿Cómo me harás callar?- preguntó con un hilo de voz demasiado necesitado, con aquel calor terrible creciendo dentro de su cuerpo como lenguas de fuego. 

Bruce le sonrió de medio lado y señaló su propio pene, tomándolo entre sus dedos, hinchado y húmedo en la punta. 

No hubo que cruzar palabra para tener al hombre más poderoso del planeta de rodillas, chupándole con devoción. Sería en ese momento cuando descubriera, para su placer, que Clark no poseía reflejo de vómito, tragándolo entero, succionando una y otra vez en una deliciosa agonía. 

Tuvo que separarlo con un gruñido a fin de que no lo hiciera correrse, dejando al Omega quejarse y lamerse los labios hambrientos. 

Era una faceta completamente distinta de Clark, totalmente entregado a su sexualidad sin ningún tipo de complejo. 

-Hagámoslo...quiero sentirte- se colocó en la cama abriendo sus piernas, el fluido escurría entre sus nalgas de manera obscena- Me siento palpitar, ven pronto, tenemos toda una caja de condones que usar - tomó uno de la caja que había preparado para la ocasión, lanzándolo al Alfa quien se lo colocó con facilidad y subió a la cama entre las piernas del Omega, frotándose contra su entrada húmeda y palpitante. 

-Mételo ya- le dijo presuroso el Omega empujando sus caderas desesperado y no tardó en obedecer su petición, se adentró en la avasalladora calidez de su interior y el otro soltó un gemido lastimero al sentirse por fin lleno. 

-¡ahh!...nunca había tenido sexo con un Alfa en mi celo - se mordió los labios crispado de placer, las duras embestidas comenzaron. Bruce no perdía detalle de su expresión, le besó lamiéndose el uno al otro, abriendo sus piernas golpeando duro dentro de él. 

Subió sus piernas a sus hombros, buscando su próstata y golpeándole sin compasión al hallarla, embriagado por el sexo y hormonas, el aroma dulce de la necesidad del Omega, por ser llenado y satisfecho, todo su ser quería fundirse en él. 

Gruñó sobre la boca ajena que no dejaba de gemir para ir a su cuello, oler su intoxicante aroma y encajar sus dientes en aquel lugar donde la glándula estaba hinchada y rojiza. La mordió con fuerza, llenándose de su sabor, inflándose en su interior, mientras Superman gemía manchándole el vientre con su semen corriéndose. 

Clark jadeó satisfecho, pero su pene no parecía querer bajar su dolorosa erección, tenía los ojos azules cristalinos con una mirada perdida y las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas de placer. 

Bruce lamió su cuello, ahí donde la glándula se veía hinchada y dolorosa, marcada por la figura de sus dientes. 

-Necesito... más...- Superman lloriqueó, comenzando a masturbar su pene enrojecido y duro. Cambiaron de posición y, colocándose en sus rodillas con el rostro contra la almohada, alzó su trasero húmedo a su Alfa, quien no dudo en nalguear su trasero y lamer los muslos suaves, mordiéndolos y paseando la lengua hasta su agujero, retirándose para poseerlo, adentrándose hasta el fondo con una estocada. Se inclinó para besar su espalda húmeda con un camino de besos hasta su cuello, mordiendo su nuca mientras rodeaba su cuerpo, tirando de uno de sus pezones haciéndolo gritar de placer, apenas era consciente de que él tampoco dejaba de gemir. 

Su miembro hinchado palpitaba dentro del interior del Omega, bombeó una y otra vez, sintiendo su propio orgasmo acercarse. 

-Clark... - le llamó buscando sus labios, besándose y golpeando su próstata al límite, gruñendo hasta correrse en un gemido de éxtasis. 

El Omega sintió cómo el nudo se inflaba dentro de sí, apresándolo al Alfa, evitando que huyera, presionando todos los lugares correctos para con un gemido de placer correrse abundante entre sus dedos, satisfecho al estar anudado, mientras su excitación dejaba de arder y bajaba por fin. 

Se colocaron de lado unidos, acariciándose y besándose suavemente el uno al otro. 

-Siento tanto calor - Clark se removía entre sus brazos incómodo -me arde el cuello - se quejó apretándose al pecho de Bruce, quien comenzó a acariciarle el vientre suavemente, dándole lamidas a la glándula enrojecida dejando que su saliva Alfa bajara la hinchazón. 

-Es normal que te sientas así, esto apenas comienza...descansa- 

Clark cerró sus ojos relajándose, casi podría ronronear en ese momento, no supo cuándo se quedó dormido con las atenciones de su Alfa. 

Bruce se separó de él, buscó el baño y aseó el cuerpo del Omega con una toalla húmeda, limpiando el exceso de humedad entre sus piernas y el sudor dulzón que le cubría. Sus instintos le hacían querer cuidarlo y no alejarse de él, con un par de calzoncillos salió del lugar a encontrar la cocina para preparar una ensalada fresca y agua fría para el Omega, él también necesitaba comer para tener energía. 

Regresó al cuarto donde Clark ya lo esperaba despierto. 

-Apenas iba a ir a buscarte- las mejillas de Clark se veían rojas, estaba dolorosamente duro y le lloriqueó al olerlo. Usando su velocidad fue hasta él y le abrazó por el cuello, le besó con necesidad. 

-Espera Clark, debes comer algo primero -le dijo rechazándolo, pese a las protestas del otro. 

-No necesito comer... necesito sexo-le dijo quitándole la comida, dejándola en el suelo para llevarlo a la cama y repetir. 

Intentó resistirse, pero el agarre del Omega se volvió más fuerte, arrastrándolo con facilidad, colocándolo en la cama, buscando su pene para masturbarlo hasta convencerlo y volver a seguir. 

Despertó cansado y con el cuerpo adolorido, la boca seca y el fuerte aroma a sexo llenándole las fosas nasales. Estaba solo y a oscuras, según sus cuentas llevaban haciéndolo sin descanso cinco días enteros y el celo de Clark sólo parecía empeorar cada vez más. Duraba cada vez más tiempo erecto y tardaba más en correrse, dejándolo agotado y sin poder tomar un respiro. Satisfacer el ritmo del Omega lo dejaba desfallecido, apenas y había podido comer algo entre sesión y sesión. 

Se levantó lleno de mordidas y rasguños, Clark ya no estaba controlando tan bien su fuerza como al principio y algunos moretones aparecían en su cuerpo. Llenó un vaso de agua y lo vacío dos veces seguidas antes de ir a darse un baño y quitarse los fluidos del cuerpo. Tendría que cambiar de nuevo las sábanas por unas limpias, el kriptoniano se había aferrado a las anteriores y con su fuerza las había hecho trizas. 

No sabía dónde estaba Clark, recordaba su última sesión en la cual el Omega no le dio descanso. No lo había dejado dormir ni comer hasta que se deshidrató y terminó desmayándose, parecía que su razón estaba cada vez más nublada por el celo. Eso podía llegar a pasar con los Omegas de alto nivel, muchos días en celo, mientras éste empeoraba paulatinamente hasta estar en un estado de delirio y debilidad. Pero Clark no era cualquier Omega, él no necesitaba comer, beber agua y no se cansaba, lloraba y llamaba a Bruce cuando el celo le quemaba la piel y la glándula en su cuello estaba tan hinchada que era dolorosa de ver. 

Bruce estaba desesperado, no podía seguirle el ritmo a su propio Omega, estaba cansado. Cerró la ducha y se secó, vistiéndose, recogiendo su ropa del suelo que no había utilizado para nada desde que llegara a la Fortaleza de la Soledad. 

Se colocó unas prendas negras y la pesada capa de Batman comenzando a buscar al Omega. 

-¿Clark? ¿Dónde estás? Sé que tu súper oído puede escucharme ¿dónde te ocultas?- 

-Está mejor lejos de ti- la una voz grave le habló y una cara fantasmagórica iluminó la estancia, se trataba de Jor- El, la inteligencia artificial que venía con los cristales de la súper computadora kriptoniana. 

-¿Sabes dónde está?- le demandó al otro Alfa 

-Lo sé, pero debo advertirte que es peligroso. 

-Habla ya- demandó. 

El holograma sólo lo miró impasible antes de señalar la ventana, la ventisca invernal se había desatado y una figura se mantenía desnuda en la nieve. 

-Debo advertirte que no debes ir con él. Clark ahora es peligroso para ti, eres el Alfa que ama, pero él es un Omega con demasiado poder, no puedes satisfacerlo, nunca podrías. Él no se cansa, no come, no duerme, lo que necesita es un Alfa que esté a la altura de él. 

Bruce hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de la Inteligencia Artificial y salió a buscar su traje de Batman equipándose, sus botas se hundieron en la nieve y se rebujó en la capa, protegiéndose del frío hasta llegar a su lado. 

Los ojos de Clark estaban perdidos y su cuerpo caliente pese a la nieve, se abrazó al cuerpo de Bruce y comenzó a fregarse contra él, llamándolo Alfa una y otra vez. 

-Basta Clark, ¡reacciona!- Le gruñó usando su aroma Alfa para controlarlo, pero el Omega solo comenzó a llorar repitiendo "Alfa" más desesperado cada vez, buscando quitarle la ropa, usando su fuerza para rasgar. 

Pronto se vio disminuido por el Omega contra la fría nieve, mientras la ropa comenzaba a romperse exponiendo su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que aquello iba a pasar lo quisiera o no, le gruñó desplegando su aroma mostrándole los dientes feroz, pero Clark no se intimidó, en lugar de ello, su mirada vacía cambio a unos ojos rojizos duros y su aroma comenzó a cambiar hasta volverse el de un Alfa. 

En shock, tembló por el espantoso frío al que estaba siendo expuesto, tenía que detener aquella locura, Clark iba a hacerlo ahí mismo, iba a morirse de hipotermia. 

Lo único caliente era la piel del Omega que, pese a oler a Alfa, seguía escurriendo lubricante entre sus piernas, tuvo un instante de terror cuando el Omega alineó su pene contra su entrada. 

-¡Clark no!- le gruñó en una orden y el otro pareció dudar por un instante, para mirarlo con aquellos espantosos ojos rojos y empotrarse en su pene, comenzando a subir y bajar de él, utilizando su súper velocidad buscando obtener el placer que tanto quería. 

Temblando de frío, se aferró a Clark como su única fuente de calor y se odio al sentirse débil por estar excitado, porque pese a todo su cuerpo se endurecía dentro del Omega y reaccionaba. 

-¡Basta Clark!- quería contenerse, pero no pudo y su semen llenó al contrario, inundándolo. Satisfecho, los ojos del Omega cambiaron, liberando su orgasmo entre sus dedos gimiendo bajando su erección por fin, abrazándose a Bruce antes de desmayarse. 

El murciélago lo tomó en sus brazos de regreso a la Fortaleza, dejándolo en su cama, mirándolo con unos nuevos ojos, analizándolo mientras lo aseaba una vez más. 

Intrigado por respuestas visitó a Jor-El. 

-Tú sabías que esto pasaría, cuéntame más- 

El holograma le miró con seriedad antes de comenzar a mostrarle escritos en Kriptoniano que Bruce no tardó en descifrar. 

-Kal-El no es un humano, nadie que sea humano puede controlar su ciclo, ni él mismo puede. Eres demasiado débil para él, necesita alguien con mano firme que pueda imponerse cuando el pierde el sentido- 

-¿Todos los Omegas kriptonianos reaccionan así?- 

Jor-El negó -Los Kriptonianos éramos muy similares a los humanos, es vuestro sol el que aumenta las capacidades de Clark, es el sol el que hace su ciclo más fuerte y también sus consecuencias - 

Bruce meditó las respuestas de Jor-El, se adentró en la habitación donde Clark descansaba, llevando un pequeño trozo de kriptonita y lo expuso a ella hasta que la molestia lo hizo despertar. 

Cuando Clark abrió los ojos azules y cristalinos, lo primero que vio fue a Bruce acariciándole el cabello velando por él. 

-¿Bruce? ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó confuso y mareado 

El murciélago lo miró fijamente, cerciorándose de que era él una vez más y acarició sus mejillas, besando su boca en un casto beso sin decir nada. 

Clark le observó con confusión en la mirada. 

-Debemos hablar Clark... creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo separados- 


	18. Chapter 18

El hombre tomó el micrófono con solemnidad, anunciando el final de la contienda electoral, los candidatos esperaron en sus podios, mientras el recuento de los votos se anunciaba 

-El nuevo Alcalde de Metrópolis por una mayoría de votos aplastante del 67% es... ¡Alexander Luthor Jr.! - 

Lex alza el puño de forma victoriosa aplaudiendo mientras la multitud le ovaciona poniéndose de pie, aplaudiendo y gritando su nombre, escucha las maldiciones de sus contrincantes, pero él sabe que no tenían oportunidad en contra de él, desde que anunció su campaña política estaba claro quién iba a ser el nuevo Alcalde de Metrópolis. 

Es la primera vez que la familia Luthor se involucra en la política su padre nunca lo hubiera imaginado odiaba todo lo relacionado, pero no importa, porque piensa ampliar sus horizontes, Lex Corp está creciendo, ramificándose en pequeños y múltiples proyectos secretos, primero comenzó con armamento, el cual se ha estado vendido bien alrededor del mercado negro, llegando a otras ciudades como Ciudad Gótica donde el crimen organizado embarca cientos de sus balas y armas de fuego. 

Pero eso no era lo único, claro que no, estaba invirtiendo en un grupo de genios con ideas asombrosas en tecnología, quizá no fueran personas cuyos nombres alguien presumiría entre sus amistades, pero estaba seguro que del financiamiento que estaba dándoles rendiría sus frutos. 

Imponente camino a dar su discurso tomando el micrófono 

-Gracias a todos los votantes, no los decepcionaré, en los últimos meses Lex Corp ha invertido en cultura, en seguridad y en un mejor lugar donde vivir, es tiempo de que nos volvamos nuestros propios superhéroes y salvemos Metrópolis con nuestras manos, estoy ansioso de mostrarles todo lo que tengo planeado - concluye su discurso de forma breve y saluda a los votantes con una sonrisa de dientes blancos y se abre paso entre los gritos que aclaman su nombre y las cámaras que no dejan de fotografiarlo. 

Camina saludando encontrándose con su asistente personal y guardaespaldas Marcy, la mujer camina a su lado entre el mar de gente abriendole paso. 

-Excelente discurso señor, la limosina ya está preparada, ¿desea ir a Lex Corp?- 

-No Marcy, creo que hoy iremos a ver "mi pequeño regalo"- le susurra pero la chica es capaz de oírlo pese a la multitud 

De entre los reporteros que lo rodean una chica se acerca a él -Señor Luthor, Lois Lane para el Diario "El Planeta", ¿Qué pasará con su propuesta de regular a los Superhéroes ahora que ha tomado el poder? ¿estará trabajando al lado de Superman? 

-Superman y yo hemos tenido algunas diferencias en nuestra manera de pensar, pero tenemos el mismo objetivo, mejorar la ciudad - Lois intento hacerle una pregunta más pero el hombre se dio media vuelta y entró a la limosina 

-¿Lo grabaste Jimmy?-la mujer miro al camarógrafo que asintió -Ese Smallville se perdió las elecciones, mira que pedir vacaciones justo cuando estamos llenos de trabajo - la chica Alfa refunfuñó 

-Déjalo en paz Lois, de cualquier manera no creo que cosas buenas vayan a pasar con Luthor como Alcalde, se nota a leguas que esta hambriento de poder - el pelirrojo guardo la cámara en su estuche listo para irse del lugar 

-Desde la muerte de Superman ha estado con su campaña de reducir la libertad que tienen los héroes, pero yo se la verdad - la Alfa le guiño un ojo - él fue rechazado, una amiga que trabaja en Lex Corp me lo dijo, Luthor le pidió matrimonio y Superman ha dicho que no, y ahora trata de limitarlo ya que no pudo obtener al omega que quería, es un asco de Alfa - gruñó 

-Eso suena más como una nota para la sección de escándalos Lois, Perry no estará feliz sino le llevamos algo interesante - 

-No te preocupes Jimmy, cazaré esa noticia- le aseguró 

*-*...*-.*-.*-.*-. 

-¡Todos denle la bienvenida a Robin!- 

Starfire comenzó a aplaudir en medio del silencio, mientras los chicos lo volteaban a ver extrañado, se sentía como el alumno nuevo que la profesora ha pasado al frente para exhibirle. 

Un remolino se formó a su alrededor hasta detenerse frente a él, un chico pelirrojo le saludo con una gran sonrisa, tenía un dulce y suave aroma frutal a Omega de bajo nivel 

-Hola Robin, ¿Debo decirte así? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? En este siglo siguen con las identidades secretas, eso es tan retro... ¿Qué número de Robin eres? Es difícil saber cuánto ya ha habido tantos... perdí la cuenta después de Carry... ups Spoiler- 

-Déjalo en paz Impulso, y pensaban que yo que era "muy energético" - Chico Bestia un beta de bajo nivel, le sonrió acercándose a ellos. 

Tim había leído sobre él en los registros, formaba parte de los miembros fundadores de Los Jóvenes Titanes, junto con Aqualad, Kid Flash, Dick, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven y Flecha Roja 

-Son demasiado ruidosos - Raven se veía sombría, no parecía querer darle mucha importancia a la llegada del nuevo Robin. 

Tim saludo a los demás, aparte de Impulso, el velocista, no había muchos de su edad, Starfire, la Alfa de primer nivel, por su origen Tamaraniano lucía como una mujer exuberante, llena de hermosas curvas resaltadas por su ropa ajustada y pequeña, Raven y Chico Bestia, parecían apenas unos años mayores que él, supuso que se debía a sus poderes, porque Flecha Roja, también era ya todo un adulto, y ni que decir de Cyborg quien trabajaba directamente con la Liga de la Justicia. 

-Espero que te adaptes bien al Monte Justicia, Tim - Starfire le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa, sus anormales ojos verdes le miraron con cariño, y pudo sentir su pesado aroma Alfa flotar a su alrededor, era un aroma sensual, como lo era ella, todos sus instintos omegas le suplicaron por frotarse contra su mano como un gatito mimoso. 

-Creo que ya los conoces, pero te presento a Raven y Chico Bestia- La Alfa señaló a los otros dos miembros, por lo que sabía ambos llevaban una relación de años, desde que los primeros Jóvenes Titanes se formaron. 

-¡Mucho gusto viejo!, es bueno tener otro Robin por aquí- Garfiel se emocionó tanto que se trasformó en un sabueso, corriendo alrededor del niño olfateándolo meneando la cola juguetón y adorable. 

Una sombra oscura en forma de mano lo tomó hasta llevarlo a brazos de Rachel, acariciando la cabeza del canino mientras este le lamia con ahínco 

-Siéntete como en casa - La voz de la chica Alfa era suave y peligrosa, a pesar de ser un Alfa de nivel medio tenía un aroma pesado, seguramente por sus orígenes demoniacos 

-Cyborg o Flecha Roja, pueden llegar a venir de vez en cuando, también podría hacerlo alguno de los miembros de la Liga, pero no es común, por lo general su mentor será Tornado Rojo, el estará a cargo de ustedes otorgándoles misiones cuando no estemos nosotros, la Liga de la Justicia se está dividendo para fortalecerse, yo misma formare un nuevo grupo con Flecha Roja, por el momento solo serán ustedes dos, pero no duden en que después se les irán sumando nuevos miembros como ocurrió con nosotros, espero que sean tan unidos como lo fue nuestro equipo. - La pelirroja terminó su discurso con una sonrisa juntando a los dos omegas abrazándolos contra su voluptuoso pecho. 

-Pórtense bien, nosotros tenemos que irnos- les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y los soltó 

-¿Entonces se irán? - Tim los miro sorprendido, acaba de llegar a Puerto Feliz, y ya tenía que despedirse de su equipo, aunque pensándolo bien, ellos no eran su equipo, eran sus mentores su equipo era Impulso, otro Omega que había llegado del futuro gracias a la súper-velocidad... y que solo terminó con él porque no había quien se hiciera cargo de él. En conclusión, eran un equipo de Omegas. Podía escuchar a Jason burlarse de él, vaya líder que era, cuando solo tenía un compañero. 

Sin poder detenerlos, los viejos miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes se despidieron y pronto se hubieron ido, dejándolos en la gran base secreta a solas. 

Impulso desapareció un segundo, para luego detenerse al siguiente a su lado 

-Bueno Jefe, estamos solos, ¿Quieres ir a una misión ultra-secreta y prohibida?- le dijo de sopetón, moviendo sus cejas pelirrojas en seña de invitación, tendiéndole unos papeles 

Tim alzó una de sus características cejas y tomó la documentación, asombrándose cada vez más mientras sus ojos leían 

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- 

-Ahora si tengo tu atención- deslizó su máscara revelando su rostro pecoso y unos intensos ojos verdes -Llámame Bart - le dijo presentándose con un guiño que cualquier Alfa catalogaría como "encantador" 

-Robé los papeles de mi abuelo Barry, como sea ellos no planean resolverlo hasta que Superman y Batman regresen de sus "vacaciones", pero podríamos echar un vistazo- le tentó 

-No debemos tomar misiones que no nos han sido asignadas - Le reprendió Tim pensando en lo que diría Batman si se enterara 

-Si te da miedo está bien, puedo ir yo solo, pero creí que sería una buena forma de comenzar con este equipo con una misión real y no solo supervisar la construcción de un centro para ancianos, vaya líder que resultaste ser - el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos 

-No vas a convencerme con eso - le aseguró Tim 

-Entonces quizá le muestre mis logros a la Liga y que ellos decidan quien será mejor líder - 

Tim apretó los dientes y achicó la mirada-vayamos- la sonrisa del otro omega se ensanchó mientras lo abrazaba felizmente - ¡eso es fantástico! Vamos, tengo una moto preparada para ti, es hora de ponernos en marcha- 

Supo que había caído en el anzuelo de Bart, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. 

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-* 

-Ha quedado casi perfecto - Lex admiró el cuerpo flotando en la matriz artificial, aún era pequeño, un adolescente, era el momento crítico del experimento donde sabría si sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos o no, desde la batalla de Doomsday, había visto caer a los Dioses ante los Monstruos, no se podía confiar en que estarían siempre para salvarlos. 

El gobierno lo había contactado, necesitaban de su inteligencia y de sus recursos para llevar a cabo un plan, crear una manera de detener a los héroes en caso de rebelión, y de igual manera a todo a aquello que amenazara el mundo cuando no quedara nadie más que los humanos para protegerlo. 

Había tenido una única condición, y esa condición ahora flotaba inconsciente en el agua. 

Con ayuda de la tecnología del Proyecto Cadmus, había recolectado la sangre del mismo Superman, para llevar a cabo su plan más ambicioso, crear un clon de Superman, combinando su ADN con el de él, para crear un hijo de ambos. 

Lo habían hecho crecer a pasos agigantados con medicamentos y este era el gran paso final, el momento donde no podía ser alterada la biología, cuando el proyecto 01 comenzara su madurez sexual, podría saber que casta tendría. 

Pese a todos los adelantos médicos, no podía alterar el sexo y la casta de un bebé, eran factores completamente aleatorios, el hecho de ser un clon, había asegurado el sexo y la apariencia idéntica, aunque no el carácter y menos aún su casta. 

Confiaba en que al tenerlo en sus manos podría moldearlo a su beneficio y placer. Obtener al Omega perfecto que se le había escapado de las manos con Superman. 

-Comiencen la última prueba- le ordenó a los científicos que trabajan con él, temblando de emoción. 

Los químicos comenzaron a ser inyectados en el cuerpo que se mantenía con vida conectado a los cables, comenzó a convulsionarse mientras sus huesos comenzaban a crecer y su piel se estiraba, su rostro mostro un rictus de dolor y unos ojos azules se abrieron para luego cerrarse y quedar en paz. 

-Háganle un test, ¿Qué casta tiene?- Lex se apresuró al tablero mientras los científicos tecleaban y los resultados comenzaban a cargarse hasta llegar al cien por ciento y rezar en letras grandes 

"ALFA DE PRIMER NIVEL" 

-¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡No puede ser!, repitan el proceso- Lex comenzó a gruñirles y alterarse, mientras las palabras se mostraban una y otra vez en rojo sobre todas las pantallas, frustrado golpeo la computadora 

-¡Todo este tiempo perdido y no sirvió de nada!- miró el cuerpo adolescente del chico con desdén, un Alfa de primer nivel no le servía de nada, sería demasiado difícil de controlar 

-Elimínenlo, lo quiero fuera de mi vista -les dijo a los científicos sobando su frente donde comenzaba a formarse una jaqueca 

-¿Desea que nos retiremos señor?- Marcy, quien había estado silenciosa a sus espaldas, caminó hasta el, se había mantenido en las sombras y vigilante como la eficiente secretaria que era 

-Sí, vámonos, no tengo tiempo para estos inútiles - gruñó alejándose seguido de la mujer. 

*.-*.- 

En el conducto de ventilación los dos omegas contenían la respiración, habían llegado ahí gracias a la súper-velocidad de Bart, tan rápida que ni las mismas cámaras podían detectarlos, Tim los había roseado con un spray anti olor, así nadie podría detectarlos por su característico aroma Omega. 

-Van a matarlo, ¡debemos salvarlo! -le urgió Bart tras mirar aquel experimento del terror, Lex Luthor había estado jugando todo este tiempo a Frankenstein, creando una copia de Superman, el hecho le hacía tener escalofríos. 

-¡No!, debemos llamar a la Liga, pedir refuerzos- Tim intentó razonar con él pero en cuanto el otro omega vio una oportunidad, salió de su escondite para robar las tarjetas de acceso 

Deslizo la tarjeta hasta donde el cuerpo se mantenía inanimado picando la tabla de control a gran velocidad probando todos los códigos hasta dar con el de acceso. 

El agua comenzó a drenarse, mientras el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a cobrar vida 

Tim alcanzo a Bart, mirando el espectáculo, -¿Estás loco? ¡Cómo vamos a llevarnos a un muchacho desnudo!- 

-¡Lo iban a matar!- se justificó Bart 

El Alfa abrió los ojos de un azul irreal, estaba confundido y mojado, miro a los dos chicos pelear entre si, sus sentidos comenzaron a ajustarse, el primero de ellos fue el oído, un sinfín de voces hablando colectivamente dañando sus sensibles tímpanos. 

Gruñó liberando su aroma Alfa, una fragancia dominante, revolviéndose en su jaula de cristal, asustado, rompiendo los cables, quebrando el cristal con uno de sus puños 

-¡Oh no!.... esto no lo tenía previsto - Bart miró las alarmas dispararse en sirenas rojas mientras el ruido alteraba aún más al Alfa recién nacido -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó a Tim asustado 

El Alfa les gruñó avanzando despacio acostumbrándose a su cuerpo, caminando a pequeños pasos como un bebé 

-Tranquilo, no te haremos daño -le dijo Tim intentando razonar con él mientras sonidos de pasos se acercaban cada vez mas 

El chico les gruño y soltando un puñetazo rompió una maquina destrozándola por completo 

Ambos omegas retrocedieron y con rapidez, Tim se acercó esquivando sus golpes hasta darle un puñetazo abriendo su mano donde una gema verde brillaba. 

El chico cayó desnudo e inconsciente a sus pies 

-¿Kriptonita? ¡Eso fue tan Crash!- le alabó Bart dando saltitos 

-No hay tiempo de celebrar, ¿crees poder cargarnos a ambos para salir de aquí?- Tim tomo una bata y vistió al chico con esta. 

-Si puedo, pero no sé cuánto aguante, sostente fuerte, porque vamos a volar- tomó a ambos y comenzó a correr mientras las puertas se abrían y esquivaba las balas, rozando a las personas al pasar junto a ellas con Tim agarrado a su espalda y el chico en sus brazos, corrió tan rápido como pudo y pronto se alejaron lo suficiente del lugar hasta donde la Batimoto los esperaba 

Bart cayó al suelo con sus pasajeros exhausto - ¡Primera misión! Yo lo consideraría un éxito Jefe- 

-No lo será tanto si nos atrapan, regresemos al Monte Justicia, ayúdame a subirlo en la moto, no creo que puedas correr más- 

-Será extraño llevar a un chico semi desnudo en unaa moto, solo espero que no despierte - Entre ambos lo subieron a la moto mientras Tim manejaba de regreso a su hogar 

El chico se mantuvo dormido hasta llegar al lugar, con esfuerzo lo dejaron sobre el sofá. 

-Creo que es momento para que tengas un plan brillante - Bart miro al Alfa dormido y luego a Tim, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados 

-Creo que tendremos que despertarlo y tratar de razonar con él- 

-¿Ese es tu plan brillante? El chico prácticamente voló una máquina de un puñetazo, no quiero saber lo que nos hará cuando despierte - se estremecio visiblemente 

-Tenemos una ventaja sobre él, es idénticos a Superman ¿no?, pues tiene sus mismas debilidades, Kriptonita, lo controlaremos con eso- 

-Espero que no sepa entonces que también tiene vuelo, velocidad, fuerza, aliento helado y visión calorífica, porque entonces estaremos fritos - Tim no pudo refutar aquello y menos porque el Alfa comenzó a removerse hasta despertar 

-¡Hola! Bienvenido al mundo, creo que hace rato no tuvimos una presentación adecuada, soy Bart y él es Tim, y antes de que te vuelvas loco, ¿qué te parece si nos dices cómo te llamas?- 

Los ojos azules del Alfa solo le miraron cautelosos sin decir nada con expresión seria 

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? - preguntó con una sonrisa 

-Basta Bart, lo estas asustando- Tim camino indeciso hasta él, era alto y musculado, con el cabello negro muy corto y unos ojos azules idénticos a los de Superman, físicamente eran idénticos, supuso que de esa manera debía de verse Superman cuando solo tenía 15 años. 

Se sentó a su lado despacio con la Kriptonita en el bolsillo lista para ser usada de ser necesario 

-No vamos a hacerte daño, te salvamos del lugar donde te tenían, estas bien ahora-le aseguró hablando despacio preguntándose si el otro sabia comunicarse con ellos 

El joven Alfa le miró con ojos hostiles, hasta que de pronto comenzó a oler el aire, olfateando hasta desaparecer la distancia entre ellos, abrió la boca con un balbuceo de bebé, frunciendo el ceño, tosiendo aclarándose la garganta 

-u...hue...hueles bien- dijo suave con una ronca y sedosa voz que hizo estremecer a Tim 

-El spray debe de estar desvaneciéndose ha pasado un tiempo -le dijo Bart sin dejar de mirarlos 

Tim no supo que decir, el Alfa no dejó de mirarlo, con aquellos ojos azules hipnóticos, despacio apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Tim allí donde la glándula Omega descansaba y cerró los ojos quedándose quieto y pacífico. 

Bart se acercó cauteloso a ellos, y acaricio los cabellos rizados, el Alfa soltó un sonido bajo y grave como un ronroneo, acomodándose contra el cuerpo cálido y suave de Tim, tan dócil como un cachorrito. 

-Awww... ¿podemos quedárnoslo? - 

-No es una mascota Bart- le riñó el líder del equipo 

-Yo digo que le pongamos...umm... ¡Superboy!- 

-¿Superboy? No suena un mal nombre - Tim miró de reojo el rostro de perfectas facciones. Acarició el cabello del Alfa, escuchándolo suspirar, un pensamiento se formó en su cabeza con el peso del plomo "¿Cómo voy a explicar esto?" 


	19. Chapter 19

-Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo separados...- 

Clark le miró confuso, sin entender por qué Bruce le decía aquello, la cabeza le dolía y sentía la mente onublinada por el celo. Trató de enfocarse en los ojos azules críticos de Bruce en el suave candor de su voz mientras iba explicándole todo. 

-Has perdido la razón Clark, no estábamos preparados para tu celo, no preví las cosas y aunque me lo advirtió Jor-El no hice caso...- Bruce se mordió los labios con rabia, estaba molesto, frustrado y muy dolido. Su aroma Alfa era una mezcla de sus sentimientos, una fragancia oscura y pesada. 

Los instintos omega de Superman le hicieron alzar su mano a acariciar el rostro de Bruce borrar con su toque gentil las duras líneas de la pena, no entendía el por qué de sus sentimientos, quería consolar a su Alfa que dejara de decir aquellas palabras tan dolorosas. 

Bruce tomó su mano le besó la palma y la retiró alejándose de su alcance- Me has forzado Clark... si me quedo probablemente me romperás un hueso cuando quieras más sexo, podrías tomarme o algo peor...- pensó en aquel momento terrible de impotencia en que Clark estuvo a punto de penetrarlo, con que facilidad lo había sometido, no le costaría nada matarlo, usar aquella terrible fuerza y someterlo como lo había hecho en la nieve. 

-Yo nunca te haría daño- las palabras del Omega le sonaron vehementes, era una suplica, negándose a creer aquello, pero el rostro de Batman no mentía 

-Pero lo hiciste- El Alfa apretó los dientes, todos sus instintos le pedían acercarse al Omega y no dejarlo, no causar a ambos la pena de la separación. 

Clark cerró la boca ante aquel argumento irrefutable, no recordaba nada de aquello, le parecía una locura el solo hecho de haber lastimado a Bruce pero por más que buscaba en su cabeza el recuerdo seguía escapándosele. 

-No controlas tus poderes en el celo Clark, me tomó desprevenido que incluso tu aroma cambiara me supongo que si puedes usar tus poderes para aparentar el de un Beta no habría problema para ti para hacerlo al de un Alfa de alto nivel- el millonario meditó aquella idea, reviviendo una vez mas en su cabeza aquel momento, el pesado y agresivo aroma que se había fundido con su terror. 

-Entonces... ¿te irás?- la voz de Clark era un susurro frágil y desesperado, Bruce apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que caían silenciosas por sus mejillas 

-Tengo que pensar las cosas... ahora mismo necesito irme- dio media vuelta y Clark hizo un ademán de levantarse a seguirlo, pero se detuvo a último momento apretando el puño llevándose la mano al pecho, donde un dolor desgarrador se iba formando. 

-Lo lamento... si fuera un Omega normal no tendríamos estos problemas...lo siento tanto- murmuró 

Bruce tomó sus cosas y le miró desde la puerta -Cuídate, el celo no ha acabado- tomó un largo y profundo respiro, dejando que el dulce y sensual aroma le llenara los pulmones, que le calara hondo hasta la ultima fibra de su ser para ser consciente de que lo que hacia, que él no obedecía a sus impulsos sino a su razón. 

La habitación aun olía al sexo compartido, todos sus instintos le indicaron que se quedara, que no podía abandonar a su Omega en aquel estado de necesidad, pero sobreponiéndose cerró la puerta, no miró atrás incluso cuando el sonido del llanto lo acompañó en su recorrido a la salida. 

En su camino al BatJet Jor-El le miró con desaprobación, una dura mirada de unos ojos azules idénticos a los de su hijo. 

.-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-* 

-No pensé que acudirías a mí por un consejo- La mujer le sonrió tras su máscara 

Batman se mantuvo silencioso con mal gesto, sentía mucho estrés y una intranquilidad en el pecho provocada por sus instintos Alfa, iba a volverse loco de seguir así. Sabía que no estaba pensando del todo claro y que podría haber tomado tranquilizantes, pero había preferido no mitigar su agonía, no cuando el recuerdo de Clark era tan reciente y atormentador, por eso había recurrido a ella. Katherine Kane, mejor conocida como Batwoman. 

-Estás irritable, es normal, no conocía a ningún Alfa que se separara de su Omega en pleno celo, pero bueno, tú no tienes un "omega normal". Separarte de él ha sido la idea más inteligente que has podido tener, por desgracia es demasiado poderoso para que puedas someterlo- soltó un suspiro, ambos estaban de pie sobre un edificio en medio de la noche. Después de los sucesos en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, no podía regresar a la Mansión Wayne, necesitaba hablar con alguien y esclarecer su mente de todas las hormonas Omegas que recorrían su cuerpo. 

-No necesito que me digas lo obvio, necesito soluciones - gruñó las últimas palabras con los dientes apretados, su humor no estaba mejorando 

-Recapitulemos, tu omega es un alíen, súper poderoso, con la capacidad de volar, con visión calorífica, aliento helado, que puede contener el aliento para volar al espacio, es más rápido que una bala y envejece mucho más lento que tu- dijo enumerando con sus dedos 

-Déjate de bromas - los ojos del murciélago relucieron enojados tras su mascara 

-En pocas palabras estás jodido, ¿no has pensado la salida fácil?, búscate un Omega humano, pensé que estabas interesado en Gatúbela- 

Selina Kyle, era una Omega de primer nivel y había sido su interés romántico frustrado, habían tenido una relación sexual, incluso llegando a compartir celos con la chica, aquello había ocurrido en sus inicios como Batman, antes incluso de que tomara al primer Robin, había sido joven y estúpido, creyendo que podría reformarla. Al final Selina se había separado de él, porque no podía aceptarla tal cual era, una criminal de moral dudosa. 

-Nunca planee una relación con nadie, él ha sido la única excepción, sino será con él no será con nadie- 

-Entonces nunca podrás estar en el celo con él, porque tiene la capacidad de matarte o violarte, estará irracional y es tan poderoso que no podrás detenerlo- su respuesta fue fría y tajante 

-¿No has pensando detenerlo con Kriptonita?- le preguntó la pelirroja 

-La usé en su contra para detenerlo, pero la Kriptonita es veneno para él, no es una solución que pueda usarse prolongadamente o que exista una dosis adecuada a la cual exponerlo. Es demasiado riesgoso usar algo semejante cotidianamente, podría matarlo- Aquello ya lo había valorado, la Kriptonita era un material limitado e incluso radioactivo no era una opción segura, y el no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la salud del Omega y ponerlo en riesgo, más aún cuando ya había vivido su muerte y la depresión casi acababa con él. 

La mujer Alfa se cruzó de brazos, no veía una salida sencilla para aquel problema, pensó en Maggie su novia, la chica Alfa de quien se había enamorado, no había sido sencillo para ellas, pero al final habían luchado por estar juntas, pese a los prejuicios de la sociedad por parejas de la misma casta. 

-Sólo tienes dos opciones o intentarlo pese a las dificultades o no hacerlo y dejar que sea otro Alfa quien logre dominarlo, porque viendo a la Liga de Justicia no dudo que alguien más este interesado en ocupar tu lugar - 

La sola idea de aquello, le hizo enfurecer y que en su garganta se formara un gruñido bajo y gutural 

-Eso creí, entonces ya tienes tu respuesta - la mujer le sonrió palmeándole la espalda -Esfuérzate, y ya podrán casarse y adoptar muchos Robins, creo que tienes una fijación con ello -se burló - o podrían tener bebés - le animó alegremente 

-¿Bebés?- la palabra hizo eco en la cabeza de Bruce, mientras un pensamiento recorría su cabeza a toda velocidad -No usamos protección... ¡tengo que hablar con él!- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar en el BatJet 

-Oh no, no, no, espera si regresas ahí puede que las cosas no salgan bien - 

-Tengo que volver esto es urgente- le gruñó mostrándole los dientes haciendo que le soltara 

-Está bien grandulón, tu ganas, pero quería discutir otro asunto contigo, escuché que mandaste lejos a tu anterior Robin y que te hace falta uno nuevo... tengo a la persona indicada para ese papel, estoy segura que estará encantada de trabajar contigo- 

Batman achicó los ojos meditándolo por un segundo -Mándala a mí, veré si es lo que necesito- y dando media vuelta se marchó de ahí dejando a Batwoman vigilar Ciudad Gótica. 

*.-*.-*.-*.-* 

-....aquí Flash... ¿me escuchas?.... Batman responde...- 

La línea de emergencia comenzó a sonar en el Bat Jet, Bruce dudó en contestar, los demás miembros sabían que Superman y él estaban juntos y "ocupados", tenía que ser algo de vital importancia si querían contactarlo. 

-Aquí Batman- 

-¡Batman al fin contestas! tienen que volver en cuanto puedan, creo que estarán muy interesados en ver lo que descubrimos en Monte Justicia - 

-¿Monte Justicia? ¿Pasó algo con los Jóvenes Titanes? - Pensó en Tim, no había estado al pendiente de sus primeras misiones, sólo llevaba unos días en solitario, ¿se habría metido en problemas? -Iré yo solo, Superman esta "indispuesto"- le respondió el murciélago cambiando el rumbo 

-Vaya, vaya se pusieron intensos...- la voz de Barry se burló pero Bruce rápidamente cortó la comunicación, no estaba para los chistes de Flash 

EL Bat Jet aterrizó siendo recibido por Tornado Rojo, el Robot había sido el indicado para cuidar de los dos jóvenes Omegas al no tener una casta. 

-Lo lamento, debí cuidarlos más, ha sido un descuido mío -le dijo llenando de más dudas al Caballero de la Noche mientras lo conducía a donde estaban los demás 

-¡Batman! Por fin has llegado, no sabía qué hacer -El Alfa comenzó a correr alrededor de él, hablando tan rápido que no podía entenderlo 

-Basta Flash, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué es tan importante?- Frunció el ceño parando en seco al ver a la persona sentada en el sillón mirándolo con curiosidad genuina. 

Flash chocó contra él yéndose de espaldas - ¡Te digo que apareció otro Superman!- 

Pocas cosas habían dejado alguna vez sin palabras a Batman, y la visión de aquel joven lo había dejado catatónico, era Clark, los mismos ojos azules brillantes, la misma piel clara y perfecta, el cabello negro rizándose ligeramente sobre su frente. 

Estaba vestido casual, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, tan hermoso y tan imposiblemente joven. Apenas unos 15 años cumplidos. Se encontró así mismo ignorando las palabras de Barry y avanzando imponente, sus instintos Alfa se retorcieron dentro de él recordándole que había abandonado a su Omega, sintiéndose seducido ante la imagen de aquel igual a Clark. 

Los ojos del chico no le quitaban la vista de encima, con un movimiento fluido retiro el guante y sus dedos acariciaron la cálida mejilla ajena, convenciéndose que era real. El chico no se alejó de su contacto, pero sus alienígenos ojos azules le miraron expectante, sus dedos repasaron aquellos labios, uniendo su mirada con él, inevitablemente atraído a su imagen. El chico frunció el ceño ante el toque, su boca se abrió en un gruñido mostrando los dientes fiero, Bruce se retiró como si quemara, sus instintos le alertaron cuando el aroma a Alfa de primer nivel invadió su olfato, un aroma tan denso como el suyo. 

-Es un Alfa- dijo atónito 

-Exacto, uno de primer nivel, intente advertírtelo, los chicos lo llaman, Superboy, al parecer robaron la información del proyecto Cadmus- Flash había comenzado a parlotear de nuevo repasando los hechos 

-¿Cómo es esto posible? - demandó por respuestas 

-De hecho, al principio pensé que podría venir del futuro como Impulso, o quizá de algún a realidad alterna de la tierra, pero Robin me ha explicado que fue un proyecto creado por Cadmus, a partir de la sangre de Superman, te llame para que pudieras hacerle algunos análisis. Es extraño tener a un Superman mucho más joven, y Alfa de primer nivel, ¡es una locura!, es tan diferente a nuestro Superman- Barry palmeó el hombro de Bruce animado por todo aquello 

-¿Dónde está Robin?- 

-¿Los chicos? Encerrados en sus cuartos, la razón por la que Tonrado Rojo no había descubierto a Superboy fue porque lo encerraron en su habitación y lo llenaron de perfume omega para disfrazar el olor a Alfa, lo han estado escondiendo como si fuera un perrito que encontraron en la calle - 

-Ellos no han tenido la culpa, por favor no los castiguen- Superboy se puso de pie hablando por primera vez -No me alejen de Tim y Bart, somos un equipo, una familia, yo soy el Alfa de los dos- 

Barry alzó una ceja ante eso último - Mira niño, nosotros somos los responsables de esos dos omegas, así que mantén tus sucias garras lejos de ellos si no quieres vértelas conmigo - Flash le gruñó, mientras Batman lo detenía 

-Iré a hablar con Robin- 

-Ve, yo cuidaré a Superboy - el adolescente se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho frunciendo el entrecejo sin hablar más 

Tocó la puerta escuchando la voz de Tim dejándolo pasar, el omega estaba de pie aparentemente esperando su llegada, nervioso y asustado 

-Hola Tim, creo que no tengo que recalcar la lista de errores que has cometido en mi ausencia, ni lo rápido que te has metido en problemas, pero me intriga más por qué lo has hecho, tú nunca has sido tan imprudente- 

Había repasado esa conversación cientos de veces en su cabeza, y ahora que estaba pasando no sabía cómo explicarle que había sido muy tonto dejándose llevar por sus emociones, un error fundamental. 

-Él no es un mal chico, Bart y yo estamos enseñándole todo - 

-No te he preguntado eso Tim, ¿por qué robaste información secreta y entraste a una misión que nadie te asignó? - Robin agachó la cabeza, ante el tono Alfa de su líder de manada. 

-Fue idea de Bart, él dijo que sería mejor líder que yo, quería demostrarle que no era cierto, iban a matarlo, Lex Luthor está detrás de todo, al ver que no era un omega intentó destruirlo Bart fue por él y lo trajimos a casa, lo hemos ocultado desde entonces- 

-Lex Luthor...- recordó la fiesta de caridad y el sumo interés que Lex tenía en Superman, aquello era un tema tenebroso que no debía ser llevado por los Jóvenes Titanes 

-Ahora Superboy es tema de la Liga de la Justicia, y tu liderazgo será suspendido hasta que decidamos qué hacer - 

Tim pensó en protestar pero sabía que no había nada que hacer, ahora tendría suerte si Batman no decidía en regresarlo a la mansión. 

Un grito alertó a los dos y ambos salieron corriendo a la sala 

-No permitiré que te lo lleves abuelo- Impulso se interponía entre los dos Alfas con los brazos extendidos a modo de barrera 

-Es un alfa de primer nivel desconocido no puede estar viviendo con ustedes, nos lo llevaremos para interrogarlo - Barry estaba perdiendo los estribos, le gruñó al Omega para que se apartara pero este no parecía querer obedecer 

-Bart, no me obligues a hacerte entrar en razón - le dijo con un dedo acusador 

-Intenta lo que quieras Superboy no se irá- el pelirrojo retrocedió buscando la mano del Alfa para huir, pero Barry les gruñó con fuerza, primitivo y autoritario haciéndolo detenerse, usando todo su poder Alfa en él, mostrandole los dientes como última advertencia. 

Bart se paralizo, con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar el llamado de su líder de manada, -Ven acá Bart, aléjate de él- le gruñó con los dientes apretados molesto 

El omega negó tratando de resistirse a su propia naturaleza, impotente al olor y el llamado que las feromonas Alfa ejercían sobre él -abuelo no...- le dijo llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas pero Barry presiono aún más, volvió a llamarlo gruñéndole haciendo que le temblaran las rodillas, hasta caer al piso y lentamente resistiéndose bajara la cabeza sumiso ladeando el cuello mostrando la glándula que le marcaba como omega. 

-¡Déjelo en paz!- Superboy corrió a golpearlo pero Flash era demasiado rápido para él 

-Definitivamente no eres nuestro Superman, eres demasiado lento- Flash le esquivaba sin problemas jugando con él 

-¡Barry detente!- Batman entró a la lucha enviando un batarang que anudó los pies de Flash haciéndolo tropezar y de su cinturón sacó un poco de kriptonita que hizo retroceder al chico apartándolos el uno del otro 

-Basta ustedes dos - les dijo autoritario 

Tim había ido a ayudar a Bart, era demasiado humillante ser sometido enfrente de las personas, no era algo que pasara usualmente, ya que iba en contra de la voluntad de la otra persona doblegándola. Bart lloraba limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer abrazado a su amigo. 

-Bart, lo lamento tanto...- Barry intentó acercarse a ambos omegas pero Superboy se interpuso 

-Ya le ha hecho suficiente daño - se arrodillo junto al par acariciando la cabeza pelirroja dejando que lentamente se tranquilizara 

-Superboy es nuestro amigo, ya formamos incluso un grupo somos Justicia Joven- dijo bajo Bart mirando entre sus pestañas húmedas a su abuelo. Flash suspiró, Impulso era un omega precioso del próximo siglo, su futuro nieto que estaba a su cuidado, el miembro más joven de su manada compuesta por Alfas de primer nivel, no le parecía buena idea que estuviera jugando con un Alfa desconocido pero no podía negarle nada a aquella carita de muñeca. 

-Lo siento mucho Bart, ¿perdonarás a tu tonto abuelo con un abrazo?- El omega dudo un segundo, saliendo de la protección de sus amigos, para avanzar lentamente hasta el Alfa dejando que lo envolviera en sus brazos y lo marcara con el aroma de su familia 

-No hagas cosas que me preocupen, me vas a matar y ya estoy viejo -le dijo frotando su mejilla contra la ajena impregnándolo de su olor 

-No le harán daño a Superboy ¿cierto?, tienes que prometérmelo abuelo -le dijo poniéndose de puntillas rodeándole el cuello mimoso como un gatito 

-Si cariño, nosotros lo cuidaremos, además aún debe conocerlo Superman, y Superboy no es un nombre adecuado, quedan cosas por resolver, deja esto a los mayores, creo que será mejor que regreses a casa por unos días en lo que todo se resuelve, tu abuela Iris necesita ayuda con los gemelos. 

Bart asintió soltándole más calmado despidiéndose de sus amigos, para retirarse de Monte Justicia corriendo con Flash 

-Tim tú también regresarás a Ciudad Gótica, Superboy regresará con nosotros, debo hacerle unos análisis- dijo mirando al chico, el cual seguía causándole una gran fascinación con aquella apariencia tan contradictoria a su olor, se imaginó a Clark con su actual personalidad y un olor dominante de Alfa, la misma sonrisa luminosa y los mismos ojos de niño boy scout pero un Alfa de primer nivel, pensó que probablemente le hubiera hecho dudar de su sexualidad y hubieran acabado juntos de cualquier modo. 

-Tomen sus cosas, es hora de irnos- les informó a los dos adolescentes 

Superboy se acercó a él, -Disculpe... no castigue a Tim por favor, él me ha ayudado mucho, somos amigos él me ha explicado todo, apenas estoy aprendiendo a usar mis poderes, pero podré ayudarlos a combatir el mal- le aseguró frunciendo el ceño, alzando la cabeza para mirar a Bruce porque a diferencia de Clark era aún bajito. 

-Estarás bajo mi vigilancia por el momento, hasta que averigüemos un poco más de dónde has venido y con qué propósito, además aún tienes que conocer a Superman- le dijo con una media sonrisa, apoyando su mano en el hombro del contrario sin poder evitarlo queriendo confortarlo y protegerlo. 

-Tengo miedo de que Superman crea que soy una especie de abominación -le dijo bajo 

-Él no pensará nada de eso- le aseguró y le acarició el cabello como su fuera un niño 

Tim tomó la mano de Superboy alejándolo del contacto -vámonos, ya preparé todo, está listo el BatJet, te gustará volar por los cielos, es la primera vez que lo harás en tus seis días de vida-recalcó celoso, nunca había sido posesivo pero no le gustaba que se llevaran tan bien ellos dos, quería el cariño fraternal de Bruce y la atención de Superboy sólo para él. 


	20. Chapter 20

Apenas se quedaron solos, Dick y Jason, comenzaron a pasar todo su tiempo juntos.

La figura paternal de Alfred aún coexistía con ellos, sabían que los vigilaba callada y veladamente, pero haciendo el menor esfuerzo por resaltar. 

Su ropa estaba limpia, la casa ordenada y la comida servida, pero el Beta nunca estaba presente, suponían que les había dado su espacio, lo cual agradecían enormemente.

En su primera noche solos habían patrullado juntos, acelerando uno atrás del otro en sus motocicletas. Jason era especialmente temerario a la hora de hacer trucos en su moto, paseaba a toda velocidad en las oscuras calles, patinando sobre una rueda y soltando chispas, haciendo rugir el motor bajo él y alcanzando velocidades vertiginosas.

Dick en su traje de Nightwing lo había seguido de cerca con la sonrisa estampada en su cara, se había reído tanto que el estómago comenzó a dolerle.

Jason lo había retado a capturar más criminales en una noche que él, la lucha era infantil, pero había aceptado movido por la adrenalina.

La sonrisa del menor era una promesa de chico malo, tan tentadora que sólo quería aceptar y ser la chica tonta que cae por él.

Al final había ganado Dick, por un criminal. Los había capturado a todos de formas muy creativas, redes de pescar, esposados a un poste, encerrados dentro de automóviles, desmayados afuera de la Comisaría o pegados a la pared con un químico muy eficaz que había perfeccionado Batman. 

Había utilizado todos sus recursos para ganar, no por nada era el más competitivo de todos los Robins.

Cuando Dick se había coronado a sí mismo como ganador, Jason lo había cargado sobre su hombro para darle una dura nalgada y decirle que él también era un criminal por rebasar los límites de velocidad en Ciudad Gótica.

La nalgada había hecho jadear a Dick, removiéndose entre los brazos del Alfa, hasta caer al suelo y quedar sobre Jason.

Había sido un momento perfecto, escondidos en un callejón oscuro con sus motos tapándolos de la vista ajena, tirados en el suelo besándose, mientras el ruido del tráfico de una ciudad que no descansaba les hacía eco.

Dick había juntado su boca sonriente y juguetona a la ajena, íntimamente alegre al ser correspondido por la sonrisa de Jason, eran tan pocas las ocasiones en las que podía verla. Los ojos de Jason también estaban contentos y lo había apretado contra sí, sin posesión o deseo, como algo precioso y bello.

La felicidad que sentía no podía ser opacada. Sin nadie ante quien ser juzgado y sin ojos escrutadores Jason se permitía ser él mismo, una persona necesitada de cariño y atención, preocupada por los demás y con muchos demonios internos.

En las mañanas llegaba al cuarto de Dick a despertarlo, echándose en la cama, encimándose y frotándolo para llenarlo con su olor, lamiéndole la mejilla o mordisqueando su oreja por molestarlo hasta que abriera los ojos. Dick fingía dormir para prolongar sus atenciones y, al final, Jason lo atacaba con cosquillas hasta que ya no pudiera más y lo obligara a pedir clemencia.

Luego podían tener sexo, rápido y raudo contra la cabecera de la cama o en cuatro como le fascinaba a Jason para poder nalguearlo tantas veces quisiera. 

Después tomaban un baño que podría variar entre unos minutos o incluso una hora. Dick le pedía a Jason que le lavara la espalda o el cabello, dejando que los fuertes dedos Alfa masajearan a su paso. El ex criminal, había estado curioso de cada herida provocada en batalla y Dick le había relatado cada historia que recordaba. 

Tenía una línea en la pierna izquierda que subía por su muslo, una herida de una caída en el circo, cuando aún sus padres vivían. Jason no había dicho nada, lo había mirado con gesto serio y con su dedo había delineado la delgada cicatriz.

Jason también tenía marcas...muchas marcas, pero las más impresionantes habían sido las que no eran de su vida de justiciero, sino pequeñas marcas casi invisibles en su espalda de cigarros apagados contra su piel.

Dick había intentado lavarlo, pero Jason se había negado al contacto, le avergonzaba que viera su vulnerabilidad, el Beta no lo había presionado, en cambio había hecho burbujas para soplarlas contra la cara seria del menor hasta hacer desaparecer su ceño fruncido.

Durante sus desayunos comían lo que Alfred les había dejado previamente servido, algunas veces estaba frío y lo calentaban ayudándose mutuamente en la cocina, como un matrimonio que se mueve en armonía realizando pequeñas cosas por el otro, alcanzar un plato, servir el agua o recoger los platos para lavarlos.

Dick era quisquilloso para la comida, al contrario de Jason, le daba los vegetales que no le gustaban en la boca, mientras el Alfa le reprendía con la mirada para al final aceptar abriendo la boca como un bebé siendo alimentado.

Asistían juntos a reuniones en Empresas Wayne, Jason había regresado a la vida oficialmente, Bruce había arreglado sus papeles y su situación legal. Los medios se habían vueltos locos alrededor de ellos, pero el empresario sólo había dicho: "Estoy feliz de tener a mi hijo de regreso".

Los periódicos, revistas y programas de chismes se habían volcado en la historia argumentando que el cadáver había sido falsificado y que lo habían tenido secuestrado y desaparecido. Historias rocambolescas se inventaban alrededor de Jason, que había embarazado a un Omega y habían tenido que huir del país o que había cometido delitos y huyó de la justicia. Bruce no se había tomado la molestia en desmentir cualquier rumor que surgiera, en cambio parecía que los alentaba dado que su vida como Bruce Wayne siempre había estado en el escándalo y la farándula. 

Después de comer revisaban los archivos de la policía, veían las noticias, seguían de cerca las actividades de los principales grupos de la mafia para volver a la acción en sus motocicletas, regresar a cenar y curar cualquier herida que tuvieran.

Se despedían en la cama de Dick, besándose o teniendo otra ronda de sexo, pero Jason nunca se quedaba. Al cuarto día había quedado tan agotado que, contrario a su costumbre, se había dormido sólo para despertar con sus gritos a Dick. Las pesadillas podían variar, su muerte con el Joker destrozándolo a palos, sus padres, aquella madre sumisa y ausente, su padre abusivo o su resurrección, un limbo en la oscuridad, confusión, dolor y pérdida.

Dick había intentado consolarlo, pero Jason había gruñido enfurecido, fuera de sí, saltando lejos de su toque, huyendo de los ojos asustados de Nightwing estampando la puerta a su salida.

Al día siguiente había abierto la puerta suavemente, como un perro con la cola entre las patas.

-Lamento que tuvieras que ver esa mierda- le dijo incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

Dick había dudado sobre qué decir, no había manera sencilla de tratar tanto dolor, abrió y cerró la boca, pero nada inteligente llegó a su cabeza. 

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No vas a venir aquí a darme los buenos días?- le dijo al final, abriendo sus brazos y con una sonrisa en su cara que decía "todo está bien"

Jason le había correspondido el gesto, con aquella sonrisa de chico malo que prendaba por completo a Dick y había ido hasta sus brazos para besarlo.

Habían sido unos días fenomenales, de ellos dos, sus propios días de celo personal.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Gimió cerca del clímax, sentado en una silla con los pies y brazos atados con las esposas que tanto amaba usar Dick en él. Sus ojos estaban vendados, el Beta subía y bajaba por su erección, lo hacía terriblemente lento y, aunque lo quería, no podía moverse para penetrarlo con la rapidez que todo su deseo necesitaba. 

Se daba cuenta de lo perverso que era Dick, le encantaba hacerlo perder el control y volverlo loco, era un acto de confianza y, si existía una persona en la cual confiara, era en Richard Grayson. 

No le había pedido que durmiera con él en las noches, ni que le explicara su traumático pasado, Dick no le había pedido nada, sólo confianza.

La sonrisa seductora de Dick diciéndole que quería jugar con él había sido suficiente para aceptar, dejarse besar y desnudar por él mientras lentamente lo esposaba dejándolo inmóvil.

Perder el control era difícil para él, tener sexo de esa manera era como una terapia, dejar que su orgullo Alfa se sometiera, que su furia disminuyera, ceder y relajarse, dejar que el otro llevara las riendas y confiar.

Había temblado un poco cuando Dick le vendó los ojos, tomó aire y dejó que las suaves caricias lo guiaran, cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer. No hubo rastro de dolor, sólo manos acariciándole, una boca posándose sobre su piel, su lengua rozando aquellas zonas sensibles dejándolo gemir. Sexo lento, sin prisas mientras Dick gemía abiertamente al tomar su pene dentro de él, le había tomado el rostro con sus manos y lo había besado largamente tragando toda la saliva Alfa que picaba en su boca por su sabor cargado de feromonas. 

Dick le había susurrado suaves y dulces "te quiero" llenándole la cara de besitos.

Sin acelerar el ritmo, de forma gradual, fue llegando al límite, las paredes cálidas y estrechas lo envolvieron. Dick soltó la venda sintiendo su propio orgasmo llegar, dejando que sus miradas se conectaran, abriendo la boca en un gemido ahogado manchando el vientre de Jason, mientras su propio pene se inflaba y llenaba su interior uniéndolos con su nudo.

El mayor se mantuvo inmóvil juntando sus frentes con una sonrisa –aún no me acostumbro a que me ates, duele un poco –le dijo frunciendo la boca juguetón.

-Yo tampoco-le respondió haciendo sonar las esposas, haciendo reír a Dick.

El sonido de unos nudillos tocando la puerta, los hizo asustarse y que Dick intentara salir del regazo de Jason, provocándose a ambos dolor al jalar el nudo que aún los tenía literalmente juntos.

-Señores, les comunico que el amo Bruce ha arribado a la mansión, viene con compañía y apreciaría que se pusieran en contacto con él a la brevedad posible. Le informaré que están indispuestos- les dijo la voz del Beta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Gracias Alfred, estaremos en la Baticueva en veinte minutos –le dijo Dick, rojo de la pena, mientras Jason se encogía de hombros, no podía controlar a voluntad su nudo, ambos tendrían que esperar a que se bajara.

*.-*.-*.-*

-El amo Jason y el amo Dick están indispuestos- le informó Alfred, Batman soló alzó una ceja sin querer ni preguntar.

Alfred miró al nuevo inquilino, un adolescente idéntico a Superman, lo miró con una ceja alzada curioso – ¿Desea un té señor?- le preguntó al Alfa.

El chico lo olfateó descaradamente, hasta entonces nunca había visto un Beta, sólo Alfas y Omegas –No soy señor, me llamo Superboy –le dijo el adolescente curioso.

-Él es Alfred, es parte de mi manada –le explicó Tim paciente, como quien habla con un niño.

-¿Manada? pensé que los tres éramos tu manada –le dijo confuso el chico refiriéndose a Justicia Joven.

-Sí, eso también, es difícil de explicar, Alfred es mi familia –le dijo.

-Familia...- los ojos azules de Superboy analizaron al viejo Beta, a Batman y a Tim, ellos eran familia, él no tenía ninguna, estaba solo al parecer.

-Muy bien Superboy, necesito hacerte unos análisis, siéntate voy a revisarte- la voz de Batman sacó de sus pensamientos al chico y tras una mirada con Tim, quien lo animó a obedecer, fue a sentarse.

Batman le miró con el ceño fruncido, sacó las agujas especiales con las que había cocido la dura carne de Superman tiempo atrás y, colocándolas en una jeringa, atravesó la vena llenando tres tubos para muestras. Al momento de sacar la aguja, el pequeño orificio ya había sanado, tomó nota de aquello, al parecer también sanaba como Superman.

Revisó su corazón, sus pulmones, oídos, reflejos, garganta, peso, medidas y presión.

Anotó todos los datos, no podía hacer mucho en la Baticueva, tendría que enviarle los tubos de muestras a Flash y que él se encargara de hacer las pruebas correspondientes, que no estarían hasta dentro de unos cuantos días.

Jason y Dick hicieron su aparición, recién duchados, Dick con aquella sonrisa nerviosa y Jason de brazos cruzados pegado a los talones del Beta como una sombra.

-Parece que tenemos visitas –le dijo Dick por decir algo acercándose a mirar al chico, asombrado ante la obviedad de que era idéntico a Superman -¿Es Superman?- preguntó señalándolo con la boca abierta.

-No, es alguien más, Superboy -le explicó Bruce quien tampoco había podido quitarle los ojos de encima al chico, sería fascinante leer los resultados y conocer un poco más de su origen.

Jason miró a Tim, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido sentado bebiendo té esperando por Superboy -¿Tú qué haces de regreso? ¿No deberías estar con tu súper equipo?-

Tim sintió la cara enrojecer de vergüenza, le miró de mala manera dejando su taza y poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a tener otra de sus usuales peleas con Jason.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a mi casa? Parece que ustedes se han estado "divirtiendo" en nuestra ausencia- le dijo el Omega.

-A mí no me engañas, seguro se cumplió lo que dije, regresaste con la cola entre las patas en menos de una semana y, al parecer, tampoco has estado perdiendo el tiempo- le dijo señalando con la cabeza al otro Alfa.

Tim apretó los dientes del coraje, la situación era cierta, había sido relegado a regresar a casa por tiempo indefinido, su pequeño equipo disuelto y orgullo de líder por los suelos, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo ni en un millón de años.

-Déjalo en paz- Superboy se había colocado detrás de Tim protector, se había movido velozmente hasta allá en un parpadeo, le gruño a Jason y el aroma de ambos Alfas comenzó a llenar el ambiente, mientras se mostraban los dientes el uno al otro.

-¡BASTA!- el gruñido de Batman puso orden, tenía una pequeña maleta donde los diales serían teletrasportados hasta el laboratorio de Barry en Ciudad Central, colocó la preciada carga en la máquina y apretando unos botones ésta desapareció.

-Superboy estará bajo mi vigilancia hasta que los resultados me sean enviados, van a tener que convivir todos juntos, no quiero problemas, ¿entendido?- Los ojos de Batman recorrieron a todos y nadie se atrevió a desobedecerlo -Dick quiero un informe de los últimos sucesos en Ciudad Gótica durante mi ausencia, los demás váyanse- 

Los demás se retiraron, ambos Alfas empujándose con los hombros al pasar, siguiendo a Tim, quien lo único que quería era estar lejos de Jason. 

En la Baticueva, Dick relató los pequeños sucesos a Bruce. 

-¿Alguien clonó a Superman?- le preguntó el ex Robin 

-Podrían ser muchas cosas, tratar de imitar sus poderes, alguna clase de suero o una línea de sus propios soldados, son sólo teorías. Lo único bueno es que fue recuperado y que ahora puede ser un activo para nosotros -

-¿Un activo? nunca dejas de reclutar gente Bruce- le dijo riéndose. 

El murciélago no dijo nada -Tendremos un nuevo miembro, un nuevo Robin- 

-¿Qué pasará con Tim?- 

-Es tiempo de que cree una nueva identidad, Batwoman, tiene una candidata en mente - 

-¿Una chica? - no tenían mujeres en su equipo desde Bárbara y el inminente fracaso de Batgirl. Batwoman había aparecido por sí sola, como una figura aparte trabajando con sus propios medios en conjunto con ellos. 

-Sí- el hombre tecleó en su computadora, mientras descargaba la información recién recibida, un correo con un perfil, la imagen comenzó a cargarse y la cara sonriente de la chica Beta apareció. 

-Stephanie Brown-

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Abrió los ojos desorientado. La cama estaba rota y el colchón rasgado, incluso su almohada estaba mojada en lágrimas. 

No recordaba qué había pasado durante el último día, las hormonas lo habían hecho enloquecer, había pasado su primer celo sin su pareja poco después de haber sido marcado. Se llevó la mano a la mordida ligeramente marcada en su glándula Omega, ésta dolía, los remanentes de la sobrecarga de hormonas la habían dejado hipersensible e hinchada, la sentía caliente y dolorosa, necesitada de la mordida de su Alfa, tenía calambres y temblores en el cuerpo, así como una insoportable sensación de vacío. 

Pensar en Bruce le hizo doler el pecho, una sensación tan dolorosa como un golpe físico, se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, limpiándose el rostro suavemente se levantó de la cama.

Tomó una ducha caliente un largo rato hasta que los temblores desaparecieron, el espejo le devolvió la mirada, su aspecto se veía decaído, parpados hinchados y semblante triste. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo no queriendo estar en aquel lugar, quería regresar a su casa, anidar y dormir.

En su camino a la salida se topó con Jor-El.

-Clark, hijo mío, ¿estás bien?-la inteligencia artificial tenía la personalidad de su padre programada, a veces era difícil para Clark recordar que su padre estaba muerto y que en realidad aquello sólo era un bosquejo de su presencia, pero en ese momento agradeció la pregunta, se sentía tan solo.

-Estaré bien-le prometió el Kriptoniano con una sonrisa falsa.

-Quizá debes ver lo que sucedió, he estado esperando a que vinieras para mostrártelo – unas luces holográficas hicieron la representación, era él caminando ido y desnudo hasta salir a la nieve. Tiempo después la llegada de Bruce, la conversación con Jor-El y, al final, Bruce intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, sus ojos volviéndose rojos lo hicieron contener el aliento, vio con horror como sometía y atacaba a Bruce, hasta montarlo y satisfacerse.

-Bruce...- se tapó la boca horrorizado. El Alfa tenía razón, era peligroso, le había hecho daño a su Alfa y éste lo había abandonado. 

-Debo irme- le dijo a su padre, quien asintió mirándolo flotar y alejarse con un impulso hasta perderse entre la ventisca invernal del ártico.

*.-*.-*.-*

La frente de la mujer Alfa se unió a la suya -No pareces tener fiebre Kansas, pero tienes mal aspecto ¿seguro que estás bien?- los ojos azules de Lois se veían preocupados. 

-Sólo regresé algo cansado de mis pequeñas vacaciones-le dijo Clark intentando no preocupar a la chica, hizo un esfuerzo por alzar las comisuras de la boca, pero no tenía ánimo para eso. 

-Te traje un chocolate caliente, eso anima a cualquiera- Jimmy colocó el vaso frente a él acariciándole la cabeza. 

Ninguno de los dos había visto así al Beta, su aroma seguía igual de suave y sutil, pero tenía los ojos hinchados y ojerosos. Parecía enfermo, algo raro en todos sus años de conocerlo, nunca se había visto tan decaído. 

Lois se cruzó de brazos analizándolo con ojos escrutadores -¿Fue ese chico rico con el cual sales?- 

La sola mención hizo estremecer a Clark, mientras la imagen de Bruce llegaba a su cabeza haciéndole un nudo en la garganta. 

-¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil Kansas?- un gruñido bajo reverberó en la garganta de Lois y los empleados cercanos a ellos voltearon a verlos. 

-Calma Lois, estamos llamando la atención-le dijo bajo Jimmy con el ceño fruncido. Si bien había sido rechazado por el Beta por alguien más, eso no significaba que sus sentimientos hubieran desaparecido o que ya no le importara Clark. 

-Dinos qué pasó Clark- Jimmy le tomó la mano hablándole suavemente. 

-Él hizo nada malo.... -les dijo confesándose con sus amigos -nosotros rompimos...- bajó la cabeza intentando ocultar los ojos llorosos. Los brazos de ambos Alfa le rodearon confortándolo, llenándolo con su esencia como hacían los de su casta para marcar a los suyos. 

-Aquí estamos para ti Kansas-le aseguró Lois al oído. 

-No sabe lo que ha perdido-le dijo Jimmy y le besó la cabeza.

Su abrazo grupal tuvo que ser interrumpido cuando desde el otro lado Perry les gritó "¡Menos cariño y más artículos!"

Los tres se separaron riéndose para regresar a su trabajo, Clark se sentó en su máquina tratando de enfocarse en sus pendientes, pero su mente seguía divagando.

"No pasa nada"- se dijo a sí mismo "estaré bien, sólo debo esperar por Bruce, él dijo que necesitaba tiempo ¿pero cuánto?"

-¡Kansas a mi oficina!- Perry le llamó con un grito que le hizo saltar en su asiento para apresurarse a ir con él, pensando que su día no podía ir peor, tocó pasando al privado -Disculpe la tardanza ¿necesitaba algo?- 

-Toma asiento Clark- la voz de Bruce le dejó pasmado, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Ahí en medio de la oficina de Perry White, la figura de Bruce Wayne le esperaba.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas! 
> 
> Si hay una pareja que ame de este fic es Diana x Steve me encantaría desarrollar su historia en un proyecto alterno, ya comencé a escribirlo espero pronto publicarlo

Se quedó inmóvil, impresionado al verlo de nueva cuenta. 

Un raudal de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo, quería ir hasta él y abrazarlo, llorar, sentirse aliviado de reunirse o acongojado por saber qué habría pensado en su tiempo separados. 

-¿Te he asustado? quizá no debí venir de imprevisto, pero esto es urgente - la voz de Bruce no admitía dudas y era concisa. Clark supo que no estaba ahí para hablar de un posible regreso, había asuntos que atender, después de todo ellos eran aún Superman y Batman, pilares de la Liga de la Justicia. 

Dudó un segundo, pero avanzó. El aroma Alfa le hacía temblar las piernas y enchinar la piel, era SU Alfa ahí mismo, aquel que lo había mordido y marcado como suyo. Quizá su aroma Beta no lo reflejara, pero era como respirar aire puro después de asfixiarse, quería enterrar la nariz en su pecho e inhalarlo, llenarse de su calidez y ser, por primera vez, completamente sumiso. 

No lo hizo, se mantuvo entero y tomó asiento. 

-¿Qué ha sucedido? no he tenido noticias de la Liga - le dijo pensando que quizá era algún villano o desastre mundial. 

Bruce con gesto serio tomó el lugar de Perry, era extraño verlo ahí incluso aunque fuera el dueño del "Diario El Planeta" 

El murciélago miró al Omega, era la primera vez que lo veía así, frágil y temeroso. Había notado cómo le rehuía la mirada, dentro de sí luchó por no ir a abrazarlo, fue difícil, pero él no era un hombre primitivo, él era pura lógica, debían hablar primero. Tomó un profundo respiro inhalando el suave y casi imperceptible aroma Beta, era parecido al olor de la ropa al ser dejada al sol, algo muy cálido y efímero, también podría percibir el olor a Alfa en él, a dos Alfas distintos quienes se habían esmerado en impregnarlo como suyo. De no ser una persona tan controlada hubiera gruñido, pero no había tiempo para celos. 

-Clark, sé que te he hecho mucho daño al irme cuando tu celo estaba terminando –le dijo comenzando –Pero en ese momento, creí que sería la decisión más acertada para ambos- 

El Kritptoniano alzó una mano para interrumpir su discurso –Está bien Bruce, entiendo lo que pasó, lo lamento, ha sido culpa mía, yo me comporté de una manera terrible y te hice daño...- 

-¿Recordaste lo que sucedió?- le preguntó Bruce. 

-No, en absoluto, Jor-El me mostró todo- le respondió apesadumbrado. 

-Entonces debes de saberlo- le urgió el habitante de Ciudad Gótica. 

Clark dejó de mirar al escritorio para ir hasta los ojos de Bruce, estaban tormentosos, decididos -Saber ¿qué?- 

-No usamos ningún tipo de protección en nuestro último encuentro sexual, haber tenido sexo durante el celo aumenta las posibilidades de embarazo en un veinte por ciento - 

El Omega le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras la información caía en su cerebro haciendo eco, se había encerrado en su tristeza y no se había percatado de los detalles importantes. 

-¿Vamos a tener un bebé? – le preguntó asombrado. 

Batman asintió, mirando cómo por reflejo se llevaba la mano al estómago, perplejo. 

-Clark, sé que esto es repentino y que no estaba en nuestros planes, traje unas pruebas de embarazo- le dijo sacando de su saco un par colocándolas a su alcance - De ser positivas necesito hacerte una pregunta ¿Quieres tener al bebé?- 

Sus palabras parecieron chocar con Clark y toda su ideología -¿Tú no lo quieres?- le preguntó alterándose, después de todo él había nacido en una familia que no había podido tener bebés, que habían intentado adoptar sin conseguirlo, en una pequeña comunidad religiosa, conservadora y de grandes valores morales. 

Bruce le miró analizando su reacción, los Omegas solían ser irracionales cuando se trataba de sus cachorros y estaba científicamente comprobado que las hormonas afectaban su comportamiento, para incluso volverlos violentos si se amenazaba a su familia –No dije eso, yo no voy a ser quien va a tenerlo. Esta es tu decisión Clark, yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte, pero es tu vida la que se verá afectada y no hablo sólo sobre la paternidad, sino... ¿cómo vas a justificar un embarazo cuando se supone que eres un Beta? – 

La realidad golpeó a Clark, era cierto, Bruce había visto más allá, todo el panorama completo, no sólo la primera impresión, algo muy típico de él. "¿Qué iba a hacer?", comenzó a estresarse mordiéndose el labio intentando pensar y no dejarse llevar por el pánico que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él. 

-Si decidiera no tenerlo... ¿Has pensando en cómo... "hacerlo"?- no podía pronunciar una palabra tan horrible como "aborto". 

-Sí lo he pensado, he estado meditándolo en este tiempo, las pastillas no funcionan en ti, incluso una alta cantidad de ellas, Kriptonita no es una opción tampoco, no sólo mataría al feto sino también a ti. La única opción viable es una intervención quirúrgica, pero también es riesgosa – pensó en el escalpelo que había usado para romper la piel de un frío y muerto Superman. Los dedos le temblaron al recordarlo, apretó el puño para no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos oscuros. 

Clark meditó su respuesta, mordiendo su labio con ansiedad, sus ojos imposiblemente azules le miraron asustados e inocentes -No quiero perderlo Bruce, quiero tener al bebé incluso si eso me expone como Clark Kent- 

Bruce asintió, internamente aliviado de que ésa fuera su decisión –Bien, pero aún hay algo más – 

"¿Más?" pensó Clark asustado de lo que podría ser. Vio a Bruce sacar una hoja de papel y extendérsela, la tomó leyendo "...la muestra indica que ambas combinaciones genéticas no son idénticas sino parecidas, el código genético de quien tiene una relación consanguínea..." 

-¿Qué es esto Bruce? –le dijo aterrado ya de preguntar al borde de un colapso nervioso. 

-Durante nuestra ausencia apareció un nuevo Superman. Al principio pensamos que se trataba de un clon, pero estábamos equivocados, es tu hijo Clark, fue creado a partir de tu sangre y la de Lex Luthor- 

Se quedó sin palabras con los ojos abiertos y la hoja temblándole en los dedos, intentándole dar alguna coherencia a las palabras de Bruce. 

-Se encuentra en mi mansión esperando por ti, cuando te sientas listo deberías ir a verlo- Batman se puso de pie dando por terminada su conversación. 

-Yo también estaré en la mansión, listo para hablar contigo, sea cual sea tu decisión- apretó la boca en una dura línea y dándole una última mirada caminó hasta la puerta para irse de ahí. 

Perry lo encontró lloroso y temblando en su oficina. 

-¿Te despidió Kansas?- su Jefe le dio una rara palmada en la espalda a modo de caricia. 

Clark se ajustó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz –No, no... sólo hablamos...- 

Perry le pregunto sobre qué, pero él estaba demasiado ido en sus pensamientos. Sin notarlo regreso a su lugar distraído, intentó seguir con su trabajo sin poder dejar de pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida. 

Sin saber qué hacer, discretamente marcó un número. 

-¿Aló? una voz femenina contestó del otro lado. 

Un sonido ahogado se estranguló en su garganta y algo parecido a su voz salió -¿Podemos vernos? necesito hablar contigo- 

-Claro cariño, te espero en mi casa- le dijo la mujer preocupada. 

-Gracias, hasta entonces –le dijo sin querer explicarle más, colgando la llamada. De alguna manera se las arregló hasta el final del día, no pudo evitar que Lois le acompañara a su casa. 

La chica Alfa era tan linda con él que sintió culpa por no decirle lo que en realidad pasaba y se sintió un poco peor por ser un pésimo amigo al ocultarle tantas cosas. La despidió asegurándole que estaría bien, mintiendo una vez más. Solo por fin, se cambió a su traje rojiazul y salió volando a toda velocidad hasta el otro lado del globo. 

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-* 

Cuando Diana abrió la puerta lo primero que detectó fue el aroma de Omega en estrés, un aroma ácido que demostraba su preocupación, aunque no hacía falta olerlo, cualquiera podría detectar los síntomas a simple vista. 

Clark no dejaba de temblar, se mordía el labio inferior y sus ojos rehuían la mirada de su amiga. 

Diana le abrazó consternada -¿Qué sucedió?- acarició el cabello ajeno pegando su frente a la de Clark, tratando de tranquilizarlo con sus toques y su aroma Alfa, la mujer amazona era tan alta como él. 

Lo hizo adentrarse en su casa llevándolo al sillón a sentarse juntos, tomándole la mano haciendo pequeños círculos en el dorso. 

-Comienza desde el principio cariño, cuéntamelo todo- le dijo paciente. 

-Lamento preocuparte con mis cosas Diana, no sabía a quién recurrir y necesitaba consejo, lo lamento tanto, venir hasta tu casa y causarte molestias – 

-Siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos Clark-le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa, Clark era su amigo y el omega de su manada en la Liga de la Justicia, verlo así de consternado no la hacía feliz. 

Clark miró a su amiga, no era típico de él estar tan alterado y triste, no se había sentido así de mal en mucho tiempo, sus ojos miraron los de Diana y tomó aire para comenzar. 

-Bruce y yo nos hemos separado...- decirlo fue difícil y las palabras le hicieron un nudo en la garganta, pero continuó –El celo no resultó nada bien, perdí el control de mis poderes y de mi mente racional. Él piensa que podría incluso llegar a herirlo- apretó los labios en una dura línea recordando las imágenes que Jor-El le había mostrado. 

-Fue a mi trabajo a hablar conmigo, porque no usamos protección y es muy probable que esté embarazado...- en ese punto unas lágrimas le nublaron los ojos, pero se rehusó a dejarlas escapar -...me dio unas cuantas pruebas de embarazo, pero sinceramente no he tenido el valor de hacerme ninguna, estaba demasiado aterrado para pasar por ello solo – le dijo mirándola, acongojado y necesitado de apoyo como nunca. 

Diana no tenía palabras, sólo escucho paciente sin saber cómo ayudarlo, no podía creer que se hubieran separado y más aún cuando la situación incluía un posible bebé. Conocía a ambos hombres y desde el principio intuyó el amor entre ellos ella más que nadie entendía la posición de ambos. 

-Diana.... Si es verdad, si estoy embarazado ¿Qué pasará con mi identidad secreta? Todo el mundo sabrá que Clark Kent es un Omega –le dijo temblando de pies a cabeza. Su vida iba a arruinarse, iban a despedirlo por mentir sobre su casta, sus dedos fueron hasta la marca de los dientes de Bruce en su cuello, al menos no seguía sin unir, pero no podría decir de quién era su bebé, no podía exponer a Bruce. 

-Todo se viene abajo Diana, no sé qué haré y al parecer han encontrado un hijo mío elaborado por el Proyecto Cadmus. He sido demasiado cobarde aún para ir a verlo, es sólo que...son demasiadas cosas pasando al mismo tiempo y yo...estoy atemorizado- le confesó tan sincero como era siempre, trasmitiéndole todas sus dudas y temores como un libro abierto para quien estuviera dispuesto a leer. 

El llanto de un bebé los alertó a los dos, unos pequeños pulmones llorando con toda intensidad irrumpiendo el silencio. Diana se puso de pie alerta, pero un hombre atravesó la sala saliendo de uno de los cuartos. 

-Yo lo atiendo Ángel-le dijo saludando con una sonrisa a Clark, ajeno al pequeño drama que se llevaba en su sala. El Omega rubio fue por su bebé, no tardó en aparecer con ellos, llevaba una manta sobre el hombro mientras alimentaba a la pequeña meciéndola dulcemente. 

-Aún no conoces a Cassy, ¿cierto?- le preguntó Steve tomando asiento, con cuidado, ante la atenta mirada de Diana quien le seguía protectora. 

-No estuve para la boda, lo lamento, y tampoco para venir a conocerla- dijo disculpándose, recordando que en aquel tiempo había estado muerto. 

-No te preocupes, estás aquí y es lo que importa- Steve le sonrió, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, era de atractivos rasgos faciales y de la misma altura que Diana, lo cual era una proeza, porque al ser un Omega completamente humano muy pocos eran altos y musculosos. Supuso que se debía al intenso ejercicio físico al que se había sometido en sus días de piloto, incluso sus rasgos se habían modificado un poco por la alta cantidad de supresores que había llegado a consumir otorgándole barba. 

-Te diré la verdad Clark, escuché su conversación- le dijo tan tranquilo como quien dice el clima - y te diré una cosa más, le preguntas a la persona equivocada. No te ofendas Ángel, pero lo que tu amigo necesita es el consejo de otro Omega - Diana le sonrió alzando una ceja divertida. 

-Verás Clark, no sé si Diana te contó o no, pero personalmente estuve en una situación similar a la tuya – 

-Diana me dijo algunas cosas, generalidades– Miró a la pareja, no sabía qué tanto era prudente contar, la princesa de Themyscira era muy reservada con su vida personal. 

-Entonces prepárate para escuchar una historia –el rubio se acomodó con su nena en brazos relajándose y comenzó a hablar. 

-No supe que era Omega hasta los 16 años, una edad un poco tardía para comenzar mis ciclos. Por fortuna para mí resulté ser uno de bajo nivel, no me había sacado el boleto ganador de la genética y tampoco vivía una situación económica favorable. Mi mejor decisión fue unirme a la Fuerza Aérea, un área donde no admiten Omegas, pero yo siempre había deseado ser piloto, así que consumiendo supresores pude hacerme un lugar entre los mejores. No era fácil conseguir las pastillas y tomármelas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con el paso de los años comenzaron a perder efecto en mí, así que tuve que usar algo más fuerte...- 

-Alfashots- le dijo Clark alzando las cejas, pensando en cuantos ciclos había detenido a fin de seguir cubriendo aquella farsa y el grado de envenenamiento que debió llevar al consumir tantas medicinas. 

-Exacto- Steve sonrió de medio lado, mientras Diana escuchaba con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios en una dura línea, aquella historia del daño que se había hecho su esposo no era algo que le gustara oír. 

-Los Alfashots me provocaron cólicos espantosos y ciclos irregulares, pero todo aquello valía la pena, yo no deseaba tener un Alfa, yo quería ser un Omega libre que volara y cumpliera su sueño, si terminaba destruyéndome todo el aparato reproductor no me interesaba, incluso alguna vez pensé hacerme una cirugía y quitármelo- Clark le miró asombrado, eran pocos los médicos que practicaban algo como eso, quitarle el útero a un Omega sólo se practicaba en aquellos que llegaban a la menopausia o andropausia y, por ende, no pudieran tener más hijos. 

-Pero entonces sucedió que conocí a mi Ángel- Steve le guiñó un ojo a Diana - Llevaba ya 15 años tomando pastillas, incluso algunas experimentales o ilegales, mi vida como piloto de la Fuerza Armada estaba en su apogeo, era el líder de todo el escuadrón, estábamos en guerra contra Irán en el Golfo Pérsico. Los caza y bombarderos nos perseguían y al final nos emboscaron, mi gente fue cayendo uno a uno y al final caí yo, llegué a la isla de Tiramyscira, medio muerto y perdido. Fue Diana quien me rescató y me llevó con su gente para interrogarme y, posteriormente, encerrarme en una celda. En aquel momento me quería liberar y regresar a mi hogar, buscar a mis hombres, advertir al gobierno de los planes terroristas, pero no sabía que era yo quien estaba en peligro- 

-Comencé a tener abstinencia, me dolía la cabeza todo el tiempo, despertaba mareado y con dolores en el vientre que me tenían tirado en la cama, no podía dormir y temblaba por las noches sin importar el clima cálido de la isla- 

El resto de las amazonas comenzaron a preocuparse, pensaron que me estaba muriendo y sinceramente yo también lo pensé. Me entregaron sus medicinas, una serie de brebajes mágicos y durante un mes estuve en rehabilitación, fui mejorando poco a poco, pero eso me trajo algo inevitable, comencé a oler, toda la atención se volcó sobre mí. En una isla de Alfas era un Omega sin marcar, tú sabes lo que eso significa Clark, iban a violarme tarde o temprano y llevaba tanto tiempo sin tener un ciclo normal, que no sabía cuándo iba a pasar o cómo iba a ser. No tenía a nadie a quien contarle mis penas y no podía huir, al final fue Diana quien me ayudó y creyó en mí, cuando el día llegó fue peor de lo que me había imaginado. 

Me encerraron en una cueva profunda, por orden de Diana, donde no pudiera salir y nadie pudiera entrar. Yo esperaba que mi ciclo durara un día, pero no fue así, duró una semana, al segundo día bajó Diana esperando verme bien, pero me encontró llorando de dolor y desesperación, el aroma Alfa me volvía loco, me hice daño a mí mismo intentando trepar por las paredes para escaparme, estaba deshidratado, desnudo y bañado en mis propios fluidos, una imagen nada agradable. 

Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, Diana fue quien me contó todo, la ataqué, mordí, seduje e intenté lanzarme contra ella, fue su fuerza de voluntad y su lazo lo que me inmovilizó. 

Lo cierto es que Diana no lo sabía, pero pudo haberme evitado un poco el sufrimiento con sexo, haberme dado lo que tanto necesitaba y se negaba a otorgarme, había una isla entera de Alfas que querían copular conmigo y la única que estaba a mi alcance se negaba básicamente a tocarme. 

Irracional, besé a Diana y la chantajeé con mi aroma para que me liberara, lo hizo porque nunca había estado con un Omega, mi aroma y necesidad la envolvieron. Pude huir, no había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando aparecieron el resto de las amazonas. 

Diana tuvo que pelear contra ellas y encerrarme de nuevo, loco como estaba lloraba al haberme separado de los Alfas que necesitaba con tanta desesperación. 

Sufrí, sufrí mucho. Diana se negaba a tocarme después de que la había engañado, además no sabía cómo funcionaba el sexo con un hombre y yo no estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para explicarle. Tenía todo el cuerpo sensible e irritado al punto de enloquecer, al final todo pasó y desperté, había dormido un día entero, estaba muy flaco, lleno de pequeños cortes y heridas, mi entrada estaba seca como un desierto y me ardía una barbaridad. Eran los estragos y consecuencias de mi abuso de las drogas. 

Deprimido, con hambre y con los estragos de un ciclo devastador sólo quería volver a llenarme de pastillas, no me dejaron, me obligaron a seguir rehabilitándome, yo quería morir al saber la posibilidad de pasar todo de nueva cuenta. 

Diana me escuchó por fin, iba a llevarme a mi mundo, regresarme con los demás humanos lejos de la isla para que hiciera mi voluntad, pese a todo aunque lo desaprobara respetaba mi decisión y mi cuerpo. 

Era ese mismo respeto el que la había hecho no tocarme y dejarme sufrir por mi cuenta. 

De nuevo en el mundo normal lo primero que hice fue regresar a los supresores e informar de mi regreso. Fui largamente interrogado, pero cuando obtuvieron la información que necesitaban me dieron un nuevo trabajo, parecía que recuperaba el curso de mi vida. Yo en mis tiempos libres le mostraba el mundo a Diana, ella no podía creer que siendo tan pocos Omegas no fuéramos mejor tratados y respetados, tenía ideas muy radicales acerca del tema y antes de salir de viaje sucedieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Diana y yo nos fuimos acercando más el uno al otro, yo me fui enamorando de ella, tenía que irme por mi trabajo en poco tiempo y lo más importante de todo, aparecieron villanos, los cuales me llevaron con ellos. Fue Diana quien me rescató, pero el tiempo que estuve capturado sin supresores hizo que volviera en celo, fue un pequeño escándalo, mis jefes supieron de mi casta y me expulsaron de la fuerza armada. 

Quedé sin trabajo, como un Omega y en la mira de los enemigos de Diana, mi vida había dado un giro fuera de mi control y, pese a que quería a Diana, me separé de ella culpándola, ella como siempre respetó mi deseo y se mantuvo al margen, cuidándome desde lejos. 

Aceptar quien era fue algo difícil para mí, tuve que llevarlo despacio, podría decirte que aún hoy extraño volar y mi trabajo porque era algo que amaba. Sé que tú amas ser reportero Clark, yo amo también a mi hija Cassandra, pero también creo que nadie está preparado para tener hijos, no es algo para lo que te prepares y está bien no desear tenerlos, al igual que está bien sí quererlos. No es tu obligación tener hijos sólo porque tienes un útero, nadie puede obligarte a hacer eso- Steve le miró con pasión y estiró su mano para tocar la de Clark infundiéndole su fuerza. 

-Clark aquí vamos a estar para ti siempre, incluso si cambias para el mundo de Beta a Omega. Nada va a cambiar en nuestra amistad, incluso si dejas tu trabajo, la gente que te ama, siempre va a apoyarte, eso fue lo que intentó decirte Bruce al hablar contigo, sé que quiere lo mejor para ti y que no te veas influenciado por su pensamiento- 

Clark se mordió los labios nervioso, temblando miró a Diana y ella le sonrió, suave, asintiendo a las palabras de su esposo. 

-Voy a hacerme la prueba- les dijo a ambos, soltó los dedos de Steve y Diana lo acompañó al baño. 

Cuando abrió la puerta les mostró dos líneas rojas que significaban "positivo". 

Diana lo abrazó emocionada, soltando un pequeño grito feliz. 

Steve llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Cassie, una nena de pocos meses con una morusa de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules. 

-Felicidades Clark, Cassie vas a tener un primito-le dijo a la nena quien sonreía jugueteando moviendo sus manos. 

-¿Puedo tomarla?- le preguntó Clark extendiendo los brazos mientras era depositada. Tan pequeña y frágil, aún no podía sostener su propia cabeza y era tan cálida, cuando la abrazó su aroma Omega fue cambiando lentamente dejando fuera todo el estrés que había sentido, envolviéndola en sus brazos, sintiendo aquella felicidad que sólo conocen quienes guardan el secreto de una nueva vida. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas! 
> 
> Creo que una cosa que nunca me quedó clara fue porqué en justicia joven hicieron tan distante a Clark con Kon siendo que en el cómic no era así. 
> 
> Clark es una persona buena y dulce considerada con los demás no podría creer que dejará a un posible hijo suyo a la deriva.
> 
> Como sea aquí enmendo ese error

El semáforo cambió a rojo y una persona hecha de luz verde comenzó a caminar indicando que podían pasar, Superboy se quedó observándolo fascinado, deteniendo a las personas tras de sí.

-Tenemos que avanzar- dos manos le tomaron por los brazos, indicándole cómo cruzar la calle.

-Siempre debes mirar a ambos lados, que no vengan autos y sólo cruzar en las esquinas cuando la luz esté roja- Tim le hablaba como quien le explica el mundo a un niño. Su mano se había entrelazado con la suya y podía sentir los dedos delgados y suaves del Omega.

Por el otro lado, Bart se colgaba de su brazo felizmente, encaminándose a la gran plaza comercial.

Era la primera vez que salía al mundo exterior, tras ser rescatado por Tim y Bart había permanecido dentro de la habitación de Robin, encerrado y tratando de no hacer ruido, para después llegar a la mansión Wayne donde tampoco tenía permitido alejarse.

Tim era su mentor, él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía hasta el momento. Hablar, leer y escribir lo había aprendido a una velocidad de sólo dos días, para el tercero ya había leído todos los libros que estaban en el cuarto para matar el aburrimiento de estar encerrado y oculto. Había leído una serie de clásicos que iban desde "La Rebelión en la Granja", "Damián", "Fahrenheit 451" "Matar a un ruiseñor" hasta Montesquieu y Maquiavelo, sus lecturas lo habían hecho reflexionar en lo horrible del mundo y la impetuosa necesidad de que existieran quienes protegieran a la humanidad. 

Su capacidad de retención era increíble, Tim le había hecho algunas pruebas en la Mansión Wayne para detectar que tenía memoria eidética y asimilación lingüística, lo cual le había permitido comunicarse con ellos tras haber "nacido". Para el Robin había sido sorprendente verlo leer en idiomas como el francés o alemán, cuando nunca antes los había visto, fue Bruce el que le informó que Superman poseía esos mismos poderes, por lo cual no sería raro que desarrollara el resto de ellos con el tiempo. 

Superboy intentó manifestar sus poderes, pero además de su súper fuerza no parecía tener ningún otro, lo cual sólo había hecho sentir decepcionado al adolescente. Había visto los videos en internet de Superman utilizando su visión calorífica, su aliento helado y como atravesaba los cielos volando a toda velocidad. En mansión Wayne se había lanzado desde el balcón tratando de volar, pero sólo había caído al suelo del jardín creando un agujero. 

Tim le había asegurado que, cuando Superman fuera a verlo, le ayudaría a entrenar y le explicaría cómo usar sus poderes, que seguramente existía algún secreto kriptoniano que se les escapaba o algún truco que ellos no conocían. Lo había dicho con más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía porque simplemente le era insoportable ver a Superboy tan decepcionado. Los días pasaban y parecía que Superman no llegaría pronto. 

Una noche después de la cena, justo cuando se decían buenas noches donde sus caminos se bifurcaban (Bruce había colocado a Superboy en la habitación continua a la de Jason), el Alfa le había dicho con simpleza "quizá no quiere conocerme". 

Dentro de su pecho, el corazón de Tim se había apretado dolorosamente con esa confesión, porque Superboy nunca había sido un cachorro amado. Ahora era un Alfa de primer nivel que nunca había pasado por la niñez en un mundo donde todos esperaban que fuera adulto y se comportara como tal. 

Superboy había visto en libros el embarazo Omega, buscado en internet videos de padres pariendo a sus hijos, llorando de felicidad al tomarlos en sus brazos, sabía que él no era uno de esos bebés deseados, él había sido creado. 

Por eso le había tomado la mano, apretando sus dedos, incapaz de encontrar palabras de alivio, recordando a sus padres y todo el amor que le habían brindado, aquel amor que no conocía el Alfa. 

Pero no sólo Superboy estaba deprimido, Tim había podido ver al Alfa de su manada mirando constantemente a su amigo. La mirada de Bruce era desoladora y parecía ver más allá del joven mitad kriptoniano, había deseo y un anhelo contenidos que no iban dirigidos a él. 

Un día en medio del desayuno, Bruce había pedido a Alfred que las ventanas de la mansión y las cortinas se mantuvieran abiertas, la mansión lucía luminosa, pero de alguna manera solitaria. El pequeño de la manada vio a Bruce mirando al cielo por horas de pie frente a alguna ventana. Había sido Jason, quien inesperadamente serio, le había dicho que esperaba por alguien que no llegaba y que era mejor dejarlo solo.

La manada entera parecía estar desestabilizada, Dick se comportaba como quien estuviera a punto de recibir visitas, regañaba a los adolescentes si desordenaban, ordenaba compulsivamente los cuadros y parecía siempre estar vestido con sus mejores ropas. Alfred de alguna manera extraña se había acuartelado en la cocina y se la pasaba horneando excéntricos pasteles y postres.

Jason se mantenía taciturno y silencioso, observaba el comportamiento de todos y no decía nada, parecía ser el único que comprendía que sucedía, pero Tim no tenía la confianza de ir a preguntarle. Además, podía aprovechar que la atención de todos estaba dispersa para pasar su tiempo con Superboy mostrándole el mundo, enseñándole todo lo que debía saber y entrenando con él. 

El ambiente había llegado a tal estado de tensión con el correr de los días, que Tim había decidido hacer una pequeña salida al centro comercial, necesitaba escapar y relajarse, apartarse de aquel ambiente que comenzaba a rayar en lo hostil.

Bruce había dejado de asistir a empresas Wayne y La Liga de Justicia, ahora Jason y Dick se hacían cargo de patrullar y controlar los negocios.

En medio de aquel caos silencioso, se había acercado a Bruce para pedir permiso de salir, el Alfa le había mirado como sin reconocerlo, había accedido asintiendo y silencioso le había entregado una de sus tarjetas, después le dio una rara caricia en la cabeza.

Tim habían sentido deseos de gritar y decirle que debía ir por él en lugar de seguir sufriendo en silencio encerrado en la mansión, pero tras ver los ojos tormentosos de Bruce voltear la mirada al cielo azul, había notado lo que Jason había comprendido al instante, aquel era un asunto de dos, él no podía involucrarse. 

Decidido llamó al chofer, llevándose consigo al kriptoniano para realizar la primera introducción de Superboy al mundo real. 

Bart lo sacó de su ensoñación al jalarlo con él a una gran tienda que reconoció al instante por las siglas "OC".

-Necesito comprar unas cosas ¡vamos dentro!-les dijo arrastrándolos con él.

Superboy olfateó el lugar curioso, olía dulce, el tipo de aroma característico de los Omegas al cual ya estaba acostumbrado debido a su prolongada convivencia con Tim y Bart. Pronto se percató que el lugar estaba repleto de Omegas, aquella era una tienda exclusiva para ellos.

-¡Qué lindo!-Bart soltó su mano para ir a probarse una sudadera de conejo con orejas e incluso una cola esponjosa, todo el material era suave y cálido de un pálido azul bebe.

El pelirrojo dio una vuelta modelando con una sonrisa coqueta -Mi abuelo me dio algo de dinero para que saliera de compras, creo que me lo llevaré-les dijo con un guiño. 

-Luce bien en ti- le dijo el Alfa, mientras Tim le miraba sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño soltándose de su mano.

-Debemos concentrarnos en lo que venimos a comprar, ropa para Superboy- les recordó como el líder que era -El pobre sólo tiene la ropa vieja de Jason y Dick, la cual le queda o muy chica o muy grande - Superboy había terminado quedándose con la ropa vieja, como el hermano pequeño que hereda lo que los demás van dejando. 

-Aguafiestas, es la primera vez de Supy en un centro comercial, deberíamos hacerle la salida entretenida -le dijo Bart abrazándose al cuello de su líder, juguetón como era él. Lo cierto es que el equipo estaba disuelto y Bart había regresado a Ciudad Central, pero todas las noches platicaban por videollamada, manteniéndose tan unidos como cuando vivían juntos en Monte Justicia. 

-Está bien, ¿Qué más vas a comprar?- le preguntó cediendo ante el velocista, quien se soltó haciendo el ademán de pensar. 

-Necesito tampones y toallas, el ciclo me llegará pronto, cuando se lo dije a mi abuelo me dio dinero enseguida -comentó riéndose -creo que le da mucha pena hablarme de cosas así, piensa que sigo siendo un niño, ¿crees que debería decirle que necesito un dildo nuevo para el celo? Seguro que se infarta-

Tim se sonrojó, Bart era completamente abierto con respecto a su sexualidad, quizá era la mentalidad del nuevo siglo lo que hacía que fuera tan confiado en su cuerpo, en cierta medida lo admiraba, no tenía ninguna vergüenza. Miró a Superboy, el chico no parecía tener tampoco ningún conflicto de escuchar las palabras "Celo, dildo y tampón" juntas, no debía de sorprenderle, después de todo el Alfa básicamente sólo convivía con ellos dos. 

Dick y Jason, ante el nuevo encierro voluntario de Bruce, habían estado entrenando, visitando Empresas Wayne o patrullando, dando rondas con Batwoman y su nueva discípula, la nueva Robin, quien había llegado usurpar su lugar, mientras él se quedaba en casa relegado. Lo único que hacia soportable todo era Superboy y Bart, quien no paraba de llamarle "líder". 

Se encaminaron hasta el pasillo donde una pared completa era tapizada por diferentes marcas de productos de higiene, toallas absorbentes, tampones, duchas, jabones, champús y perfumes que aseguraban acentuar su aroma natural.

Superboy se colocó un poco del perfume que rezaba "Seducción" estornudando al momento, dejándolo de nuevo en su lugar.

Bart tenía dos paquetes en sus manos y trataba de elegir cual comprar, se puso de puntillas e intento alcanzar una caja sobre su cabeza, Superboy le tomó de la cintura y lo alzó con facilidad dejando que la tomara.

-Gracias Sups- le dijo encantador, mientras era depositado en el suelo de nueva cuenta.

-Creo que comprare algo yo también-les dijo Tim, quien había visto la escena para interrumpir tomando un perfume cualquiera del estante.

-Yo creo que hueles mejor que ese frasco -le aseguró el Alfa, inocente, haciendo sonrojar a Tim, quien regresó la botella a su lugar murmurando algo ininteligible, sin querer mirar la cara de confusión de Superboy y la sonrisa burlona de Bart

-Vamos a pagar, aún tenemos que ver otras tiendas -Tim dio media vuelta rumbo a las cajas siendo seguido por los otros dos.

Mientras pagaban, Superboy observó entrar a una hermosa mujer acompañada de un hombre, la mirada del tipo no se alejaba jamás de ella, como si fuera el sol y él la tierra que órbita a su alrededor. El hombre había alzado la mirada al ver que los contemplaba y posesivo había rodeado su cintura, Superboy olfateó y el olor le dijo que ella era una Omega de primer nivel y él un Alfa de nivel bajo, el otro parecía saberlo y le consideraba una amenaza. 

Analizó a la Omega, su aroma se le envolvía en la lengua, haciéndole salivar, pensó que olía seductora, nada que ver con aquel perfume barato. 

-¡Hey! No mires otros Omegas con nosotros aquí-le riñó Bart, se había puesto su chamarra nueva y saltaba frente a él para llamar su atención, tenía el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

Tim siguió su mirada hasta la mujer -Es la primera vez que vez a un Omega de primer nivel ¿verdad? Su aroma no tiene nada que ver con el de nosotros-concluyó analítico, adivinando la serie de pensamientos de Superboy, serio, dio media vuelta para salir del lugar seguido por el pelirrojo.

Superboy no supo qué había hecho mal, siguió a sus amigos poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro apaleado hasta que volvieran a hablarle. 

Los Omegas entraron a una nueva tienda y se movieron con fluidez entre los aparadores, llenando rápidamente los brazos de Superboy con cosas.

Tim miró una camiseta negra con toques en azul y rojo -Pruébatela -le dijo extendiéndosela y ante sus ojos el chico se sacó la ropa, revelando un torso desnudo y tonificado.

El ex Robin se quedó de piedra, mientras Bart se reía echándose aire con una mano, murmurando algo sobre estar cerca del ciclo y con las hormonas alteradas. 

Cerró los ojos dándole la espalda azorado -Creo que será mejor que no te saques la ropa en la tienda, hay probadores, ahí debes ponértela -le explicó, no fuera a ser que cuando se probara pantalones se los quitara.

Comenzaron a pasar de tienda en tienda acumulando bolsa tras bolsa, el Alfa dejaba que eligieran por él, no había sentido especial interés en la ropa, para él era más entretenido mirar a Bart y Tim decidir como si aquello se tratara de una tarea muy importante. 

Casi al final, su mirada había volado a una chamarra de cuero negra, la tenían en el aparador principal de una tienda, la tomó en sus manos y sin dudarlo se la probó mirándose al espejo. Le dio la impresión de que lucía distinto con ella, que era otra persona, pero a la vez él mismo. Supo al mirarse en el espejo que aquella chamarra le hacía verse diferente a Superman, iba en contra por completo del estilo bienhechor de su progenitor, se sonrió así mismo de medio lado y le gustó lo que veía. 

-Quiero ésta -le dijo con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes a Tim, quien hasta entonces había estado deslizando la tarjeta de Bruce sin objeciones ni recato. El Robin tomó la chamarra de cuero negro y mirando el precio abrió los ojos al ver las cinco cifras pensando en negarse, pero tras ver la ilusión en cara de Superboy suspiró, ya habría un modo de explicarle a Bruce... quizá.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

Barry se levantó de su silla mirando el reloj, para alguien como él, el tiempo pasaba muy despacio y más cuando tenía que esperar.

-No creo que vayan a venir - les dijo Mujer Maravilla suspirando. No habían podido contactar con Superman y, para colmo, Batman tampoco aparecía, mandó un escueto mensaje diciendo que se ausentaría un tiempo. Clark había estado resolviendo pequeñas crisis a lo largo y ancho del mundo, contrario a su costumbre trabajando en solitario. 

-No van a venir con las cosas que les han pasado- dijo Flash moviendo su pie desesperando a Flecha Verde con sus manías frenéticas. 

-Ustedes dos saben que pasó ¿Por qué no nos cuentan?- Linterna les miró de mala manera, no solía haber secretos entre ellos, eran un grupo muy cercano, pero Flash y Mujer Maravilla se miraron entre ellos apretando los labios dudando en hablar. 

-Batman me pidió que no dijera nada, pero... creo que hay problemas en el paraíso- dijo Flash sin poder contener más el secreto. 

Él realmente había querido no decir ninguno de los acontecimientos de Monte Justicia o aquella verdad reveladora que había llegado a su oficina en forma de diales, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y ninguno de los dos héroes parecía querer dar la cara. 

-Son sus problemas, cuando estén listos nos contarán - les dijo Diana hermética, mirando con censura a Flash por haber hablado.

Aquaman observó en silencio, no llevaba mucho de haber regresado a la Liga, había tenido que separarse del equipo tras una revuelta en Atlántida que culminó con su coronación, haciéndolo el Rey del Mar.

-Según he escuchado por los rumores, ellos son pareja y han compartido el celo, algo debió salir mal en ese momento porque desde entonces no se han presentado ¿no es así? - Nadie respondió a la deducción ajena, los rumores se expandían no sólo en su pequeño círculo, sino también entre los demás héroes, tratar de tener privacidad con dos superhéroes como Batman y Superman era básicamente imposible.

-Escuché en la cafetería que se han separado, otros dicen que Batman engañó a Superman y viceversa, los más arriesgados comentan que Batman no ha dado el ancho en el celo del Kriptoniano - dejó caer las palabras en el pequeño grupo, nadie parecía querer confirmar tales rumores, todo se miraron un momento entre sí. 

Arthur analizó a los demás miembros, olfateando el aroma pesado a Alfa que manaba de cada uno de ellos, no era un aroma hostil, pero sí tenso, habían atacado de una manera muy sutil su estabilidad como grupo y el golpe había venido desde dentro, juntos eran invencibles, mas separados comenzaban a mostrarse las grietas, faltaba el balance, necesitaban al Omega de su manada. 

Miró a sus amigos, dentro de la Liga de la Justicia existía una mayoría predominante de Alfas y algunos de ellos no seguían el mismo orden social de la Tierra, como el Detective Marciano, Mujer Maravilla, Starfire o él mismo. Al menos en Atlántida no existían los Betas, la población era mayormente Omega y los Alfas eran minoría y no sólo eso, sus Omegas no eran tan fértiles como los de la superficie, lo que había desencadenado en la evolución de los Omegas. Después de que un Alfa los mordiera, no podían marcar a ningún otro, eliminando los posibles rivales y asegurando que su Alfa no podría concebir con nadie más. 

Él llevaba poco con su nueva esposa, la Reina Mera, un matrimonio arreglado con el único fin de unificar a las dos facciones que habían causado el golpe de estado en Atlántida y llevar paz a su hogar.

Tras volver a la superficie había recibido con asombro la noticia de que Superman era un Omega y con interés que sus dos amigos ahora fueran pareja, pero como estratega veía lo inevitable, ellos eran pilares dentro de su pequeño círculo, el problema se agravaría si las cosas seguían de aquella manera. La pareja iba a romper llevándolos con ellos.

-Nuestra principal preocupación no debe ser si los rumores son ciertos o no, sino que se esparcirán no sólo entre los héroes, también con los villanos- Flecha Verde habló cruzándose de brazos. 

Ya había escuchado algún desagradable comentario de algunos maleantes en Starling City de lo que harían con Superman en sus momentos de debilidad y deseo.

-Quizá podamos ayudarlos de alguna manera - les propuso Hal llenando con sus buenos deseos la moral de los demás, después de todo tenía una voluntad férrea. 

Asintió en común acuerdo, dando comienzo a su reunión, todos más decididos de llegar a algún arreglo y traer un poco de unión a su frágil manada.

*-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Flotó sobre la mansión dudando, hubo un segundo incluso en que pensó en mejor regresar a casa e intentarlo de nuevo otro día, dio algunas vueltas en círculos y su visión de rayos X, le informó lo inevitable. 

Tomando un profundo respiro pensó que no podía posponerlo más. Ya había hecho dos viajes anteriores para arrepentirse e irse de regreso a Metrópolis, simplemente no había estado listo.

Descendió posándose suavemente en el suelo, las ventanas estaban abiertas y las cortinas ondulaban con el viento, era algo extraño de ver en una Mansión que siempre guardaba un aire sombrío. No hizo falta que tocara porque Alfred ya estaba abriéndole la puerta lista para recibirlo.

-Señor Kent, adelante por favor, el señor Bruce le espera- 

Se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello, pensando en ser grosero y retirarse como un bólido de ahí.

Alfred pareció comprender su turbación porque posó su mano sobre su hombro, sus ojos parecían sabios y afectuosos -Tranquilo, todo está bien -le aseguró utilizando su aroma Beta para calmar su nerviosismo -Le llevaré un té caliente con pastel de manzana, horneé uno especialmente para usted señor -le dijo con una sonrisa paternal, guiándolo al interior de la mansión.

-¿Pastel de manzana? ¿Cómo sabías que vendría?- le preguntó confuso al escuchar su postre favorito. 

-No lo sabía señor, he horneado uno esperando a que venga, tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano lo haría-le dijo indicándole el camino, la mansión estaba silenciosa. Su visión de rayos X, ya le había informado que sólo estaban Alfred y Bruce, lo sabía por el incesante golpeteo del corazón de Bruce, que ahora mismo apenas y podía escuchar porque el suyo no dejaba de martillear en su pecho.

Alfred lo condujo hasta una sala que daba a los amplios jardines.

De pie con su figura a contra luz, estaba él, vestido de traje como el hombre de negocios que era, Bruce Wayne. 

-Bienvenido, yo pensé... temí que no vendrías - confesó volteando a verlo, dándole una de sus diminutas sonrisas.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo - Bruce no pudo evitar analizarlo, notar su ligero nerviosismo, la manera en que sin quererlo mordía el interior de su mejilla, el cómo había caminado hasta él, dejando de flotar como era su costumbre. Se permitió aspirar su aroma dejando que la fragancia le quemara la garganta como un hombre sediento.

-Me alegro de verte, he tenido ganas de ir a buscarte yo mismo desde que hablamos-susurró suave y bajo aquella confesión que había tenido en el pecho.

-Ha sido difícil, pero necesitaba estar a solas y pensar- admitió con dolor Clark, tomó un profundo respiro dejando que el aroma Alfa le llenara -Te he extrañado mucho, al punto del dolor- 

Bruce cerró los ojos un segundo, como si la intensidad de sus sentimientos le abrumara y necesitara aclarar su mente y su buen juicio. 

Clark lo miró, podía notar y sentir su sufrimiento, el cansancio bajo sus ojos, la ligera barba sin recortar, aquel pequeño desaseo que en Bruce siempre era el principio de una depresión. Dio un par de pasos vacilantes acercándose más a él, su cabeza le dijo que debía decirle todo lo que sentía y había pensando en su tiempo separados, pero no quería ser racional, sus emociones las sentía en la piel, bullendo bajo su carne esperando por ser expresadas. 

-Bruce...sí estoy embarazado- le dijo tenso y feliz, después de Diana y Steve era a la única persona a quien se lo decía. 

El murciélago no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran, una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara ajena y asintió, sus pasos fueron a encontrarse con Clark y sus brazos se unieron para rodearse en un abrazo. 

El chico de campo le apretó al punto del casi dolor, quería llorar por la tensión y las emociones reprimidas. Ocultó su cabeza en el hombro de Bruce y se permitió sentir su calor y dejar que su aroma le envolviera una vez más, estar de regreso en el único lugar del que no deseaba alejarse. 

-Quiero que lo tengamos Bruce, que sea nuestro hijo -le susurró al oído feliz.

-Lo será-Bruce se llenó de su aroma a Omega, un olor que no era empalagoso, le recordaba un poco al pan al ser horneado, al aroma del amanecer cuando los rayos tocan la Tierra. Clark era así, brillante, dulce, hogareño y cálido. 

Dejó que su esencia le llenara, frotó su mejilla contra la de él y lentamente sus labios se tocaron, uniéndose despacio en un beso, mordiendo el labio inferior dejando que se volviera un beso húmedo y prolongado. 

Se separaron para que Bruce pudiera respirar, juntó su frente con la suya, mirándose mutuamente, celeste y cobalto unidos nuevamente. 

Bruce nunca había sido una persona cariñosa, pero el tiempo separados había sido la forma perfecta para reflexionar en su relación, en los problemas que enfrentaban, en el amor que sentían. 

-No volveré a dejarte-le prometió con aquella voz grave y seria, fiereza en la mirada -No importa lo que ocurra vamos a estar juntos en esto hasta el final- le aseguró. 

Clark le regaló una de sus eternas sonrisas y aquella mirada brillante de ojos azules inocentes y puros, era demasiado bueno, Bruce lo sabía bien, comprendía que Clark no era humano y aun así era el ser más bondadoso que conocía. 

Sabía también que si el otro quisiera podría usar su poder y matarlo, pero él tenía una mayor debilidad que la kriptonita, su buen corazón. También reconocía que muy en el fondo, él no era así. 

Había sido aquello lo que lo había hecho alejarse, detenerse y pensar, ver todo el panorama, más allá de lo que incluso creía que veía Clark. Se prometió a sí mismo no hacerle daño, porque de entre todas las personas, no quería volver a lastimarlo a él. 

Bruce le apretó contra sí, besó su boca una vez más, sintiendo como dejaban el suelo, flotando un poco por la felicidad ajena, se separó con los labios húmedos y restregó una vez más su mejilla contra la de él, llenándose mutuamente de su aroma. Besó su cuello y Clark ladeó la cabeza dejando libre acceso, la boca se le llenó de saliva Alfa al olfatear la glándula cargada de hormonas, sus dientes se hundieron en la carne para reforzar su vínculo.

Escuchó el jadeo ajeno, mientras con los dientes apretados se llenaba de su aroma y sabor, chupando todo lo que pudiera absorber de él, liberó la carne paseando la lengua por la zona a modo de disculpa por el dolor. 

-Vamos a encontrar una solución al celo, lo sé, tenemos nueve meses sin ciclos para pensarlo y llegar a un plan-le aseguró pegando su boca a su oído. 

Clark asintió creyendo en él, mientras estuviera embarazado sus ciclos se detendrían, no volverían a pasar por aquella traumática experiencia, no volvería a hacerle daño a Bruce. 

Le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos, los de Bruce estaban fríos en las puntas, pero su calidez podía entibiarlo, no sólo la piel, también el corazón. 

-¿Dónde está Kon-El?-le preguntó Clark animado, llevándolo de regreso al suelo. 

-¿Quién?- le preguntó con extrañeza Bruce. 

-Mi hijo-le respondió Clark con una sonrisa -Hable con Jor-El, estaba bastante complacido por dos nuevos miembros en la familia, me sugirió ese nombre, era el de mi abuelo, un nombre kriptoniano sería apropiado-dijo pensativo. 

Bruce miró a Clark hablar, estaba contento, parecía que ahora su mayor preocupación era que a Superboy le gustara el nombre de Kon-El, no quedaba ya la sombra de aquella tristeza y desesperación que había notado en el Diario "El Planeta", sólo Clark podría verle el lado positivo a todo.

-Tim salió con él, vayamos por té con pastel, mientras esperamos por ellos-le sugirió Bruce, dejando que Clark lo llevara con él tomado de la mano a encontrarse con Alfred. 

El mayordomo no dijo una palabra, pero Bruce podía notar que sus comisuras se elevaban y sus ojos brillaban de júbilo, estaba orgulloso y feliz mientras les servía a ambos. 

Después de todo el beta no cambiaba, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a todos los miembros de su manada desde las sombras y con aquella discreción que lo caracterizaba. 

*.-*.-*.-*

Kon bajó de la limosina con Tim, había aprendido muchas cosas en su primera visita al mundo exterior, Bart los había llevado a comer unas enormes hamburguesas con muchas papas fritas, no había comido nada tan delicioso en su vida (no es que llevara mucho tiempo vivo tampoco). Visitaron en su camino de regreso un parque, mirando a las parejas pasear tomadas de las manos, incluso áreas de juegos repletas de pequeños seres humanos jugando, le parecía sorprendente que no tuvieran ningún olor más que el de sus padres al marcarlos. 

Tim le había explicado que los niños no producían hormonas hasta la adolescencia, donde se determinaba su casta, mientras tanto todos ellos podrían ser Omegas, Betas o Alfa sin saberlo. 

Le había parecido fascinante, Bart le compró un algodón de azúcar rosado, la textura esponjosa que se caramelizaba en su lengua le encantó. 

Se habían subido a una lancha, mientras Kon remaba a toda potencia llevándolos de un lado a otro.

Nunca se había divertido tanto, había sido una pena decirle adiós a Bart, pero Flash era un abuelo protector y antes de que comenzara a anochecer empezó a llamarle por teléfono para que regresara a casa. 

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, unas risas desde el comedor les hicieron detener a mirarse para asegurar que ambos habían escuchado lo mismo. 

Las voces continuaban y mientras avanzaban se hacían más fuertes, abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con Dick, Jason, Alfred, Bruce y Clark cenando, mientras platicaban animadamente. 

La conversación se detuvo y todos voltearon sus ojos hacia los recién llegados. 

-Bienvenidos- les dijo Clark con una sonrisa tímida poniéndose de pie -¿Quieren cenar?- 

-Hola Superboy, soy Superman, lamento la demora- le dijo suave alzando su mano para estrechar la suya. 

Superboy miró al hombre con asombro, era cierto, se parecían aún más en persona, aunque aún le faltaba mucho por crecer, Superman era un hombre alto y fuerte. Avanzó hasta él, ignorando los ojos ajenos que no los perdían de vista y sin poder contenerse le abrazó. 

El joven Alfa enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello, llenándose de su aroma y calidez, simplemente se sentía correcto. Clark le envolvió y posó su mentón sobre su cabeza -Me da gusto conocerte hijo-le susurró y de manera natural, como los Omegas hacían con sus cachorros, frotó su mejilla contra la suya llenándolo de su aroma, mientras el lazo de manada invisible para todos se iba formando entre ellos. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas! 
> 
> Sinceramente como escritora tengo mis parejas favoritas y personajes con los que puedo jugar y combinarlos con otros personajes pero el personaje de Jason siempre me pareció que quedaba genial con Dick, algunas veces podría considerarlo con Damián, Bruce e incluso Bizarro pero me parece tan raro juntarlo con Tim y esa pareja es tan popular.
> 
> Bueno supongo que en gustos se rompen géneros

De pie frente a la habitación, no pensó mucho en entrar, incluso aunque Bruce había prohibido que ingresara en ese cuarto como una norma no dicha. 

Le encontró metiendo sus cosas en maletas. 

-¿A dónde irás ahora?- Tim fue a sentarse en la cama. El cuarto era sencillo, ya que el chico no tenía muchas posesiones materiales, apenas un par de maletas contenían su corta vida. Se echó en la cama con holgura, el rico aroma Alfa llenaba todo, envolviéndolo como el perfume de una madera fragante, era tan agradable que sólo quería enterrar la cabeza en la almohada e inhalarlo. 

-No lo sé bien-le dijo terminando de acomodar sus cosas, sentándose a su lado meditabundo. 

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué la cara larga? Vas a vivir con tu papá e irás a conocer a tu familia-le dijo buscando su mano, dándole un apretón con una sonrisa forzada. 

Sería la primera vez que estarían separados desde que se conocieron, no había querido ahondar en el sentimiento, pero estaba triste. Se daba cuenta que era un chico caprichoso y mimado, acostumbrado a tener lo que deseaba sin compartir y, ahora mismo, no quería compartir a Superboy. Internamente deseaba que se quedara con él. Era una persona terrible por no alegrarse del todo por él. 

-Superboy... es decir, Kon... – le llamó utilizando ese nuevo nombre que ahora le daba una identidad propia -Te traje un regalo-le dijo suave, sacando de su bolsillo un nuevo celular y entregándoselo a un sorprendido Kon -¿Me llamarás?- le preguntó alzando sus ojos azul zafiro para mirar a los celeste de él. 

-¡Claro! Todos los días –le prometió y con su brazo rodeó los pequeños hombros de Tim, olfateando su aroma al que estaba tan acostumbrado -Nuestros papás son pareja, seguramente nos veremos más seguido de lo que piensas- le dijo bromeando. 

-Creo que será muy raro que ahora seas mi "hermano"- le dijoTim sintiéndose extraño con esas palabras, soltándose de su agarre. 

-Antes no tenía nada y ahora tengo un padre, una abuela, tendré un hermanito y si nuestros padres siguen juntos seremos hermanos, una gran familia con Alfred, Dick y Jason – dijo enumerando con sus dedos a sus nuevos familiares. 

Tim asintió pensativo. La noticia del embarazo de Clark los había tomado a todos por sorpresa, la relación de Bruce y el kriptoniano había avanzado hasta ese punto, lo cual era asombroso, ya no volverían a separarse y serían una pareja formal en toda regla. Bruce parecía resplandecer de felicidad, tenía una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro y cuando miraba a Clark sus ojos se iluminaban, había podido ver sus manos juntas cuando platicaban en la sala en una armonía perfecta. 

Asustado por todos los cambios abrazó sus rodillas, era un maldito egoísta, lo sabía, quería que las cosas regresaran a su antigua monotonía, a aquellos días donde podía llamar al Alfa, Superboy, y no hermano. 

Kon se acercó pegándose a su lado y ladeó la cabeza sobre la suya, frotándose suavemente contra su cabello, llenándolo de su esencia, uniéndolo a él como una manada, acurrucándose a su lado mansamente. Tim apoyó su cabeza en la contraria y luego se acurrucó en el pecho del Alfa, dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Los brazos protectores de Kon le recibieron y él hundió la nariz en su pecho llenándose de su aroma, relajándose resignado, serían sus últimos momentos, no faltaba mucho para que se fuera, el BatJet aguardaba. 

*.-*.-*.-*.-* 

Sobrevolando los campos de cultivo supo que habían llegado a su destino, la nave de Bruce aterrizó y bajaron a saludar. 

La mujer no tardó en salir a recibirlos, impresionada al ver el BatJet en medio de su vieja granja. 

-Clark cariño, que bueno verte, hacía mucho que no venías, trajiste compañía –le dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Bruce con complicidad y una sonrisita juguetona. 

-Buenas tardes Martha, perdón por venir sin avisar –se disculpó Bruce encantador, yendo a abrazar a la Beta. 

Kon se había mantenido oculto detrás de su padre, nervioso. Clark le rodeó los hombros, tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa. 

-Má, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial- empujó suave a Kon, caminando con él acercándose a la mujer – Él es Kon, mi hijo – 

Los ojos de Martha se abrieron con sorpresa, se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo un grito, emocionada y agitando las manos como una niña pequeña. 

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cómo es posible? Clark, ¿esto es real? ¿Es tuyo?- volteó la mirada a Bruce, sin poder evitar buscar el parecido con él. 

Kon se sintió avergonzado y expuesto, miró de su padre a Bruce quienes también parecían abochornados. 

-Hola, mucho gusto- le dijo el adolescente armándose de valor extendiendo su mano a la mujer Beta. Le habían hablado previamente de ella, pero viéndola en persona tenía unos bonitos ojos cafés y una sonrisa sincera aunada a su casi imperceptible olor a flores. 

-Mucho gusto Kon, ¿es Kon de Conner?-le preguntó curiosa para acercarse a él y darle un fuerte abrazo, dejándolo sorprendido. 

-Oh, en realidad no lo habíamos pensado así, era de Kon-El- le dijo Clark a su madre, explicándole. 

-Conner también me gusta, puede decirme así si quiere, no llevo mucho con el nombre de Kon, antes me llamaban Superboy –le dijo a la mujer, sin querer decepcionarla o dar una mala impresión. 

Martha lo miró extrañada, fijando su vista en Clark para que le explicara aquello. 

-Vamos dentro má, tengo mucho que contarte- le dijo tomando la mano de Bruce y para la Beta aquella acción no pasó desapercibida. 

-Sí...definitivamente tienes que contarme todo- le dijo impresionada, siguiéndolos con Kon. 

Dentro, Clark tomó asiento en la vieja sala junto con Bruce comenzando su relato. 

-Kon es mi hijo, una organización secreta llamada "El Proyecto Cadmus" lo creó a partir de muestras de mi sangre. No sabemos con qué motivo, pero fue rescatado en una misión extraoficial. No supe de su existencia hasta hace poco, pero por los análisis que le hemos realizado, lo modificaron genéticamente para avanzar su edad hasta saber su casta, por ello, a pesar de que no tiene mucho tiempo de vida, luce como un adolescente normal- 

-Ya veo, por ello no lo conocía-dijo asombrada. Cada historia que vivía su hijo como Superman era extraordinaria. 

-Kon ahora está a mi cuidado, por eso pensé que sería bueno que lo conocieras –le dijo Clark con una sonrisa. 

-Un nuevo nieto siempre es bien recibido-les dijo con una sonrisa –También veo que al parecer por fin están juntos –les dijo encantada mirando de uno a otro. 

Bruce y Clark se miraron y nervioso el Omega continuó –Me alegro que estés feliz por Kon, porque no será tu primer nieto, Bruce y yo vamos a tener un bebé – le soltó al fin. 

Martha se quedó muda de la impresión con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Clark comenzaba a hablar en una retahíla de palabras. 

-Nos enteramos recientemente, sólo tengo unas cuantas semanas –le explicó avergonzado. 

-¡Dos nietos!- se levantó y fue a Clark para abrazarlo –Es maravilloso, muchas felicidades a ambos-les dijo, abrazando a Bruce por igual llorando de felicidad. 

-Quería contártelo, por el momento sólo algunos lo saben- le confió. 

-No será un secreto por mucho – le dijo sentándose de nueva cuenta, analizando por un momento aquello. 

Bruce la miró con interés, Martha siempre había sido inteligente y más perspicaz de lo que parecía. Una mujer que medía sus pasos con mucha cautela, era una lástima que Clark no hubiera adquirido esas mismas cualidades de ella. 

-¿Qué harás con Kon? No puedes presentarlo como tu hijo cuando eres un Beta y se supone que no "puedes" tener bebés y menos uno de quince o dieciséis años. ¿Tene registros siquiera? Además de que tener un bebé pondrá en peligro tu carrera como reportero y no sólo eso ¿seguirás combatiendo el crimen embarazado?- 

Bruce frunció el ceño con pesar, él mismo ya se había hecho todas esas interrogantes. 

-No te preocupes má, voy a resolverlo- la tranquilizó con una sonrisa tan cálida y segura que Bruce se preguntó cuál era exactamente el plan de Clark. 

-Kon ahora mismo necesita mi guía, tiene que perfeccionar sus poderes, porque sólo es mitad kriptoniano y no sabemos qué clase de poder guarda. Él mismo se ha unido a un grupo de jóvenes héroes, aún no está capacitado para luchar siendo un cachorro sin experiencia- 

-Clark, me preocupas, pero veo que estás analizando la situación, confío en ti y en Bruce, sé que harán lo más adecuado- 

-No te preocupes Martha, cuidaré bien de ellos –le aseguró el Alfa. 

La Beta pareció relajarse con la sinceridad de Bruce, -Bueno, es hora de festejar. Kon cariño, ¿quieres pastel de chocolate?- la anciana mujer le sonrió con tanta calidez que Kon no pudo evitar sonreírle de nueva cuenta. 

-Sí, muchas gracias- le respondió, mientras ella le despeinaba los rizos negros con una caricia afectuosa poniéndose de pie -Voy a prepararte uno, tenemos que darte la bienvenida a la familia, a Jonathan le hubiera encantado conocerte, eres la viva imagen de Clark cuando era joven, aunque quizá tú seas más guapo, tienes ese aire de chico revoltoso que tu padre no tenía- le aseguró para ir a la cocina. 

Su estancia en la granja Kent fue breve, apenas hubo tiempo de que Kon recorriera la casa. Su ahora abuela le había asegurado que el cuarto de su padre ahora sería el suyo. Había podido ver algunas cosas personales de un Clark más joven, figuras de caballos, un telescopio, camisas de cuadros, además de una pequeña cama tan suave que se hundió al sentarse en ella. 

Clark había sacado un par de botas negras casi nuevas "me las regaló mi padre, pero eran muy pequeñas para mí, quizá puedan servirte" le había dicho al dárselas. 

En el patio, escondidos por los maizales, recibió sus primeras lecciones básicas para dominar sus poderes. Clark le había explicado que la totalidad de su poder lo había obtenido a través del tiempo y la práctica. Como un entrenamiento habían alzado los viejos tractores, mientras Martha revivía las viejas historias de cuando Clark era solo un niño y sus poderes se manifestaban. 

Al llegar la noche habían tenido que despedirse, Kon se quedaría con Martha unos días en lo que Bruce creaba una identidad legal para él. 

Se habían despedido con abrazos y besos, Martha les había apretado las mejillas como si fueran cachorros y no hombres hechos y derechos. 

Por último le había dado toda una sarta de consejos para el embarazo a Clark, entregándole su ropa vieja de bebé. 

Les dijo adiós con la mano, mirando el BatJet irse. 

En su nuevo cuarto, Martha cambio las sábanas por unas limpias y le llevó chocolate caliente con galletas. 

-Estas en casa cariño-le dijo con una sonrisa maternal que le hizo sentir tibio por dentro, incluso antes de dar un solo trago a su chocolate. 

Cuando estuvo solo, miró su celular para comenzar a mensajearse con Tim. 

Kon: ¿Qué haces? [12:06 A.M.] √√ 

Tim: Acabo de terminar de entrenar. Jason y Dick salieron a patrullar, quería ir con ellos pero dijeron que no... presiento que no irán a patrullar realmente ¿Qué haces tú? [12:07 A.M.] √√ 

Kon: Estoy acostado y como galletas, Má las hizo y podrían compararse a las de Alfred [12:08 A.M.] √√ 

Tim: Nadie cocina mejor que Alfred, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda. Estoy aburrido, ojalá estuvieras aquí... [12:09 A.M.] √√ 

Kon: Papá entrenó conmigo y creo que pronto podré dominar mis poderes. Aquí en la Granja hay mucho espacio para que practique, cuando logre dominar el vuelo iré a visitarte [12: 10 A.M.] √√ 

Miró las palabras de Kon, mientras pensaba que escribir en la oscuridad de su habitación, se mordió los labios y tecleó. 

Tim: No tardes mucho...te extraño [12:15 A.M.] √√ 

Casi de inmediato Kon respondió 

Kon: Y yo a ti [12:15 A.M.] √√ 

Sonrió a la pantalla, tomó la almohada, acurrucándose en la cama mirando las letras con una sonrisa, mientras su conversación continuaba sin importarles la hora. 

*.-*.-*.-* 

Haciendo cuentas ya había pasado un mes de gestación, contó los días en el calendario pensativo, mientras pronosticaba cuando nacería su bebé. 

Sonrió un poco nervioso, todo era más real tras los consejos de su madre y la pequeña ropita de bebe guardada en un cajón en su departamento. 

Aún tenía que comprar más cosas, hizo cuentas rápidas en una libreta de lo que necesitaría comparándolo con su salario. 

No tenía mucho tiempo para ahorrar, su vientre se notaría más temprano que tarde y ese sería el fin de su trabajo... Perry iba a despedirlo, lo sabía, iba en contra de las leyes ocultar tu casta. Incluso aunque su jefe no quisiera quitarle su trabajo no tenía opción, debía que informarlo a las autoridades como obligación, si no quien estaría en problemas sería él. 

Pensó que estaba involucrando en sus conflictos a la gente a su alrededor, incluso Bruce le había ofrecido volverlo a contratar si era despedido, después de todo era el nuevo dueño de "El Diario El Planeta", pero no sólo era su orgullo (el cual podría tragarse a favor de sus hijos), era que Clark Kent no podía ser relacionado con Bruce Wayne y ambos lo sabían, sus identidades secretas debían mantenerse, no sólo por su seguridad, sino por todos aquellos que estaban relacionados a Superman y Batman. 

No podían poner en peligro a Dick, Jason, Tim, Kon, Alfred y Martha, ellos debían seguir a salvo, tener el beneficio de mantener una vida normal. 

Debía pensar en un plan B, no podía ser dependiente de Bruce, además aún tenía que mantener a Kon, una doble responsabilidad. De pronto la carga se vio muy pesada sobre sus hombros, mientras pensaba que gastos podía recortar. 

-Tengo que conseguir un segundo empleo – murmuró, algo que no se contradijera con sus actividades como Superman, las cuales acaparaban bastante de su tiempo. Una de las razones por las cuales no había podido escalar laboralmente había sido precisamente sus escapadas en horas laborales y sus continuas ausencias sin explicación. Habían sido Louis y Jimmy quienes siempre lo cubrían, además del uso de sus poderes para entregar su trabajo a tiempo. 

Quizá en un nuevo trabajo no tendría esas facilidades, no podía poner su identidad secreta en riesgo. 

Ser Clark Kent no sólo era su vínculo con la humanidad, era su espacio seguro, saber que su vida era normal, que podía preocuparse por cosas como pagar la luz y, a la vez, disfrutar de su trabajo, sus amistades y su familia. Ser un héroe era parte fundamental, pero no lo era todo en su vida. 

-¿Ya terminaste Kansas?- 

La voz de Lois lo hizo saltar en su lugar de tan concentrado que estaba en sus pensamientos. 

-¿Eh?... no, yo he estado...haciendo otras cosas- le dijo ocultando sus garabatos de los ojos inteligentes de la Alfa que le escrutaban sin piedad. 

-¿Haciendo cuentas?- le preguntó mirando los números. 

-No...bueno sí, quizá le pida un aumento a Perry-le dijo riendo nervioso, ocultando todo en el cajón de su escritorio. 

-Podrías pedirle dinero a tu novio rico, tienes buena cara, ¿regresaste con el Alfa?- le preguntó alzando una ceja. 

Clark se sonrojó un poco y asintió. 

-Se nota, eres demasiado obvio Kansas, ¿cuándo vas a presentarme a tu multimillonario Alfa? He pensado en quién podría ser, tiene que ser alguien a quien hayas conocido por el trabajo para que pudieras entrar en su círculo social. Además ya sé que no es Lex Luthor, lo que me hace pensar que no es de Metrópolis. ¿Podría ser Oliver Queen? 

Frunció el ceño al pensar en Ollie, él siempre estaba coqueteando con todos, pero era la naturaleza del Alfa, nunca hubiera podido imaginar una relación con él, eran amigos. Bufó riendo por aquello. 

-Ok entiendo, no es Oliver Queen, seguiré pensando en candidatos – le aseguró. 

No dudo en las palabras de su amiga, de hecho supo que iba a descubrirlo, Lois era la mejor en su campo y además no quedaban demasiados solteros Alfas millonarios. Pensó en lo mucho que se preocupaba por él y en cómo le estaba pagando con mentiras y secretos. 

Dentro de él se prometió que le diría todo, que era lo mínimo que le debía, antes de que todo se saliera de control. 

Lois siguió parloteando sobre una noticia acerca del Congreso y las nuevas reformas de Luthor, pero él seguía viendo el calendario, ocho meses para que su embarazo terminara... ¿Cuándo comenzaría a notarse? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía? ¿Tres meses más? ¿Quizá cuatro? 

El reloj seguía avanzando, y su tiempo estaba a punto de acabarse. 

*.-*. 

El silencio reinó en la sala de reuniones, mientras asimilaban la noticia sobre el embarazo de Superman. 

Bruce se mantenía tenso al lado del alíen, mirándolo sonreír tranquilo, confiado. Desearía tener la mitad de esa seguridad, él se había opuesto a compartir la noticia, creyendo que sólo un selecto grupo de personas debían sabe sobre su bebé. 

Una parte oscura y primitiva, aquella que era carente de su usual racionalidad le había llevado a incluso pensar en ocultarlo, encerrar a Clark en alguna casa de campo y mantenerlo fuera de la vista de todos donde pudiera estar seguro. Mantenerlo un año, por lo menos, apartado de todo y todos. 

Pero Superman no era así, él nunca accedería a mantenerse oculto y encerrado, de hecho creía que una cosa así le dañaría de una manera más profunda que cualquier golpe físico. Clark necesitaba del sol, de la compañía y de sus seres amados. 

"Creo que debemos decirles a todos", había sido su corta frase mirándolo con aquellos ojos anormalmente azules llenos de seguridad. 

Él por supuesto se había opuesto, recitándole los contras de aquella decisión, analizando el peligro al que se exponía y los riesgos que acarreaba, pero al final había apretado los dientes y contenido su orgullo Alfa ante la tozudez ajena. 

-Voy a seguir siendo Superman hasta el final, no pienso ocultarme ni decir mentiras, decidí aceptar quien era desde el momento en que me revelé como Omega y un embarazo es parte de ser Omega, no daré la falsa ilusión de que me arrepiento o de que este bebé es una vergüenza para mí porque no lo es. Yo para muchos represento lo que es ser Omega, que más personas se sientan seguras de quienes son, no voy a defraudarlos- 

Al mirarlo supo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, estaba decidido, antes que todo estaba la honestidad y el honor en Clark, no iba a mentir y a engañar a los demás, ese no era su estilo. 

Y ahora se encontraban ahí, de vuelta a la Atalaya, tras haber convocado a una reunión de emergencia rodeados de todos los miembros más importantes. 

Flash estaba boquiabierto con los ojos abiertos por primera vez sin palabras, Flecha Verde no dejaba de ver a Superman como si le hubiera nacido de pronto otra cabeza. 

-¡Vamos a ser tíos! Será un súper bebé – les dijo Linterna Verde con un optimismo que no parecía contagiarse. 

-Así que esa fue su razón para mantenerse apartados – Aquaman tomó la iniciativa con el ceño fruncido –Creo que debieron mantenerlo en secreto amigos míos –les dijo con gravedad. 

Mujer Maravilla apretó la boca en una dura línea, sin decir nada con los brazos cruzados, tensa. 

-Confío en ustedes, si no puedo decírselo a mis amigos entonces he hecho malas amistades y será una decisión que tendré que pagar. Estoy dispuesto a ello- les aseguró –somos una manada y haberlo ocultado de ustedes sólo nos habría separado y, ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es que nos mantengamos unidos- les sonrió liberando la tensión en el grupo, pero a su espalda Bruce aún dudaba. Era cierto, juntos eran invencibles, pero también los villanos solían unirse y quizá con el embarazo de Clark no dudarían en pensar que era vulnerable y atacar. 

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-* 

-¿Sólo has venido tú?- La mujer ondeó su largo cabello rojo, mirándolo con una despectiva sonrisa de sus labios también rojos, el símbolo del murciélago sobresalía en sus pechos bien formados. Era Katherine Kane, mejor conocida como Batwoman. 

-No necesitas a nadie más- le respondió con un gruñido Alfa. 

-Hubiera sido encantador que mandaran a Nightwing y no a un cascarrabias como tú, supongo que Batman está ocupado esta noche – le dijo Katherine. 

No respondió a su provocación, la mujer Alfa era igual o más agresiva que él y había prometido a Dick que podría manejarla. Tim estaba en su celo y Alfred enfermo de gripa que, aunque no era grave, dada su edad era mejor que estuviera descansando. Dick se había quedado para cuidar de ambos, mientras Bruce estaba fuera con la Liga de la Justicia. 

Al final sólo había quedado él para patrullar y poner en acción a la nueva Robin en su primera misión. 

Stephanie Brown apareció por el rabillo de su ojo, la chica rubia estaba vestida de verde, amarillo y rojo, su uniforme como la cuarta Robin. Había quedado al cuidado de Batwoman tras las múltiples ocupaciones de Batman, no dudaba en que su entrenamiento hubiera sido rudo, sólo conocía de ella la información de su expediente, pero parecía una candidata prometedora para ocupar el lugar de Tim. 

-Hola Red Hood, he escuchado hablar de ti –los ojos azules inteligentes de la chica le sonrieron bajo su máscara y su suave olor Beta a limón, fueron su primera impresión de ella. 

-Veamos si te han entrenado bien- le respondió con desdén antes de lanzarse y saltar por los tejados hasta su destino. Reconoció el complejo de viejos edificios y la zona, aquellas calles mugrientas que en otra época él llamaba hogar. 

Un estremecimiento de horror le recorrió trayéndole viejos y amargos recuerdos, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente, había trabajo que hacer y no podía dejar que las sombras de su pasado le estorbaran. 

Entraron forzando la ventana, el lugar había sido acordonado por la policía y en el resguardo de la oscuridad, iluminando con linternas, comenzaron a investigar. 

La madre había asesinado a toda la familia, excepto a la hija pequeña, quien se había aferrado milagrosamente a la vida después de ser múltiples veces apuñalada. Lo único que declaró en tal estado habían sido unos débiles susurros "mamá tenía miedo...estaba tan asustada". Ésa había sido su primera pista real de lo que ocurría en Ciudad Gótica, de la serie de asesinatos que habían azotado la ciudad, familias enteras muertas a manos de sus mismos familiares, gente que sin ningún motivo aparente enloquecía. 

Batwoman recorrió el lugar, buscando pistas que la llevaran al culpable. La casa se veía deteriorada, pero aseada, había pequeños detalles como los dibujos en las paredes de niños pequeños como único adorno del lugar, de una familia de cuatro tomados de las manos. La ropa remendada, pero limpia de niños pequeños ¿Por qué una madre que se esfuerza por sacar a sus hijos adelante los mataría? Aquello no tenía sentido. 

-¡Batwoman, creo que he descubierto algo!- la voz de Robin la llamó a la cocina –Mira esto –le dijo abriendo las llaves de la estufa, mientras comenzaba a salir gas de las hornillas de un intenso color gris. Un pequeño ruido se activó y un tic tac comenzó a sonar. 

-Estúpida no abras eso ¡es venenoso!- le increpó Red Hood cerrando la llave, pero no hizo efecto el gas comenzó a salir llenando el lugar mientras el tic tac continuaba cada vez más rápido. 

-....esto es obra del Espantapájaros- Batwoman abrió los ojos al encajar las piezas, se cubrió la boca y nariz mirando a Red Hood, él debía de conocer aquello, estaba familiarizado con el gas de la risa... una sustancia tan tóxica y letal como el mismo gas del miedo. 

Pasos comenzaron a escucharse corriendo hacia ellos - hemos caído en su trampa ¡debemos irnos!- les urgió dando media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero fue demasiado tarde y la bomba estalló llenando el lugar de un humo tan denso como la niebla. 

Tras el impacto, ajustó su máscara buscando fisuras, a su lado Batwoman usaba un cubrebocas y Robin tosía ahogándose, tenían que sacarla de ahí. 

Unos hombres encapuchados con la aterradora máscara de tela sucia del Espantapájaros aparecieron en el marco de la puerta, desenfundado sus armas y lanzando una lluvia de balas sobre ellos. Tomó a la chiquilla en brazos, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba víctima del envenenamiento. 

-¡Llévatela!- le urgió Batwoman, derribando a golpes a los encapuchados para darle la oportunidad de que saliera por la ventana, dejándola atrás. 

Robin comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos y a gritar, unos largos gritos agudos de agonía. 

-¡Basta!- apenas pudo contenerla, iba a tener que amarrarla por su propia seguridad. 

Tomó de su cinturón un lazo y le contuvo manos y pies, eso haría más fácil su escape. Volteó la mirada al sentir un cambio en el ambiente, de entre la oscuridad surgió una figura. Al estar enmascarado sólo sus ojos inyectados en sangre se enmarcaban, la figura raquítica perseguida por aquel nauseabundo olor a muerte, el Espantapájaros en persona. 

-Red Hood.... Al fin nos conocemos...- su voz se filtraba a través de sus respiradores, grave y siniestra, parecía más la voz de algo ya muerto, al escucharlo no pudo evitar ponerse tenso y alerta. 

-Espantapájaros...debiste quedarte en la oscuridad donde habitas, donde siempre te ocultas de Batman- se burló buscando una salida, tenía que llevarse a Robin a un lugar seguro. 

La figura pareció dudar con sus palabras –Batman no está aquí, sólo su pequeña ave que pronto morirá envenenada, serán dos las que habrá perdido ahora – su risa se elevó aumentando la furia de Red Hood. 

-Voy a matarte – tomó sus pistolas disparando, mientras el otro se movía como una sombra, escurriéndose de las balas. 

-¡Tonto! Debiste huir mientras podías, ¿no has pensado que Batwoman tarda demasiado y que Robin está demasiado silenciosa? Tus compañeras están muertas y pronto tú les seguirás- el Espantapájaros apunto a Jason, mientras éste esquivaba su ataque. Aquello no eran balas, eran bombas de humo que rápidamente cubrieron la calle, haciendo difícil de distinguir la escalofriante figura que acechaba. 

Jason buscó con la mirada a Robin, pero no podía encontrarla, con las pistolas cargadas buscó al Espantapájaros sintiéndose un muñeco en su juego diabólico. 

-¿A dónde crees que apuntas? – Le increpó gritando – ¡Tu gas no funciona conmigo!- 

-No es a ti a quien apunto- le susurró la voz entre las sombras riendo de nuevo, una figura se acercó y él se dio la vuelta apuntándole a la cabeza. 

-¿Robin?- Stephanie estaba frente a él, se había fracturado los pulgares para desatarse, sus ojos eran puro terror, parecía una muñeca rota con los labios mordidos hasta sangrarlos y el cabello rubio revueto. 

-¿Padre?- preguntó temblando con la voz ronca, sus ojos parecían mirar a todos lados, Jason supo que estaba alucinando, teniendo terribles pesadillas. 

-¡Robin despierta!- la tomó de los hombros zarandeándola incapaz de ayudarla. 

-¿Padre? ¡PADRE!- la rubia al contacto con Jason alzó una patada defendiéndose de aquello que sus ojos veían, su fuerza le hizo pensar a Jason que estaba mejor entrenada de lo que su figura aparentaba. 

Robin lanzó un puñetazo comenzando a pelear con él, tenía que detenerla y salvar a Batwoman. Una nueva patada a la cabeza le desequilibró, mientras la escurridiza chica lo golpeaba una y otra vez, no podía dispararle, quizá fracturarle un brazo, aunque por la fuerza de sus puñetazos no parecía importarle sus dedos rotos. 

Esquivó sus golpes y la figura del Espantapájaros lo puso en alerta, no estaba apuntándole a él, sino a ella. En un movimiento brusco la apartó de las balas, sólo para darle acceso libre para atacarlo. Un golpe le dio duro contra la cabeza, mientras la máscara era perforada y el humo comenzaba a llenarle los pulmones. 

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-* 

-Tu madre te está hablando ¿no escuchas engendro? 

La mano grande de su padre consiguió alzarlo del suelo de un jalón, zangoloteándolo, mientras le encajaba las uñas en la carne. 

-¿Tengo que gritarte siempre para que obedezcas? ¡Dime!- 

Estaba tan cerca que percibía su aliento a alcohol y veía sus dientes amarillos. La barba de su padre estaba hirsuta y sus ojos desenfocados por la embriaguez. 

Tembló sin poder decir nada, mientras el agarre se apretaba doloroso en su brazo. 

-¡HABLA!- 

-¡No papá! ¡No!- lloriqueó asustado. 

-Sólo sabes decir eso mocoso infeliz, ¿Cuándo vas a crecer? ¿Cuándo vas a volverte un hombre? – lo aventó, soltándolo para prender un cigarrillo. 

-Sólo espero que no seas un beta como la inutil de ella-le dijo señalando a su madre, pequeña y enflaquecida en la cocina muda a todo - sería lo único que faltaría para arruinar esta familia. Con esa apariencia flaca dudo que puedas ser Alfa, eres puro hueso, tienes mala sangre – 

Se sobó la zona lastimada – ¡seré un Alfa papá!- le aseguró. 

-Más te vale Jason, ¡más te vale!, no llevas mi nombre para decepcionarme – le gruñó sacando una humareda por la boca, un humo tan espeso que se tornó gris, envolviéndolo todo, borrando la figura de su padre, ahogándolo. 

*.-*.-*.-*.-* 

La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Bruce, quien serio y cansado se enfrentó a los ojos torturados de Dick. 

-Déjame entrar a verlo – 

-No- 

Las manos de Dick se apretaron en la camisa de Bruce, quien llevaba las mangas arremangadas y estaba desfajado. Habían estado en vela por lo menos 24 horas y todo ese tiempo Dick se había mantenido en vigilia, sin despegarse de la puerta a la cual no tenía acceso. 

-Ve a dormir Richard- le ordenó la voz Alfa autoritaria, usando su poder de líder de la manada. 

-No lo uses en mí por favor Bruce, te lo ruego, tengo que verlo, no podré dormir hasta que lo vea- le aseguró con las manos temblando víctima del miedo de perderlo. 

-No se encuentra bien, el veneno aún sigue dentro de él y las alucinaciones son muy fuertes, tardará un par de días en mejorar y que los tranquilizantes hagan efecto en su sistema- 

-¡No me importa!, ¡por favor! ¡Por favor!- le dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían de nueva cuenta. 

Batwoman los había contactado, trajo a Robin y Red Hood, ambos alterados, gritando, llenos de su propia sangre e incontrolables. 

Jason era como un perro con rabia, agresivo y loco. 

Batman había volado directo a atenderlos, tras llegar no había hablado con nadie para encerrarse con ellos y darles medicamento. Stephanie se encontraba sedada y amarrada a una cama, el hecho de verla en esa condición sólo había aumentado la preocupación de Dick por Jason. 

Bruce le miró largamente con la boca apretada -Entra a verlo...pero sé cuidadoso Richard- le advirtió, quitándose de su paso para dejarlo entrar. 

El lugar era uno de los tantos espacios adaptados para la atención de heridas en la Baticueva, un pequeño hospital privado. 

En la cama, amarrado estaba él, con los ojos como cuencas vacías y la boca llena de espuma, temblando incontrolablemente, su ritmo cardiaco ligeramente por encima de lo normal. 

Al verlo se agitó en la cama, olfateando el aire en alerta, gruñendo gutural, asustado. 

Se acercó despacio, mientras el otro gruñía desquiciado –Calma Jay...soy yo Dick- le dijo suave – ¿No me reconoces? – le preguntó sintiendo sus ojos mojarse al verlo en tal estado. 

-¡Aléjate de mí!- se removió en sus ataduras jalándolas, haciéndose daño, gruñendo y agitándose violentamente en la cama. 

-¡Calma! ¡Te has quitado el suero!- le dijo acercándose a él, tratando de ayudarle. 

-¡No me toques asqueroso Beta!- le mostró los dientes con las pupilas dilatadas. 

-Jay... soy yo Dick, no voy a hacerte daño. Por favor cálmate- le dijo estirando su mano a él acariciando su antebrazo. 

Jason aulló como si su tacto quemara – ¡No!, ¡no me toques!, ¡No! ¡Asqueroso!- Tomó saliva y le escupió en la cara. 

-Largó de aquí jodido Beta- le gritó con odio, rechinando los dientes, loco de ira y miedo. 

Los ojos de Dick se aguaron mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, se limpió la saliva sentándose en una silla a su lado. 

-Lo siento Jay...no estuve ahí para salvarte, por segura vez, no estuve para ayudarte...- dijo sollozando con fuerza tapándose los ojos – ¡Lo lamento tanto! ellos te han hecho esto – gritó ahogándose en su propio llanto, limpiando sus lágrimas interminables, con los hombros hundidos devastado. 

Jason no dejaba de temblar, miraba a todos lados de la habitación, mientras las alucinaciones hacían presa de él llevándose su sanidad mental, gritando y murmurando para sí sin encontrar alivio. 

Dick no se alejó de él, incluso aunque le insultó, gritó o intentara morderlo cuando se acercó a cobijarlo. 

Ese asustado ser aún seguía siendo Jason y él no iba a abandonarlo por más roto que se encontrara, iban a unir los pedazos juntos, volver a armarlos y seguir adelante. 

-Te amo Jay, no voy a dejarte- le dijo muy suave. 

El petirrojo rió, una risa demente – ¿Amarme? Nunca podría amarte, yo soy un Alfa de primer nivel, los Alfas no aman a los Betas, ¡no aman a los Betas!, ¡no los aman! ¡Apréndelo carajo! ¡Apréndelo! Yo lo sé... padre lo sé, por eso no amabas a mamá...- sus ojos se desenfocaron, mientras gritaba y se retorcía para terminar aullando de dolor. 

Durante las largas horas que siguieron se mantuvo ahí, 72 horas después al borde del agotamiento, los temblores cesaron y Jason por fin durmió. 

Roto, deprimido y con un dolor inmenso en el alma. Richard Grayson apoyó su cabeza en la cama y con su mano sobre la del Alfa se quedó dormido. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas! 
> 
> Gracias por los kudos (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

Vivía en un edificio diminuto entre un gran complejo de casas iguales, calles sucias y llenas de grafiti. 

En su casa las paredes, otrora blancas, se veían desgastadas por el paso del tiempo. Había algunas telarañas en las esquinas, pocos muebles decorando, el refrigerador a veces no funcionaba y la estufa tenía truco para prender. 

De cualquier manera aquel era su hogar y era el ùnico que había conocido. 

No recordaba nada más allá de su vecindario, jamás había ido de vacaciones y sólo salía para ir a la escuela que quedaba a unas calles. 

El único sitio donde solía divertirse era el parque cercano, donde la hierba crecía sin consideración. En las noches cerraban la reja que cercaba el parque, pero él y unos niños de la cuadra saltaban sin esfuerzo la valla metálica para seguir jugando. Sus favoritos eran los columpios, donde sólo uno funcionaba correctamente, el sube y baja no tenía asiento y tenían que aferrarse al tubo despintado con las manos desnudas.

Aquella era su vida y su día a día. Era un niño y no conocía nada más, nunca pensó en las carencias que vivía y, menos aún, cuando todos a su alrededor pasaban por situaciones similares. 

Era normal enfermarse y pasar largo tiempo tosiendo, aun cuando había acabado la época de frío, porque no había medicinas para curar la tos de perro. Era común comer lo mismo varios días seguidos, saltarse una comida o irse a la cama con el estómago gruñendo, esperando dormir pronto para no pensar en el hambre. 

A diferencia de otras familias que conocía, la suya era pequeña. Los niños vecinos eran cinco hermanos seguidos y, recientemente, su padre los había abandonado. Ahora los veía menos, sabía que paseaban por los cruces de las calles pidiendo monedas y se ausentaban de la escuela local, lo cual no era extraño que pasara. 

La mayoría iba a clases por aprender cosas básicas como leer y escribir, después de eso no parecía haber mucha utilidad en asistir. 

Su familia se componía de Catherine, su madre, la cual era una Beta de bajo nivel y quizá por ello no tenían más niños, debido a las dificultades natas de los Betas para reproducirse. 

Además de que no recordaba ninguna muestra de afecto que su padre Jason, un alfa de primer nivel, le hubiera dado a su madre. Hasta donde recordaba, su madre siempre se había dedicado a las labores del hogar y su padre trabajaba en un taller como mecánico. 

Todos los días su padre llegaba cansado del trabajo, sentándose a la mesa exigiendo su comida, siempre estaba enojado y gritándoles, pero parecía gritar más cuando la comida estaba fría o de plano no había nada que comer. 

Su madre temblaba en una esquina soportando el regaño, cuando se cansaba de ellos iba y se echaba a la cama a ver televisión, entonces era el momento de ellos para comer en silencio como ratones. 

Recordaba a su madre empequeñecida y flaca, no se parecía en nada a ella, era pelirroja, con pecas en la cara y unos grandes ojos verdes hundidos y ojerosos. Tenía el más débil de los aromas a canela y casi nunca hablaba, parecía ordenarle todo con aquellos ojos expresivos, los abría mucho cuando estaba enojada y los entrecerraba cuando estaba calmada o adormilada. 

No recordaba que su madre hubiera hecho contacto con él nunca, su padre odiaba que lo cubriera con su esencia.

-¡Vas a volver maricón al niño de tantos abrazos que le das!- le reñía y lo mandaba a lavarse si notaba en él la más mínima señal de olor. 

Ya alguna vez su padre había golpeado por ello a ambos, por eso tenían cuidado de nunca tocarse. 

Los días eran soportables cuando no hacían enfadar a su padre, el cual tenía muy poca paciencia para los errores y, siempre parecía cometer alguno cuando estaba frente a él, tirar un vaso, tropezarse, descomponer algo o el peor de todos, responderle.

Cualquier grito, regaño o golpe era soportable, excepto cuando estaba ebrio, en esos momentos nunca se controlaba. Jason había adquirido a lo largo de su infancia una serie de recordatorios de que no debía desobedecer a través de marcas de cigarrillos apagados en su espalda. 

Los momentos con su madre eran fugaces, por ello de sus recuerdos sólo quedaba uno grabado a fuego en su memoria. Esa vez, su padre se ausentó unos días, llovía y no podía salir a jugar, su madre le había mirado largamente, librando una lucha interna silenciosa. Al final había comenzado a hablar de una manera tan curiosa que había llamado por completo su atención. 

Su voz al principio ronca y frágil se había llenado de personalidad propia y, a medida que avanzaba, tomaba carácter y fuerza. 

Recitaba poemas, frases hiladas que sabía de memoria, nunca le preguntó dónde las había aprendido, pero se había sentado frente a ella a escucharla, era más dulce que escucharla cantar. Eran versos de los cuales no comprendía a totalidad su significado, pero que al pronunciarse como palabras mágicas narraban una historia o un sentimiento. 

Ella continuó implacable, como si hubiera guardado todo eso dentro de sí y ahora simplemente no sabía cómo contenerlo. 

Durante un tiempo indefinido le habló del amor, de la vida y la muerte, en los versos finales pareció dudar, frunciendo sus cejas en enojo por casi olvidar las palabras, mientras las últimas oraciones se deslizaban de sus labios.

Al final parecía que le hablaba a él, que le decía aquello que quería contarle, pero que no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, recitó unos últimos versos trémulos y calló.

La sombra del poema quedó impresa en su memoria y pronto la guardaría como un tesoro, mientras las palabras se unían formando un sentido. 

Su madre no era bonita, ni fuerte, no tenía una voz melodiosa ni un olor singular, pero a través de sus ojos hundidos y verdes supo que poseía el don de apreciar las cosas hermosas, bajo aquellos silenciosos sumisos y actitud hosca se escondía potencial para crear belleza. 

Pero su padre odiaba la belleza, las flores, los abrazos, la música y el arte, todo aquello que conmueve el alma, lo consideraba débil e innecesario. 

Una única vez escuchó a su padre reírse, el sonido pareció irreal incluso para él mismo como si hubiera olvidado como hacerlo. Fue el día que maduró, su aroma comenzó a notarse y su casta se hizo presente, era muy joven aún pero su padre estaba orgulloso.

-Un Alfa de primer nivel como tu padre, ése es mi muchacho, ¡mi Jason!- le acarició la cabeza toscamente, revolviéndole los cabellos con una sonrisa de sus dientes chuecos y ojos brillantes de orgullo. 

-¡Mujer! Sírvele a Jason, ahora comerá conmigo ¡ya es un hombre!- declaró y se sentaron a la mesa juntos, mientras su madre les servía silenciosa. Su felicidad no se opacó, incluso con el deje de culpa que lo acompañó al ver a su madre comer sola después las sobras que quedaban. 

-Está bien que coma menos, es un Beta no necesita ser fuerte- le indicó su padre al ver su mirada de pena.

Días después abandonó la escuela y su padre lo llevó a trabajar con él, se volvió ajeno a su madre, a su poesía y a su manera suave y femenina de ser. Su padre le regaló una pequeña moto y comenzó a trabajar reparando motocicletas y autos.

Fue ahí cuando encontró el Batimovil, las lujosas piezas, el carro futurista y elegante como salido de otro mundo, le quitó las llantas sin pensar en las consecuencias, seguro de que su padre iba a estar orgulloso de él. 

Pero en lugar de ello se encontró con Batman y con su propuesta.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo niño?- 

-¿Me adoptarás?-le preguntó con los rines del batimovil aún en la mano, jugando con ellos, y barajeando la posibilidad de huir de aquel mundo al que pertenecía y enfrentarse a algo mejor, algo bueno y maravilloso. 

Batman no tenía nada que ganar, pero dijo que sí.

Subió al Batimovil, pasearon juntos y lo llevó a ver las luces de la ciudad, admirando un mundo en el cual vivía, pero desconocía.

Al final del recorrido acarició su cabeza con los guantes puestos y le sonrió. La caricia no tuvo nada que ver con aquella tosca que su padre le había dado, le acarició con suavidad como si fuera algo precioso, como nadie nunca le había tocado. 

Bruce nunca lo sabría, pero fue su toque el que le hizo decidirse. No pensó en su madre, ni en su padre, simplemente los abandonó sin remordimiento. Salió por fin de su burbuja y se dio cuenta de que la vida que llevaba no era normal ni correcta, que había más, mucho más y que él podría obtener mejores cosas. 

Cuando llegó a la gran mansión, se preguntó por qué Batman le revelaría su secreto, su verdadera identidad y llegó a la conclusión de que simplemente él no era nadie. Nunca le creerían aunque dijera la verdad. No era una amenaza para el perfecto Bruce Wayne. 

Su nueva vida fue un cambio radical al cual no podía acostumbrarse. La mansión era tan grande como todo el complejo de edificios, su escuela y el parque juntos, le daba vergüenza admitir que tenía miedo a perderse en los pasillos.

Curioso como cualquier niño había querido tocarlo todo, pero se había contenido incluso en su habitación para no romper nada. 

Conocer a Dick fue la impresión más grande que tuvo. Un adolescente alegre, simpático y platicador, cuando Bruce lo anunció como nuevo miembro de la manada lo abrazó sin dudarlo, invadiendo su espacio personal y aterrorizándolo.

-Hermano- la palabra le hizo vibrar por dentro y empujó a Dick al suelo, agresivo y catatónico. 

-No está acostumbrado al contacto físico Dick, ve con cuidado-le indicó Bruce, acariciando la cabeza de Jason, una táctica que utilizaba para relajarlo. 

Jason lo miró asustado con los ojos llorosos, pensando que iba a pegarle por pelear con Dick, tratando de disculparse sin saber cómo, tartamudeando para al final caer en el mutismo.

Cuando Bruce no estaba, Alfred tenía que ir por él y darle expresamente la ropa para que se vistiera, fuera al baño o comiera, estaba aterrado, demasiado asustado para actuar con libertad. 

Nunca había pensado que fuera pobre porque de esa manera eran las cosas en el mundo que le rodeaba, pero había saltado de tener tres cambios de ropa a un clóset enorme, un vestidor y un baño privados demasiado lujosos. 

No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba el aire acondicionado, qué zapatos usar con un traje, cómo encender su nuevo cepillo eléctrico, ni porque las luces de su cuarto parecían tener varias intensidades de luz antes de poder apagarlas por fin. 

Dentro de él, sabía que no encajaba ahí, que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta y lo echarían, por eso comía todo lo que podía cuando Alfred lo llamaba, incluso aunque ya estuviera lleno y le doliera el estómago, alguna vez tuvo que vomitar después de comer de más. 

Bruce le llevó al psicólogo y al médico, estaba desnutrido, tenía parásitos, piojos, deficiencia de hierro y dos muelas picadas. 

No le había gustado el psicólogo y Bruce no lo forzó a asistir, aun así tomo todas sus medicinas sin rechistar, si se volvía fuerte podría ser el próximo Robin. Dick se lo había dicho y alguien como él no podía mentir. 

Habían ido juntos a la Baticueva y habían luchado, él sabía pelear por las peleas callejeras, incluso utilizar pistolas y navajas, pero Dick era más hábil, escurridizo y arriesgado. 

-¿Cómo eres tan bueno si eres un Beta?- le preguntó sincero. 

Dick le había mirado curioso, sin comprender –Supongo que sólo soy bueno y ya- le había respondido encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cuando sea más grande, tendré más fuerza, y seré más alto y podré vencerte sin duda- le aseguró. 

-Claro que sí Jay- Dick le había apodado acortando su nombre, le gustaba porque lo decía con cariño y con una sonrisa, estaba muy feliz de ser un hermano mayor y quería mostrarle todo a Jason. 

Tenía la paciencia para enseñarle a pelear y las tácticas que utilizaba Bruce. Le había contado su historia para que no se sintiera mal por ser adoptado y en la pequeña rueda de prensa que montó Bruce para anunciar a su nuevo cachorro le tomó de la mano, a pesar de que la suya sudaba y sentía que se ahogaba con el pequeño esmoquin que le habían hecho ponerse. 

Tenía 12 años cuando al fin tomó el manto de Robin y su "hermano mayor" se fue a Jump City.

-Vamos a seguir en contacto "ave bebé" – le había dicho antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla dejándolo sonrojado y azorado. 

Lo había despedido en la puerta con Alfred y Bruce viéndolo partir para iniciar su nuevo grupo y, durante un tiempo las cosas estuvieron en calma, mejoró como Robin, comenzó a reír y ser feliz al lado de su nueva familia. 

Bruce no sonreía mucho, pero seguía dándole esas caricias en la cabeza en cada exitosa misión, dándole su diminuta sonrisa de orgullo. 

Quizá por eso no pensó en el peligro y se confió de más con el Guasón. De su muerte recordaba el dolor, la sangre, el miedo y la desesperación, lo mejor fue morir y acabar con su agonía. 

Revivir había sido igualmente doloroso, habían arrancado su alma de la paz de la muerte, cada celular de su cuerpo había dolido. Por un tiempo no supo quién era, de dónde venía o qué hacía, no sabía quién lo había revivido o con qué propósito, sólo que lo cuidaron para después echarlo, mientras sus recuerdos regresaban de uno en uno en desorden. Al final volvió a Ciudad Gótica. 

*.-*.-*.-* 

Se mordió las uñas, tenía aquella mala costumbre que nunca se había ido. Estaba al borde de la histeria, no hacía falta mucho para que explotara sobre quien osara hablarle. 

Tim se había relegado a su cuarto con su celular, que ahora era su mejor amigo porque no parecía soltarlo nunca. Dick no lo culpaba, él estaba de pésimo humor y la relación del menor con Jason nunca había sido demasiado unida, aun así el menor le había llevado té y comida silenciosamente, ignorando su mal humor. 

Bruce desde que trajera a Jason no había hecho intento de hablar con él, pero le miraba con gravedad y Dick podía sentir que no lo culpaba por lo que estaba pasando con el segundo Robin.

Él, quien era el Robin con más experiencia y el más apegado a Bruce, podía comprenderlo, sabía que tenía la plena confianza de Bruce, que Tim era el más parecido al rico empresario en personalidad e inteligencia, pero también sabía que el hijo más querido de Bruce era Jason, su cachorro más necesitado de afecto. 

Antes de que muriera, recordaba todas las muestras de cariño que tenía con él, su preocupación constante por su salud y aprendizaje, como nunca se enojaba cuando la comida o cosas de valor desaparecían para luego ser encontradas bajo el colchón del petirrojo, como había prohibido tácitamente comentar los gritos en la noche desde el cuarto de Jason, o por qué el joven usaba tan bien las armas como juguetes y aquellas tétricas cicatrices en él, víctima de una infancia dura. 

Tragó duro, ahuyentando los recuerdos de su cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello, sentía una gran frustración, justo cuando creía que podría conseguir la felicidad pasaba aquello.

Caminó en círculos afuera de la habitación de Jason, estaba cansado, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir. Algunas siestas ocasionales plagadas de pesadillas y cuando creía que podría dormir, el sueño le era esquivo, estaba demasiado alterado, lo sabía. 

Trató de rememorar la sonrisa de Jay, sus palabras y gestos, lo recordaba hace sólo unas semanas atrás tomando su mano por fin, un gesto tan dulce que había hecho su corazón saltar como si fuera la primera vez. 

Había sido en un callejón oscuro en medio de la noche, pero aun así ocurrió, Jason estirado su mano y tomando la suya, acariciando sus dedos con los suyos para, de manera natural y sencilla, entrelazar sus manos y caminar juntos de regreso después de una noche patrullando.

Le había parecido tan fácil caer en esa rutina, de estar siempre al lado del otro, comiendo, platicando, luchando, entrenando, atendiendo las juntas y reuniones de Empresas Wayne. La vida era maravillosa cuando estaban uno al lado del otro, porque Jason confiaba en él y podía liberarse un poco de todo aquel pasado oscuro y dejarse ser él, una persona dulce, cariñosa, sensible, necesitada de cariño y comprensión. 

Pero ahora lo veía arruinado, habían retrocedido o quizá nunca había avanzado en realidad, ignorando el problema principal. Él era un Beta y, por más que quisiera a Jason, no podía competir con tantos años de crianza, no podría quitarle su lado salvaje, ni ese estigma de Alfa de primer nivel que sólo puede estar con un Omega de primer nivel. 

Recordaba sus ojos de sorpresa cuando le propuso irse a vivir juntos, no había sido algo que hubiera meditado demasiado, simplemente se lo dijo. Habían estado hablando de que ahora serían muchos en la mansión con el nuevo bebé y la llegada de Kon, que debían ser más callados y cautelosos a la hora de tener sexo y simplemente lo soltó.

-¿Y si nos vamos a nuestra propia casa?-

La cara de Jason había sido un poema, sus ojos zafiro se había abierto en todo su esplendor, mudo de la impresión. 

-Podría ser un departamento, algo para nosotros, aquí en Ciudad Gótica o en Blüd Heaven. Me gustaría regresar a ser policía, podríamos ser los vigilantes allá como Nightwing y Red Hood, de cualquier manera, Bruce no nos necesita aquí, tiene a su nueva Robin y a Batwoman trabajando con él – se había puesto nervioso y comenzado a hablar de más como solía hacer, sin conectar la boca con el cerebro y sólo dejándose llevar. 

-Suena bien- le había dicho avergonzado mirando a cualquier otro lado.

No había sido un sí o un no, pero Dick había comenzado a buscar departamentos y casas, algo no demasiado lujoso, hogareño y bonito, con dos cuartos para no presionar demasiado a Jay. 

Durante los días antes del ataque se había dejado llevar por la emoción, revisando muebles, servicio de mudanza e, incluso, llamando a su anterior trabajo para ver la posibilidad de reincorporarse. La idea de tener a Jason sólo para él y vivir por fin como una pareja le era cegadora. 

Viéndolo en retrospectiva lo había presionado, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos egoístas y no había pensado en el bienestar de Jason ¿Eso era lo que él realmente quería? 

Apoyó la frente en la pared suspirando –Despierta pronto Jay....soy un desastre cuando no estás aquí...quiero disculparme contigo...- susurró. 

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.

Abrió los ojos sin ceremonias, increíblemente cuerdo, se quedó en la cama reflexionando, mientras era consciente del lugar donde estaba y de lo que había pasado. Recuerdos agolpándose en su cabeza, palabas hirientes dichas en medio de la confusión y la locura. 

Dejó que todo aquello se fuera aclarando, encajándose en su lugar como un gran rompecabezas y entonces cerró los ojos y fingió dormir, esperando su turno para actuar. 

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, no se movió hasta estar cien por ciento seguro de que quien estaba con él era Dick, se removió y abrió los ojos, el primer Robin se apresuró a alcanzar su mano. 

Dick casi lloró cuando le regresó el apretón, pero en su lugar una tambaleante sonrisa se formó en el rostro del mayor. 

-¿Ya estas mejor Jay?- le dijo con la voz frágil y los ojos cerúleos llenos de emociones. 

-Sí, me siento algo débil, pero estoy bien ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- le dijo sabiendo que lo siguiente que haría lo lastimaría. 

-Cualquier cosa Jay- le dijo devoto, apretando su mano entre las suyas. 

-Quiero ver a Bruce...a solas-

El Robin pareció asombrado por su petición, pero como predijo, se apresuró a cumplirla. 

Cuando Bruce atravesó la puerta, él ya estaba sentando esperándole aún en ropa de hospital. 

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada por un momento. 

-Hola, no me morí... no de nuevo, no tienes que estar tan serio – le dijo con su sonrisa socarrona de delincuente tratando de romper la tensión. 

Bruce entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula acercándose a él –Si tienes el ánimo para bromas significa que estás mucho mejor– le dijo acercándose a él.

-Necesito pedirte un favor – le dijo captando la atención del murciélago -Algo de padre a hijo –

Aquellas palabras parecieron tener un efecto mágico en Bruce, quien sorprendido se sentó al lado de Jason.

-Necesito encontrar a mis padres- 

Bruce pareció meditar sus palabras por un instante -Haré lo que sea necesario –le prometió, apoyando su mano cálida en su hombro e instintivamente Jason ladeó la cabeza contra ella buscando su protección.

-Gracias papá- dijo muy bajo. 

No pudo contenerse y rodeó los hombros de Jason, escondiéndolo en su amplio pecho, su hijo estaba de regreso con él, no iba a perderlo de nuevo. Le acarició el cabello como cuando era un cachorro y su mejilla se frotó contra la ajena, marcándolo como su manada incluso aunque los Alfas no lo hicieran comúnmente con otros Alfas. 

No iba a volver a equivocarse con él, no dejaría que sufriera de nuevo, internamente se lo prometió. 

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Según la información de Bruce, aquel era el lugar, un asilo para ancianos a las afueras de Ciudad Gótica no era lo que esperaría que fuera la residencia de aquel sujeto. 

Ahí era donde su padre se encontraba.

No le asombraba que Bruce se hubiera hecho cargo de todo, había vigilado a su padre, investigándolo desde que abandonara aquel lugar de mala muerte llamado casa y se uniera a la familia Wayne. El asilo era un sitio para rehabilitarlo, justo como había pasado con el padre de Tim. 

Previendo que algún día Jason deseara reencontrarse con su padre o saber qué había sido de él, le había dado las herramientas para una vida mejor, incluso con su muerte no había cortado los fondos para su padre. Le daba un poco de gracia que gracias a él obtuviera la caridad del multimillonario Bruce Wayne. 

No le costó trabajo encontrar la habitación de su padre, verlo tan tranquilo frente al televisor y tomando jugo en una pajilla le hizo tener sentimientos contradictorios. 

El hombre no pareció percatarse de su presencia hasta que se posó a su lado y, para su asombro no tardó en reconocerlo, aunque no era demasiado raro, después de todo, se parecían bastante físicamente para su desagrado. 

-¿Jason? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo con aquel tono agresivo en sus palabras que creía haber olvidado, incluso le frunció el ceño como si la sola visión de él pudiera decepcionarlo y hacerlo enojar. 

-Hola viejo...pareces estar pasándola bien- 

-No mejor que tú, te vi en televisión, creí que habías muerto, tantos chismes rodeándote – dijo chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación – supongo que es la vida de la farándula... hijo del millonario Bruce Wayne, parece que has olvidado tus raíces Jason- le riñó. 

-No las he olvidado, vine a verte ¿no es así? quiero hacerte algunas preguntas –le dijo mientras el anciano se ponía de pie, era como ver una versión envejecida de él mismo. 

Su padre dio los últimos tragos a su jugo dejándolo en la mesa -Vamos fuera – no se molestó en ver si lo seguía y lo llevó al jardín, había más ancianos y pronto alcanzaron una banca apartada.

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo? No me dejan fumar en este lugar- gruñó con mala cara. Jason sacó la cajetilla de su chamarra aventándosela para luego sentarse a su lado, mientras el hombre encendía uno tomándose su tiempo 

-Esta no es una visita familiar, si te hubiera interesado verme habrías venido mucho antes, no... tú quieres algo de mí, habla, dime qué demonios te trajo aquí Jason-le gruñó. 

-Tienes razón, no me interesa tener relación contigo, quiero saber dónde está mi madre ¿Qué fue de ella después de que me marché?- le exigió. 

Bruce le había dado sólo una carpeta con la información de su padre. "Cuando hayas hablado con él entenderás el resto", le había dicho de aquella forma enigmática que le hacía crispar los nervios, porque él sabía algo y se lo ocultaba. 

El otro Alfa alzó una ceja – ¿Tu nuevo "papi" no lo sabe? Así que pudo esconderse incluso de él ¿eh? esa perra malnacida- 

Actuó por impulso y le tomó del cuello, comenzando a ahogarlo y apretando su garganta queriendo romperla, el cigarrillo cayó al suelo mientras el hombre trataba de liberarse ahogándose.

-¡No hables así de mi madre! ¡Llámala por su nombre, Catherine! – le gritó sin importarle llamar la atención. 

El rostro de su padre sufrió un cambio desagradable, su miedo por el ataque pareció transformarse en burla y le sonrió con aquellos dientes amarillos que recordaba. 

Jason aflojó su agarré sin comprender qué le era tan gracioso.

-¿Catherine? ¿Ella?...esto es increíble...eres un estúpido...- le dijo entre risas - te diré un secreto Junior...-le dijo acercándose a él, envolviéndolo con el aroma del cigarro -ella no era tu madre- 

Jason abrió mucho los ojos y le soltó de la impresión. 

-Explícate- le exigió. 

-¿Tan imbécil eres? No crie a un hijo estúpido, recuerda Jason ¿cuándo te dije yo que ella era tu madre? NUNCA ¿cuándo permití yo que ella te tocara? Era una cualquiera ¿por qué dejaría que una sucia Beta tocara a mi progenie? ¿por qué si los Beta son tan poca cosa, tendría yo sobre todas las personas un hijo con una Beta?- su cara se contrajo en asco sólo de pensarlo. 

-Ella sólo se encargaba de cuidarte y alimentarte cuando yo no estaba. Tu verdadera madre era una Omega y te abandonó conmigo, pero yo soy tu padre, cuando te vi supe que serías idéntico a mí, un Alfa de primer nivel hecho y derecho, no me equivoqué- le dijo dándole una mirada, mientras Jason aterrado negaba la verdad dicha. 

-Lo quieras o no, yo soy tu padre y yo te cuidé y velé por ti. Tú fuiste un hijo ingrato que huyó de casa, para luego ir a rogar la caridad de unos ricachones, a lamerles las botas por dinero, olvidando de dónde saliste y ahora vienes pensándote superior- le dijo escupiendo a sus pies.

Aquello no podía ser verdad, pero en su cabeza fue recordando a su madre, su nulo contacto físico con él y su padre, que fuera hijo único y la apariencia tan distinta de su madre a la de él...todo parecía encajar. 

Pero si aquello era verdad, entonces ¿dónde estaba su madre? ¿Quién era y por qué lo había abandonado?

Su padre pareció ver las preguntas grabadas en su rostro. 

-El nombre de tu madre es Sheila Haywood. Ella era una Omega de primer nivel, después de parirte un día dejó el departamento donde vivíamos contigo ahí. Nunca la volví a ver y jamás la encontré, si tu papi ricachón no te dijo dónde está, entonces probablemente esté muerta- 

Aquello era lo que Bruce quería que supiera y que no le había dicho, que su verdadera madre lo había abandonado. 

Miró al anciano frente a él, de una forma u otra se había hecho cargo de él, consiguiéndole una "madre sustituta". Vio el parecido físico entre ellos y supo que, de no haber huido, serían iguales. Se preguntó qué tanto no había podido cambiar y si, cuando las personas lo miraban, lo veían como él ahora contemplaba a su padre.

Tuvo un momento agridulce dentro de él, en el que supo que el camino que había recorrido era culpa de él, pero también se había beneficiado y ahora era alguien nuevo. Había renacido, aún tenía tiempo para cambiar. 

No dijo nada y sin ceremonias dio media vuelta y se fue. Su padre tampoco intentó detenerlo ni le dijo nada más, pero pudo sentir sus penetrantes ojos azules idénticos a los suyos mirarle todo el camino. 

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Al regresar a la mansión sintió que era una persona diferente, que algo dentro de él se había apagado, había vivido demasiado tiempo con un fuego interno quemando, una rabia enfermiza llenándolo de cólera y simplemente como apretar un botón, se había ido dejando un vacío que no era negativo ni positivo. 

Buscó a Bruce encontrándolo fácilmente en su despacho, le dio la impresión de que estaba aliviado de verlo y que le esperaba. No le sorprendía, Bruce siempre era tan inteligente anticipándose a los movimientos ajenos. 

Se desplomó frente a él en una silla cansado, triste y sin propósito. 

Bruce lo observó callado, sus ojos eran un mar en calma, profundo e inescrutable, esperaba por él sin presiones. 

Cuando al fin se resolvió a hablar tenía la voz ronca –No sé si ir a buscarla, ¿qué caso tendría? ¿Puede una Omega no querer a sus propios hijos? ¿Cómo pudo dejarme con él?...aunque fue el único que se hizo cargo de mí....- Bruce no contestó ninguna de sus interrogantes, entrelazó sus dedos dejando que sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Catherine... ¿sabes algo de ella? ¿Está bien?- Jason por fin alzó sus ojos mostrándose perdido y vulnerable 

-Sí, sé dónde vive. Ella está casada con un hombre, un Alfa, tiene dos hijos –le resumió. 

-Bien...bien...eso está bien...me alegro que hiciera su vida, después de mí...- bajo los hombros derrotado y murmuró algo muy bajo –Bruce... ¿soy un cachorro no deseado? Todos serían más felices si yo no hubiera existido- 

-Yo no- le dijo suave Bruce - Todos pasamos por situaciones difíciles Jason, no sé los motivos de tu verdadera madre, ni los de tu padre, ni los de Catherine, pero estoy agradecido porque directa o indirectamente por ellos pude conocerte, traerte bajo mi ala, volverte mi hijo, mi cachorro y mi Robin. Nunca pienses en no existir, jamás - la intensidad de la mirada de Bruce era avasalladora, se puso de pie y fue hacia él, le tomó en brazos y lo apretó a su pecho, fundiéndose en un abrazo. 

-Quiero ir a buscarla...-le dijo suave en un lamento -No sé cómo decírselo a Dick, yo...voy a defraudarlo- le confesó culpable. 

-Yo te apoyaré Jason, siempre estaré para ti-

-Gracias papá- susurró dejándose llevar por la calidez de Bruce, por el vínculo de manada que poseían, por el amor infinito que los padres profesan a sus hijos. 

*.*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

En el horizonte el sol estaba metiéndose, bajó los binoculares con un suspiro, alejando sus ojos de la escena familiar que se gestaba. 

Era Catherine, viviendo felizmente con su familia, siendo amada por sus hijos y su pareja, le daba gusto saber que era feliz, que estaba allá lejos de la violencia que había vivido con su padre y con él. 

Colgó los pies al borde del edificio donde estaba sentado y con los últimos restos del ocaso comenzó a hablar, al principio muy bajo, muy suave mientras las palabras se unían formando oraciones. 

"No, perdóname. Si tú no vives, si tú, querida, amor mío, si tú te has muerto,

Todas las hojas caerán en mi pecho, lloverá sobre mi alma noche y día, la nieve quemará mi corazón, andaré con frío y fuego y muerte y nieve.

Mis pies querrán marchar hacia donde tú duermes, pero seguiré vivo, porque tú me quisiste sobre todas las cosas indomable..."

La noche cayó con la última palabra del poema, dejando paso a la oscuridad, se puso de pie y se colocó la mascará era momento de dejar atrás a Jason Todd para ser Red Hood. 

-No sabía que recitabas poesía, fue hermoso- la voz femenina le hizo saltar el corazón y alzó la vista para verla. 

Kori Anders, mejor conocida como Starfire, la pelirroja flotaba a unos metros de él silenciosamente, con el cabello rojo de una amazona ondeando a su espalda, una visión de hermosura Alfa. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Monte Justicia?- 

-Desdé que los Jóvenes Titanes fueron disueltos por la Liga de la Justicia, estoy un poco aburrida- 

-Vete a entretener a otro lado –le dijo ignorándola. 

-Vine a hacerte una propuesta- le dijo flotando hasta él con una sonrisa –un nuevo grupo de Súper Héroes está formándose, Flecha Roja y yo estamos dentro y necesitamos un líder –

-¿Por qué estas molestándome, que no eres amiga de Nightwing?- le dijo fastidiado. 

La Tamariana sonrió -¿no lo entiendes? Te queremos a ti como nuestro líder- le dijo mirándolo con aquellos anormales ojos verdes y una sonrisa amplia en su cara. 

Aquello descolocó a Jason, él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de liderar ningún grupo como Dick o Tim, más que nada porque había muerto.

-¿Te interesa entonces?- insistió la hermosa mujer. 

-Ahora mismo comenzaré una nueva misión, me iré de Ciudad Gótica para cumplirla- le dijo sintiendo que estaba dando una excusa, pero aquello era verdad, estaba decidido a encontrar a su verdadera madre. 

Una flecha se incrustó en la pared y la figura de Flecha Roja se deslizó hasta el techo donde se encontraban, acercándose a ellos con confianza. 

-¿Tenemos entonces ya una misión....líder?- le preguntó Roy con una sonrisa. Las palabras calaron hondo en él, mirando a los dos pelirrojos Alfas, aquello era completamente nuevo. 

-No sé si puedan seguirme el ritmo o si serán una molestia- les dijo Jason como respuesta. 

-Ponnos a prueba y te sorprenderemos –le aseguró Roy y estiró la mano a modo de trato. 

Jason dudó, pero al final su mano estrechó la de Roy. 

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya somos un equipo!- celebró Starfire colocando su mano sobre la de ellos. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas! 
> 
> La idea de la aplicación de Heater está inspirada en Tinder, me encantaría hacer un fic con respecto a esa app porque fue muy divertido crear todo el concepto

-...de esta manera el proyecto de las nuevas tecnologías en Empresas Wayne podrá tener los máximos rendimientos con un porcentaje de tasa anual de....- 

La puerta se abrió de manera violenta y la figura de Richard Grayson interrumpió en la sala de juntas. En la cabecera, Bruce le miró entrelazando sus dedos, armándose de una infinita paciencia. 

A su lado, Lucius Fox le lanzó una mirada significativa, mientras el resto de los accionistas y directores de área se quedaban en silencio. 

-¡Bruce! Tenemos que hablar, es urgente- Dick le lanzó la mirada más furibunda que Bruce le hubiera visto jamás, suspiró y sabiendo que aquello no conduciría a nada bueno se puso de pie. 

-Pueden seguir sin mí, Lucius hazte cargo, envíame lo que acuerden a mi correo electrónico, señores nos vemos en la próxima junta- les informó. 

Bruce, ignorando a su hijo mayor, pasó de largo y salió de la habitación.

Dick iba casi pisándole los talones, entró como un torbellino a la oficina de Bruce y cuando estuvieron en la privacidad de los cristales anti-ruido comenzó a vociferar. 

-¡Dime la verdad! ¿Fuiste tú quien está apoyando esta locura?- le preguntó señalándolo con un dedo acusador. 

Bruce se mantuvo callado, dejando que soltara todo lo que tenía que decir. 

-Tuviste que ser tú – continuó Dick, absorto en sus propias ideas - Fuiste el último que habló con él, me pidió verte y tú lo animaste a esta locura, ir a buscar a esa mujer que no tiene nada que ver con él ¡que sólo le hará más daño!- se le quebró la voz y desesperado se llevó las manos al cabello, mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la oficina.

Bruce reconoció los signos de ansiedad en él, siempre que se dejaba llevar por el estrés caminaba en círculos y se revolvía el cabello, era demasiado trasparente con sus emociones. Dick continuó parloteando, hablando en un flujo constante. 

-¡Está convaleciente! Hace poco que despertó y no sabemos los efectos que el gas del miedo pudo tener en él. ¡Es completamente irresponsable de tu parte dejarlo ir así! ¡Tienes que detenerlo!- Dick cesó su caminar, alzando los ojos para mirar a Bruce en busca de apoyo, pero el Alfa se mantenía en el mutismo. 

-¿Por qué no me dices nada?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, exigiendo una respuesta.

-Dick tienes que relajarte, estás histérico, tienes que saber que yo apoyo la decisión de Jason de irse- le dijo sabiendo lo que aquellas palabras ocasionarían.

Abrió mucho los ojos herido por aquello, había ido en busca de Bruce por un aliado, no había pensado que no lo tendría - Claro... ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Es que tú estás feliz porque nos separaremos, es lo que querías ¿no es verdad? Todo este tiempo te he visto vernos con desaprobación, ¡no quieres que estemos juntos!- la voz de Dick había ido aumentando conforme sus palabras salían de su boca, herido como estaba no le importaba montar un escándalo. 

Bruce apretó los labios en una dura línea, Dick siempre conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, era por eso que cuando discutían siempre terminaban en una gran pelea. El primer Robin lo trataba como su igual, no como si fuera su padre, y no tenía temor en reclamarle las cosas. 

La parte racional, que cada vez perdía más terreno en su cabeza, le recordó que Dick era una montaña rusa de emociones y que no había comido ni dormido apropiadamente desde el ataque del Espantapájaros. 

-¡Basta Dick!- la voz de Bruce resonó en la habitación, mientras cerraba el puño dejando callado al Beta -¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¿Te has tomado un segundo en pensar qué es lo que quiere Jason? ¿Crees que jugar a ignorar sus problemas hará que mágicamente se resuelvan? Pues te tengo una noticia, no lo harán, Jason necesita ir a buscar a su madre biológica, verla y resolver su situación con ella- 

-Pero...no quiere que yo lo acompañe...yo podría ir con él...pero no me necesita-le dijo temblando, lágrimas mojando sus mejillas.

Bruce pareció tranquilizarse al verlo así -Dick... piensa en las diferencias entre Tim, tú y Jason. Ustedes vienen de familias que les han amado, padres amorosos, lejos de la violencia doméstica, del hambre, del frío, de la marginación. Haz crecido bajo mi ala junto con Tim para estudiar y dedicarte a lo que más has querido, tuviste el tiempo para crecer como Robin y liderar un equipo, hacer amigos y tomar tu propia identidad. Tim está en ese proceso, pronto tomará su propia identidad y creará aliados, pero Jason nunca tuvo esa oportunidad, él murió, puedes verlo ahora y pensar que es un chico de dieciocho años, pero realmente no ha vivido su adolescencia, no se ha encontrado a sí mismo. ¿Cuántos amigos tiene? Ninguno, ahora dime que no eres egoísta, si lo único que te preocupa es que te está dejando. Sabes que él mismo piensa que no es valioso y ahora sólo confía en ti, pero cuando se dé cuenta de su potencial, podría no elegirte - las palabras surgieron certeras. Dick abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir, demasiado dolido para ser racional, sollozó asintiendo a las palabras de Bruce, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos buscando su apoyo. 

Bruce le rodeó con sus brazos dejando que llorara, peinándole el cabello –Si quieres mi aprobación, entonces déjalo vivir y que sea su elección estar contigo, si su amor es fuerte volverá a ti- 

-Soy una persona terrible por desear que las cosas sigan iguales –le dijo entre hipidos, llorando contra su pecho, destrozado, soltando todo aquello que tenía dentro. 

-Es parte de ser humano Dick, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta-le aseguró.

*.-*.-*.-*.-* 

-Joven Tim, no use el celular en la mesa- Alfred puso un plato frente a él, pero el chico en cuestión parecía no haberlo escuchado, tomó una foto a su comida y la envió con una sonrisa. 

-Alfred te dijo que guardes el celular, ¿qué no escuchas?- desde atrás Jason tomó el móvil, alejándolo de las manos de Tim y revisó la conversación.

-¿Qué tanto te dicen que te tienen ido?- le preguntó leyendo las tonterías adolescentes que se escribían Kon y Tim, riéndose por cada frase que leía.

Con un sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas, Tim se puso de pie atacando al mayor con un movimiento de Karate, pero fue bloqueado fácilmente por el otro, mientras comenzaban a pelear a puñetazos y patadas.

-No en el comedor- les dijo Alfred suspirando y siendo ignorado, tomó el desayuno de ambos alejándose de la pelea para regresar a la cocina, pensando que aquello se iba a enfriar.

-¿Le envías fotos de todas tus comidas? ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Te está afectando que te hayan expulsado de los Jóvenes Titanes, estás demasiado ocioso- 

-No me expulsaron, sólo estoy suspendido por un tiempo.... ¡Regrésame mi celular!- le gritó Tim, lanzándose contra él y aferrándose a su espalda con sus piernas como un mono, tratando de alcanzar el móvil.

-Tim tiene novio- se burló riéndose de él, sabiendo que era el único que lograba sacar de sus casillas al estirado Tim. Su dedo se deslizó por la galería de fotos que mostraba platillos, paisajes y chistes de internet hasta que llegó a un montón de fotos del tercer Robin frente al espejo de su baño. Al principio modelando su vestuario, después en ropa interior y, por último, unas cuantas desnudo en poses bastante sugestivas, que por la manera sensual y lasciva que presentaban, sólo podían corresponder al momento de su celo. 

-¡No! ¡No las veas!- el Omega chilló al ver lo que estaba revisando y, fuera de sí, le mordió el brazo haciendo que soltara el celular para tomarlo y protegerlo en su pecho con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Jason le miró con una sonrisa en la boca y los ojos abiertos de la impresión –Parece que ya no eres tan niño, ni tan inocente. El pequeño Timmy está creciendo, ya se envía fotos comprometedoras. ¿Qué diría Bruce si se enterara que haces sexting con tu futuro hermanastro? Seguro que se decepciona. -le dijo burlón.

-¡No tenías derecho a revisar mi celular, es privado! Y para tu información no me he estado enviado nada con nadie. ¡Son sólo fotos que tomé!- los ojos de Tim estaban llorosos y angustiados. Jason iba a delatarlo, no quería ni imaginar la cara de Bruce cuando se enterara, iba a morir de vergüenza.

Jason se río de su cara asustada haciendo enojar aún más al menor –Lástima que no podré decirle nada porque me voy hoy –dijo como si aquello lo decepcionara, dejando confuso a Tim – Y un consejo, si vas a enviarle desnudos, a quien sea, no te tomes fotos con tu cara en ellas, ni si el fondo permite reconocer tu habitación. ¿Qué no eras el futuro mejor detective del mundo? Las hormonas te están nublando el juicio.- 

-Estaba en celo...no pensé bien las cosas, de cualquier modo no las envié a nadie...-murmuró, pensando que, de todas las personas, tenía que tener aquella vergonzosa conversación con Jason. 

-Sí, eso explica por qué parecías estar chorreando como fuente en la imagen...- 

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡La viste! Eres lo peor- Tim buscó darle un puñetazo nuevo, pero Jason lo paró con su mano -Un último consejo-le dijo viéndolo fijo con una inusual cara seria - Condones y pastillas, es kriptoniano, no querrás terminar como Clark y que sus súper espermatozoides te hagan un bebé- le dobló la mano y lo sometió para con fuerza revolverle el cabello, despeinándolo y luego soltándolo con un empujón. 

-¿Qué no te ibas a ir ya?-le gritó Tim, rojo de pena, mirando a Jason darle la espalda y alejarse.

-Sí, sí, adiós Tim-le dijo riéndose, mientras le hacia el símbolo de amor y paz.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*

En la privacidad de su cuarto comenzó a eliminar las fotografías de su galería, acababa de cambiar su contraseña y modificar el programa de seguridad, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavidos. 

Aún sentía dentro de sí, una mezcla de enojo e inseguridad, al menos podía confiar en que Jason no diría nada puesto que no estaría en la casa por tiempo indefinido, era extraño saber que se iba. No es que hubiera congeniado mucho con él, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, sentía pena por Dick, quien era el más afectado de todos con la decisión del segundo Robin. No sabía cómo iban a terminar aquella extraña relación que llevaban, porque por lo que había podido escuchar, Dick no lo acompañaría. 

No había querido hacer ningún comentario, de cualquier manera no es como que hubieran pedido su opinión, pero podía notar el estrés y desesperación en Dick desde que Jason llegó herido con la primera Robin mujer. Se enteró de los detalles hasta la mañana siguiente, puesto que el ataque se había perpetrado el día de su celo. 

Cuando estuvo en condiciones de salir de su encierro se topó con las noticias de que tenían heridos, sin poder acercarse a Dick quien sólo soltaba gritos y regaños. Acudió a Bruce quien le explicó los sucesos con tono lúgubre, era obvio que le afectaba tener de esa manera a dos miembros de su equipo. 

Sin poder ayudar mucho, visitó a la nueva Robin. Saber que era su remplazo le había traído sentimientos contradictorios, pero después de verla atada a una cama gritando y acorralada por los efectos del gas del miedo, comenzó a sentir simpatía por la chica. Stephanie se había recuperado antes que Jason, a pesar de ser expuesta a mayor cantidad del gas del miedo, Bruce le explicó que el efecto del gas residía en los miedos internos de cada persona y, por lo tanto, sus efectos variaban dependiendo de la víctima. 

El potente tranquilizante que Bruce le había administrado surtió efecto, permitiendo que pudieran conversar con ella. Dick le había querido arrancar los hechos y no le importaba mucho que estuviera convaleciente, por lo que Bruce usó su potente voz Alfa para sacarlo de la habitación, increíblemente sobreprotector con la chica. Tim sin decir ni una palabra se quedó quieto, mientras Steph les relataba su historia, de cualquier manera no recordaba demasiado y su versión coincidía con la de Batwoman, así que no tenían muchos más datos. 

Stephanie se había marchado demasiado pronto, habían podido hablar un poco, era inteligente, graciosa y muy fuerte, como una combinación de los anteriores Robin. Supo que tenía mucho potencial y que sería perfecta como compañera de Bruce, lo único malo es que ella no viviría con ellos, sino con Batwoman como su pupila directa. A pesar de ser la nueva Robin, Bruce había declarado que era lo mejor, porque Stephanie aún tenía padres y asuntos que resolver con los mismos. 

No quiso indagar, seguramente era la razón por la cual la chica no había dejado de llamar a su padre a gritos cuando la trajeron. Al parecer todos tenían sus propios traumas y problemas, ningún vigilante estaba a salvo. 

Se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, la pantalla de su celular ya estaba negra por la inactividad. Al regresar en sí, pulsó un botón y las imágenes volvieron a mostrarse, había un montón de platillos de comida, en total eran ochenta y siete fotografías, algunas eran simples dulces, otras manzanas, vasos de refresco y demás. 

Se dio cuenta que en realidad sí había sido demasiado ocioso, pero no pudo evitarlo, había tenido una pequeña guerra de imágenes con Kon que comenzó en el momento que cuestionó qué comida era mejor, si la de su abuela Martha o la de Alfred. Era infantil y estúpido, pero había desatado una pequeña competencia entre ellos. 

Él enviaba foto de su desayuno inglés y Kon contrarrestaba con unos waffles con tocino y huevos. 

Recorrió las imágenes hasta llegar a una de Kon con un bigote blanco de leche y un gran vaso vacío, haciendo caras graciosas a la cámara. Se rió de solo verla y pasó de largo, no podía borrarla. 

Él no le había enviado cosas tan divertidas, sólo imágenes de los libros que leía, alguna de él trabajando en su computadora, estaba creando un programa de identificación de rostros, voz y huellas dactilares junto con Bárbara, era un proyecto ambicioso y que le apasionaba. 

Kon, por su parte, aprovechaba cada día en Kansas para aprender cosas nuevas, miró las imágenes que le había enviado de sus entrenamientos, llegó a una selfie del Alfa dando un gran salto intentando volar haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz a la cámara, flotaba un poco en el aire. 

Fue eliminando fotos hasta llegar a otra del chico ordeñando a las vacas mientras sonreía a la cámara. Tenía una más de Kon manejando la vieja camioneta de su abuelo, recordó que ese día lo había regañado por mensajearse y manejar. El chico le contó que su abuela lo mandaba a comprar productos al pueblo de Smallville o repartir leche y queso a las granjas vecinas. 

Se dio cuenta que tenía una increíble cantidad de fotos de Kon que no quería eliminar, como aquella de Conner en los campos de maíz, con el atardecer a sus espaldas, haciendo relucir aquellos ojos azules irreales con su gran sonrisa. 

Suspiró tras dejar una foto más de Kon en overol y camisa de cuadros rojos y blancos, con un sombrero de paja, completamente pueblerino, aquella le había dado largas e incontrolables carcajadas, simplemente no podía deshacerse de ella, lo mejor era darse por vencido con lo de las fotos y dejarlas en su galería. 

Pensó que esas imágenes eran la prueba irrefutable de que Kon era adorablemente feliz y que no paraba de entrenar para poder ser un digno miembro de Justicia Joven, incluso entre sus conversaciones le envió fotografías de posibles diseños para su traje de superhéroe. 

-"Ma' cree que debo de tener un traje, ¿Qué opinas de éste?" – el mensaje había llegado con una fotografía de él, llevaba un traje negro con acabados en rojo con una gran "S" en el pecho. 

-"Demasiado negro"- le había respondido y el siguiente traje que la señora Kent había inventado era uno completamente blanco con una "S" roja. 

-"Demasiado blanco"- Kon le había respondido que era muy difícil de complacer. El siguiente era una simple camisa negra con la "S" roja en el pecho, acompañada de sus pantalones de mezclilla y botas negras –"Demasiado simple", se limitó a responder. 

-"¿Quizá éste?"- le preguntó enviándole la foto de él, en un traje mitad rojo en la parte inferior y mitad azul en la superior, llevaba sus botas negras, guantes negros, chamarra de cuero, dos cintos en la cintura y unos lentes de sol en los ojos. Tim había tardado en responder de la impresión para al final comentar –"Demasiado de todo"- 

Kon simplemente se había reído –"Me gustan todos, ya veré cual uso"- 

Llegó a las fotos que le había enviado y que no eran tan interesantes. Él en converse con una sudadera naranja más grande que su talla y unos pantalones gastados, la típica ropa floja que usaba cuando estaba cerca del celo y no le apetecía usar nada que no fuera cómodo, suave y cálido. 

Al ser muy exacto en sus días de celo, le había mencionado casualmente a Kon que no respondería sus mensajes debido a su encierro. El Alfa le había sugerido que podían mensajearse mientras se sintiera cómodo con ello y él había aceptado sin pensar en los riesgos. 

Simplemente creyó que al ser un Omega de bajo nivel, con un ciclo de un día, su mente sólo estaría afectada por unas cuantas horas y el resto perfectamente podría seguir con su vida normal, a diferencia de los Omegas de alto nivel que duraban días idos en su propia necesidad. 

El celo había llegado puntual y, encerrado en su cuarto, sufría espasmos musculares que le producían cólicos que no lo dejaban levantarse de la cama, se quejó con Kon del dolor y el Alfa le había enviado una fotografía de un té. 

-"Le pregunté a Ma' qué es bueno para el celo, me dijo que el té caliente ayuda"- 

Hambriento e irritable no le había respondido pese a su muestra de gentileza, tenía calor y la ropa estorbaba, desnudo en su cama y hecho un ovillo sólo quería dormir y despertar hasta el día siguiente. 

El timbre de su celular le recordó que Kon aún esperaba saber cómo se encontraba. 

-"Estoy empezando a llenar mis sábanas de fluidos, todo muy agradable"- le había respondido sarcástico, mientras sus inhibiciones iban desapareciendo debido al calor y la molestia de sentirse vacío.

Kon ya no había dicho nada más y él había gastado una cantidad ridícula de tiempo en masturbarse y penetrarse con sus dedos, su entrada húmeda y palpitante estaba deseosa y suave. Con su kit para el celo se penetró sin mucha ceremonia buscando el placer y consuelo que el dildo con nudo le proporcionaba para aquellos malestares mensuales. 

Gimió escandalosamente, agradecido de las paredes gruesas, mientras buscaba llegar al clímax, deseoso como cualquier otro adolescente no buscó retrasar su placer y rápidamente eyaculó manchándose a sí mismo, perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas veces se había corrido ya. 

Se miró en el espejo de su cuarto, estaba lleno de sus propios fluidos, sudoroso y sonrojado, con los dedos manchados. Tomó su teléfono y vio que no tenía respuestas nuevas de parte del Alfa, un pequeño gruñido parecido al de un gatito se emitió de su garganta, bufando molesto por ser ignorado. 

-"Me siento muy mal, necesito tu ayuda, ¿quieres ver?"- había tecleado lleno de errores ortográficos y palabras mochas, cegado por su deseo. 

Frente al espejo había tomado una serie de fotos obscenas y escandalosas de sí mismo, con las piernas muy abiertas jugando con su entrada, a gatas penetrándose con el dildo y la última sentado sobre éste masturbándose, mientras pellizcaba sus pequeños pezones rosados y erectos. 

Con la boca seca, volvió a recorrer las imágenes, aquello había sido lo que miró Jason, su más grande vergüenza. Rojo de la pena agradeció no haber sido capaz de enviarlas a Kon y, maldiciendo a todos los infiernos, las borró apenado y furioso consigo mismo sin poder reconocer a aquel sujeto sin inhibiciones, disfrutando de su sexualidad plenamente sin tapujos. Los sexólogos decían que, en realidad, el celo sólo era una pérdida de las propias barreras mentales, la oportunidad de aflorar todos los deseos secretos de uno.

Aquello no era lo que lo atormentaba, lo peor no había sido tomarse las fotos, sino que, mientras lo hacía, no dejó de pensar en Kon, en evocar su rostro cada vez que se corría. 

*-.*-.*-.*-.*

La motocicleta se detuvo llegando al punto de reunión, era el parque principal de Ciudad Gótica, rodeado por rascacielos, con un lago natural con hermosos cisnes y peces, un pequeño pulmón de oxígeno en la metrópoli.

Dejó su casco y motocicleta para leer el mensaje, buscando el lugar donde lo esperaban, Jason ya estaba allá, sentando en una banca alimentando a las palomas con migas de pan.

Llegó hasta él, sin decir nada, sentándose, mirando a las aves comer los últimos trozos.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?-le preguntó tratando de hacer aquella una conversación normal, forzándose a sonreírle.

-Sí, ya llevo todo y me despedí de todos los demás- le dijo sin poder mirarlo, fijando su vista en el agua.

-Jason...yo...-no supo cómo continuar, estaba demasiado emocional, se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a llorar, que lo iba a despedir con una sonrisa, pero simplemente no podía.

-Necesito hacer esto Dick, lamento mucho hacerte daño, pero quiero hacerlo- le dijo y cruzó la distancia entre ellos, posando su mano sobre la de él.

Dick asintió sin decir nada, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta –Es lo mejor separarnos, darnos un tiempo... Kori y Roy tienen suerte de tenerte como líder porque eres increíble- le soltó riéndose, mientras lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas –Perdón, siempre soy tan emotivo, yo... no sé qué me pasa- le dijo riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, pensando que estaba loco por comportarse de esa manera.

Jason le apretó los dedos sin saber qué decir, no era demasiado bueno para los sentimientos, pero ahí estaba él, destrozándole el corazón a quien menos se lo merecía.

-Traje algo para ti-le dijo soltando la mano ajena y despertando la curiosidad del segundo Robin.

De su bolsillo Dick sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra, al verla el corazón de Jason dio un pequeño salto de la impresión imaginando que sería.

-Es para ti, ábrela- le animó con una sonrisa genuina, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Con cuidado y nervioso reveló el contenido, dentro había una llave con un llavero, al voltearlo venía una dirección y la leyenda: "Para cuando tengas deseos de regresar a casa".

-Me voy a Blüdheaven mañana, compré una casa, con jardín, de dos pisos, también algunos muebles, bueno... muchos muebles- dijo riendo, limpiándose la nariz y hecho un desastre - sé que me apresuré con lo de irnos a vivir juntos y que metí la pata al no consultarte, lo lamento, sé que también te estoy presionando con esto y que no tienes la obligación de aceptarla, ni de regresar, ni de ir conmigo porque técnicamente estamos rompiendo- dijo balbuceando en un flujo incontenible de palabras -pero... pero quería que lo tuvieras en consideración- finalizó muy bajo, tomó aire después de hablar tanto, pensando que le había dado mil vueltas a las cosas, pero así era él, un lío de palabras e ideas inconexas aventadas al vacío sin consideración.

-Voy a guardarla-le respondió Jason con una sonrisa después de escuchar todo el discurso de Dick, se acercó más eliminando el espacio entre ellos. Le tomó del rostro húmedo, tan cerca que podía apreciar sus pestañas y sus párpados hinchados, cerró los ojos y lo besó.

Fue un beso triste porque sabía a despedida, lento y muy suave, cuando se separaron Dick tenía lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo porque comprendía qué era lo siguiente. Se quedaron callados un tiempo, antes de que Jason se pusiera de pie, y dándole un último beso en la mejilla, se retiró.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

[Video llamada en proceso]

Bart intentó llamarte

Bart: Jefeeeee contesta!!!! [12:15 A.M.] √√

Bart: Deja [12:16 A.M.] √√

Bart: de [12:16 A.M.] √√

Bart: dejarme [12:16 A.M.] √√

Bart: en [12:16 A.M.] √√

Bart: visto [12:16 A.M.] √√

[Video llamada en proceso]

El celular vibró por enésima vez y Tim contestó, la cara pecosa de Bart apareció en pantalla.

-¡Hola Jefe!-le dijo entusiasta con su enorme sonrisa –Mira con quien estoy- dijo antes de alejar el teléfono y mostrar atrás en una esquina a Kon saludando con una mano.

Hubo un borrón y, de repente, Bart ya estaba trepado en la espalda de Kon.

-¿Qué haces en Smallville? ¿No deberías estar en Ciudad Central? –le preguntó, mirándolos perplejo y ligeramente escandalizado.

-Ya suenas como mi abuelo, estaba aburrido, además no queda tan lejos, vine en "un flash"-le dijo guiñando un ojo con coquetería.

Frunció el entrecejo con envidia, él no podía salir a ningún lado y mientras su equipo se divertía sin él.

-Pero te llamé para asuntos importantes del equipo- le dijo Bart acaparando su atención de nuevo.

-Muéstrale- le dijo a Kon, abrazándose a su cuello y rodeándole con sus piernas. El chico comenzó a flotar y, por el movimiento de la cámara, supo que estaban elevándose.

-¡Kon ya puede volar Jefe!-le dijo entusiasmado, mientras hacía girar el celular dándole una vista panorámica de los campos de maíz que cada vez se hacían más pequeños, siguieron alzándose más y más, sólo se escuchaban las risas estridentes del pelirrojo.

Hizo un mohín de disgusto, ¿Qué no se suponía que Kon iría a verlo cuando aprendiera a volar? Apenas pudo reprimir su cara cuando Bart volvió la cámara hacia ellos.

-Saluda Kon-le dijo Bart sosteniendo su celular frente a sus caras, sacando la lengua y haciendo gestos. El Alfa se reía con sus ocurrencias y miró a la cámara con aquellos ojos azules impresionantes, atravesando a Tim con su mirada y su sonrisa.

-Ya podré ir a verte, Bart y yo vamos para allá, espero estés listo para recibirnos-

\- ¿Qué? Espera no pueden....- confuso, trató de hilar sus pensamientos –Bart, ¡No! Espera...-

-¡Cambio y fuera!-anunció la voz cantarina del velocista antes de cortar la llamada.

[Videollamada finalizada]

Se quedó perplejo ante el aparato un segundo para, al siguiente, intentar comunicarse con Bart, pero el muy maldito lo mandaba a buzón y leía sus histéricos mensajes sin responder.

Al cabo de media hora, Kon y Bart estaban aterrizando en su patio.

*-.*-.*-.

-Señor Superboy, es un placer tenerlo de nuevo en la mansión, ¿preparo su habitación?-

-No, gracias Alfred, se supone que no estoy aquí- dijo con una sonrisa –Ya tengo nombre, me puedes decir Kon, es Kon de Conner Kent y Kon-El- le explicó como un niño que ya sabe su nombre completo y dirección.

– Ya veo, señor Conner, entonces prepararé sándwiches para ustedes –dijo mirando a Bart, quien no dejaba de correr a toda velocidad de un lado a otro y hablando con la misma rapidez, mareando a Tim que trataba de detenerlo.

-Una pregunta Alfred-le dijo Kon llamando su atención –Cuando mi padre se case con Batman, ¿vas a ser mi abuelo?-

El mayordomo se quedó callado y quieto, dándole una larga mirada, -Vaya... me ha tomado con la guardia baja, señor Conner- dijo llevándose una mano al corazón –Tenga cuidado conmigo señor, ya no estoy para estas cosas-le dijo impresionado y, sin poder evitarlo, estiró su mano y acarició los rizos negros del adolescente, dándole unas palmaditas finales antes de retirarse, del lugar, dejando a Kon con la duda de si aquello significaba un sí o un no.

Bart corrió a su lado –La mansión Wayne es increíble, nunca había estado aquí, ¿podemos jugar con los batarangs?- preguntó y salió corriendo, un segundo después ya tenía uno en la mano jugando a lanzarlo y atraparlo.

-¡Bart!- el pelirrojo se quedó quieto ante el grito y ocultó el arma tras de sí.

-Deja eso donde lo encontraste- le ordenó Tim, crispado de los nervios y sobándose el puente de la nariz, seguro de que iba a darle una jaqueca.

-¿Entonces no estás feliz de vernos?-le preguntó Kon, quien también se había quedado quieto con el grito.

-No...sí... bueno, verás, no estaba esperándolos – le dijo al final con una sonrisa cansada, pensando que jamás querría tener hijos, era suficiente ser líder de un equipo y tener que encargarse de Bart y Kon.

-Ya volví-anunció Bart deteniéndose en seco al lado de Tim.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, allá podremos hablar –les dijo mientras los guiaba a su habitación. Una vez ahí se sentaron en la mullida cama y, por un segundo, Tim pensó que aquello no parecía una reunión de equipo, sino una tonta pijamada.

-Bueno, volvamos a los asuntos que atañen a "Justicia Joven"- indicó Bart, dando por empezada la reunión acostándose en los suaves y mullidos cojines de Tim.

-Ya aprendí a volar- anunció Kon alzando una mano con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste?-le inquirió Tim, se mensajeaban todo el tiempo, era imposible que pasara de la noche a la mañana ¿o sí?

-El día que estuviste en celo, cuando dejaste de responder mis mensajes me preocupé, después estuviste enviándome textos extraños e intenté saltar y volar para ir contigo, pero no funcionaba, así que me concentré en verte y, de pronto, pude hacerlo, flotar. Tomar el control fue lo más difícil, porque iba arriba y abajo sin control, pero después pude concentrarme hacia donde hacerlo y lo conseguí-le explicó.

-¿Mensajes de texto durante el celo?- le preguntó Bart picaronamente con aquella sonrisa de diablillo tan suya.

-Sólo unos cuantos, antes de que comenzara nada raro- dijo y supo que estaba justificándose y sonrojándose a la vez bajo la mirada traviesa de Bart.

-Sí claro, en Ciudad Central le llaman sexting, pero está bien, no voy a comentar nada –dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más ancha.

-¿Qué es sexting?-les preguntó Kon.

-¡NADA!- Tim agarró una almohada y le pegó con ella a Bart -¡Ya deja de estar diciendo cosas raras!- dijo pegándole por cada palabra, mientras el pelirrojo se desternillaba de la risa.

Los golpes suaves al otro lado de la puerta, fue lo que hizo que dejara aquello y abriera para encontrar al mayordomo quien les llevaba sándwiches y jugo. Tim hizo lo posible por ignorar la ceja alzada del Beta y sonreír, encogiéndose de hombros, para tomar la comida y apresurarse a cerrar de nuevo.

-En cualquier caso, Kon guarda mi número de teléfono también, no es justo que sólo el jefe pueda mensajearse contigo- dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras Kon le daba su número y a toda velocidad Bart tecleaba guardándolo.

-Si ya puedo volar, ¿ya puedo estar en Justicia Joven?-les preguntó Kon tomando uno de los sándwiches que había dejado Tim en la cama al sentarse de nuevo con ellos.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, voy a plantearle el asunto a Bruce- dijo Tim comiendo un trozo de sándwich, mientras a su lado Bart comía como un pozo sin fondo, uno tras otro.

-Debes de seguir entrenando Kon, aún debemos saber si puedes desarrollar el aliento helado y la visión de calor- Tim meditó aquello, sólo eran tres, él quien desempeñaba el puesto de estratega y líder, Kon la fuerza y el vuelo y Bart con su velocidad capaz de escurrirse de todos. 

No eran un equipo muy complejo, pero había pensado ya algunos escenarios donde pudieran usar tácticas para superar sus debilidades.

-Por mi abuelo sé que mandaron a reacondicionar Monte Justicia, poner algunas nuevas adecuaciones Omega, los baños dejaron de ser comunitarios para volverse privados y mandaron la habitación de Kon al subsuelo- le informó tras acabar de comer y ver con deseo el sándwich del kriptoniano, quien al final lo partió a la mitad entregándoselo al velocista.

-¿Adecuaciones Omega?, eso significa que sí vamos a regresar a escena-dijo triunfante –Sólo debemos mostrarnos arrepentidos de nuestra primera misión y sujetarnos a sus reglas y tendremos la privacidad de estar solos en Jump City-

-Viviremos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, creo que el abuelo va a obligarme a tomar pastillas para anular mi aroma y reducir mis celos, no confía en Kon- dijo lamiéndose los dedos llenos de migajas y crema.

-Creo que en quien no confía es en ti- murmuró Tim suspirando.

-¿No hay alguna pastilla que pueda tomar yo? Así el abuelo de Bart estaría tranquilo y podríamos estar juntos- les dijo Kon sereno.

Tim le sonrió, era un Alfa tan considerado, quizá porque estaba acostumbrado a ellos, no parecía estar afectado por permanecer encerrado en un cuarto con dos Omegas sin unir, quizá Kon todavía no había madurado sexualmente porque habían apresurado su crecimiento.

Le miró fijo, tenía aquella nuez de Adán en su garganta, hombros anchos, manos largas, una mandíbula cuadrada, no aparentaba tener nada de vello y trató que su mirada no fuera a su entrepierna. Los Alfas no tenían ciclos, pero sí se excitaban y producían saliva Alfa, erecciones con nudo, hormonas para atraer con su olor y aquella voz Alfa con la cual se imponían. Se estremeció y no tuvo nada que ver con el miedo. Trago y se obligó a dejar ese pensamiento para después.

-No existe nada que los Alfas tomen para controlar sus hormonas, aunque escuché de algunos tratamientos experimentales donde les daban hormonas Omega para disminuir su testosterona- dijo Tim concluyendo con aquel tema.

-Ojalá fuera Omega, así no existiría problema alguno porque durmiéramos juntos o fuéramos un equipo- murmuró Kon.

Tim y Bart se quedaron callados mirándolo, pero fue Bart quien actúo más deprisa lanzándose a abrazar el cuello de Kon.

-Eres un encanto, no crezcas nunca-le dijo frotando su mejilla contra la de él, mezclando sus esencias. Kon ladeó la cabeza, frotándola con él, tan manso como un cachorro. Si pudiera verlo, Flash sabría que Kon no era el problema, quizá quienes querrían tomar un poco más serían ellos.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Regresó el estómago encerrado en el baño del trabajo, jaló la manija del agua dejando que se fuera su desayuno.

Escupió a un pedazo de papel, tirándolo a la papelera y fue a lavarse la boca y la cara, estaba pálido.

Había creído que era uno de esos raros casos de embarazo asintomático o que sus poderes bien podrían ayudarle a pasar, bien librado, aquellos nueve meses, pero al parecer no estaba en lo correcto.

Acababa de terminar el segundo mes para comenzar el tercero y llevaba toda la semana despertando con náuseas, Bruce había conseguido que la Doctora Thompkins llevara el control de natalidad sobre Clark. Lo cierto es que no había nada escrito sobre embarazos kriptonianos, pero la Doctora a pesar a su avanzada edad parecía entusiasta al ver como el feto se desarrollaba de la misma manera que un bebé normal.

Bruce había aprendido kriptoniano para investigar a fondo el embarazo de Clark y adelantarse a cualquier posible eventualidad, había interrogado extensamente a Jor-El en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, quien había respondido a todas sus preguntas.

"Los Kriptonianos somos muy semejantes a los humanos, sólo nuestra tecnología era superior, fue por ello que enviamos a Kal a este sistema solar porque podrías ser su semejante. No es tu naturaleza kriptoniana lo que te da poderes hijo, son los rayos de su sol amarillo, así como los rayos del sol rojo te debilitarían"

Clark, al lado de Bruce, había escuchado todo, comprendiendo que mientras su bebé no naciera y estuviera expuesto al Sol, no desarrollaría poderes. Era un bebé tan frágil como cualquier otro y recordó que recién llegado a la Tierra, había tenido problemas para respirar y no había manifestado ninguna anormalidad hasta meses después.

Pensó en Kon, él era la mezcla de un humano con un kriptoniano y también había desarrollado sus poderes con el tiempo, ahora el adolescente podía volar y usar su fuerza, pero aún le quedaba aprender a controlar sus nacientes poderes de visión calorífica, los mismo ocurriría con su bebé.

-Está en el lugar más seguro del mundo Bruce, dentro de mí, nada malo le ocurrirá- le había dicho con una seguridad total de la que aun el Alfa desconfiaba.

-Preferiría que dejas de ser Superman por un tiempo, pero sé que ese tema no está a discusión contigo-

Tras los chequeos con la Doctora Thompkins, lo habían llenado de pastillas multivitamínicas y, para su asombro, había engordado dos kilos, que con su peso de casi cien kilos de musculatura no aparentaban nada.

"Quizá con el embarazo pierdas los cuadros"-le había dicho como una broma la Doctora, mientras palpaba su vientre bien trabajado.

Clark no era el típico Omega, era tan alto como Bruce con sus casi 1.92 y con su misma complexión física. Un cuerpo labrado en músculo, no tenía formas suaves ni femeninas, era en su forma bondadosa de ser en lo único que podría reflejarse su naturaleza.

Su aroma había cambiado, casi imperceptiblemente, para acentuarse y volverse ligeramente más dulce, tan rico como una flor abierta o una fruta madura, Bruce paseaba su nariz por su cuello y cabello, llenándole de su aroma. Parecía especialmente protector y no era el único, las misiones en la Liga de la Justicia no habían hecho más que aumentar y paseaban de un lado a otro del planeta ayudando. Durante una guerrilla en el Medio Oriente, su formación había sido instintivamente dejando a Superman al centro y cubriendo sus flancos.

Batman no había podido dejar de sentir aprensión, incluso aunque las balas rebotaban en Superman como semillas siendo arrojadas.

El Omega cooperaba con el equipo como siempre, dándoles su apoyo y dejando que los demás Alfas a su alrededor se fueran acostumbrando a su nuevo aroma y estado, pensando que dejar las cosas seguir su camino habitual era lo mejor.

En el baño del "Diario El Planeta" pensó que había sido más fácil ser superhéroe que reportero, se lavó los dientes con el pequeño kit de pasta de dientes y cepillo que ya siempre cargaba consigo y, tras mojarse la cara, suspiró para regresar a su cubículo.

Sentado en su silla se cubrió la cara con sus brazos, dispuesto a pasar el resto de la hora durmiendo y así evitar sentirse mareado, iba a llamar a la Doctora esperando que le recetara cualquier cosa con tal de sentirse mejor.

La mano cálida de Lois Lane le sobó la espalda de arriba abajo para después hacerlo en círculos.

-Kansas, ¿estás enfermo?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, creo que no estoy bien del estómago-le respondió porque era inútil tratar de ocultarle algo a esa mujer.

-Puedes hablar con Perry y pedirle que te deje salir temprano- intervino Jimmy, llevándole un vaso de agua fría.

Clark alzó el rostro mirando a sus amigos infinitamente agradecido, no los merecía, tomó de a sorbos el agua hasta terminársela y sintió que estaba un poco mejor.

-No puedo irme, no después de que Perry accedió a darme un aumento- les dijo. Su jefe se había hecho el duro, pero al final había autorizado subirlo de puesto, era una lástima que aquello no iba a durar mucho, al menos ahora tenía más dinero para guardar para su bebé, la otra mitad de su salario la dividía entre Kon y su madre.

Conner le había dicho que no necesitaba nada, después de todo ahora viviría en Monte Justicia y ya tenía su traje de súper héroe, no necesitaba nada más.

Sabía que era Bruce quien se encargaba de dar los fondos a Justicia Joven para equipamiento, alimento y alojamiento, pero preferiría pensar que todo su dinero también estaba mezclado con las donaciones que la Liga de la Justicia recibía, además del financiamiento de los miembros más ricos.

-¿Jimmy puedes traerle más agua?- Lois le entregó el vaso al pelirrojo Alfa y el otro comprendió que quería que los dejara a solas.

La mujer arrastró una silla con ruedas y se sentó frente a él tomándole las manos, sus ojos azules le perforaron y de alguna manera Clark se sintió regañado antes de que comenzara a decirle algo.

-Clark creo que es el momento para una intervención de amigos- declaró, ella nunca le llamaba por su nombre y supo que aquello era serio.

Asintió sin decir nada y ella continuó.

-Desde que comenzaste tu relación con el Alfa millonario has cambiado, es decir, me alegra verte más feliz, pero también noto que has tenido más problemas, quiero saber si puedo ser de ayuda-la mano pequeña de Lois le apretó y quizá fueran las hormonas del embarazo, pero Clark sintió el corazón apachurrarse en su pecho.

-¿Él te prohibió que me digas quién es? ¿Te hace daño?- Lois le miraba muy fijo, buscando sombra de duda en sus ojos.

-Él no me hace daño, estoy enfermo, de verdad-le dijo tan sincero como podía, el embarazo podía considerarse una enfermedad de nueve meses ¿no?

-¿El millonario es Bruce Wayne?- susurró muy cerca de él.

Clark se quedó callado y simplemente asintió –Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, por nuestra amistad, nadie debe saberlo nunca- le imploró.

-Lo supe cuando me dijiste tu nueva dirección, esos edificios fueron comprados por Empresas Wayne, también fue obvio cuando vino para hablar contigo en privado, además de que descartaste a Oliver Queen y Lex Luthor, sólo estaba esperando a que tú me lo dijeras, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo no parecías mejorar, sino que regresaste con él y tuviste problemas financieros, por eso pediste el aumento y ahora estas enfermo y vomitas casi todos los días en los baños, lo que me ha orillado a poner las cosas claras-

-No es tan terrible como lo pones-le dijo sonriendo, acariciando los dedos de su amiga para tranquilizarla –él es una figura pública, no deben relacionarnos, es lo mejor para ambos, es en serio-le aseguró.

-Suena a que eres su sucio secreto y por ello te puso una casa, compró la empresa para la que trabajas y ahora no le importa apoyarte financieramente ni asegurarse de tu salud- los ojos de Lois se estrecharon enojada y un sonido de un gruñido se atoró en su garganta –Revisé su agenda y no tiene viajes programados para Metrópolis, ¿Cuándo planea venir a verte? ¿Cuándo estés en el hospital?-

No quiso ni preguntar cómo había dado con la agenda de Bruce, pero se rió ante todas las ideas que revoloteaban como un enjambre en la mente de Lois, era realmente terrible cuando estaba enojada.

-¡No te rías Kansas! Esto es serio-le dijo enfurruñada, Clark la abrazó pese a que ella se retorcía en sus brazos queriendo zafarse, pegó sus mejillas y susurró a su oído –Lois... no quiero que me vinculen con Bruce porque voy a tener un bebé suyo... en realidad soy un Omega-

La mujer Alfa dejó de moverse y se quedó lívida y agarrotada, se separó un poco mirándolo con ojos como platos, su labio inferior temblaba tratando de decir una palabra, Clark la miraba con ojos amables, dejando que se calmara.

-No voy a estar mucho tiempo por aquí Lois, eres una excelente amiga, por favor, en el tiempo que me queda que nadie se entere hasta que sea inevitable-

Lois fijó los ojos en su estómago y se llevó las manos a la boca con los ojos aún espantados, asintió frenéticamente a las palabras de Clark y buscó sus manos.

-Voy a ayudarte, ese bebé tendrá la mejor tía del mundo, déjalo en mis manos Kansas, la pequeña Topeka estará bien- le guiñó un ojo, riéndose de aquel secreto y emocionada le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Clark la abrazó riendo, sintiéndose liberado y feliz, cayendo en cuenta que hasta entonces siempre había asumido que el género de su bebé sería varón, pero bien podría ser una chica. La idea se asentó en su cabeza como algo maravilloso y posible.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

-Me encanta mi nueva habitación- Bart dio vueltas hasta tirarse en la amplia cama y rebotar dos veces por el impulso que llevaba.

Tim ojeó el lugar, era amplia y cómoda como la suya, aunque lo importante era la puerta reforzada con seguros que se cierran desde dentro y con reconocimiento facial, de voz y de huellas dactilares.

También contaba con sistema de pánico, baño privado y un vestidor, la cama era tan suave que uno podría hundirse en ella y el suelo era alfombrado con sistema de aire acondicionado y calefacción, provisto incluso de su propio refrigerador.

No tenía nada que ver con el cuarto sencillo de Kon, con su amplia cama y closet, el baño incluso estaba al otro lado del pasillo y eran las duchas comunales que siempre habían existido, el Alfa no parecía molesto ni contrariado, había dicho que sólo necesitaba la cama lo demás eran lujos.

Como su mentora estaba Black Canary, la mujer Omega había sido seleccionada para instruirlos, era hermosa y letal, era una Omega de nivel medio, pero resplandecía por sí sola con su hermoso cabello rubio y sus ojos azules. Kon había tenido cuidado de no olfatearla, pero llenaba el lugar con su aroma a fresas dulces.

En la sala de entrenamiento era implacable al hacerlos pelear, no tenía reparos en gritarles ni ponerlos a correr cien vueltas.

Tenían Robots que les preparaban la comida y hacían las tareas básicas de limpieza, aún no tenían muchas misiones, pero era divertido estar juntos, pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la sala común porque les tenían prohibido juntarse en sus habitaciones, la casa tenía cámaras para vigilarlos las veinticuatro horas del día.

Black Canary había estado deseosa de conocer a Kon y le había sonreído maternalmente al ver el parecido que tenía con Superman, le había peinado los largos rizos negros con su mano enguantada, lo había hecho abochornarse cuando lo abrazó sintiéndose incómodo porque lo trataba como un niño al que había que mimar.

-¿Dónde está Kon?-le preguntó Bart sonriéndole a su líder.

-Sigue entrenando con Black Canary, creo que le tiene predilección- dijo entre dientes, sentándose en la cama con Impulso.

-He empezado a oler menos, las pastillas están haciendo su efecto –le dijo Bart olfateándose a sí mismo. Tim también había tenido que comenzar a medicarse, ambos tenían un olor tan débil de Omega que aquello los volvía casi inodoros.

-Mi ciclo llegará dentro de una semana- le dijo Bart contando los días con sus dedos -El tuyo también, ¿no es verdad? Creo que nos hemos sincronizado por la convivencia juntos-le dijo riéndose. No llevaban mucho en Monte Justicia, apenas un mes, pero desde que Bart y Kon aparecieran en su jardín, lo habían hecho a diario para comer y entrenar juntos, eso había sido una pequeña presión para la Liga de la Justicia para apresurar sus planes de enviarlos a vivir juntos.

Bart tomó su celular de su bolsillo para revisar su calendario de ciclo, tenía una pequeña aplicación que le recordaba tomarse su pastilla diaria, era una lata aquello, pero eran las condiciones de su abuelo.

-Bajé la aplicación de "Heater"-le dijo con complicidad Bart, mientras abría el programa. Tim le miró con una ceja alzada, aquella era la aplicación más famosa para citas.

-Eres menor de edad, no deberías bajar esas cosas-le dijo sin poder evitar mirar sobre su hombro con interés.

-Puse que tengo 18 años recién cumplidos, no veo que a "Chatt" y "Matt" les importe-le dijo mostrándole las conversaciones que había tenido con un par de Alfas morenos de buen ver.

-¿Pusiste una foto tuya? No aparentas tener más de 17-le dijo escudriñando la fotografía donde Bart se había colocado el cabello engominado hacia atrás y usaba una camisa formal para aumentarse la edad, aunque aquello sólo resaltaba sus facciones delicadas de muñeca.

-¿Sabes que puedes concertar una cita para el celo?-le dijo muy bajo como un secreto –Con el Alfa que más quieras por un par de horas, de cualquier forma el nuestro sólo dura un día, un nudo real y no sólo un dildo de plástico-le susurró.

Tim tragó duro y sintió su rostro enrojecer de vergüenza.

-Podrías bajarla también, los Omegas califican a los Alfas, puedes buscar alguno con 5 estrellas y verlo en persona- la dulce voz de Bart ahora parecía la de Satanás en persona susurrándole pecados al oído.

-Nunca nos dejarían salir el día del celo, estás loco-le increpó, negando con la cabeza, tratando de aclararse las ideas y las hormonas que bullían en su bajo vientre como un hambre oscura y atenazadora.

-Podría ser sólo para besarse y tener una cita, nadie queda embarazado tras unos cuantos besos, creo que hace siglos que no pruebo saliva Alfa-

-¿Te has besado con un Alfa?- Tim le miró asombrado.

-En el próximo siglo no es tan extraño, sólo unos cuantos besos y toqueteos sobre la ropa, creo que eso es segunda base ¿no?-

Tim pensó que no había llegado ni a primera base en su vida y como siguieran las cámaras vigilándolo día y noche, quizá no llegaría nunca.

-Pero bueno, ahora somos superhéroes, Chatt y Matt no pueden encontrarse conmigo jamás si no quiero que descubran mi identidad secreta-dijo rodando los ojos –En el futuro es más simple, sólo le dices a algún amigo y eso es todo, seguridad, cariño y buen sexo sin temor- frunció la boquita y Tim pudo ver como la idea se iba formando en su cabeza – ¿No sería genial hacerlo con Kon? Él tiene nuestra edad y experiencia, además es nuestro amigo, sexo entre amigos estaría bien, podría invitarlo a pasar el celo conmigo-

Tim escuchó aquellas palabras en cámara lenta, horrorizado, negó con la cabeza a toda velocidad y tapó la boca de Bart para que dejara de decir aquello.

-¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca!- le dijo con ojos serios – Estás pensando demasiado, el celo te frió la cabeza-

Bart se rió, bajo sus manos y asintió a sus palabras.

Tim supo que estaba jugando con él y que había caído en su trampa, era verdaderamente perverso, sólo que nadie lo notaba por aquella apariencia tan delicada.

Enojado salió del cuarto de Bart, encontrándose con Kon, sin camisa, saliendo de las prácticas empapado en sudor, limpiándose con una toalla y llenando el lugar de aquel aroma Alfa de primer nivel, se le hizo agua la boca y desvió la mirada, corriendo a su cuarto azotando la puerta. Encerrado en su habitación y con una suave erección entre las piernas, odió sentirse así, por lo que enojado se desnudó y se bañó con agua fría. Mientras el pensamiento de bajar "Heater" se formaba en su cabeza... sólo por curiosidad.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas! 
> 
> La única razón por la que antes no había publicado fanfics en AO3 es porque me parecía muy difícil hacerlo, baje la app y es sencillísimo (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

Amanda Waller era una mujer peligrosa en muchos sentidos, quizá fuera humana, pero estaba mejor posicionada que el mismísimo Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Por sus manos pasaban todo tipo de asuntos: drogas, tráfico de blancas, cabezas de misiles, superhéroes y villanos.

Su más reciente logro era el Proyecto Cadmus, ella misma lo había fundado con tecnología alienígena y fondos del Gobierno.

Su plan era ambicioso, tener su propio equipo de superhéroes, pero no era la única que había fijado sus ojos en los Dioses que atravesaban el cielo y el mar salvando vidas en todos los puntos del globo.

El Proyecto Cadmus había reunido no sólo miembros de la política, traficantes y empresarios, también participaban los villanos. Parecía que cualquiera con una obsesión por los héroes podía satisfacer su deseo gracias al proyecto.

Frunció la boca al escuchar el taconeo incesante que se aproximaba al despacho donde aguardaba. La puerta se abrió revelando la figura femenina de Mercy Graves, la hermosa secretaria, guardaespaldas y chofer del mismísimo Lex Luthor.

Mercy esperó con la puerta abierta y, se quedó custodiando, después de que Luthor apareciera con aquella sonrisa malévola en su rostro, tomando asiento frente a Amanda.

-¿Nunca sales sin ella?-le preguntó escuetamente a modo de saludo, fijando sus ojos en el androide. Pocos sabían que lo era, de última tecnología, con armamento pesado y un software de inteligencia artificial que le daba su propia personalidad.

-Es muy útil en muchas tareas –le aseguró Luthor, dándole una mirada de reojo a la chica que se mantenía impasible.

Amanda fijó su dura mirada en ella, aparentaba ser un Alfa de primer nivel, pero sólo por un aromatizante que se impregnaba a su piel casi humana, desarrollada con silicona que le daba ese aspecto juvenil. Su estructura era una aleación de metal y, todo en conjunto, la volvía un arma peligrosa y sofisticada.

Ella fue parte del inicio de Cadmus, la creación de robots que pelearan en lugar de humanos, enviarlos por montones a la guerra, así surgió el Proyecto Metallo.

Amanda regresó su mirada a Luthor, no la engañaba su aspecto, sabía que era una persona sumamente inteligente, así que dudaba que aquella reunión no tuviera dobles intenciones.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Luthor? ¿A qué has venido? Tu candidatura no está siendo muy popular últimamente, ¿aún así pretendes que te apoye para la presidencia del país?- la mujer no era una persona de palabra fácil, pero quería llegar al punto lo más pronto posible.

Era un Beta de bajo nivel, cualquiera pensaría que no estaba en su naturaleza ser fría y despiadada, pero estarían equivocados. La suya había sido una carrera labrada con esfuerzos y llena de obstáculos, no había llegado tan lejos dejando que la gente la etiquetara por su naturaleza.

-Las políticas anti-héroes no agradan a todos, pero con el impulso adecuado funcionarán- le aseguró el multimillonario.

-Con Superman rondando Metrópolis dudo que alguna vez pueda progresar- le respondió descartando su comentario.

-La gente piensa que Superman es un Dios y es invencible, confían por completo su seguridad en él, cuando sepan que su héroe no es más que un indefenso Omega las cosas van a cambiar para mí, dentro de sus corazones habita el miedo. ¿Qué pasará si cae del cielo otro Doomsday? Otro villano que pueda destruir a Superman-

-Entonces planeas emboscarlo, ¿fue por ello que me llamaste?- inquirió la Beta frunciendo el entrecejo, pero aquello era cierto. El mismo razonamiento había mermado las mentes de sus inversores.

"Ellos pueden morir, necesito crear un respaldo, crear un nuevo héroe que esté cuando el original haya desaparecido", se decía.

-Sí, por ello y por otra cosa más. El clon que creaste quedó defectuoso, necesito uno nuevo-

Amanda meditó sobre ello, no era el primero que deseaba clonar a un superhéroe. De hecho, parecía que todos tenían ese pequeño deseo oscuro, controlar a los superhéroes a su antojo. Ella misma había fijado su vista en uno, el Caballero de la Noche.

-Sabes que no es tema barato ni rápido, tardará un tiempo si deseas crear uno nuevo. Además no es un clon, tú mezclaste tu ADN con el de Superman, casi un hijo amado...-dijo con repulsión - ¿no sería mejor un robot?- preguntó, mirando de nuevo a la secretaria.

-El último resultó ser una decepción cuando los análisis confirmaron que era un Alfa. Es terrible que aún no contemos con la tecnología necesaria para alterar la casta, quiero un Omega que cumpla otros requisitos que un robot no puede satisfacer...-

La mujer se sintió asqueada, pero no dijo nada. El Proyecto Cadmus había cumplido los deseos más extravagantes de aquellos que habían podido pagar el precio y Lex Luthor no era el primero con deseos anormales.

-Comenzaré con los preparativos entonces- acordó la Beta.

-Transferiré el dinero a tu cuenta, Mercy por favor haz los preparativos –le mencionó a la chica, mientras ésta se quedaba estática comenzando a realizar la operación.

-También quiero comprarte el trozo de kriptonita que tu equipo de villanos encontró- le dijo con su sonrisa ensanchándose, como un niño en una tienda de juguetes.

-Es el trozo más grande de kriptonita hasta el momento, esto va a costarte una fortuna y un par de favores – le advirtió Amanda. El trozo había sido encontrado en el Mar Egeo, hundido en sus profundidades, había sido una gran labor el recuperarlo y sus científicos lo estaban estudiando.

-Puedo permitírmelo, el tráfico de armas a Ciudad Gótica ha rendido sus frutos. Necesito la kriptonita para el nuevo traje que he diseñado, le dará un impulso extra a mi campaña de registro de héroes y control de poderes- Luthor sonrió, mientras Mercy murmuraba un "trasferencia completa".

-¿Armadura nueva?- aquello no la sorprendía, armamento militar era una de las especialidades de Lex Corp.

-Mercy muestra las imágenes de la armadura- le indicó. El robot señaló a la pared y un holograma se materializó de sus dedos, mostrando una armadura de color verde y morado, con armas de destrucción masiva y, como su corazón, el lugar donde reposaría la kriptonita.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*

-En otras noticias tenemos sorprendentes imágenes de Superman. En las redes sociales se ha disparado el hashtag #BabySuper, la cadena de noticias "Diario El Planeta" ha revelado una serie de fotografías de lo que podría ser el embarazo más esperado del año, vamos con más....-

La noticia estaba en todos lados, en todos los diarios, internet, radio y televisión, fotografías de un Superman con un posible embarazo, ya que el traje se mostraba ajustado y en su vientre se marcaba una característica pancita.

En los programas de espectáculos se rumoreaba del posible padre, de cuántos meses de gestación tenía, la gente hablaba de posibles nombres, del sexo del bebé. Incluso una marca de ropa había lanzado todo tipo de productos de bebé inspirados en la noticia, aquello se salía de las manos con rapidez.

Para hacer más obvio el cambio en su cuerpo, se mostraban imágenes de antes y después, desde distintos ángulos y comparándolas con fotografías de él de hace algunos meses. Además los reportajes más completos incluían algunos testimonios de personas rescatadas que habían tenido contacto directo con el héroe.

"Vino a rescatarme del incendio, me cargó y pude notarlo, el aroma de Omega preñado"

"La Liga de Justicia lo tenía rodeado, pero aún así es bastante obvio por lo ajustado que se está poniendo su traje"

-La pregunta que está en boca de todos es ¿Quién será el misterioso padre del bebé de Superman? Si nuestro héroe está viendo esto, se le hace un llamado para que aclarare nuestras dudas. El pueblo ansia conocer todos los detalles del súper bebé y la tan aclamada pareja secreta –

Lois chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación - Odio cuando las noticias de farándula se vuelven más importantes que las reales, nadie está vigilando a Luthor y sus políticas cada vez se vuelven más fascistas, quiere volver a Metrópolis una dictadura –

-Estás molesta porque Perry te pidió que vuelvas a entrevistar a Superman-le dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos porque también estaba preocupado –Parece una cortina de humo, al pueblo pan y circo...- murmuró frustrado.

-Además no es como que tenga línea directa con Superman, la vez que quiso hacer el anuncio de ser Omega fue por su propia decisión, no que nosotros le pidiéramos la exclusiva- se mordió una perfecta uña roja, molesta, dándole la espalda a las pantallas que mostraban las noticias.

Clark ajustó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz sin opinar nada. Con casi cinco meses de gestación su ropa se había encogido y el botón de su pantalón cada vez le apretaba más, los síntomas del embarazo no habían hecho más que aumentar, pese a que las náuseas y agruras habían cesado por la medicación de la Doctora Thompkins. Había aumentado su apetito, tan sólo ayer había despertado en medio de la noche víctima de un calor insoportable para beberse dos litros de jugo de manzana de sopetón.

Se sentó en su escritorio subiendo los pies a un banquito, le dolían un poco y tenía mucho sueño, pero le habían quitado el café, desganado y apático, se recostó sobre sus brazos, bostezando. Tenía periodos muy irregulares de sueño y, a pesar de que durmiera, seguía estando cansado, la Doctora le había dicho que era normal, su cuerpo ahora estaba trabajando más con el crecimiento de su bebé.

Lois le acarició la espalda, masajeándole para reconfortarlo, ése era su último día de trabajo en "Diario El Planeta". Habían hablado adelantándose a los hechos, según fuentes de la Alfa varios compañeros de oficina comenzaron a sospechar de su estado y la noticia había llegado hasta Perry. No era raro, después de todo, la ropa ya no estaba cumpliendo su función de ocultar, había comprado una faja usándola esos días y parecía disimular lo obvio, al menos con ella no había tenido que comprar ropa nueva.

Cuando las cosas llegando a su punto de quiebre, casi había sido un alivio cuando Perry le mandó llamar.

"Kent, te necesito en mi oficina", había ocurrido sólo quince días atrás, pese a que ya sabía qué pasaría y que Lois le había advertido, sus piernas se sintieron de gelatina cuando caminó al despacho.

Perry lucía nervioso, esquivaba su mirada y se frotaba las manos, era obvio que no deseaba tener esa conversación y que le incomodaba mucho tener que hablar con él.

-Kent, seré directo contigo porque eres un buen elemento. En la oficina están corriendo rumores, por lo general hago caso omiso a las tonterías que digan porque vienen a trabajar y no a perder su tiempo en chismes- le dijo firme, frunciendo el ceño para que supiera que era imparcial.

-Pero esto en particular es un tema escabroso que tengo que aclarar contigo, iré directo al grano, dicen que estás embarazado – Perry le miró a los ojos muy fijo, agradeció que no le mirara la panza como todo el mundo recientemente murmurando a sus espaldas.

-¿Es cierto o no?- le presionó sin ningún tacto como era en el viejo Alfa, tratando de zanjar el asunto lo más pronto posible.

-Es cierto-le dijo al final con un hilo de voz, porque sus hormonas le llevaban por una montaña rusa y se sentía más conectado con sus emociones.

El Alfa pareció incomodarse ante los sentimientos de Clark tan trasparentes en su rostro, era obvio que estaba asustado y acongojado.

–Esto no va a ser agradable ni para ti ni para mí Kent, pero necesito exámenes médicos que determinen tu casta. Si tus exámenes dicen que eres un Beta, entonces no tendremos de qué preocuparnos, pero si son de un Omega... bueno...- el viejo Alfa le miró con tristeza por primera vez y Clark sintió un nudo en la garganta, se recordó a sí mismo que ya sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero vivirlo era algo completamente diferente.

Perry miró su calendario -Tienes quince días para traerme tus exámenes muchacho, puedes irte- le dijo despachándolo.

Sus exámenes médicos habían quedado listos en 3 días, pero Perry le había dado un poco de tiempo extra, ahora en su trabajo se rumoraba a sus espaldas de su posible despido, un secreto a voces.

"No te preocupes Kansas tú y Topeka están bajo mi cuidado"-le había asegurado Lois en esos últimos días para animarlo, porque perder su trabajo había sido un golpe fuerte para él, había deseado ser reportero toda su adolescencia y moverse a la gran ciudad, triunfar escribiendo grandes artículos de interés social y cambiar al mundo, ahora su sueño parecía muy pequeño.

Con los últimos días encima había hablado con Jimmy, pese a los rumores y la obviedad del embarazo, le había dado vergüenza enfrentarlo por haberlo mantenido alejado de la verdad, pero al final era la única persona a la cual sentía que le debía honestidad. Le habló de su casta y embarazo, no entró en detalles y Jimmy no los preguntó, era un buen muchacho después de todo.

Sólo tenía que esperar al final del día para recibir su finiquito y llevarse sus cosas, también tendría que enfrentar un pequeño proceso legal, una multa por no notificar a las autoridades de su naturaleza Omega, así como el cambio de sus documentos oficiales.

Bruce había hablado con él aquella misma mañana para ofrecerle pagar y que las cosas se resolvieran, pero Clark deseaba hacer toda la tramitología por sí mismo. "Es una parte de mi vida que quiero concluir solo", le había dicho por el teléfono.

Ambos habían acordado que, al terminar sus asuntos en Metrópolis, se mudaría a la Mansión Wayne, la gran parte de sus cosas ya estaban allá. Bruce había mandado un camión de mudanza para sacar sus cosas y lo había atraído con una bella habitación de bebe que le había causado una felicidad instantánea.

"He sido muy paciente Clark y he reprimido todos mis deseos por monopolizarte, sólo por favor deja esta tortura involuntaria en la que me tienes de vivir alejado de ti y de él"

"Lo siento Bruce, fue mi capricho vivir una vida normal hasta el último momento, cuando todo acabe estaré contigo", le prometió.

Cada día hablaban por teléfono, algunas veces él viajaba a Gótica y otras tantas Bruce venía a Metrópolis, también se veían en sus misiones como justicieros, pero no había sido tiempo suficiente para ambos, deseaban por fin vivir juntos.

"Ya tengo todo preparado para cuando estén aquí", le había asegurado por teléfono.

"Sé que me estás esperando desde hace mucho, soy un Omega un poco rebelde", le había respondido con una ligera risa.

"Te comprendo, este bebé no fue algo que planeáramos, no sabías que iba a afectar tu vida laboral, ahora debes concluir con todo lo que desencadenó, ¿estás listo para vivir como un Omega el resto de tu vida?"

Aquella había sido la pregunta más difícil de contestar, llevaba demasiado tiempo ocultándose tras los lentes de Clark Kent, demasiado tiempo aparentando ser un Beta de bajo nivel, pasando desapercibido, ser un Omega de alto nivel en la vida diaria era un reto mucho mayor que ser héroe.

"No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo", le dijo honesto como siempre.

-Kansas, es hora- Lois le dio unas suaves palmadas para despejarlo, se había quedado dormido después del masaje sobre su escritorio limpio.

Sus cosas ya estaban guardadas, su trabajo entregado, sólo quedaba despedirse de todos quienes ya tomaban sus cosas dando por terminada su jornada laboral.

Lois y Jimmy lo acompañaron a casa, subiendo sus cosas hasta su apartamento casi vacío, solos en la intimidad de su hogar, bajó sus barreras y el aroma Omega llegó a ellos.

-Siempre supe que eras especial – le dijo Jimmy sonriéndole, abrazándolo a modo de despedida, sabiendo que se iría de Metrópolis.

Lois dentro del abrazo le susurró –Quiero que te comuniques conmigo pronto, te tengo un proyecto-le dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño –Iré a verte-le aseguró antes de partir con Jimmy.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

Se levantó con pereza con aquel rizo en la frente rebelde, el sol entrando a raudales por las cortinas, desnudo camino al baño, mirándose al espejo acarició su barriga, apenas pronunciada, mientras orinaba despejándose.

Era terrible ese deseo constante por ir al baño y la ligera comezón en los pezones al irse hinchando. Cuando hubo terminado sus necesidades, se dio una ducha rápida para vestirse, se puso una camisa de rayas azules con pantalones y botas, tenía que acudir a su cita en el juzgado, después de ello volaría a Gótica, por la tarde los hombres de Bruce se encargarían de llevarse lo poco que quedaba a la Mansión.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente buscó algo de comer en su refrigerador, tomando una fresa tras otra y bebiendo un litro de yogurt de un jalón.

Con sus papeles en su viejo maletín y sus cosas personales en una mochila, salió y cerró su departamento, sabiendo que no volvería allí por un tiempo indeterminado.

Durante sus primeros minutos caminando por la calle pudo notar algunas miradas, Alfas olfateando el aire al pasar junto a ellos, ojos siguiéndole. Era un Omega de primer nivel solo y embarazado, le hizo gracia cuando en el trasporte público le ofrecieron el asiento y cómodamente viajó hasta su destino para comenzar lo que sería su nueva vida de ahora en adelante.

-Veo señor Kent que no está casado-le dijo el funcionario público, mientras sellaba su nueva acta de nacimiento y firmaba los papeles autorizando su identificación oficial.

-No señor, no lo estoy- le respondió educado.

-Es su segundo hijo según los registros - el hombre tecleó en la pantalla, mientras el nombre de Conner Kent aparecía. Clark había preferido que Conner quedara registrado como su hijo y sin ningún otro padre.

–Un hijo de quince años y usted luce tan joven – murmuró sin poder evitar ver la barriga de Clark.

-En realidad tengo 35, no lo tuve tan joven- le dijo riendo, porque hasta el momento no había inventado una historia para Kon, así que seguramente la cadena de pensamientos de aquel hombre era que lo habían embarazado dos veces y lo habían dejado.

-Es increíble que existan Omegas siendo padres solteros, si desea demandar al Alfa responsable el Estado tiene un servicio de abogados- le recomendó.

-Mis hijos y yo estamos bien-le aseguró tamborileando sobre la mesa, fue un alivio cuando le entregaron sus documentos y pudo irse de allí.

Su mano se posó en su cuello, la camisa lo tapaba, pero ahí estaba su marca. Eso era suficiente para él, para sostener su relación con Bruce, no necesitaba "casarse", además de que hacerlo era problemático para ambos.

Meditó sobre ello, inmerso en sus pensamientos acariciando su barriga donde su bebé se movía suavemente dando pequeños golpecitos.

La doctora Thompkins había confirmado que sería un "él", ahora sólo debía buscar un sitio donde cambiarse y volar a Gótica, con aquello en mente no se percató de los empujones en la calle, hasta que un gritó lo alertó.

-¿Qué es esa figura?- dos mujeres señalaban al cielo, una mancha verde parecía sobrevolar, lanzando rayos al cielo.

Pronto el pánico comenzó a recorrer a los ciudadanos, mientras algunos otros grababan con sus celulares, entró a un callejón y rápido se cambió para alzarse a los cielos.

Su primera impresión fue que era un robot y cuando alzó su puño para pelear contra él y detener sus disparos, se dio cuenta que era una armadura, alguna clase de tecnología capaz de detener cada uno de sus puñetazos.

-Alto en nombre de la ley- le anunció con el entrecejo fruncido –O tendré que hacer uso de la fuerza- ante todo pronóstico, la armadura alzó un brazo lanzando varios disparos que Superman trataba de esquivar. Uno de ellos le dio en el brazo y la fuerza del impacto lo mando a volar, mientras un dolor terrible le recorría la parte lastimada.

¿Qué había sido aquello?, esos disparos eran capaces de herirlo.

-Superman... será mejor que huyas, eres exactamente a quien estaba esperando, has venido tan fácilmente a mí- la voz distorsionada le habló.

–El Omega comparable a un Dios, ha venido a morir- una ráfaga de disparos comenzó a llover sobre él, mientras con su velocidad esquivaba los golpes, sus ojos se encendieron en color rojo y rayos fueron disparados, quemando uno de los brazos de su enemigo inutilizándolo.

-Desgraciado- gruñó usando el brazo bueno, mostrando un cañón que comenzaba a cargar energía–De esto no podrás huir, quizá puedo golpear a ese engendro que llevas dentro, suena bien, no me gustan los niños bastardos- murmuró riendo antes de disparar contra el héroe.

Superman voló alejándose de él, zigzagueando entre sus disparos, golpeando a la coraza que ocultaba su rostro, dando un puñetazo tras otro, rompiendo un poco el cristal.

-Luthor...-murmuró asombrado.

-Quizá ahora quieras reconsiderar mi oferta de matrimonio...- le dijo mientras su pecho se abría revelando una gran piedra verde.

Superman abrió los ojos de sorpresa, su poder debilitándose.

-Despídete del mundo Superman-le dijo apuntándole y disparando.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

Kon aprendía día a día, su mundo apenas comenzaba a crecer, leía, veía noticias y programas de televisión, pero a veces no alcazaba a comprender lo que para otros era tan natural.

Bart había llevado una consola de Xbox One desde su casa en Ciudad Central y, en sus ratos libres, se divertían jugando Halo y Gears of Wars, hasta que los robots tenían que ir por ellos, apagarles la televisión y mandarlos a dormir.

Tim y Bart habían hecho una lista de cosas que definitivamente tenía que conocer, mayormente películas y series. Casi nunca captaba los chistes o las indirectas, pero era divertido estar sentados juntos comiendo palomitas, apretados en un solo sillón aunque perfectamente podrían tener uno para cada quien.

Algunas veces Bart subía sus pies sobre su regazo y otras Tim se dormía contra su hombro. Estaban juntos para todo y esa unión había vuelto su entrenamiento mejor, se sincronizaban y podía pelear coordinados, logrando mayores avances en las luchas contra villanos holográficos que les aplicaba su mentora.

Entre las muchas cosas que despertaron su curiosidad, Kon había intentado aprender a cocinar después de ver un concurso de cocina con Bart y Tim, había querido hacer un pastel, pero se quemó por fuera y quedó crudo por dentro.

Inesperadamente, Tim había podido hacer unas galletas para él, mostrándole cómo era correcto usar el horno. "Sólo debes aprender a seguir los pasos de la receta", le había dicho metódico como un buen profesor, mientras Kon comía galletas con leche con forma de letras "K", "B" y "T" y unos pequeños corazones con chispas de chocolate.

Sus misiones juntos no habían avanzado, eran simples, ninguna batalla real. Les había tocado ser guardaespaldas de presos políticos, llevar paquetes a embajadas o campamentos militares, atender algunas causas como apoyo a las víctimas de un tornado y alimentar a los hambrientos refugiados que venían de otros países.

Eran misiones inferiores y sin peligro, aquello molestaba a Tim porque como su líder se sentía burlado por las nimiedades que hacían, aún no confiaban en ellos y los meses pasaban perezosamente en Jump City acumulándose un día tras otro.

Su única compañía en Monte Justicia era Canario Negro, su maestra y de ahí en más los robots. Bart, jugando, les había puesto nombres como si fueran sus mascotas y los había marcado con rotulador negro llamándolos "dormilón", "gruñón", "tímido", "mudo", "feliz", "sabio" y "tontín".

Él también tenía sus propios problemas, cuando estaba solo en su habitación leía antes de dormir, buscaba una respuesta a sus pensamientos atribulados.

Tenía dudas de por qué su cuerpo se sentía extraño al dormir y despertar, por qué sus sueños se habían plagado de voces y cuerpos, por qué se sentía incómodo cuando alguna escena de besos o amor llenaba la pantalla en alguna película romántica que eligieron los Omegas para ver.

Gracias a la biblioteca de Monte Justicia se había hecho de libros sobre sexualidad, ya antes había consultado algunos para comprender el embarazo de su padre o la naturaleza Omega, pero esta vez se abocó al estudio de los Alfas. Los libros le hablaban de los nudos y de aquello que más le aquejaba, las erecciones involuntarias. Gracias a los textos descubrió que los sueños húmedos eran la reacción natural del cuerpo cuando el semen acumulado buscaba una vía de escape.

Aquello lo alivió porque al principio había pensado que se había orinado encima y, avergonzado, había mandado las sábanas a lavar junto con su ropa interior.

La primera vez que había despertado con una erección y, no sólo ello, con un nudo, se asustó cuando vio que no podía bajarlo con nada.

La hora para despertarse llegó con la alarma sonando y vestirse con aquello entre las piernas no resultó tan cómodo, se puso los pantalones tratando de acomodar su pene de alguna manera en que no se notara el bulto, pero al mirarse al espejo supo que era imposible.

Se había quedado 30 minutos encerrado hasta que aquello cedió y pudo salir a desayunar, excusándose con haberse quedado dormido.

Agobiado pensó hablar de ello con Tim o Bart, después de todo ellos le habían hablado de sus cosas con naturalidad e, incluso ahora que habían dejado de oler por las pastillas, parecían estar más tranquilos al no pasar por el celo, pero lo cierto es que le daba algo de pena, ni siquiera sabía qué era exactamente lo que quería preguntar.

Se planteó acudir con Canario Negro, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decirle, la mujer le llevó un regalo, era un traje de Superman a su medida.

"Es que eres idéntico a él, lucirás como su gemelo", le había dicho emocionada, acariciándole los rizos y revolviéndole el cabello. Ella pensaba que él era adorable e inocente, llegar con aquellas preguntas quizá sólo cambiaría su manera de verlo y lo tomaría como alguna clase de pervertido.

Tras una ducha con agua fría (internet le había dicho que ayudaban) se miró en el espejo del baño, los ojos anormalmente azules le regresaron la mirada, con el cabello negro, húmedo, los rizos ahora lacios hacían notar que necesitaba un corte. En la soledad de las duchas comunales a las que nunca iban los dos Omegas se puso el traje de Superman, parecía una versión joven de él. Podrían incluso confundirlos, pensar que en lugar de ser su hijo era su gemelo.

Pensó en su padre que le llamaba cada pocos días para platicar con él, incluso había tenido que pedirle que le llamara menos a menudo porque no tenía tantas cosas interesantes que contarle y los silencios en la línea resultaban incómodos.

Clark era un padre amoroso, pero era sólo que... quería hablar con alguien que fuera un Alfa.

Pensó en los Alfas que conocía y la imagen de Bruce llegó a su mente, el padre de Tim no le inspiraba la confianza para abrir su corazón a él. Su segunda opción fue Jason, pero había convivido tan poco con él, que sus conversaciones se habían limitado a frases cordiales de su parte y hoscas de parte del otro Alfa.

Así que desorientado, confundido y solo, tenía como único apoyo aquello que podía aprender de libros o buscando en internet.

Sus pesquisas lo habían llevado a un video porno de un Beta con un Alfa. Encontrar porno gratuito de Omegas con Alfas era imposible, uno tenía que pagar caras suscripciones a páginas en la Deep Web para poder ver algo de apenas cinco minutos.

Su búsqueda lo llevó a una serie de palabras como "Amateur", "BBW", "Creampie", "ATM", "NSFW", "BDSM", "DOM/SUB" y "Bukkake".

Sin saber qué significaba, apretó sobre la imagen de un chico de piel pálida y cabello negro, con las manos sudándole y nervioso de que en cualquier momento fuera descubierto, el video se reprodujo al instante.

Era un Beta siendo penetrado por un Alfa y los gritos del chico fueron tan escandalosos que más rápido de lo que el rubor le cubrió la cara desconectó la computadora respirado agitado.

Cuando se cercioró de que nadie había ido, prendió la computadora y borró el historial terminando con su búsqueda de porno.

En la soledad del baño, vestido como Superman, peinó su cabello hacia atrás dejando aquel rizo en su frente mirando el parecido, recordó a Tim, le había contado de Stephanie, su remplazo como la nueva Robin.

"Necesito una nueva identidad, una propia, como Dick siendo Nightwing y Jason, RedHood. Estoy pensando en algo, me gusta Red Robin, he hecho algunos bocetos para un nuevo traje", le había confesado apenado.

Él también necesitaba una identidad propia, meditó en ello cuando el grito lo alertó, eran las voces de Tim y Bart, se colocó ropa sobre el traje y salió volando a toda velocidad a la sala.

Bart tenía las manos en la boca y sus ojos de muñeca estaban abiertos de par en par horrorizado, había sido él quien gritara segundos antes.

Tim tenía la vista fija en la pantalla casi sin expresión, -Kon... es Superman, ha caído- le dijo, mientras las voces de los reporteros llenaban los oídos del Alfa y las imágenes de la pelea de su padre con aquella máquina de guerra se repetían sin cesar, en medio del caos y los gritos de los habitantes de Metrópolis.

Antes de poder pensar y antes de que pudieran detenerlo, Kon salió de ahí, disparado usando toda su velocidad quitándose las ropas que ocultaban el símbolo de la casa "El" en su pecho.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Tim gritó el nombre de Kon, pero fue demasiado tarde, el joven ya se había ido, despegando más rápido que una bala.

Se mordió el labio mientras su cerebro iba a toda velocidad, acostumbrado a pensar en situaciones de estrés.

–Debemos detenerlo, llamar a Batman- dijo para sí mismo, sus ojos no perdían de vista la batalla entre Superman y aquel monstruo. Los golpes se repetían uno tras otro, pero el héroe de Metrópolis se levantaba una y otra vez, tenía un corte en la mejilla que sangraba copiosamente y su mano derecha parecía realmente lastimada, protegía su vientre, mas no parecía dispuesto a huir.

Analizó el traje de aquel villano, debía ser algún material capaz de absorber los golpes y, en cambio, provocarle daño al alienígena.

–Está utilizando kriptonita- dijo observando los rayos verdes salir de la armadura.

Fue a la computadora, debía comenzar a alertando a Batman y a la Liga de la Justicia, tecleó las coordenadas de Metrópolis y mandó el mensaje de auxilio.

Bart pareció salir de su trance, inusitadamente callado desde la partida de Kon, de un movimiento se colocó al lado de Tim.

–Debemos detener a Kon- le dijo con los ojos desenfocados de miedo, temblando. Su pequeña mano se apretaba a la de Tim y el líder pudo sentir sus dedos helados, hasta entonces se dio cuenta del cambio operado en él, sutil por los supresores, Bart exudaba el aroma de Omega en estrés.

El cerebro de Tim hizo una rápida evaluación de qué tan lúcido estaba Bart en aquel momento y cuánto podría afectar sus planes.

-Calma Bart, vamos a llamar a Batman, la Liga irá a secundar a Superman- le dijo tratando de ser razonable, llenando su voz de autoridad, pero el pelirrojo negó histérico con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, mientras el temblor no hacía más que aumentar.

-No, no... no lo entiendes Tim-murmuró entre hipidos y lágrimas surcando sus blancas mejillas - Tú no lo has visto, pero él existe en el futuro, yo sé quién es- le dijo con la voz ahogada.

Tim se quedó estupefacto, era cierto, Bart venía del futuro, parecía muy trivial en su convivencia diaria, pero ahora era algo de vida o muerte si podían tener alguna información que sirviera en su contra.

-¿Conoces su debilidad? ¿Quién es? Debemos informarlo, les dará ventaja en la pelea- las ideas de Tim iban demasiado rápido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No podían desperdiciarlo, aún escuchaba los sonidos de la televisión, la reportera narrando los hechos como si de algún evento deportivo se tratara y no una pelea en la que podrían afectar a Superman y su bebé.

–Tim... tienes que escucharme lo que voy a decirte es secreto, no podía decirlo porque puede tener repercusiones en el futuro que no puedo imaginar- Bart se limpió la cara y sus ojos fueron a la televisión con aprensión dándose valor a sí mismo.

-Pero temo que si no te digo, el futuro se cumpla y mi misión aquí no tenga sentido...- Tim podía sentir como el agarre de Bart se hacía más fuerte, había dejado de temblar, pero no de llorar. Comprendió las implicaciones de alterar el pasado y afectar el futuro, las múltiples elecciones que configuraban el multiverso, pero no había tiempo para eso.

-Bart tienes que decirme. Kon va a Metrópolis a salvar a Superman, Superman podría morir y su bebé incluyéndolo, ese sujeto utiliza Kriptonita, la cual es la debilidad de ambos, así que habla o míralos morir en las noticias- Tim no pretendía ser cruel, pero Bart se estremeció con a sus palabras y gruesos lagrimones se formaron en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-Él es el Presidente en mi época, su nombre es Lex Luthor, reconozco su armadura porque con ella derrotó a Superman, Kon lo reemplazó, pero lo derrotó creando un clon llamado Superboy Prime. Ante la derrota de Superman y Superboy, la Liga eliminó el cadáver de Superman para que nunca más intentaran clonarlo, pero con el poco material disponible crearon a una abominación llamada Bizarro, un Alfa de primer nivel estúpido e increíblemente fuerte, lleno de sed de sangre-

-¿Qué más pasó Bart? Cuéntame, quizá así podamos encontrarle alguna falla, algún modo de vencerlo – Tim jaló a Bart consigo, comenzando a correr por Monte Justicia, el otro Omega lo seguía sin comprender qué pretendía su líder.

–No puedo seguir hablando, ya dije demasiado – le gritó Bart yendo tras él, pasando entre los pasillos hasta llegar al hangar de Monte Justicia. Los siete robots se apiñaron a su alrededor con señales de peligro brillando en sus pechos.

-Favor de regresar a las salas comunes, la Liga de la Justicia ha decretado estado de emergencia, tienen prohibido abandonar el lugar- la voz metálica resonó con siete voces.

Tim soltó la mano del velocista – Bart escucha cuidadosamente lo que te diré, ve por nuestro equipo y súbelo a la nave, me reuniré contigo en exactamente dos minutos- le ordenó, mientras gritaba un "¡ya!" para lanzarse en contra de los Robots comenzando a desactivarlos uno tras otro.

Bart corrió tan rápido como pudo, tomó sus armas y uniformes, los subió al avión y pulsó los botones para abrir la puerta del hangar y salir. La lentitud del aparato le desesperó y corrió a ayudar a Tim, rompiendo el cuello de "Tontín" con una patada, cargando a su líder para entrar a la nave.

-¿Sabes pilotear esta cosa?-le preguntó agitado, mirando la gran nave que había pertenecido a los Jóvenes Titanes.

-Sólo el BatJet, pero no puede ser tan distinto- le dijo con la primera sonrisa Tim, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a moverse por el tablero de control y la nave se encendía con un bufido, avanzando hasta despegar.

Cuando el avión se estabilizó, Tim fijó las coordenados mirando de reojo a Bart, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. El chico era un manojo de nervios y ansiedad, alargó su mano para entrelazarla con la de su amigo.

-Bart hiciste bien en hablar, el futuro no está escrito, podemos cambiarlo y lo haremos, cuéntame ¿qué más pasó?- le dijo suave acariciando con sus dedos la mano ajena.

Bart tenía los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y soltó un hondo suspiro –Después de la muerte de Superman, Batman se enfrentó a Luthor, pero el Proyecto Cadmus creó a un villano hecho de metal, Metallo. Él dejó inútil a Batman e incapaz de seguir fungiendo como héroe, dejó a cargo Dick como su sucesor, pero él... tampoco duró mucho-

-¿Qué pasó conmigo?- tuvo la sensación de que no quería preguntar, el futuro parecía desalentador.

–Enloqueciste después de la muerte de Kon... intentaste incluso clonarlo y en todas las ocasiones fallaste, tu locura te llevó a volverte el nuevo Joker –murmuró sin dejar de verlo, incapaz de reconocer en Tim al payaso aterrador del futuro.

Tim no tembló ante aquello, su mente se mantenía afilada, era lo que evitaba que se dejara llevar por el pánico – ¿Quién es el nuevo Batman del futuro?-

-No ha nacido aún- le dijo Bart suave.

-Vamos a evitarlo Bart, te lo aseguro, ve a cambiarte, no tardaremos en llegar-

Bart apenas tardó unos segundos antes de relevar de su puesto a Tim. Cuando apareció de nueva cuenta su traje era mayormente rojo, eran las nuevas modificaciones para ser Red Robin.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Atravesó el cielo rompiendo la barrera del sonido, los altos rascacielos le dieron la bienvenida a la ciudad de Metrópolis, el sol estaba por ocultarse y entre las nubes rojas voló hasta donde la conmoción surgía.

Al llegar pudo verlo, la sangre brotando del cuerpo de Superman, los cortes en el pecho, piernas y rostro. Su cuerpo había atravesado uno de los edificios, el caos rondaba el ambiente.

Escuchó los gritos de los ciudadanos al verlo llegar, gente señalándolo, cámaras siguiendo su camino, demasiado vistoso con su traje de Superman para ser ignorado.

Ver a su padre de aquella manera le hizo hervir por dentro, era una sensación extraña y repulsiva, sentir tanto odio e ira acumulados, sus ojos comenzaron a hervir y, fijándolos en la armadura, rayos se dispararon desde los mismos.

Lanzó un gruñido, un potente rugido de Alfa, mientras sus puños golpeaban la armadura, sintiéndola aboyarse bajo sus dedos, quería matarlo, destrozarlo, hacerle daño.

La carátula de la armadura estaba raspada, pudo reconocer aquel rostro, de otra vida, de otro tiempo cuando él era una rata de laboratorio en un frasco. La impresión lo hizo quedarse inmóvil apenas un segundo, pero lo suficiente para que el otro se recuperara y disparara un rayo verde en su contra, el golpe le dio de lleno y un dolor punzante le atravesó lanzando un grito.

-¡Superboy!- el héroe caído gritó su nombre, tratando de ponerse de pie de entre los escombros. Sus heridas sangraban copiosamente, sentía el tobillo roto y la muñeca derecha también, tenía algunos cortes y en una pierna se veía una fea magulladura. Su bebé se agitó con aprensión en su vientre, pateando despavorido por las sensaciones que los conectaban.

-¿Superboy? ¿Es así como te haces llamar ahora?- la voz se escuchaba distorsionada, pero el rostro no mentía era él.

-No sabía que las fallas tenían derecho a tener nombre – la risa cruel llenó los labios de Luthor, el casco que ocultaba su rostro estaba parcialmente roto por los golpes de Superman, pero aún escondía parte de su identidad.

Kon le mostró los dientes, rugiendo, le hacía molestar tanto escucharlo, verlo reír, se lanzó contra el esquivando sus ataques, tratando de romper las capas de armadura que le cubrían –Voy a matarte- gruñó arrancando la capa del pecho para rebelar aquella gran piedra, su brillo le quemó y se alejó al momento.

-Tienes las mismas debilidades para ser una copia, lástima que no fueras lo que esperaba, tendré que hacerme cargo de la basura- los cañones en la armadura ya no eran funcionales y, aunque intentó apuntarlos contra el adolescente, eran obsoletos, frustrado Lex desenfundo la espada.

-Esto será rudimentario, pero nada mejor que cortarte en trozos-

Kon guardó su distancia, tenía que pensar en un plan, poner en acción todo aquello que le habían enseñado, sus ojos viajaron a Superman, debía ponerlo a salvo, llamar por refuerzos. ¿Por qué había salido disparado como un imbécil sin un plan?

Frustrado intentó volar hacia el héroe, pero Luthor se lo impidió –No tan rápido muchacho, no dejaré que te lleves mi tesoro- la espada de Luthor se balanceó peligrosamente cerca de él y apenas pudo esquivarla, quiso invocar de nuevo aquellos rayos saliendo de sus ojos, pero fue inútil.

Su especialidad era cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la espada le impedía acercarse a él, además de que aquella piedra en su pecho lo lastimaba.

Tenía que hacer una finta, esquivarlo y huir con Superman, aquel era su mejor plan improvisado y una parte de él extraño a Tim.

Hacerlo fue lo más difícil, Luthor parecía un experto espadachín, no tenía espacios descubiertos y los cortes pronto comenzaron a aparecer, supo entonces cómo había terminado lastimando tanto a Superman.

Detuvo la espada con sus dos manos, flexionando los músculos tratando de romperla, perdía terreno y lo ganaba de nuevo, era una batalla ceñida.

Pateó su costado y la espada cayó de sus manos. El sonido de una nave aproximándose interrumpió la batalla.

-Ríndete los refuerzos están por llegar –

-Suerte para mí que aún tengo una carta bajo la manga- de su pecho un reloj comenzó a formarse, tardó unos segundos en entender que iba en cuenta regresiva y que era una bomba.

-Dile adiós a la hermosa Metrópolis y sus adorables ciudadanos –

Lex dejó caer la bomba ante los ojos atónitos de Superboy, quien aún luchaba contra él.

Superman tomó impulso con lo último de sus fuerzas, tomó la bomba y voló deprisa con ella.

-Superman ¡No!- Superboy estiró su mano hacia él, olvidando a Lex y buscando ayudar al héroe, pero no pudo ver el resultado de aquello, un golpe contundente vibró en todo su ser y sus ojos se cerraron perdiendo la conciencia.

*-.*-.-.*-.*

El dolor se extendió por su cuerpo en oleadas, incrementándose hasta despertar. Estaba oscuro, encerrado en una prisión, encadenado y con un collar en el cuello que apenas le dejaba respirar.

-Veo que estás despierto- la voz le hizo virar la cabeza, mientras un mareo se extendía por su cuerpo.

-Tienes mayor resistencia, pensé que ya estarías envenenado por la radiación de la kriptonita, pero parece que ser mitad humano te ha traído ventajas-

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó mirando las paredes, no reconocía el lugar. ¿Cómo lo había sacado de Metrópolis? ¿Qué había pasado?

No dejó que el miedo se trasluciera en su cara, pero trepaba atenazando sus entrañas como un virus.

Analizó la situación, debía escapar, pero estaba encerrado con aquel sujeto perverso y no sabía dónde. Sus manos estaban atadas, al igual que sus pies, y un grueso collar le apretaba la garganta. Las cosas no lucían tan bien.

Tragó duro cuando el otro Alfa se acercó a él.

-Es quizá una pena que no pudiera conseguir a Superman, había preparado este cuarto de juegos para él, tendré que conformarme con su remplazo-

El estremecimiento de miedo le recorrió y no pudo evitarlo, se encogió un poco y eso pareció ensanchar la sonrisa contraría.

-Es curioso, eres idéntico a él, una copia muy exacta. Yo deseaba un clon, pero no fue posible, no tenía suficiente material genético para ello, tuve que combinarlo con el mío, así que tú eres mi querido hijo-le dijo jalando la cadena de sus manos atrayéndolo a él.

-Puedes llamarme Padre- le dijo con cinismo ante la aversión de Kon.

Los dedos de Lex recorrieron la mejilla de Kon y este intentó quitarse, el asco hacia presa de él –Tienes la piel muy suave para ser un Alfa.

¿Cuántos años tienes? El crecimiento acelerado se detuvo en cuanto tu casta fue determinada- los dedos de Lex calientes y sudorosos contra su piel le recorrieron hasta llegar al cabello, acariciando los rizos que se hacían en su nuca, tomó un puñado y jaló violentamente.

Kon reprimió el impulso de gritar.

-Voy a acabar contigo, vas a rogarme que termine con tu sufrimiento y cuando haya cortado todo de ti en pequeño trozos y obtenido lo suficiente para hacer otro Superboy Omega, entonces todo acabará para ti-le susurró y paseó su lengua por su oído, riendo.

Pudo notar el aroma en su saliva, estaba excitándose con aquello, con lastimarlo, podía olerlo.

Kon apartó la cara, sus músculos se tensaron en las esposas y los eslabones comenzaron a moverse.

-No voy a rendirme sin pelear- le gruñó antes de escupirle en la cara.

-Maldito mocoso –Lex se apartó, soltándolo y pronto regresó con un látigo, la punta era verde, Kon no tuvo que pensar mucho en qué sucedería.

Los latigazos comenzaron a llover sobre él, mientras el traje de Superman iba rompiéndose y la sangre manaba de entre las ropas.

Sangrante y débil, estiró de nuevo las cadenas, tenía que lograrlo, escapar de aquel infierno.

-Una decepción, tanto potencial desperdiciado en un Alfa, quizá podría castrarte...no se notaría tanto la diferencia- murmuró para sí

-Si quizá debería considerarlo...- dijo bajando por fin el látigo, Lex se alejó de él por un instante para regresar con algo en la boca, parecía una dentadura, con largos colmillos verdes y en su mano un espeluznante cuchillo refulgía con los dientes amenazadores hechos de kriptonita.

-Cree muchos juguetes para Superman...sería una lástima no usarlos, ¿no crees?-le dijo riendo

Lex tomó el cabello de Kon alzando su cabeza y el collar en su cuello fue desabrochado y por fin pudo respirar, el cuchillo brillo bajo su garganta como una amenaza, y el Alfa mayor paseando la lengua por su cuello como si fuera a marcarlo, a morderlo como un Omega.

-Deseaba poder arrancarle su marca a Superman y hacerle una nueva, pero él no está aquí y tú sí, además tú fuiste sido creado por mí con el único propósito de ser un juguete sexual, es tan divertido ver que pretendías ser un héroe, cuando tu única finalidad es la de ser una perra- la lengua de Lex, lamio su mejilla, dejando un recorrido húmedo hasta llegar a su oreja, lo escucho jadear y entonces cerró los dientes contra el lóbulo atravesándolo, perforándole el oído.

Un dolor terrible le atravesó y Kon sintió sus ojos arder, no podía permitir aquello, dejarse marcar por aquella sabandija, rayos brotaron de sus ojos para romper las cadenas, alejándose de su agarre mientras el largo cabello era arrancado por el tirón en la mano de Lex.

Los ojos de Kon se mantenían rojos, gruñó mostrándole los dientes –Despídete Padre...voy a acabar contigo –

Lex río al verlo -¿Matar? Veo que no tienes el código de Superman... tienes mi sangre, adelante mátame, mancha tus manos de héroe y vuélvete un villano así estarás infectado de mi – le urgió riendo.

Kon dudó, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar su moral, una fuerte explosión irrumpió el lugar, la puerta se abrió y la cabeza rubia de Marcy Graves rodó mientras la figura de Tim aparecía.

*-.*-.*-.

El cabello comenzó a llenar el lavabo, rizos negros cayendo mientras se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo, tenía los lados rapados y de la frente caían rizos.

Sus ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, sin inocencia en ellos, ojos azules duros, dio media vuelta y revisó sus heridas, lejos de la kriptonita aquello mejoraría, su piel sanaría y no dejaría huella del tormento vivido.

Su oreja era la que estaba peor, el colmillo la había perforado para siempre, tras haberse lavado solo estaba enrojecida y con ligera sangre seca.

Se vistió saliendo de ahí, estaba cansado, quería dormir por lo menos dos días seguidos.

Al entrar a su alcoba se sorprendió al encontrarse a Tim esperándolo, no le había importado las cámaras que se mantenían vigilantes ni la prohibición de no ir ahí.

Pero no era de extrañar, tampoco le había importado destruir los robots guardianes, hurtar el avión de los Jóvenes Titanes y desobedecer a Batman.

Quizá era el fin de Justicia Joven.

-¿Cómo está Bart?- encontró su voz ronca, tenía la huella del collar en la garganta aún.

Tim alzó sus ojos y lo miró, parecían los ojos de un anciano, su figura frágil de pajarillo estaba encorvada y triste.

-Tuvieron que darle Alfa Shots para tranquilizarlo, tuvo una pequeña crisis y ahora está durmiendo en su habitación. Flash quería llevarlo de regreso a Ciudad Central a descansar, cree que será mejor que despierte rodeado de su familia.

-Nosotros somos su familia- respondió Kon acercándose a Tim, sentándose el uno al lado del otro Bart no había soportado verlo torturado, había sido demasiado para él y su poca estabilidad había flaqueado llevándolo a un ataque de ansiedad.

Ninguno habló por un momento, hasta que Tim alargó su mano y acarició las muñecas, estaban en carne viva, con feas magulladuras y moretones, ahí donde los grilletes le habían apresado.

-¿Cómo estás tú?-murmuró su líder.

-Vivo... y eso es lo que importa. ¿Has podido comunicarte con Batman? ¿Cómo sigue Superman?... ¿Cómo está el bebé?-

-Ellos están a salvo, Bruce no se apartará de su lado y la Doctora Thompkins dijo que Superman es la envoltura más resistente para algo tan frágil como un bebé, no hubo daños mayores, aun así estarán vigilándolo ahora que esta fuera del alcance de la kriptonita- reportó - reportó mecánicamente.

Kon asintió sin saber qué decir, apoyando su hombro en el de Tim, estaban juntos, pero rotos, con la moral caída. Habían salido a enfrentarse a un villano real, no más hologramas, sólo sangre y destrucción, la posibilidad tangible de morir.

-¿Estás bien Tim?-le preguntó y ladeó su cabeza tocando la de él, apenas unas horas antes en la mañana de ese día había realizado la misma acción, pero ahora le parecía que lo había hecho alguien más, un niño que no sabía nada del mundo y su crueldad.

Ya no se sintió identificado con "aquel" Kon.

-Estoy vivo- repitió, había sentido un pánico real, pensó en Dick cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de Jason, por un segundo creyó que sería lo mismo.

Cuando llegó al lugar Kon no estaba, Superman había evitado la explosión y Batman se lo había llevado. Ellos sabiendo quién era el villano acudieron directamente a Lex Corp. registrando el lugar, antes incluso que la Liga llegara.

Kon había dicho que llegaron justo a tiempo, pero Tim no podía olvidar su imagen, lleno de cortes, heridas, empequeñecido, fue doloroso saber que eran niños jugando a ser héroes.

Pudo haberlo matado, así como profetizaba el futuro, pero ahí estaba Kon a su lado, cálido, vivo, oliendo a él, a Alfa de primer nivel.

Apoyó su cuerpo contra el de él y se abrazaron. Kon le atrajo haciendo que quedara casi sentado en su regazo, las manos de Tim lo recorrieron, subiendo por su espalda a su cabello desaparecido, acariciando su nuca rapada.

Se miraron a los ojos, azul contra azul.

-Pensé que ibas a morir-susurró Tim, asustado por primera vez, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también –le confesó Kon, juntó sus frentes y le limpió las lágrimas besando sus mejillas.

Tim besó la suya y se estremeció al pensar en que no hacía mucho otros labios estaban recorriéndole.

Tim presionó más su boca, limpiando aquella huella, terminó por sentarse en su regazo y, mirándose, cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo antes de fundir sus labios.

Fue un beso torpe, suave y húmedo por las lágrimas de Tim.

El primer beso de ambos, porque aún había cosas que nadie podía quitarles.


	27. Chapter 27

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir abrió los ojos como un reflejo automático a su naturaleza, a su lado Bruce dormía profundamente, el estrés posterior a la batalla había drenado sus fuerzas dejándolo agotado. 

Llevó una mano a su abultado vientre, su bebé se movía dando suaves pataditas, era un pequeño muy dormilón en realidad, pero con todo lo ocurrido estaba alerta al menor movimiento o sonido. Acarició sus formas pensando que había perdido los cuadros en el vientre y que su gran panza no haría más que crecer, sus toques parecieron calmar al pequeño, porque dejó de agitarse. 

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto lo hizo los ojos del color del mar de Bruce se abrieron. 

-¿Necesitas algo?- tenía la voz ronca y ojeras bajo los ojos. Su aspecto se veía desaliñado, algo extraño en él. Hizo amago por levantarse, quitándose las lagañas de los ojos y bostezando, espabilándose. 

-Iré al baño, perdón por despertarte, vuelve a dormir- le dijo acariciando con sus dedos el cabello negro de Bruce, tratando de que se acomodara en la amplia cama de nuevo. 

Salió de las sabanas y trató ponerse de pie, pero le fue difícil, tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones, mientras que su mano tenía una venda al igual que uno de sus pies. 

Lejos de la kriptonita sus poderes se habían recargado y curado las fracturas, pero el daño hecho no era tan fácil de sanar cuando provenía de aquello que consideraba su debilidad. 

Las heridas tardarían un poco más, los cortes y moretones persistirían, recordándole la batalla pasada. 

Apoyó el pie y cojeó ligeramente hasta el baño. Sin la pijama el reflejo le mostró las heridas recibidas en batalla, destacaban algunos cortes hechos con aquella espada maléfica. 

La doctora Thompkins le había revisado cada herida, hizo exámenes y el nivel de toxicidad al que había sido expuesto. 

“El bebé está bien, dentro de ti no recibió daño, pero tú necesitarás descanso” 

Con sus pensamientos aún en la batalla se lavó los dientes mecánicamente. 

Luthor había llegado demasiado lejos, su obsesión lo había corrompido.

Recordó su oferta, el cómo se había arrodillado frente a él esperando que aceptara su propuesta de darle un mundo mejor a cambio de sí mismo.   
Se estremeció y escupió, a pesar de la menta tenía mal sabor de boca.

Luthor iba a hacer de él un esclavo sexual, iba a tomar todo a la fuerza valiéndose del vínculo que daban las marcas. 

Sus dedos fueron a la cicatriz de Bruce, delineando la zona sobre la glándula Omega. Sus decisiones habían tenido consecuencias, incluso sin que él lo supiera, haber rechazado a Luthor había hecho que sus campañas políticas fueran en contra de héroes como él, que hubiera creado a Kon y, aún más, que decidiera torturarlo con todos esos artefactos diabólicos que habían encontrado en la cámara secreta en su empresa, utensilios diseñados para ser utilizados en él, le había causado repulsión saber que incluso tenía unos fórceps para interrumpirle el embarazo. 

Apretó el puño y, tratando de serenarse, llenó la bañera con agua caliente. Al estar lista, se metió con sus pensamientos agitados, los cuales hacían mella en su bebé quien pateaba intranquilo. 

Después de la llegada de Kon a la batalla, apenas había podido recuperarse, sus fuerzas fueron suficientes para deshacerse de la bomba y lograr arrojarla lo suficientemente lejos como para que la explosión causara daños mínimos. 

Pero se había descuidado, dejando a Kon solo y, tan débil como estaba, se había desmayado después de la detonación. Bruce no pudo detener a Luthor de huir con un Superboy inconsciente y la Liga de la Justicia había llegado después de Batman quien al instante se lo llevó a Ciudad Gótica. 

Habían sido los amigos de Kon quienes dieran con él, la llamada Justicia Joven, ellos dieron aviso a Liga de la Justicia y pusieron bajo custodia al ahora criminal Lex Luthor. 

Despertar en la Mansión Wayne desorientado y siendo atendido por la Doctora Thompkins le había hecho entrar en tensión. 

Bruce, tras asegurarse de que estaba bien atendido y sin heridas mayores, le había contado todo lo sucedido. 

Kon estaba a salvo, atendido por la Liga de la Justicia, Luthor estaba encerrado y enfrentaría un juicio político para ser destituido de su cargo acusado de atentado terrorista. 

Lo impresionante había sido lo que Kon les había contado, Lex Luthor había combinado su ADN con el suyo para crearlo con ayuda del Proyecto Cadmus, era el hijo de ambos. 

La prioridad de la Liga de la Justicia ahora era desmantelar el Proyecto Cadmus y llevar a la justicia a sus líderes, pero los interrogatorios a Luthor no habían ido como planeaban, aún era una figura pública, tenía muchos recursos y era demasiado inteligente como para darles algún dato que les diera claridad al asunto. 

Sus labios se apretaron y se abrazó a sí mismo dentro del agua caliente. Bruce le había dicho en la quietud de su habitación, después de que la doctora se fuera, que dudaba que el Proyecto Cadmus se limitara a Superman. Los demás héroes también estaban en la mira, aquello lo llenó de intranquilidad porque rara vez Batman se equivocaba. 

La puerta se abrió y Bruce, desnudo, le observó desde el marco de la puerta. 

-¿Me puedo unir?- 

Clark asintió y le hizo espacio quedando uno frente al otro, juntos parecía muy pequeña la bañera. 

Bruce tomó el jabón y comenzó a lavar el cuerpo de Clark con parsimonia, sin decir nada, su relación no necesitaba de muchas palabras, entre ellos existía una mutua compresión por los años vividos en compañía. Llegó a su pecho y enjabonó sus axilas y brazos dejando correr con sus manos el agua. Parecía determinado a lavar cada herida, dejar tan impoluta la piel como siempre había estado. Le lavó el cabello peinando sus rizos y llenándolo de espuma para después enjuagarlo, se entretuvo acariciando su estómago, suavizando las líneas de expresión de su rostro cuando el bebé se movió contra su palma. 

Clark le sonrió alzando su mano a acariciar su mejilla. La distancia entre ellos se redujo y se besaron lentamente, al final juntando sus frentes mirándose a los ojos, estaban juntos, sin importar que pasara iban a hacerle frente. 

Existían riesgos latentes a cada esquina, pero no tendrían temor. 

La boca de Bruce buscó sus labios de nuevo y se abrazaron, besándose, reencontrándose después de la tragedia. 

Separándose sólo para tomar aire y volviendo con más vigor a la boca ajena, Clark ladeó su cuello y Bruce entendió el mensaje silencioso, sus dientes se cerraron sobre la glándula, chupando la piel, sacando un gemido de su boca y uniéndose en un intercambio de hormonas y emociones. Alimentando el vínculo que los unía. 

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-. 

Desde hace mucho era consciente de su propia existencia, el mundo se reducía al pequeño espacio donde estaba encerrado, flotando en aquel líquido, privado de cualquier tipo de contacto. 

Sabía que estaba conectado a máquinas que le mantenían vivo, que le hacían más poderoso, dentro de lo que podían apreciar sus ojos había visto a más como él, experimentos, clones. 

Sólo estaba esperando su momento para huir de aquel destino que tenían los otros. Los rechazados, aquellas copias que no eran lo suficientemente perfectas para ser preservadas. 

Las voces llegaban de más allá, en un fluido constante de sonidos amortiguados por el cristal que lo tenía preso, sus ojos se adaptaron a la escasa luz, mirando el movimiento de los científicos, trabajando ordenadamente, sin inmutarse ante su cautiverio. 

Hoy era el día, aquel en que probaría su tan deseado plan de escape, gruñó, pero sólo surgieron burbujas de su boca, un sonido que, de haberse escuchado, habría sido identificado como el poderoso rugir de un Alfa de primer nivel. 

Sus poderosos músculos se tensaron y jaló el cable que le retenía, se liberó y con un poderoso golpe rompió el cristal, el líquido fluyó a sus pies. 

Desnudo como estaba salió de su matriz artificial dando tumbos, acostumbrándose a sus piernas, a sus extremidades fuertes y llenas de poder. 

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y el pánico hizo presa de los científicos que lo vigilaban. 

Uno de ellos le disparó un tranquilizante, pero no tuvo efecto en él, enojado le tomó del cuello alzándolo como si fuera un muñeco, no hizo falta apretar demasiado para que las vértebras de su cuello tronaran y él lo dejara caer a sus pies muerto. 

Ante la muerte de uno de sus camaradas el pánico resurgió, corrieron en estampida a las salidas, con las sirenas sonando y las luces rojas parpadeando. Los sistemas de seguridad fueron activados y un único mensaje comenzó a repetirse “evacuación inmediata”, la voz metálica en los altavoces no dejaba de sonar alertando al personal. 

Las puerta se cerraron intentando contenerlo, pero eran débiles en comparación con él, las puertas cedían ante sus golpes y era demasiado sencillo matar a quien se encontraba a su paso, iba a encontrar a la mujer que le había hecho aquello, a él y a los demás clones. 

Miró a los asustados científicos, quienes retrocedían vestidos con sus trajes blancos observando como nada podía detenerlo. Rugiendo corrió quitando todo y a todos de su paso buscando la salida. 

Dio una vuelta y encontró a otro más, susurrando una plegaria aterrada al verlo, alejándose lo más posible de él, sus manos temblaban y marcaba torpemente por su celular. 

-Se ha escapado de su matriz artificial… es demasiado poderoso, no podemos controlarlo- dijo a su superior en la línea, corriendo tratando de alejarse de él. El experimento sonrió por aquel juego macabro de saber que, ahora, los papeles se habían invertido y que la rata de laboratorio era ese hombre vestido de bata. 

-¡Tienen que matarlo! El proyecto ha sido un fracaso- le urgió el hombre a la persona en la línea, atrapó al hombrecillo y con un movimiento le quebró el brazo y después lo estampó contra la pared hasta que sus gritos cesaron. 

Tomó el celular sonriendo. 

-¿Hola?- preguntó la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea 

-Él ya no está aquí- le susurró probando su voz por primera vez, un sonido grave y monocorde, la voz del otro lado se mantuvo callada. 

-Veo que eres un éxito, por fin has despertado mi querido hijo, quizá te gustaría saber que yo soy tu madre, es una lástima que no me gusten los experimentos fallidos – 

Registró el tono de voz, recordándola, aquella mujer Alfa, alta y distinguida que había supervisado cada clon fallido, buscando la perfección de su linaje, Talia Al Gul. 

-Voy a encontrarte madre y, cuando lo haga, te mataré- le prometió. 

*.,-*-.,*-.,*-.*-.*-.*-. 

La nueva casa era preciosa, tenía una amplía cochera que había considerado para dos carros y dos motocicletas, además de sala, comedor, cocina, baño, cuarto de lavado y, un estudio. Subiendo las escaleras estaban tres habitaciones, la principal con vestidor, baño propio y un balcón, las otras dos compartían baño y eran pequeñas, pero no importaba porque lo que había hecho que comprara aquella casa, era su jardín. 

La puerta de la cocina conectaba con la parte de atrás, por el momento sólo tenía mala hierba y una cerca pintada de blanco, pero planeaba sembrar un árbol y mucho césped verde, colocar bajo su sombra algún mueble donde sentarse a comer algo y relajarse. 

Aunque la casa era preciosa, sólo estaba él para habitarla, no le había contado a nadie dónde estaba viviendo ahora, por ello fue una sorpresa abrir la puerta y encontrar a su amigo. 

Su pie impaciente se movía sin querer detenerse, sentado sobre su sillón nuevo estaba Wallace Rudolph West, mejor conocido como Kid Flash, se había auto invitado a su casa en su único día de descanso irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de su hogar. 

-Me gustan tus cortinas, no pensé que tendrías buen gusto- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que más parecía una mueca nerviosa. 

-¿A qué exactamente has venido Wally? No tengo tiempo de tonterías – le dijo con hosquedad, no solía ser así, pero no estaba en sus mejores momentos. Desde su rompimiento con Jason no había vuelto a saber nada de él, ni una sola palabra, ni una llamada, una carta o lo que fuera, pensó que irse de Gótica le ayudaría a no pensar en él, pero el trabajo de Blüd Heaven no era demasiado absorbente y allí no tenía amigos o familia, así que su único pasatiempo era arreglar la enorme casa que ahora tenía. 

-Vine a sacarte de la concha en la que te has metido, no contestas el teléfono. ¿Acaso has prendido siquiera la televisión para ver la noticias?- le dijo alterándose, Wally no era una persona tranquila, se puso de pie y caminó dando tumbos por la sala, yendo de un lado a otro. 

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?- le dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada completamente confundido. Unos días atrás había tenido un acceso de rabia y había arrojado el celular contra la pared, estrellándolo y rompiendo la pantalla. 

Wally gruñó frustrado, rodando los ojos exasperado. -Atacaron a la Liga, mejor dicho a Superman, ese loco de Lex Luthor casi lo mata a él y a su bebé, pero Batman logró salvarlo. A quien no le ha ido tan bien es a Superboy, mi… ¿sobrino?, bueno lo que sea Bart de mí, me lo contó todo, está bastante feo el asunto- le dijo poniendo mala cara. 

-¿Qué? ¡Bruce no me contó nada! –le dijo perplejo, poniéndose de pie para dar vueltas con Wally, estresándose juntos. 

-Dudo que tuviera mucho tiempo de pensar en informarte, has estado básicamente incomunicado, fue Tim el que me pidió que viniera a verte y a hablar contigo- suspiró deteniéndose y lo tomó de los hombros para que hiciera lo mismo. 

-Te necesitan en Ciudad Gótica, ¿volverás?- le preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos. 

Dick se mordió el labio inferior, huyendo de su mirada, había demasiados fantasmas en Gótica de los cuales estaba escondiéndose. –No me necesitan, Bruce tiene a Batwoman y a la nueva Robin- le dijo murmurando. 

-Esto no es por ellas dos, esto es por Jason- le dijo y el nombre le causó un dolor físico en el pecho. 

Wally suspiró al verlo así – Odio decírtelo, pero te lo dije, que Jason no era bueno para ti- le tomó la mano y lo llevó de regreso al sofá. 

Dick quiso justificarlo de alguna manera, decirle que había cambiado, que era diferente, que no lo conocía tanto como él, pero sabía que todo aquello sonaba a excusas. 

-Escuché que se fue con Kori y Roy. ¿Has pensado que harás si él decide continuar su vida sin ti?- le acarició la mano, tratando de darle su apoyo porque la pregunta lo había devastado. 

-Sólo necesito continuar con mi vida, sé que las cosas van a solucionarse, tengo fe en ello. Quizá tienes razón, debo regresar a Gótica, mi familia me necesita y yo los necesito a ellos- le sonrió porque Wally era un amigo maravilloso, diciéndole la verdad cuando necesitabas oírla, buscándole cuando estabas perdido para llevarlo de regreso a casa. 

-Ese es el Dick que conozco-le dijo dándole un apretón –Y si quieres mi opinión, te has vuelto una señora de los suburbios- le dijo frunciendo la nariz mirando el tapiz, los sillones, el candelabro y los cuadros con paisajes adornando las paredes. 

-¿No tenías nada más que hacer que comprar estupideces caras para llenar la casa?- le dijo tomando un cojín de seda -¿Cuánto te costó esta tontería?- le preguntó. 

-No querrás saberlo, sólo diré que tengo un padre muy rico- contestó con una tímida sonrisita, mientras Wally le aventaba el costoso cojín a la cara, haciéndolo reír por primera vez desde que Jason se fuera, se sentía raro, pero era bueno recuperar su sonrisa de nuevo. 

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-. 

La dinámica había cambiado, algo muy sutil que antes no existía flotaba entre ellos, creando un muro invisible imposible de cruzar: deseo. 

Se lanzaban miradas desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras tomaban su desayuno, evitaban cruzarse cuando caminaban al entrenamiento, se sentaban cada quien en un sillón distinto a ver la televisión, habían levantado entre ellos un muro de defensa hecho a base de cortesía y palabras amables, pero escuetas. 

Para cualquier externo podría pasar desapercibida e, incluso, pensar que nada había cambiado, pero si alguien se hubiera detenido a observarlos habría podido deducir la tensión acumulándose al punto de poder cortarse con un cuchillo. 

Canario Negro había notado que las cosas habían cambiado en el grupo, pero lo había confundido con el dolor que la aparición de Lex Luthor había creado en sus vidas. Lo cierto es que no estaba del todo equivocada, Luthor había hecho mella en sus espíritus, quebrando la franca inocencia de Kon, dejando el niño atrás para dar paso al adolescente. 

Pero el villano no era lo que ocupaba sus mentes del todo, era la marea de hormonas y pensamientos que no dejaban de revolotear en sus cabezas desde aquella noche. 

En los entrenamientos ambos peleaban más rudo, daba golpes más precisos y estaban listos para terminar con todos los villanos holográficos que les presentaran. 

Canario había dejado de ser tan cariñosa con el Alfa y de decirle lo mucho que se parecía a Superman, como si de alguna clase de regla se tratara había dejado de mencionarlo por completo. Parecía que la cabeza rapada de Kon fuera alguna clase de castigo público, incluso ella había notado sus ojos ligeramente fríos al mirarla. 

Justicia Joven no había sido disuelta, pero quizá solo porque la Liga de la Justicia estaba demasiado ocupada para fijar sus ojos en ellos. Con sólo dos de sus tres miembros, Monte Justicia se sentía solitario y callado, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a ser tres, Bart era como una brisa de aire fresco para ellos con sus chistes y ocurrencias.

Además sin él, tenían que enfrentarse a la obvia atracción que sentían y tratar de mantenerse neutrales, fallando estrepitosamente en el proceso. 

En conclusión, se mantenían encerrados en sus habitaciones por voluntad propia, alejándose el uno del otro por no saber cómo lidiar con lo que sentían. 

Kon no buscó más consejo en internet o en los libros, se mantenía pensando y meditando, por su parte Tim creía que, de haber estado los tres, quizá Bart podría haberlo orientado de alguna manera. Además no tenían a nadie con quien hablar de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo y ahora más que nunca le faltaba un amigo. 

Tim había mirado por las noches el número de Bart queriendo presionarlo y acudir a él por consejo, necesitaba saber sobre Alfas, sobre relaciones y sobre besos. Estaba desesperado por comprender todo aquello que sentía, la nueva íntima conexión que tenía con Kon y el estremecimiento que le recorría cuando sus ojos se encontraban. 

No habían vuelto a besarse, no desde aquellos besos húmedos y torpes la noche de la conmoción, más que nada se había abrazado, llenándose con el aroma del otro, calentándose mutuamente. 

Era perfecta la forma en que cabía en los brazos de Kon, no tenía nada que ver con aquello que las novelas rosas hablan de “dejarse proteger”, no, nada de eso, se trataba de unión, en una forma tan primitiva que le resultaba reconfortante. 

Se puso de pie tras haber dado vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, el reloj le dijo que era de madrugada, se bajó de la cama sin calzarse los zapatos y vestido con un short y una larga camisa de pijama salió de su cuarto. 

Esquivó a los robots y salió al jardín, necesitaba aire fresco, aclarar su cabeza, sólo habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente y estaba ansioso de que todo regresara a la normalidad. 

Se subió a un árbol con un par de movimientos y se sentó en una rama ocultándose de los robots. 

Llegar a Lex Corp y enfrentarse con aquella robot Alfa había sido difícil, la verdadera ventaja con la que contaban era la velocidad de Bart en contra de sus armas. La había distraído lo suficiente para que él pudiera encontrarle algún punto débil y con su bastón conseguir arrancarle la cabeza. 

Recordaba lo nervioso que había estado Bart, el cómo temblaba, tenía pequeñas y múltiples heridas provocadas por los cortes que la robot le había hecho, pero en ese momento no se había preocupado por él, deliberadamente había ignorado todos los síntomas de estrés en el velocista para presionarlo aún más en la pelea, gritándole incluso para llevarlo sobre sus límites. 

Encontrar a Luthor torturando a Kon le había provocado una ira ciega que nunca había sentido, recapitulando podía darse cuenta de donde había surgido aquel payaso malévolo que el futuro presagiaba. 

Había sido necesario el poder de los tres para derrotar a Luthor, contenerlo y poder dar aviso a la Liga de la Justicia. Era irónico como el ADN de Luthor había servido para proteger a Kon, volviéndolo más resistente a la kriptonita, de otro modo, quizá se hubiera envenenado más rápido y no habría podido evitar los avances de aquel maniático. 

Suspiró, no había sido un líder ejemplar, para cuando la Liga llegó Luthor estaba molido a golpes por ellos, se habían desquitado, no estaban lejos de ser villanos, aquel no era el comportamiento de un héroe y menos aún de un líder, Kon estaba herido y Bart a punto de una crisis nerviosa. 

Flash había tomado en brazos a su nieto al verlo tan alterado, quien casi al instante se desmayó. 

Sólo hasta que la Liga llegó y se llevó con ellos a Luthor pudo notar sus propias heridas, el cansancio, el estrés, los errores cometidos y todas las órdenes que desobedeció. Por eso no contradijo cuando le retiraron el avión de los Jóvenes Titanes y los llevaron de regreso a Monte Justicia. 

Se había sentido terrible al ver a Bart presa de un ataque de ansiedad, incluso tuvo que ser inyectado con hormonas Alfa para conseguir tranquilizarlo y Kon estaba demasiado herido para moverse, quitándose aquel traje de Superman hecho jirones, con los cabellos arrancados y la espalda llena de sangre por los latigazos. 

Toda la kriptonita había sido confiscada, la Liga de la Justicia estaba escandalizada cuando encontraron las herramientas de tortura que habían sido creadas para propósitos tan viles como violar a Superman y arrancar de su vientre a su bebé. 

Le enfermaba. Realmente le hacía revolver el estómago, que existiera tanta maldad en el mundo, sus dedos viajaron a su propia glándula Omega. 

Él no tenía un olor fuerte ni llamativo y menos aún con las pastillas que estaba tomando. Se preguntaba si, a pesar del siglo en el que vivía y con todos los cambios que el mundo tenía, llegaría el día en que los Omegas pudieran ser felices y libres para vivir plenamente su sexualidad, sin miedo a ser violentados únicamente por tener una glándula en el cuello que algunos otros usaban como arma en su contra. 

Pensó en Bart, su teléfono estaba apagado y no había forma de contactarlo. 

Flash les había rugido cuando intentaron verlo en su habitación en Monte Justicia, justo antes de que tomara la decisión de llevárselo. Todos los instintos del Alfa estaban en proteger a su familia, pero debió ver que ellos también eran igual de jóvenes que su nieto, que estaban igual de heridos por la batalla y conmoverse. 

De cualquier forma, no dejó pasar a Kon y Tim tuvo que hablar con él. Estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama, los ojos hundidos y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, lo había abrazado y frotado sus mejillas en hermandad metiéndose a la cama con él. 

-Lo siento Jefe, no fui lo suficientemente valiente- le dijo con un hilo de voz. 

-Peleaste increíble, te mereces unas vacaciones en casa- le dijo tratando de ser jocoso, pero se le daba fatal, su tono era tan deprimente que fue Bart quien intentó animarlo. 

-El abuelo me contó que me llevará a Ciudad Central, volveré pronto, aún hay cosas que debo contarte, cosas del futuro-le dijo con sus enormes ojos de muñeca abiertos de par en par. 

No hubo más tiempo, la Liga se marchaba de Monte Justicia y Barry entró a la habitación para llevarse a Bart ahora que estaba más calmado. 

Alzó la mirada al cielo nocturno, las estrellas podían verse desde Jump City, no tenía nada que ver con la nublada y gris Gótica. 

-¿No tienes frío aquí afuera?- la voz le hizo sobresaltarse, detrás de él, flotando, estaba Kon. 

Colocó una manta sobre sus hombros y se posó sobre la rama. 

-Te escuché cuando saliste de la casa, no podía dormir y en la noche se agudiza mi oído, te vi aquí y pensé que tendrías frío, así que te traje algo - le dijo explicando sus acciones torpemente aunque Tim no le había pedido justificaciones. 

-Gracias-le dijo suave, era el primer momento a solas que tenían, tan cerca, su corazón sonaba fuerte en sus oídos, ¿lo escucharía también Kon? 

-Estaba pensando en Bart… nos hace falta –le dijo casual, balanceando los pies sobre la rama para tener algo que hacer. 

-Deberíamos ir a visitarlo, te llevaría volando hasta Ciudad Central, aunque probablemente Flash no nos deje verlo- le dijo suave, sentándose en la rama y quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. 

Tim se mordió el interior de la boca, pensando que su alto IQ no era suficiente para hacer una frase coherente y normal, estaba nervioso. 

Kon se paseó los dedos por el cabello llevando hacia atrás los rizos negros, estaban largos y le daban un aspecto desaliñado, de chico malo que le hacía temblar, daban ganas de tomarle por el cabello y estamparle un beso en esa boca de corazón que tenía. 

-¿Sabes qué te hace falta?- le preguntó mirándolo, incluso en la oscuridad sus ojos azules alienígenas brillaban intensamente –Un arete para la oreja –le comentó y estiró su mano, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos, avanzando por aquello que deseaba desde hace tiempo y que había estado conteniendo. 

Sus dedos acariciaron la oreja, presionando suavemente sobre el lóbulo donde la perforación se presentaba debido a la mordida de Luthor. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que estaba coqueteando, avivando las llamas y que iba a quemarse, pero no deseaba más que ser devorado por ese fuego que crecía en su vientre. 

Kon ronroneó, un pequeño sonido Alfa vibrando en su garganta, ambos estaban demasiado cerca, mirándose en la oscuridad. Los dedos de Tim estaban desviándose y ahora acariciaban su cabeza, dejando que sus dedos se acostumbraran a la zona rapada, a los suaves rizos que se le enredaban en los dedos como caireles. 

La cobija en sus hombros se deslizó y Kon la atrapó con una mano, colocándola sobre el regazo de Tim, alargó una mano y rodeó sus hombros, su cuerpo caliente le recibió en un abrazo y Tim inhaló aquel aroma Alfa que tanto le gustaba y del cual no tenía suficiente. 

Cerca, muy cerca uno del otro, Kon reposó su cabeza en la de Tim como en los viejos tiempos, su mano acariciando su antebrazo con delicadas caricias. 

Bajo su boca al oído de Tim y susurró –Me gustas- 

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-. 

Si de algo podía estar orgullosa era de su fuerza, porque sabía que era un hueso duro de roer. 

Durante su vida, su única familia había sido su padre, un Omega de nivel medio, el cual tras quedar embarazado de ella, se había quedado solo. Había tenido una carrera ascendente como actor de televisión, pero después de que los síntomas le confirmaran lo inevitable, sus ilusiones de volverse famoso quedaron hechas trizas. 

Solo, con un bebé en camino y una tendencia a la depresión y la ansiedad, Arthur Brown, no tardó mucho en relacionarse con la gente equivocada y comenzar a tratar con la mafia. 

Su débil personalidad lo había llevado a convertirse en un delincuente de poca monta, con pequeños trabajos de chofer de mercancía robada, ladrón o estafador. 

Aquello no lo había salvado de llegar a la cárcel, pero sí de tener una larga condena, lo habían enviado a una prisión para Omegas varones y ella lo visitaba regularmente. 

Al menos ahí sabía que estaba a salvo de sí mismo, de su autocompasión y sus engaños, sus palabras huecas y su deseo de autoinfligirse. 

Era una chica realista, sabía que su padre estaba enfermo y era mitómano, había crecido viendo sus inseguridades, por ello había decidido ser fuerte, para protegerlo de sí mismo. Podía recordar sus palabras: “No voy a volver a hacer tratos con la mafia cariño”, “Dejaré las drogas”, “No voy a lastimarme más.” 

Lo mejor que había podido hacer fue vender todas sus cosas, saldar las deudas con la mafia y conseguir un trabajo. Comenzó peleando en bares secretos a las orillas de Gótica. 

Su racha ganadora le permitió pagar un tratamiento psicológico para su padre y tener un lugar donde vivir. La fama le había hecho acreedora de peleas con mayor dinero, pero también de compañía tanto deseada como indeseada, personas envidiosas que anhelaban su muerte y algo mucho mejor, conocer a Batwoman. 

Katherine Kane le había dado una oportunidad, única en el mundo, salir de las calles, tomar el camino recto y comenzar una nueva vida. No lo dudó, no tenía nada que perder y la posibilidad de ser un héroe era algo que secretamente anhelaba. Ayudar a los demás, hacer que su padre se sintiera orgullosa de ella. 

El entrenamiento había sido duro, terriblemente pesado, pero con su inteligencia, flexibilidad y coraje se había vuelto Robin. 

Al lado de Batwoman recorría las calles oscuras llevando justicia, ahora ellas estaban encargadas de vigilar la ciudad maldita, las cosas no estaban del todo bien con Batman y, mientras el murciélago de Gótica estuviera ausente, ellas estaban a cargo. 

Le gustaba la manera de trabajar de la Alfa, era ruda y sagaz. Sabía cómo pelear y defenderse, no se precipitaba nunca y sus estrategias no tenían fallas. 

Juntas tenían una misión, descubrir quién estaba metiendo armamento a la ciudad. 

Alguien estaba suministrando armas militares de última generación a la basura de la sociedad. 

Batman sospechaba de Luthor, pero no existía evidencia que los relacionara, por ello, aquella era su misión, descubrir el nido de ratas y exterminarlo. 

Habían estado trabajando en ello, interrogando personas, desmantelando pequeños laboratorios de drogas y deteniendo armamentos, pero era un círculo sin salida, nadie sabía el nombre del verdadero proveedor, era como si las armas entraran sin algún costo o beneficio directo. 

Las nuevas pistolas eran más ligeras, con materiales fácilmente intercambiables y de uso práctico, cualquier niño podría usarlas y las municiones llegaban por montones en aviones, camiones o cualquier medio de trasporte que participara en su red de corrupción. 

Juntas irrumpieron en una gran mansión, según los informes de Oráculo, los dueños de esa casa habían recibido una cantidad descomunal de armamento. 

“Tengan cuidado chicas, es como si deseara hacerse notar” 

“Eso quiere decir que es una trampa” –le había comentado Steph a Batwoman, pero ella sólo había sonreído, asegurándole que aún así irían. 

Encontrar la mansión había sido sencillo, estaba ubicada en la mejor zona de la ciudad, resaltaba demasiado y era obvio que esperaban un ataque, tenían una seguridad muy alta con los camiones entrando y saliendo continuamente. Personas en limosinas llenaban el lugar con extravagantes fiestas cada pocos días, así se escabulleron. 

Batwoman entraría buscando al dueño y Stephanie estaría encubierta mezclándose con las personas, consiguiendo información. 

Un dispositivo en su oído le permitía comunicarse con Batwoman, podía escuchar cómo iba desarmando a los guardias, adentrándose en aquella guarida. 

En la fiesta, Stephanie estaba de incógnito, llevaba un vestido y unos altos tacones con su melena rubia suelta, sonriéndole a la escoria de la sociedad. 

Sabía fingir lo suficiente para sonreír y coquetear, anteriormente había investigado a los asistentes, empresarios y políticos, los cuales tenían la esperanza de verse beneficiados por el negocio de las armas, los bajos precios habían aumentado la competencia. 

“Robin encontré algo, ven pronto”- La voz de Batwoman se escuchó en su oído como un susurro. 

En el otro extremo de la mansión, Batwoman se agazapó y observó las máquinas, las cuales se movían ensamblando armas sin detenerse, una producción en masa que llenaba cajas y cajas. 

Debía detener aquello. Deslizándose entre las sombras contó el número de personas, quince empleados supervisando la producción, por ello era posible llenar tantos camiones, pero ¿de dónde provenía el material para el ensamblaje? 

Encontraría al líder e iba a obligarle a contarle todo. 

Las luces parpadearon sobre las cabezas de los hombres y, un momento después, se apagaron para dar comienzo a la pelea. 

Se deslizó entre ellos, desarmándolos, golpeándolos, mientras la figura de Stephanie con su traje de Robin le hacía compañía derribando a los sujetos y amarrándolos para detener la producción. 

Tomó a uno de ellos, en lo que Robin volvía a conectar la luz, tendrían unos cuantos minutos antes de que el resto de la fiesta fuera consciente de lo que pasaba y alertaran al resto de los guardias. 

-Muy bien grandulón, es hora de hablar –le dijo Batwoman, tomándole del cuello y alzándolo del piso. 

-¿Batman?- murmuró asustado removiéndose. 

-Te equivocas-le dijo con una sonrisa de sus labios rojos –Batwoman- susurró –Ahora espero que hables o las cosas van a ponerse mal para ti. ¿De dónde salieron todas estas piezas? ¿Quién es tu jefe?- le preguntó, apretándole la garganta lo suficiente para que supiera que no se andaba con rodeos. 

El hombre tosió ante la falta de oxígeno y con voz estrangulada comenzó a hablar. 

-¿Batman? ¿Dónde está Batman?, él tiene que venir, nosotros… ¡oh cielos!, ella va a matarnos si no aparece – le dijo ansioso, removiéndose asustado y, por un segundo, Katherine pudo oler su débil esencia de Omega. 

Gruñó dejándolo caer al suelo –No voy a ser buena contigo, habla- le gruñó con su poderosa voz alfa aún más fuerte y el hombre se estremeció –No sé nada, sólo nos pusieron a trabajar aquí, no hace mucho armaron la fábrica –le dijo llorando – Sólo hemos cumplido órdenes, por favor no me lastime – 

Frunció el ceño sin dejar que sus instintos ante aquela Omega a sus pies la dominaran -¿Quién? ¡Responde!, ¿Quién es ella?- 

-No puedo, me matará – lloriqueó en pánico 

Robin posó su mano sobre la de Batwoman y hubo una pelea de miradas entre ellas antes de que la Alfa dejara en paz al Omega, con la frustración de que esos rehenes no les servirían. Eran Omegas de bajo nivel seguramente forzados a trabajar o que venían de algún lugar de prostitución. 

Stephanie miró a los hombres reunidos recordando a su propio padre, mordiéndose el interior del labio frustrada, tenían que sacarles la información o aquello no serviría de nada, el tiempo se les estaba agotando. 

-Robin, nos vamos-le dijo la mujer dando media vuelta. Steph se dispuso a seguirla, pero apenas hubo pronunciado palabra la Alfa cuando dos figuras aparecieron. 

-Parece que atrajimos al murciélago equivocado- murmuró la voz femenina, a su lado una pequeña figura encapuchada se mantenía oculta. 

La mujer avanzó, llevaba un entallado traje negro y su melena castaña ondeaba con cada paso. Batwoman le gruñó, aquella mujer despedía un olor a Alfa de primer nivel muy fuerte, lleno de agresividad. 

-¿Dónde está Batman?- le preguntó con un siseo a la pelirroja. 

-¿Por qué te lo diría? – le respondió y se preparó para pelear, mientras se iban rodeado como leonas hasta lanzarse la una contra la otra, comenzando a luchar. 

Steph apenas pudo distraerse un poco viéndolas pelar porque la pequeña sombra estaba sobre ella con una espada larga, dispuesta a rebanarle un miembro a la menor oportunidad. 

Requirió toda su concentración pelear y esquivar, aquel pequeño no era tan fácil de vencer. Lanzó dos batarang, pero con la hoja de su espada los bloqueó. Pudo notar por sus golpes que tenía un estilo sanguinario y que no se detendría por nada. 

Usó su agilidad para brincar sobre la hoja de la espada y asestarle un golpe en la cara, que reveló un par de ojos turquesa. 

La capucha bajó, era solo un niño, con el cabello espeso y muy negro, la piel blanca enmarcando aquellos ojos llamativos y muy serios. 

Escupió la sangre y blandió la espada de nuevo –Eres un Robin muy inútil, no entiendo como mi padre te ha dejado apoyarle, debe ser por eso que estás con esta copia barata de él – le dijo con una sonrisa torcida, su voz era suave y masculina, rebelando que tan joven era. 

Stephanie balbuceó asombrada ante aquella revelación, su descuido le costó un corte en la mejilla y el pequeño aún buscaba apuñalarla –No te preocupes, madre le cortará pronto la cabeza, quizá así él aparezca – murmuró haciéndola retroceder. 

El grito de Batwoman la alertó, ambas mujeres perdían y ganaban terreno en una lucha cerrada. La desconocida había arrinconado a Katherine y le aplicó una llave a punto de romperle el brazo. 

-¡Batwoman!- Stephanie intentó quitarse al niño, pero era imposible, la espada chocaba contra su Batarang perdiendo terreno. Por un horrible instante supo que iban a perder. 

Los cristales de una ventana se rompieron y la figura de Batman apareció. El Caballero de la Noche había llegado. 


End file.
